The One I Love
by sesshylovr
Summary: AU. Kagome is betrothed to Kouga, the Lord of the Eastern Lands. A war is on the horizon, and Kouga seeks the help of Lord Sesshoumaru to defeat Naraku in the upcoming battle. He did not forsee the complications the lord's presence would bring...
1. Chapter 1

The One I Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of its characters.**

_**AN: Long story short, my hard drive crashed. All my stories, my outlines, EVERYTHING- gone. It's safe to say I'm beyond crushed. Thankfully, my loving fiancee is willing to let me use his laptop to work on my new stories. Here's one that I've started, and I really feel like this one could go somewhere. I hope you all will love it as much as I loved writing it.**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Kagome stared at the glistening sapphire ring that adorned her pale finger. She watched as it sparkled, each facet perfectly cut, each side as deep and blue as the one before it. She twisted the silver band between two fingers, her heart heavy despite the jewel's beauty. She lifted the hand before her, her eyebrows furrowed as she examined it. It just didn't feel right. _"To match your lovely eyes,"_ he had said. Kagome chuckled to herself. The man was sweet, she'd give him that. She blinked when light bounced off the sapphire, shining in her eyes. She quickly lowered her hand and stared out the window.

Outside the manor's walls Spring was alive and taking hold of the land. The rolling hills around Lord Koga's estate were green and vibrant, and all around the grounds were coming alive with color. Kagome longed to be outside, in the garden, in the fresh, clean air- instead of being trapped in this gloomy study. She sighed heavily, again twisting the ring between her fingers as she watched life go on outside through sad eyes.

"Why the gloom, my dear?"

Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice. She turned her head, looking at the handsomely dressed man in the doorway. She gave him a soft smile, getting to her feet as he approached her, smoothing out her skirts as she did so.

"No gloom, Lord Kouga," she said quietly, letting him take her hands in his. "Just admiring the view."

Lord Kouga was a young ruler. He had only just begun his reign over his father's lands with the old man's passing. And with a new ruler, the land also required a new Lady of the Eastern Lands. Kagome looked into Kouga's calm blue eyes. He was handsome, she had to admit, but being good-looking alone wouldn't win her heart. Kagome reached up to tuck away a lock of his long black hair that had escaped the thong that held his unruly mane back at the nape of his neck. He smiled at her, one fanged tooth appearing with his crooked grin. Ah, yes, the signature grin that had caused many a serving maid to swoon. Not Kagome though. Her heart ached for the smile from another's lips. Another that had long forgotten her by now...

"I know you wish to be out there as well, my darling," Kouga said, pulling Kagome closer to him, sliding his hands up her sleeved arms to her elbows. "But it is too dangerous for you; You know the risks of being my betrothed in these times of battle."

"I know," Kagome said sadly, lowering her eyes in disappointment. "I just-"

"Don't fret, Kagome," Kouga said quickly, silencing her. "Once all this fighting is over, I shall take you out into the gardens, and you can frolic to your heart's content."

Kagome smiled sadly. It wasn't the gardens she wanted to see. It was her home, her farm, her village. _Inuyasha_... Kagome accepted the kiss Kouga placed on her cheek before he left her alone once again in his study. Kagome blinked back tears as she returned to her seat by the window. How she wished none of this were happening.. How she wished her dreadful cousin had never come to their village.. How she wished she had never laid eyes on Inuyasha..

_*Flashback*_

_Kagome laughed as he twirled her around before pulling her close and whisking her around the other dancing couples. The music was loud, the firelight making the village glow with golden light. All around them were other dancers, all as moved by the happy energy as she was. Kagome looked lovingly into his beautiful golden eyes, blushing at the love she saw mirrored there. Her Inuyasha, the love of her life. He tightened the hold he had around her waist, his right arm lifting her own higher as he sped up, weaving through the other couples, spinning them in circles as he did so. Kagome tossed her head back in laughter, loving the way he came alive on nights like this. As the music faded away, he loosened his hold on her and took her hand firmly in his own._

_ "Come, I have something to show you," he whispered softly in her ear as he led her away from the glow of the village. Kagome smiled up at him, nodding enthusiastically. She grabbed her skirts in one fist and threaded her fingers through his with the other. Together they disappeared into the darkness of the forest that surrounded their village._

_ They found themselves seated by the river, lanterns hung in the low tree branches around them. He had spread out a blanket by the river bed, and had packed a small basket with sweet breads and a bottle of wine she knew he had stolen from the headman's wine stores. He winked at her as he lifted two silver goblets from the basket, offering one to her. Kagome giggled and took it, loving the way he excited her. _

_ "This is so beautiful, Inuyasha," she said softly, not wanting to shatter the serene atmosphere. His smile broadened at her praise. He used his clawed hands to remove the cork from the bottle and tossed it across the river before pouring the bottle's contents into their goblets._

_ "Do you know what tonight is?" he asked her, taking a sip from his own glass. Kagome blushed and lowered her eyes. She nodded and took a sip as well. She never much liked wine, but he had gone through so much trouble, she decided to humor him. Inuyasha leaned forward and took her chin gently in his hand. She raised her deep blue eyes to his and bit her lip at the intensity she saw there. "It has been three years to this day that we have known each other, my love."_

_ "Three years since I found you caught in a fishing net that the headman had left for the trout to swim into," Kagome giggled, reaching out with her own hand to stroke the dog ears that adorned his silver mane. "You were determined to tear the thing to shreds."_

_ "I would have, had you not been there to rescue me from the blasted thing," he laughed, closing his eyes at the contact. "You are even more beautiful now than you were that day."_

_ "You did not find me beautiful at the time, dearest," Kagome said jokingly, sitting back and taking another sip from her goblet. "If I remember correctly, I was a 'foolish human' who was only wasting your time."_

_ "Ah, my pride was wounded before a lovely maiden," Inuyasha said, his eyes smiling at her. He tipped the goblet back and downed its contents. "It was my ego that lashed out at you, not my own self. Had the circumstances been different, I would have no doubt swept you off your feet with my infallible charm and charisma."_

_ Kagome tossed her head back and laughed at that. She reached up to wipe a tear from her eye just as Inuyasha knelt forward and silenced her laughter with his lips. Kagome's body went still, tensing as it always did when he kissed her thus. The rushing in her ears was familiar, as were the butterflies that assaulted her insides. Inuyasha took the goblet from her, his lips only leaving hers long enough to pull back and untie the braid she had her hair twisted in. He smiled at her lazily, his eyes hooded._

_ "Do you still doubt my charm?" he asked, his voice husky. Kagome opened her mouth to speak but was once again silenced as Inuyasha kissed her, pulling her close as he did. Kagome's heart beat as fast as a hummingbird's wings, but she did not care, for she was with Inuyasha, and she was happy._

_*End of Flashback*_

_ Stop it!_ Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. She couldn't let her mind wander to such places. The past was the past, and she had best let it go if she ever wished to be happy here. Kagome held herself tightly, biting her lip to keep the sobs she so desperately wanted to release from escaping. She got to her feet and left the study, rushing into the hallway with her tear-brimmed eyes still downcast. Which was why she didn't notice there was something just outside the door for her to run into.

Kagome let out a disgruntled "oomph" as she made contact with a very firm surface. She looked up quickly, horrified at what she saw there. Her heart dropped to her stomach as she stared into a pair of familiar golden eyes. She held her breath, her heart almost stopping before her eyes rolled back and she fainted, rather ungracefully onto the floor.

* * *

><p>"Just give her some room to breathe!"<p>

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, her vision a bit blurry. Above her stood three figures, one she soon recognized as Kaede, the housekeeper of Lord Kouga's estate. The old woman was fanning her with her apron, her old face firm as she kept Lord Kouga and someone else back. Kagome sat up slowly, looking past Kouga to the man behind him. She heard nothing Kouga said as she met the man's golden eyes. _Not him._ She frowned, her eyes taking in the silver hair that swept the floor, and the golden eyes that looked so much like _his_, that she had fainted at the sight of them.

"What happened?" Kagome asked, her voice shaking as she allowed Kouga to lead her into the study and place her in a chair. Kaede followed, putting a hand to Kagome's forehead.

"You fainted," came a deep, silky voice from beside her. Kagome looked up at the man, the one who looked so much like him, yet so different. Able to concentrate on him now, Kagome noticed the strange markings he had on his cheeks and forehead. On either cheek lay two magenta stripes, and on the center of his forehead, an indigo crescent moon. Kagome also noticed that his face, while still handsome, was a lot more delicate than Inuyasha's had been. This man possessed such grace, and elegance- yet Kagome could sense a darkness in him, the aura of a hunter.

"Kagome, this is Lord Sesshoumaru," Kouga said, noticing the way Kagome couldn't stop staring at the man. "He is the lord of the Western Lands."

"I see," Kagome said, finally able to put a name with the face of this familiar stranger. "You have come for peace negotiations?"

"An alliance," Lord Sesshoumaru corrected. "I don't usually discuss battle affairs with women, so if Lord Kouga would be so kind as to take this discussion somewhere a bit more.. private?"

Kagome frowned at the way the man looked down his nose at her. In front of women? As if women couldn't understand battle strategies, or worse- couldn't be trusted? Kagome felt her cheeks burning in indignation just when Kaede put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"No need, mi' Lord," Kaede said, bowing her head. "Kagome and I shall take our leave now."

"Do keep an eye on her, Kaede," Kouga said, standing to lead the women out. "I don't need my bride-to-be coming down with a fever so close to our wedding day."

"Of course not, my Lord," Kaede said politely, taking Kagome's arm in her own and walking away. Kagome looked over her shoulder at the Lord of the West, his eyes meeting hers once more before the door to Kouga's study was closed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: There's the first chapter. Read and review por favor :)<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

The One I Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of its characters.**

**_AN: I've decided to put up more than just the first chapter so that you all can get a better feel of the story. Please, if you notice any grammar, spelling, or any other kind of error- feel free to tell me. I hate not knowing if t_****_here's work to be corrected. ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Kagome seethed silently, her hands balled tightly into fists in her lap as her lady-in-waiting, Ayame brushed her hair. She stared into the mirror before her, upset that her face revealed her emotions so openly. Behind her, Ayame, a beautiful wolf demon was dressed in the traditional brown of Koga's house. Her wild red hair was tied up with a white ribbon, and her emerald eyes glittered with unspoken animosity. Kagome knew the girl didn't like her. Kouga making her Kagome's lady-in-waiting only made things worse. Kagome didn't miss the longing looks Ayame sent Kouga's way. She felt sorry for the girl. If she could switch places with her, she would do so gladly.

It wasn't that Kouga was a bad man. He was sweet, and he could take care of her, but Kagome's heart still belonged to another- whether she wanted it to or not. She could imagine herself being happy with Kouga someday, once the thought of Inuyasha truly didn't plague her so. But it was so soon, the wound still fresh. Kagome looked down to the scar that she had on the inside of her left forearm. She bit her lip, recalling the memory as though it were only yesterday..

_*Flashback*_

_Kagome looked up, her eyes calm despite the terror that raged inside her. Before her was her love, Inuyasha, but also not him. His eyes were red, and strange marks appeared on his face. His fangs had lengthened, and his aura sparked with unbridled rage and bloodlust. Around him lay the scattered remains of the bear demon that had attacked them while Kagome gathered water from the river. She stood slowly, watching as the transformed Inuyasha backed away slowly._

_ "Inu...Yasha?" Kagome said gently, holding her hand out. "It's alright, it's me, Kagome-"_

_ "GET AWAY!" the transformed Inuyasha swung his bloodstained claws at her. Kagome only hesitated for a second before she continued. He snarled, baring his fangs at her menacingly. Still, she approached him._

_ "My love," she said so softly it was almost a whisper. Inuyasha stopped, his ruby eyes blinking in confusion. Kagome stepped up to him, taking his face in her hands. Inuyasha watched her with wide eyes. "Come back to me."_

_ Kagome pressed her lips to his gently, hoping- nay, praying that this would work. His hand came up to grip her arm, squeezing tightly, the claw of his thumb breaking skin. Kagome whimpered, but did not let him go. Soon, his warm lips were kissing her back and the frightening aura disappeared to reveal the warm, comforting one that she knew so well. Kagome pulled back and smiled tearfully into Inuyasha's golden eyes. He released her arm, pulling her close to him and burrying his nose in the crook of her neck._

_ "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I- I don't know what happened."_

_ "It's alright now," Kagome said, her arms around his neck. "You're here now, that's all that matters."_

_ Inuyasha kissed her shoulder and breathed in her scent deeply. Kagome felt her heart swell with the amount of affection she held for this beautiful man in her arms. He pulled back and put his nose to hers, his eyes closed. Kagome smiled up at him, also closing her eyes._

_ "I don't know what I'd ever do without you," he breathed. _

_ "You'll never have to find out," Kagome promised, kissing him softly._

_*End of Flashback*_

Kagome brought both hands up to brush her tears away. She knew that Ayame could smell them even though they hadn't spilt yet. The last thing she needed was rumors going around that Kagome was depressed. Ayame stepped away, leaving the brush on the vanity.

"If there is nothing else, I'll be leaving, my Lady," Ayame said tightly. Kagome nodded and waved a hand, dismissing the woman. Kagome was expected to meet Kouga and the Western Lord for dinner. She looked into the mirror, running her fingers through her bangs. Ayame had pulled her hair back into a bun, tucking small butterfly combs into it. She stood, smoothing out the skirts of her midnight blue gown. Kouga had asked she wear it, no doubt to flaunt his "precious bride" to his new ally. Kagome sighed and walked out of her room, closing the door quietly behind her.

* * *

><p>Kagome's back was ramrod straight as she addressed the taiyoukai. She calmed herself silently, her eyes casually on her plate, twirling her fork with the fingers of one hand, the other in her lap, tightly balling the skirts of her dress.<p>

"I disagree, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said lightly. She flicked her eyes up to meet his coolly. "I myself have seen many women take to battle just as easily as men. I myself have an acceptable affinity for archery to be able to defend myself in times of attack."

"Ah, the bow," Sesshoumaru said with a hint of a smile in his voice. "An excellent example of a weapon for those best kept on the outskirts of battle."

Kagome's shoulders tensed. Why had Kouga placed him directly in front of her. It was obvious that this Lord considered women the lesser sex. Kouga of all people knew how proud Kagome was of her family's heritage of strong priests and priestesses that fought valiantly in many wars and battles that had raged across this land. It was one of the reasons he had chosen her to be his mate. Kagome rested both hands on the table now as she made direct eye contact with the Lord of the West.

"I beg to differ, m'Lord," Kagome said, her voice calmer than she felt. "I have seen many great archers take to the field of battle; I myself have done so several times, on horseback. My mother and brother were better acquainted with the sword, but the bow has never let me down in times of need."

"The idea of a woman having to bear arms is a mockery of battle on its own," the demon lord said nonchalantly, taking a sip of his wine. "Kouga, you do not intend on letting your future mate participate in the upcoming battle against the North, are you?"

Kagome's eyes flashed to Kouga. He hadn't discussed the battle with her at all. Kouga gulped down a mouthful of wine and stared at Kagome with apologetic eyes. Kagome widened hers incredously. He couldn't be serious! She pushed herself away from the table and stood, her eyes wild, her hands shaking in fists at her sides.

"The Eastern lands are my home just as much as yours," she said, her voice shaking as she spoke. "I accepted your proposal on the understanding that I would still be able to defend it even though I was taking a place as your Lady."

"It is too dangerous, Kagome," Kouga said firmly, the tips of his pointed ears pink with embarrassment. His eyes flicked nervously to Sesshoumaru before returning to her. "I was planning on sending you and Ayame to stay at Lord Sesshoumaru's palace while battle raged. His lands are better fortified, and you and our future heir will be safe out of harm's way."

Kagome blinked at him. He was serious. He was willing to take back the one promise she asked of him in order to please this new ally. She turned her eyes now to the smug-looking lord that sat before her. He leaned forward, her hands resting flat on the table as she spoke to him.

"Why not prove how superior your skills are to that of a woman's?" she asked, her voice shaking with open hostility. Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed dangerously, but still, she held her ground. There was something about this lord- something other than his blatant disregard for women- that did not sit well with her. His eyes did not waver as he spoke.

"I would sooner sever my own arm than take arms against a woman."

* * *

><p>"You have greatly embarrassed this house, Kagome," Kouga chastised, pacing back and forth in front of her. Kagome rolled her eyes, removing the combs from her hair and letting it spill down her shoulders, bouncing almost joyfully to be released from its confines. Kouga stopped to watch her then, captivated as he usually was.<p>

"I understand your need to keep from offending this lord into removing his aid from the battle, but I do not understand the need to abide to his every whim as though he were a god," Kagome said stiffly. She stood, kicking her slippers from her feet and making her way to her wardrobe to remove a sleeping gown.

"He is the son of the greatest warlord our kind have ever seen," Kouga said, respect dripping from his words. "He himself has never been defeated in battle. His help is essential for our victory to be secure. With his sword, and his army, we will win, and we shall no longer live in fear for the attacks from Naraku."

Kagome said nothing as she struggled to untie the strings that held her dress to her. Kouga's hands were suddenly there, his fingers moving deftly to undo the ribbons. Kagome blushed furiously but did not move. This man would soon be her husband. It was natural for him to help her undress. She knew youkai often took their betrothed to bed before they were wed, why was seeing them undressed any different? _Because you have only ever allowed one man to see you this way..._ Kagome bit her lip and felt her dress slip from her shoulders, revealing the white silk camise beneath. Kouga's hands were on her shoulders then, slowly running down the insides of her arms, his breath fanning across the skin of her neck. Kagome shivered.

"Do you not wish to travel the countryside?" he asked softly, his lips kissing her shoulder gently. "Do you not wish to be able to go outside, amongst the garden- free of fear from that bastard, hanyou that dares to call himself lord?"

Kagome's stomach clenched at the word. _Hanyou_. She had given her heart to a creature very much like the enemy her land now faced. This Naraku was very different from her hanyou, however. He was evil down to his very core. He had slaughtered innocent villages in his sudden rise to power. The previous lord of the North had been a human man; a man whose face Naraku now wore as a sign of his place of power. He killed those who did not abide by his law, and enslaved those who did. Kagome had seen the hordes of demons that he unleashed among the villages close to the border between the lands. She herself had taken arms against them several times. It was one of the reasons she had agreed to become Kouga's mate. Though she could not love him, she would be able to do this land some good by his side- helping in the cause to rid the world of Naraku. Now he was taking away that piece of good that she had held onto so desperately.

Kagome said nothing as Kouga brought himself closer to her, his chest flush against her partially exposed back. She felt the heat of him even through his clothing. Her mind whirred in mild panic as she felt his lips at her neck, kissing gently, his arms sliding her dress down her hips to pool on the floor at her feet. Kagome tried not to tense when she felt him take her face in one hand, turning her head so that his lips could meet hers. Kagome kept her eyes downcast, her lashes brushing her cheeks.

"With Sesshoumaru's help, I will rid this world of Naraku's poisonous presence, and you will finally be safe," he whispered before claiming her lips. Kagome's eyes remained open as she returned the kiss, though her heart did not flutter the way it had when _he_ had kissed her. Her arms stayed by her side even as he turned her to face him, one hand weaving into the hair at the nape of her neck, the other moving to the small of her back, pressing her to him intimately. Kagome felt nothing. Then an idea struck her like lightning.

"My lord," she said against his lips. "This land means everything to me. I cannot live with myself, or truly call myself a miko of the Higurashi line if I just sit back out of harm's way while my people fight in my stead."

Kouga looked down at her, his eyes sad, and his voice only slightly annoyed as he spoke, "Kagome, if you are pregnant by then-"

"Remember what Lord Sesshoumaru said?" she interrupted her arms moving to wrap around his neck. Kouga's hands instinctively went to her hips. "My bow is best kept on the outskirts of battle, away from the danger of the field."

Kouga frowned, her words mulling over in his mind. Kagome tiptoed, pressing her lips to his quickly before he could think too deeply. She spoke against his lips, "I'll be away from the fighting, I'll hide in the trees- I can still fight and be safe."

She pressed herself closer to him, her eyes looking up innocently into his. She slid her hands over his shoulders, down his chest, then behind him, holding him to her. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and kissed the skin there softly. His body shivered and his hands fisted in the silk material at her sides.

"Please, my lord?" she whispered sadly. Kouga raised a hand to lift her face up to his. He took her lips passionately, one hand fisting in her hair, the other tearing carefully through the silk. Kagome shoved back the guilty feelings that threatened to overwhelm her. He would be her husband. This was normal. This was right. So why did it feel so wrong?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I really hope that you all can see that my writing has matured some over the years. I take it very seriously, and I am dedicated to it with every fiber of my being. It's all that I have left in this chaotic world that surrounds me. It keeps me sane. It keeps me happy. Please review; it would be greatly appreciated.<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

The One I Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**_AN: Last chapter I'm putting up today. Trust me, there is many more to come. I feel really close to this story. Like I can put my own experiences and emotions into Kagome's character as she struggles through her life. I will update as often as I can, and hopefully I'll be able to put up multiple chapters each time as I have done now. Your reviews are everything to me. Without your feedback, I will never know if my work has truly advanced. Criticism is the key to improvement._**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Kagome woke the next morning in Kouga's arms. She felt him nuzzling her neck, taking in her scent as she lay there. She bit her lip, replaying the embarrassing events from last night in her mind, even as Kouga acted as though they had never happened.

_*Flashback*_

_She was naked. She was naked, and he was above her, kissing her lips, her neck, her chest- anything he could reach. Kagome did nothing. Her head was turned to the side, her hands on either side of her head. She as good as gave herself to him. And just when she thought she was about to finally do it; finally lose the last scrap of innocence she had- she started to cry. Kouga pulled away from her and looked down into her tear-stained face. He sat up, one hand cupping her cheek worriedly._

_ "Kagome? My love, are you alright?" he asked, turning her head to face him. Kagome looked up at him, pulling the covers over her chest and biting her lip in humiliation._

_ "I can't," she whispered, putting her hands over her face and shaking her head. "I can't do this. I'm not ready to-"_

_ "Shh," he said soothingly, leaning down to kiss her brow. "It's alright, my dearest, we can wait."_

_ Kagome continued to sob, even as Kouga laid down beside her, pulling her to his bare chest. Kagome cringed inwardly, but accepted the small act of kindness, crying herself to sleep._

_*End of Flashback*_

Kouga was a good man. He was kind, and handsome, and powerful- so why couldn't she just be happy and bring herself to let go? Kouga sighed happily, turning Kagome by her shoulders so that she could face him. Kagome looked up at him, her eyes uncertain. He only smiled and leaned down to press his lips to hers gently.

"This is the first night we have spent together," he said, as if seeing the question in her eyes. "Even if it is not how I would have hoped."

Kagome blushed all the way to the tips of her ears and bit harder on her lip. Kouga only laughed and rolled away, standing to dress himself. Kagome watched the muscles move in his back as he dressed. She saw the strength in him, and she marveled at how gentle he could be. This was a man she could enjoy spending her life with, if she could only allow herself to do so. Kagome sat up, the covers held to her chest to protect her modesty. Kouga turned to her as he buttoned up the cuffs to his sleeves.

"I'll see you at breakfast, my love," he said, walking around the four-poster bed to kiss her one last time before leaving her chambers. Kagome was still recovering from the entire night's events when an angry wolf demoness entered her room, shutting the door violently behind her. Her wild eyes never met Kagome's as her nose sniffed at the air. Kagome flushed angrily.

"You are wrong, Ayame," Kagome said, mustering as much power in her voice as she could from her unclothed position. Ayame's eyes flashed to hers and looked away just as quickly. Kagome couldn't help but notice the relief she had seen in the girl's green orbs at her words. _The poor thing; forced to see the man she loves love another._ Kagome sympathized with her more than she knew...

_*Flashback*_

_She smiled sadly and embraced her cousin, Kikyou. The older girl held her tightly, her face in the crook of her neck as tears dripped onto Kagome's dress. Kagome ran her hand down the girl's back soothingly as she cried._

_ Kikyou had come to stay with her family after her shrine had been lost in battle. Kagome knew this was a devastating blow to her cousin. She had dedicated her entire life to that shrine, and without it- she couldn't really call herself a priestess. Kagome's mother took the girl in without a moment's hesitation. Kagome took her cousin's presence as a blessing, finally having a girl her own age that she could confide in. _

_ "You'll be happy here," Kagome said reassuringly. Kikyou pulled back and smiled a watery smile._

_ "Thank you, Kagome," she choked, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. "I don't know what I'd do-"_

_ "My love! I come bearing gifts from the very bosom of Nature herself!" came a theatrically regal voice from the doorway. Kagome giggled and pulled away from Kikyou just enough that she could watch Inuyasha enter her home with a bouquet of wildflowers in his hands. He was smiling his dazzling smile when he saw her, then his eyes went to the girl at her side. He stopped midstep, his eyes going a bit unfocused. _

_ "Oh, how rude of me," Kagome said apologetically. She took Kikyou's hand and led her closer to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, this is my cousin Kikyou. Kikyou, this is Inuyasha."_

_ "Your betrothed?" Kikyou guessed, offering her hand to the silver-haired hanyou._

_ "Sweetheart," Inuyasha corrected, taking Kikyou's hand and bowing his head awkwardly. Kagome frowned at the word. Inuyasha was acting strangely. She shrugged it off and smiled at the gift he held in his arms._

_ "Are those for me?" she asked teasingly, smiling when his eyes finally returned to her. He smiled half-heartedly and handed them to her, kissing her cheek as he did. Kagome took them in her arms and buried her nose in the petals, inhaling the sweet scent. When she lifted her head to thank him, his attention was focused on Kikyou. Kagome frowned. The two were watching each other intently, neither speaking, neither moving._

_ "Well I still have some hunting to do for the banquet," Inuyasha finally said, breaking the silence. He turned to Kagome, kissing her swiftly. "I'll see you then, Kagome."_

_ "Alright," Kagome said uncertainly as he strode out of the house. Kagome bit her lip and looked to her cousin, who was watching the door, her face blank of emotion._

_ "He is certainly... interesting," she said, a small smile on her pretty lips. Had Kagome ever known jealousy she would have realized what the ugly feeling that was worming its way into her gut was, but Inuyasha had never looked at another. Kagome had been the only one to ever give him a second glance without running away in terror. She worried her lip and looked down at the pretty flowers in her arms before smiling. What did she have to worry about? Inuyasha loved her. He always would. _

_*End of Flashback*_

If only she knew how wrong she'd been. Kagome stood then, reaching for her robe that lay on the floor by the bed. She wrapped the blue silk around herself, following Ayame to the wardrobe. The girl plucked a soft pink gown from the rack and turned to Kagome. She nodded in approval and Ayame went about retrieving the rest of Kagome's day attire. Kagome walked past her, headed for the room that was connected to hers that held her tub and bath oils. It was also connected to another bedroom, which explained why there was a tiny stranger floating amid the bubbles of her bathwater.

"Hello," came a small voice from the sea of white. Kagome smiled at the little girl that was sitting in her bath. She kneeled down beside the tub, holding her robe together tightly. She was young, no older than seven. Her black hair was slicked down from the water, and her brown eyes were wide and innocent.

"Hello," she returned, her smile widening as she watched the little girl blow at the bubbles that floated too closely to her face. "And who are you?"

"I am Rin," the girl said cheerfully. Kagome couldn't help the instant liking for the child that hit her. Yet, she hadn't the slightest idea where she'd come from.

"How'd you get here, Rin?" Kagome asked, laughing when the girl wiped at bubbles that had landed on her nose, only to realize that her soapy hands left more in their place. Kagome reached out with a dry hand and wiped the bubbles away. Rin smiled thankfully,

"Sesshoumaru-sama told Rin to take a bath," Rin said simply. "So Rin did as she was told. I am staying in the pretty gold room."

Kagome started at the girl's words. Sesshoumaru? Was this girl his daughter? As far as she knew the demon lord was unmated. And she couldn't sense a demonic aura within the child. She frowned, her brows furrowed in thought just as Rin shivered. Kagome turned to the shelves that lined the walls and stood to get the girl a towel. She came back, holding the towel out and Rin stood, letting Kagome wrap her in it. Kagome smiled, lifting the girl out of the tub and drying her off carefully.

"Well, Rin, why weren't you at dinner last night?" Kagome asked as she toweled off the young girl's hair.

"Rin was told to have dinner in her room," Rin said as Kagome dried the insides of her ears. She giggled and pushed Kagome's hands away from the ticklish spot. "Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't like for too many people to know about Rin. It isn't safe."

She said the last part in a whisper, looking around the room as though someone were watching. Kagome smiled and wrapped the girl in the towel taking her in her arms and walking to room that was attached to this one. The "gold room" was empty when they entered. Kagome sat Rin on the bed and looked around for clothes for the girl.

"Rin's gown is in the trunk," she said pointing to the large wooden trunk that was placed awkwardly in the center of the room. She knew it didn't belong here. Every room was carefully decorated, each with its own color and theme. This old oak chest clashed horribly with the gold and black decor of the room. _It must be Sesshoumaru's._ Kagome walked over to it, opening it and looking through the clothes. She saw a sliver of yellow and reached for it, knowing it had to be the girl's and not his. _He is too regal for such a happy color._ Kagome lifted the clothing from the trunk and felt something cold brush her wrist.

She frowned, reaching back inside to feel her hand wrap around something solid. She lifted it out and stared admiringly at the sheathed sword she held. The sheath was black, made of some strange dark wood. She reached for the intricately decorated hilt when Rin gasped from her place on the bed and jumped off, her feet pitter-pattering on the floor as she rushed to Kagome's side. She took the sword from her and set it carefully in the trunk before shutting the lid quickly. Kagome looked at the girl questioningly, but didn't speak when she saw the girl's serious expression.

"Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't like it when people touch his things," the girl said ominously.

* * *

><p>Kagome had skipped breakfast in the dining hall to join Rin in her room. Kouga was obviously thinking that Kagome didn't want to be around the visiting lord, because he made no attempts at changing her mind, though he did not know she was having her meal with company. The two sat by the window, eating in comfortable silence when Rin's attention was snagged by something outside.<p>

"Look at all those flowers!" the girl exclaimed, her face and hands pressed to the glass as she admired the garden below. Kagome giggled and looked down with her. It was a beautiful sight. She longed to go down there and be amongst the plants, if only for a moment. Rin took her hands in her much smaller ones and looked up at her with pleading brown eyes.

"Oh, Rin," Kagome said sadly, looking from her to the window. "Kouga doesn't allow me to go outside-"

"Please, Lady Kagome?" the girl begged, her eyes round and pitiful. How was she supposed to deny that face? Kagome gave the girl a small smile and let out a sigh of defeat. She'd face Kouga's wrath later. Right now, she needed to take this poor girl down to the garden to see the pretty flowers. Kagome held a hand out to Rin, making the girl squeal with joy as she hopped off her seat and led Kagome out the door and into the hallway.

Kagome laughed as the little girl charged through the mansion with her in tow. She did her best to keep up with her, as the girl was running as fast as her chubby little legs would allow. Kagome's hair, which she had forgotten to tie back after it had dried from her bath, was flowing wildly behind her as they ran, causing the girls to unknowingly look eerily like mother and daughter. Kagome caught her breath as Rin slowed to a stop in front of the pair of stained glass doors that led to the garden. Kagome reached above the little girl, one hand still holding hers tightly as she pushed the door open, truly looking at the garden before her for the first time.

Kagome sat comfortably at the base of a tree as Rin ran around the garden gathering one of every different type of flower she saw. Kagome smiled warmly at the girl, never letting her leave her sight. The tree she rested under was beside a delightful little pond that held large, colorful fish that swam through the underwater vegetation. She sighed in content, breathing in the fresh air, happy for the first time in a long time. Rin ran to her, sitting in front of her with the bundle of flowers in her arms. She lowered them gently, as if she didn't want to hurt the pretty beings she had taken into her care.

"Look at this one, Lady Kagome!" the girl said excitedly, holding up a lovely pink and white lilly. "This one matches your dress! Rin wants you to have it."

"That's very kind of you, Rin," Kagome said genuinely, her fondness for the girl growing just a bit more.

The little girl scooted toward Kagome and tucked the stem of the flower behind Kagome's ear carefully, delicately patting the flower when she was certain it would stay. She beamed happily and returned to her flowers, showing Kagome what else she had found. Kagome smiled, ooh-ing and ah-ing each time Rin held a flower to her for her inspection. She was so absorbed in the girl's enthusiasm that she didn't notice the uproar that was going on inside the mansion. Before either of them knew it, both girls were surrounded by armed guards. Kagome snatched Rin, getting to her feet and putting herself in front of the girl protectively.

"What's going on?" she demanded, her heart hammering away in her chest.

Just then, the sea of guards parted for two fuming youkai lords. Kagome bit her lip, meeting Kouga's worried blue eyes for an instant before her eyes turned to the more intimaditing golden ones of the Lord of the West. His face was schooled into indifference, but his eyes betrayed the fury that was waging inside him. Kagome felt Rin scoot out from behind her, letting go of Kagome's hand to rush to the demon's side.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" The girl said happily, smiling up at the silver-haired man before her. She offered one chubby hand up to him, as if to give him something. Kouga dismissed the guards and came to stand by Kagome- but she was watching the little girl's exchange with the youkai so intently that she barely noticed him.

Sesshoumaru knelt down and offered her his hand, palm open. Kagome noticed his eyes were soft now as he stared at the girl. Rin dropped a tiny golden flower into it, looking up at him expectantly. She put her hands behind her back innocently, her smile widening when Sesshoumaru tucked to flower into the pocket of his coat.

"I found it, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said happily. "A flower that matches your eyes!"

Kagome thought a smile tugged at the corners of the man's mouth, but his face was as blank as ever. He patted the girl's head before standing and reaching a hand out to her.

"Very good, Rin," he said, his voice void of emotion. "Now come, you must rest after so much excitement."

Kagome didn't miss the long, intense look he sent her way. She met his eyes evenly, one brow raised questioningly. He did not speak, but Rin shouted back a cheerful "Goodbye, Lady Kagome" before she allowed the demon lord to lead her back into the mansion. Kagome finally turned her eyes to Kouga who was looking at her with anger and disappointment.

"Kouga, I-" she began. He raised a hand, silencing her. Kagome took a step back, her lips turning down in a frown.

"You know how dangerous it is for you to be out," he said, his voice soft and sad. "I do not lock you away for my own selfishness, my love. I do so for your protection. You don't know how easily you could be used against me should someone harm you, or worse, take you."

"I can take care of myself," Kagome said half-heartedly. She was sad. Without the pleasant distraction of caring for Rin, Kagome was right back to the depressed wreck she had been before. "I'm sorry, my lord. I won't do it again."

"Kagome-" Kouga began, his eyes softening at the defeat in her voice. Kagome walked past him, her slippered feet moving swiftly as she hurried to get inside, away from him. Away from everyone. She wanted to be alone. No, she wanted to be with _him. That isn't going to happen again. _The tears burned her eyes and she felt a lump form in her throat as she ran.

_ Ever._

* * *

><p><strong>Naraku<strong>

He smiled appreciatively at the beauty below him. She was human, he noticed with a bit of surprise. It seemed more and more demons were willingly mating with this breed. She was a tiny, fragile looking being. Her size and breed did nothing to hide her natural allure, though. She was in every sense, a woman. It was no wonder the wolf prince had chosen her to be his; the girl's beauty alone could almost surpass the fact that she was a weak, disgusting human. Almost.

He could smell the sadness that rolled off of her in waves, and he enjoyed it. He fed from weak souls like hers. And here she was, the key to taking out one of the major powers in his conquest for domination. He watched as the wolf walked slowly after her, never even noticing that his greatest enemy sat in the branches just above him. His barrier hid his demonic aura, as well as his scent from those who would sniff him out. He chuckled to himself.

If only the wolf knew how right he was. The garden wasn't safe. Not for pretty little pawns like her. His eyes glowed red in the shadows of the leaves as they went to the window of a study in the second floor of the mansion. The girl sat there, holding her face in her hands and wept noticeably. He smiled wickedly, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Kagome."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Again, please review. It would mean the world to me. Oh, and just because I'm so happy that all of this is happening- I have something to share with all of you, my wonderful readers:<strong>_

**_I'm going to be a mother._**

**_Seven months from now, I will be giving birth to my first child, and it makes me happier than words can describe. My fiance and I are excited, because now we'll be able to have the life we always wanted. I'll enjoy being a novelist/stay-at-home-mom, and he's just as thrilled to a father, husband, and "car doctor." This marks the new chapter of our lives together, and the beginning of our family. We couldn't be happier._**

**_Just thought I'd let ya'll know :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

The One I Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**A/N: **_As promised, I'm doin' my darndest to update in bulk. I really thought I'd have more to post by now but having time to write is rare these days :/ But anyway- here's the next chapter, I really hope I'll be getting some reviews soon!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Kagome lay in her bed alone that night. She stared at the canopy above her, her eyes finally dry of tears. She felt so tired, yet she could not sleep. She sat up, pinching the bridge of her nose, her shoulders slumped. When had she lost herself? Where was the strong, independent Kagome her mother had raised? Who was this lovesick fool that paraded around in her body? Kagome exhaled in frustration. Her misery was getting her nowhere. She had important matters to deal with, like gaining the approval of the Western Lord so that Kouga would allow her to be present for the battle.

Allow. Kagome scoffed at the word. Since when did she ever need someone to _allow_ her to do anything? She closed her eyes and threw herself back. She truly _had _lost herself..

Just then, Kagome heard a noise coming from the bathing room. A slithering sound, like fabric moving across the floor. She slowly got out of bed, her hand reaching below the mattress to the dagger she had hidden there should someone unwanted enter her chambers. For all she knew, it was Rin, but she would rather be safe than sorry. Kagome moved stealthily across her room, her hand slowly reaching for the knob to open the door. She inhaled, and before she realized what was happening, the door swung open and a pale hand seized her wrist and dragged her inside.

Kagome was still adjusting to the quickness in which she had been assaulted when another hand clamped around her throat and pushed her against the shelved wall. Kagome raised her blade, her eyes not yet adjusted to the darkness and moved to stab her attacker. Her wrist was snatched before her blow could land and her dagger fell with a noisy clatter to the floor. She quickly summoned her spiritual energy, tapping into reserves that had been unused for so long, she doubted she could control them. Her heart was pounding and her adrenaline was kicking in.

"Think carefully before you attack me, priestess," a familiar voice said. Kagome's eyes widened in fear, and her powers shrank back within her.

"Sesshoumaru," she said, her hands coming up to grip the clawed one that held her. He did not loosen his grip, nor did he tighten it. Instead he stepped closer to her, his breath fanning across her face. She was too terrified to realize how sweet he smelled, or how warm his hands were, despite the cold edge in his voice as he spoke.

"What were you doing with my sword, woman?" he demanded, his voice lethal. Kagome blinked in confusion before she understood. The sword she had found in the trunk earlier. Rin wasn't joking when she said Sesshoumaru didn't like people touching his things. "Is this some kind of ruse? Is Kouga planning to kill me in order to gain my lands?"

"No!" Kagome exclaimed, her voice rising in fear for her lord now. "No, I swear it was nothing like that!"

"Explain yourself!" Sesshoumaru growled, raising her so that the tips of her toes barely touched the floor. Kagome gasped as her air was cut off. She struggled to speak, and tears welled up in her blue eyes.

"Rin.." she choked out. "Rin needed... dress.."

Sesshoumaru dropped her then. Kagome was on the floor, holding her throat and breathing deeply, thankful for the air. She looked up at the shadowy figure of Sesshoumaru as he looked down at her. She was lifted to her feet then, and stood before him, wishing that she could see his face.

"Do _not_," he hissed, stepping closer to her as he spoke. "Touch my things again."

Kagome could do nothing but stare up at him. The ray of moonlight that came through the window illuminated his golden eyes. It was all Kagome could see of him. She stared sadly into those amber orbs, her heart throbbing painfully at the resemblance that would haunt her every time she looked at this man. Sesshoumaru stepped away from her, and disappeared into Rin's room. Kagome stood there a while longer, her hands shaking, her heart racing. She was a wreck, and if she wasn't careful, she could ruin things for Kouga and this battle. She bit her lip, walking back into her own room and lying on her bed.

And here she thought she had no more tears left to shed.

* * *

><p>Kagome woke the next morning feeling as though she had never fallen asleep. Her body was heavy, and there was a steady pounding behind her eyes. She didn't even bother pretending to be polite when Ayame came in to dress her. She was stiff, and quiet- not even bothering to look the girl in the eye. Ayame's usually foul temper seemed molified at Kagome's mood. She didn't really care. She just wanted to get this day over with so that she could return to the solitude of her room.<p>

Kagome barely registered that Ayame had finished braiding her hair. She found herself walking to the dining room in a bit of a trance. She moved her feet, but couldn't actually feel herself walk. Her body moving on insinct, following the halls of the manor purely by memory. She couldn't ever remember feeling this awful. Well, not physically anyway.

"Miss Kagome!"

Kagome jumped at the excitement in the voice that called her. She blinked rapidly, her eyes focusing on the tiny head that peeked over the table at her. Her heart lifted a little. She'd recognize that wild black hair anywhere. For the first time that morning, Kagome smiled.

"Rin," she said happily, only then noticing the taiyoukai that was seated to her left. Kagome expected to feel fear, or at least some kind of nervousness at the sight of the demon, but instead she only felt that familiar sadness that always overtook her when she met his eyes. She turned back to the little girl that was scooting herself up so that she could reach her plate on the table. "I thought you took all your meals privately?"

Rin opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by her lord.

"Seeing as how the entire manor discovered her presence yesterday- thanks to you," Sesshoumaru said, his voice void of any emotion. "I deemed it pointless to keep her hidden any longer."

Kagome said nothing to him as she took her seat to the left of Kouga, who had yet to acknowledge her presence in the room. His eyes were fixed pointedly at his plate, eating quietly, his back straight, shoulders tense. Kagome frowned, knowing that she had probably upset him yesterday, but not willing to apologize in front of an audience. She still had _some_ pride left. A serving maid came to place a plate of food before her, and Kagome nodded in thanks, turning back to little Rin who was happily chewing on the fruits she had been given.

"So what are your plans for today, Rin?" she asked, her heart warming just being around the girl. The girl smiled brightly, taking a deep breath to speak when she was once again cut off, this time by Kouga.

"Actually, Lord Sesshoumaru and I needed to discuss that with you, Lady Kagome," Kouga said formally. Rin huffed and began to spoon her porridge into her mouth, obviously realizing that she wasn't going to be able to speak with the adults at the table. Kagome frowned at Kouga. He had only ever called her "Lady" when he first asked for her hand.

"Please continue," Kagome said softly, setting aside her fork and turning to him fully.

"Lord Kouga and I shall be going into the neighboring villages to collect any humans with spiritual power to assist in the battle," Sesshoumaru said, pushing his plate away. "You and Rin shall be joining us for safety measures."

Kagome's interest was piqued. Her eyes darted back and forth between the two demons. Neither would meet her eyes.

"Why would you need those with spiritual powers?" she asked. Still no response. She huffed in agrivation and directed her attention to Kouga. "If it is crucial to the battle then I can help, Kouga. You know my power is-"

"Not now, Kagome," Kouga said, getting to his feet. "We'll be leaving soon, so gather what you need. We shall be traveling for at least two weeks' time."

Another thought suddenly struck Kagome then. All annoyance with Kouga aside, it wasn't a secret how close her home village was to Kouga's estate. Neither was the fact that there were at least three people in her village with spiritual powers. One of whom she didn't feel comfortable seeing any time soon..

"Shall we be traveling to Deepwell then?" Kagome asked, twisting her fingers in her lap anxiously. She did her best to keep herself calm as her stomach twisted, waiting for Kouga's answer.

"Yes," Kouga finally said. "You can have some time to visit with your family."

Kagome swallowed, feeling the color drain from her face. She got to her feet shakily and walked away, leaving her food untouched. She was dimly aware of Kouga calling her name, but her heart was racing, her palms sweating as she made her way back to her room. She had entirely new worries now. More troublesome than not being able to join the battle against Naraku.

She'd have to see Inuyasha.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Review please!_


	5. Chapter 5

The One I Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**A/N:** _REVIEW PLEASE!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Kagome sat in the carriage beside Rin, smiled faintly as the little girl rambled on about the countryside. Her hands were gripping her skirts anxiously, her top teeth biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself from talking, knowing her voice would shake. It was pathetic, how terrified she was to be going home. She was letting her life be run by people she hadn't seen in months. People who had no doubt forgotten about her by now. She tapped her slippered foot against the carriage floor. A tiny hand came to rest on hers and Kagome jumped.

"Yes, Rin?" she said softly, looking down at the girl.

"I said you're going to rip your dress, Miss Kagome," Rin said, her wide, innocent eyes looking as serious as she could manage. Kagome smiled a real smile and put a hand on the girl's head affectionately.

"Thank you, Rin," she said, pulling the girl into her lap and holding her close.

"For what, Miss Kagome?" Rin asked through her giggles, snuggling into Kagome.

"For being here," Kagome said, stroking the girl's hair as they stared out the window.

There would be at least three villages before they reached Deepwell. Kagome had until then to prepare herself for whatever home had in store for her. Immdediately images of a pregnant Kikyo flashed through her mind and she bit her lip to keep herself from whimpering. She would be strong. She wouldn't let them see how damaged she was. She had Rin with her, she would be alright.

Kagome felt the little girl get heavier in her arms, and heard her breathing even out. She smiled warmly and rested her head atop Rin's. For now, she'd just enjoy being out of the manor. This trip could turn out to be an enjoyable experience if she could get past her fears.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure he's a holy man?" Kagome said from behind Kouga.<p>

"That's what the headman said," Kouga said, hands on his hips, head cocked to the side as they studied the man before them.

He was young. He couldn't be much older than Kagome. He was about as tall as Kouga, dressed in large black robes that reached his ankles. On his feet were strange wooden sandals, and there were strange purple beads wrapped around his right hand. His hair was black, and tied at the nape of his neck in a tiny rattail. His ears were pierced with tiny golden hoops, and he carried a golden staff that jingled as he moved. Kagome looked at his left arm, where a woman dressed in anything but proper attire clung to him.

If his appearance weren't strange enough, he was currently seated inside a pub, surrounded by provactively dressed women, all who seemed unable to leave his company. He was laughing heartily, throwing an arm carelessly around another woman and drawing her close. She rose an eyebrow.

"Well, I suppose we better talk to him," she said taking a step around Kouga. A hand fell on her shoulder and Kagome looked up into the golden eyes of Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Kouga and I can handle this," he said, his face barely concealing his annoyance. Kagome's anger boiled in her stomach and she balled her fists at her sides.

"Then why was I brought along?" Kagome demanded.

"To keep Rin company," Sesshoumaru said stiffly. Kagome blinked up at him, words lost to her once he spoke. She had expected him to make some snarky remark about her staying where she could be seen, or having to accompany them to stay out of trouble at the manor- not something as innocent as having to keep the little girl from being lonely. Sesshoumaru walked past her without another word, and Kouga followed, approaching the man who was seated at the table full of women.

"I guess Rin and I will see if we can find something to eat," Kagome said looking around for an empty table. Rin clung to her side, staring curiously around the pub, her hands fisted in Kagome's dress. Kagome walked to a small table across the room, sitting close to Rin should someone get too close.

"I've never seen a place like this," Rin said, her eyes lighting up excitedly. "Rin doesn't get to go on adventures with Lord Sesshoumaru very often."

Kagome smiled at her, even more curious about how the girl came to be in Sesshoumaru's company than she had been before. The demon lord obviously cared about her, but he was so cold and ill-tempered, it was difficult for Kagome to imagine a different side of him being shown to the little girl. Yet Rin looked at Sesshoumaru with nothing short of worship. It was baffling.

"Rin, how long have you lived with Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, dragging the girl's attention away from the sights around them.

"A long time," Rin said happily. "Since before the snow last fell."

Kagome smiled at Rin's odd way of speaking. She had been with Sesshoumaru almost a year then. It was probably where she picked up speaking in third person. This girl really looked up to him. Though Kagome hadn't the slightest idea why.

A woman sauntered over to their table then, wiping her hands with a rag and smiling brightly at them. She had long, dark brown hair that hung to her waist. She was a stunning woman, with warm brown eyes and a bright smile that Kagome immediately took a liking to. She wore a simple brown gown, with a black best tied around her torso; something Kagome would have worn had she been back in her village.

"What can I get for you two?" she said, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"We're not really from around here," Kagome explained. "What do you recommend?"

"Well as the owner, I'd say buy all the steak and ale you want," the woman said with a laugh. "But as a woman with a child of my own, I'd say get the stew. And I'll bring you a glass of milk for the little one."

"Oh, she's not my-" Kagome began, shaking her head.

"Milk! Oh yes, please," Rin said excitedly, clapping her hands together. Kagome laughed and turned back to the woman.

"That sounds perfect," Kagome said. "And I'll just have some water for myself. I'm afraid ale and I have never gotten along."

"Alright, I'll have it out in a flash," the woman said, hanging the rag on her shoulder. "The name's Sango, give me a holler if you need anything else, ma'am."

She reached out to ruffle Rin's hair before she walked away. Rin giggled and bounced excitedly in her seat, her eyes shining up at Kagome. The warmth in Kagome's heart was almost painful as she looked at the girl. She didn't understand how she could feel so strongly for the child after having known her for so little time, but she embraced it. At least Sesshoumaru's presence would have an up-side.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

Kagome looked up, surprised to see the very holy man that they had traveled to this village to see. She smiled, assuming that things with Kouga and Sesshoumaru had gone well for him to be over her.

"Hello," Kagome said brightly, bowing her head at him respectfully. "I'm Lady Kagome."

The man took her hand and bowed his head to press his lips to her knuckles. Kagome's eyes widened and her face colored at the action. He raised his eyes and winked suggestively at her before he introduced himself.

"I'm called Miroku," he said, smiling crookedly. "I couldn't help but notice you over here all by yourself, Lady Kagome. I hope you won't mind my joining you?"

"I- um," Kagome stammered awkwardly, her eyes searching for Kouga. This man still hadn't released her hand.

"Wonderful!" Miroku said, taking the empty seat beside her. "Now, what brings a lovely lady like you to these parts? I know you aren't from the village; I would have remembered one as beautiful as you."

Kagome was unable to speak. Her face was hot, and she was certain she was blushing down to the tips of her fingers. Suddenly Sango was behind the man, Kouga and Sesshoumaru not too far behind her. Sango rested the platter she held on the table and rested a hand on the man's shoulder, her eyebrow twitching in an emotion Kagome could only label as annoyance.

"Priest," she said tightly. "What have I told you about harassing my customers?"

The man's eyes went wide and he jumped to his feet, his hands clasping around Sango's apologetically. Kouga's nostrils were flared, his eyes burning holes into the man's back. Sesshoumaru had a calming hand on his shoulder, his lips moving, but whatever he said was beyond Kagome's range of hearing. Kouga balled his fists and breathed deeply, attempting to calm himself.

"Oh, my dear, Sango!" the man said, his voice sounding truly regretful. "You know my heart belongs only to you-"

"This man is your _husband_?" Kagome said, her hand going to her chest in horror.

"Heavens, no!" Sango said, snatching her hands away from the holy man. "He is a lecherous pest that has been plaguing this village for almost three months now."

"I refuse to leave without your promise to marry me, dear Sango," the man said, his crooked smile returning.

"Do you just throw yourself at every woman you come across?" Kouga demanded, stepping up to the man angrily.

"Only the pretty ones," Miroku said, standing straight. His face was the epitome of seriousness as he spoke.

"It would be wise to be sure the women weren't spoken for before forcing yourself upon them," Kouga said through gritted teeth.

"Kouga," Kagome said softly, her eyes softening at the depth of emotion that was radiating off the man before her.

"I apologize, Lord Kouga," the man said, bowing his head. "Had I known the girl was yours I never would have approached her."

"Liar," Sango muttered under her breath. She took the bowls and cups off the tray and set them in front of Kagome and Rin. "Meal's on the house. Least I can do after all the lecher's done."

Rin was giggling away at all the commotion, her tiny hands doing a terrible job of silencing her laughter. Kagome chuckled along with her and she nodded her thanks to Sango. The woman walked away with the tray tucked under her arm, Miroku darting after her in an instant.

"Pathetic," Sesshoumaru said as he took the seat closer to Rin.

"Stupid man," Kouga said, his eyes not meeting Kagome's as he took the seat by her, taking her hand in his own, rubbing at her knuckles with her thumb. Kagome blushed, knowing he was doing it only to get Miroku's scent off her skin, but still embarrassed at the action. "Eat now, love. There's still more people in the village to speak with."

"Alright," Kagome said with a small smile on her face. She looked over at Rin who was now sporting a milk mustache, her eyes only for Sesshoumaru as she expressed her delight at the beverage. The lord nodded his head in acknowledgement and reached across the table to wipe the milk from her face with the edge of his sleeve. Rin's smile grew impossibly wider before she returned to her meal and started to spoon the stew into her tiny mouth.

It seemed Sesshoumaru would continue to surprise her. She ate her own food, keeping her attention on the girl and her lord as she did. There was more to this mystery that she deeply wanted to dig into, but not now. For now, she would enjoy this meal, and the company she kept.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Keep in mind, this story is going to be a little slower-paced than my other stories. I want this to progress gradually and I want it to be believable. The legendary Ice Prince isn't going to go weak-in-the-knees right off-the-bat for a human girl he's only know for a few days. And I still have **a lot** in store for this. __Seriously though, I'd love it if I got some feedback :) Even if you don't like the story, **tell me**! What can I do to make it better? What should I add/remove/adjust?_


	6. Chapter 6

The One I Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**A/N: **I know it took me forever and a day to update this story, and I apologize. I could sit here typing out a bunch of excuses, but I'm sure you've all grown tired of that. I'll simply say I've been busy and leave it at that. I'm afraid this chapter isn't as interesting as my previous ones, but that tends to happen when building up a good story. I'll try to update more often! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

**Naraku**

He watched her from the shadows of the alleyway. She was smiling down at the child that he had learned was under the protection of Lord Sesshoumaru. He chuckled to himself. They were making this all too easy. He had been following them all day, keeping close to the females, waiting for a chance to strike. The western lord was too smart for that though. He kept close to the humans, keeping them within his range at all times, even when he and the wolf were off talking to villagers about finding humans with spiritual powers. They truly were fools if they thought a little holy magic could defeat him. He had a little something up his sleeve. Something that would only be brought to light after he had their humans in his grasp...

**Kagome**

They had been walking throughout the village for hours. If Rin hadn't been there with her, Kagome was sure she would have died of boredom. The child however, was fascinated by everything around them, and her delight was enough to keep Kagome amused. She would gasp in astonishment every time they came across a new stand in the market, her eyes shining in childlike wonder at everything the vendors had to offer. Kagome couldn't help but spend a coin or two on the child when she saw something particularly fascinating.

"Do not spoil her, woman," Sesshoumaru had warned when Kagome purchased another doll for Rin. Kagome met his eyes evenly, wanting to spit the words at him that were building in her throat, but knowing better than to do so.

"I do not mind if I am spoiled, Miss Kagome," Rin said, smiling up at her as she held her new doll to her chest. Kagome smiled back at her, instantly forgetting her irritation with the Western lord.

"And I don't mind spoiling you, Miss Rin," Kagome returned, giving the girl's hand a squeeze. She looked up at Sesshoumaru who gave her a cold look before he turned away to follow Kouga further into the village.

Kagome turned her attention elsewhere, her eyes zeroing in on a particularly lovely necklace at a merchant's stand near her. She led Rin over to the stand and was about to start up a conversation with the man running the stand when a shadow was suddenly cast over them.

"Beautiful jewels, aren't they, Miss?" a deep, husky voice said from behind her. Kagome spun around and looked up into a pair of mesmerizing ruby eyes.

"Indeed," she said, turning back to the stand quickly. The last thing she needed was for Kouga to get riled up over another man speaking to her. She looked over to where her lord was, which was a good distance away, conversing with the woman they were informed had signs of spiritual powers. The man with the red eyes came to stand beside her.

"Anything in particular you had your eye on?" the man asked, running a hand over the very necklace that she had been looking at. Kagome looked up at him out of the corner of her eye.

He was tall, almost as tall as Lord Sesshoumaru. His hair was as black as ink, and fell down his back and over his shoulders in thick waves. His skin was alabaster, making his hair and eyes even more intense. He wore the expensive clothes of a nobleman, and held himself like a man of pedigree. She was intrigued to say the least.

"No, nothing here," she lied, taking hold of Rin's hand, who had been silent since the man's arrival, and taking a step away from the stand.

"Are you new to the village?" he asked her, taking a step after her. Kagome looked at him over her shoulder, fighting the urge to raise her eyebrow incredulously. He had to have noticed that she was brushing him off. She thought she had made it obvious. If she didn't shake this man soon, Kouga would undoubtedly cause a scene.

"Just visiting," she said, facing him fully. "With my fiance."

"Oh," the man said, his eyes flickering with something she couldn't decipher. "Where is the lucky man, might I ask?"

"Waiting for us, actually," Kagome said. "I really should be going."

Kagome started walking away, little Rin in tow. The girl heard the man start walking behind her. She stopped, her shoulders stiff with annoyance. She turned to him, her fingertips sparking with holy power.

"I'm sorry, miss, I didn't get your name," he said, flashing a fanged smile. Kagome's eyes widened slightly. She hadn't detected an ounce of demonic energy from this man, yet he was obviously a demon. She pulled Rin's hand to stand behind her.

"I'm afraid I didn't catch yours either," Kagome said warily. The man chuckled softly in a way that made Kagome shiver inwardly.

"I'll be seeing you, m'lady," the man said, bowing his head slightly before turning away and disappearing into the crowd of people. Kagome frowned, shaking off the foreboding feeling in her gut and hurrying over to their demon companions.

"I did not like that man, Lady Kagome," Rin said softly, holding Kagome's hand tighter. Kagome looked down at the little girl, who was clutching onto her doll so tightly Kagome was sure it would shatter soon.

"Neither did I," Kagome said. "It is a good thing we have such strong protectors to keep people like that away."

"Yes it is," Rin agreed. "Nobody can defeat Lord Sesshoumaru. He is the strongest demon alive."

Kagome smiled at the absolute conviction in the girl's voice. She had absolute faith in her lord, and Kagome admired that. The demon had to have a softer side to be able to have the heart of such a warm soul.

"I'm sure he is," Kagome said softly, her eyes ahead on the two men who were bidding the holy woman farewell. The demon lord's golden eyes turned in their direction, and Kagome was met with that familiar, cold stare. She furrowed her brow a bit and huffed.

Whatever it was about this demon that Rin adored so much, Kagome was certain she'd never see it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There it is. Please read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

The One I Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who left reviews! I'm going to try to update monthly from now on, but with a 3-month-old to take care of, I can't make any promises. Please don't hate me!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7:<span>

Kagome sighed happily as she let herself sink lower into the warm, scented water. They had just checked into an Inn that was located in the center of the village. They managed to find one priest and 3 holy women that were willing to join the battle, and Kagome had managed to spend nearly a quarter of her money on buying little treasures for Rin. She didn't mind, though. She truly enjoyed spoiling the girl, taking extreme pleasure in Rin's joy. It made her heart swell with a slight yearning for children of her own someday.

Children. Funny how just a few days ago, the idea seemed like nothing but her duty. Now, after enjoying her time with Rin, the thought was something she looked forward to. Her children would be half demon, but she would love them purely because they were hers. She smiled, imagining a black-haired daughter with Kouga's tail, or a son with wolf ears atop his-

Kagome's heart jolted as her mind darted to another halfbreed. She bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly, fighting the weight in her chest and willing it to go away.

_*Flashback*_

_ "Any children we have would be mostly human," Inuyasha said, putting his hand over Kagome's where it rested in the crook of his arm. "Perhaps they will appear human as well."_

_ "Inuyasha, I would be heartbroken if a child of ours didn't have your ears," Kagome said honestly, looking up at Inuyasha sadly. "They'll have a good life here, free from the pain you had to suffer as a child. We will protect them from that, won't we?"_

_ "Of course," Inuyasha said, his mind elsewhere, as his eyes focused on something ahead. Kagome followed his eyes to the well at the center of the village, where Kikyou stood, retrieving water. She frowned._

_ "You've paid much attention to Kikyou lately," Kagome said softly. "Does she upset you?"_

_ Inuyasha jumped at the mention of Kikyou's name. He looked down at Kagome with wide eyes, and a slightly open mouth. He shook himself and turned his head away to look elsewhere._

_ "Of course not!" he said gruffly. "Why would you think that? She's just different is all."_

_ "Hmmm," Kagome let the subject go and rested her head against Inuyasha's arm as they continued to walk. She knew she was worried for nothing. Inuyasha couldn't dislike Kikyou. She was a kind, caring person that won the hearts of just about everyone who met her. _

_*End Flashback*_

Kagome gritted her teeth together at the irony in her thoughts. Her cousin had stolen the heart of her intended, and Kagome had let him go without a fight. Her heart in tatters, she took a deep breath and lowered her head below the water.

Silence. Blissful, thoughtless silence. Kagome kept her eyes closed, enjoying the dark quiet that she had found below the water's surface until her lungs could no longer stand it. She pushed herself up out of the water and took in a deep breath, her eyes opening and instantly meeting a pair of crystal blue orbs.

"Kouga!" she shrieked in surprise and covered herself with her arms. Kouga laughed softly from where he stood a few feet away from her. The tub was located in the bedroom behind a screen that Kouga had apparently ignored. He stepped up to the side of the tub, kneeling down and resting his forearms on the lip.

"Did I surprise you?" he asked, his voice husky. He reached up tuck her soaking raven locks behind her ear. Kagome shivered at the contact and kept her eyes away from his face, her own burning red in embarrassment.

"Indeed, my lord," she said her voice barely above a whisper. Kouga's fingers brushed against her jaw and Kagome couldn't help but look up at his eyes. There was a hunger there that she was well familiar with, but one that she was still not prepared to sate. She bit her lip, though the action only seemed to add fuel to the flame. Kouga's fingers wove themselves into her damp locks and pulled her closer to him. Kagome's breath hitched when his soft lips met hers, gently begging for her to follow suit.

"Kiss me, Kagome," he ordered in a whisper when she did not respond. Kagome did, her neck and shoulders now turning pink from embarrassment. How could she deny her lord what was his to take? She had agreed to encounters like this when she said yes to becoming the mate of a demon. Kagome's heart was pounding and had they been above water, her palms would have been sweating. She did not want this. Not yet.

A knock at the door saved Kagome. Kouga let out a low growl and stood quickly, his long strides stiff with annoyance as he went to answer the door. Kagome let out a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding and quickly snatched a towel to dry herself while Kouga was preoccupied. Perhaps his desire would wane if she clothed herself.

"...for the lady, sir," Kagome's ears suddenly tuned to the visitor. "The Inn Keeper said to bring it up 'ere for 'er."

"Did he now?" Kouga's voice held just a hint of jealousy as he spoke to whoever was at the door. From what Kagome could hear, it sounded like a child. Kagome peeked around the screen as she dressed in her gown, hoping to get a glimpse of what had been brought to her. To her disappointment, all she could see was Kouga's back, for whoever stood before him was much smaller, and completely eclipsed by the demon.

"She, sir," the voice corrected. "The Inn Keeper's a she. Y'met 'er brother, Kohaku earlier when ye checked in. Lady Sango runs the pub and the inn with 'is help and mine."

"I see," Kouga responded, his jealousy appeased. "You may tell Lady Sango of our appreciation, lad. Good evening."

"Evenin', sir," the child said, and Kagome heard the door click shut.

She hastily pulled her arms through her sleeves of her gown just as Kouga came around the screen to meet her. Kagome's eyes immediately went to the bundle in his hands, curious about what she had been given. Kouga held it out to her and Kagome delicately untied the strings that held the paper wrapping together. Pulling the paper back, she revealed a lovely navy blue sheet of fabric. Kagome gasped and ran her hands over it, admiring how lovely and soft it was before she noticed a small note tucked in with it. She plucked it from the folds and read it to herself quietly.

_Just one more way to apologize for Miroku's behavior. He truly isn't so bad once you're used to him. He has informed me of the battle ahead, and should he choose to lend his spiritual power, I would gladly join him. I'm no priestess, but demon-slaying is a bit of a family business. _

_ Your friend, _

_ Sango_

Kagome handed the letter to Kouga, who read it quietly as she took the cloth from his arms and cradled it in her own, walking towards her trunk where her traveling clothes were stored. She opened it, and settled her gift inside with a smile on her face. In just one day of this journey that she had so dreaded, she found a friend. Two, perhaps, should the priest Miroku prove to be worthy of the title. Her heart warmed and for a moment, her troubles were forgotten a thing she thought could only happen in the presence of dear Rin. Perhaps all she needed to get past her heartache all along was the selfless affection only friendship could offer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There's the chapter! I know it isn't much, but this mom thing is very time consuming, Please review; I'd love to hear your thoughts.

-sesshylovr


	8. Chapter 8

The One I Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N:** My fiancé watched the baby for me for a few hours so that I could type this chapter up for you guys. I really appreciate the feedback. You have no idea just how important all of your opinions are to me. I probably would have given up on writing all together if it hadn't been for the few reviews I get on this site. For you, guys: **LoveInTheBattleField**, **KyoukixXxTsukuyomi**, **Rukia**.**mas**, **lakeya2700**, and **nicki-minaj's wife **for reviewing on my last update. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>

The next morning Kagome found herself back in the carriage with little Rin. The night went by with no further surprises. Kouga's desire doused, they slept with very little physical contact. The morning brought only comfortable silence, and an eagerness to be on the road again. Though she did not have a chance to say goodbye to Sango, she left a note with her brother, Kohaku. Kouga said nothing as they prepared to depart, and Kagome was relieved. She knew that she could only get away with it for so long, but she wanted to put off consumating their engagement for as long as possible. The moment Kouga marked her, there was no going back.

She knew that it would be dishonorable to go back on her word, she didn't think she'd ever be able to do so- but she didn't like the finality that the act of intercourse would bring. She didn't have much freedom as his fiancée, but she wasn't bound to him by mating yet; she was still her own person. She didn't want to lose that knowledge until she absolutely had to.

"Where are we going now, Miss Kagome?" Rin asked, stretching her hands high over her head. Kagome's thoughts of Kouga and their impending mating vanished as she focused on the child beside her. The little girl had grown bored not long after they had begun their ride to the next village. Kagome's heart stuttered a bit after thinking hard on Rin's question, for she honestly did not know which village they would venture to next.

"I'm not sure," she replied, her eyes turning to the window, searching for some sign that they were near her home village. To her immense relief, she saw none. The land was still rolling hills, and scattered trees. When the land went flat, and the trees grew dense, she had reason to worry. She mentally berated herself for that last thought. She was disgusted with herself for the fear that she felt at the thought of seeing Inuyasha again. What did she have to fear? He was the one who had wronged her. _He_ should fear her presence, not the other way around. Why couldn't she just make herself accept that? She bit her lip nervously, eyes still looking out the window.

"I do hope we stop soon," Rin sighed, turning her attention to the doll that she had resting across her lap. "Gome does not like carriage rides, you know. She finds them very boring."

"Does she now?" Kagome chuckled, warmed by the name the little girl had given the doll. She turned to look down at Rin, who was fiddling with the ends of the doll's dress. "Well, Gome should rest her eyes, then. Sleep will make the ride shorter."

"Truly?" Rin asked, her wide brown eyes looking up into Kagome's blue with shining hope. Kagome giggled and nodded her head, running her fingers through the child's loose hair. Rin smiled back and nestled against the older girl's side, closing her eyes peacefully as Kagome continued to play with her hair.

"Sleep, Rin," Kagome said softly. "I will wake you when we stop."

The girl said nothing in return, instead soft, shallow breathing replying to Kagome's words. Kagome smiled to herself, letting her own eyes drift shut. For now, the only thing she would worry about was Rin. Her troubles with Inuyasha and his betrayal were pushed to the back of her mind for the moment as sleep claimed her as well.

* * *

><p>Kagome's head jerked up as the carriage came to an abrupt stop. She looked around, shocked to find herself in overwhelming darkness. Her heart hammered in her chest as she reached out, only calming when she felt Rin's warmth curled at her side, laying across the seat as best she could. Her even breathing told Kagome that the girl was still asleep. Moving gently so as not to wake her, Kagome stood and quietly opened the carriage door. Outside she saw the countryside lighted by the silvery light of the full moon. They had traveled through the sun's time, and into the night. She looked around to ask what had stopped them when she heard a voice.<p>

"Stay inside!" Kouga's voice shouted from somewhere ahead. Kagome jumped and she looked to her left, down the road to see what had interrupted them. Her eyes widened and her hands gripped the door frame tightly.

"Kouga!" Kagome screamed in horror at what she found.

The moonlight shined brightly on the road, illuminating the creature that was quickly slithering toward them from the darkness ahead. Kouga and Sesshoumaru were on the ground, swords drawn, bracing themselves for the attack. As the demon approached, Kagome was able to make out more of it, her dread only growing. The monster had the torso of a woman, her bare breasts the white of Death, its raven hair whipping around it wildly as its six human arms propelled it forward. Below where its hips should have been, was the body of a massive centipede. Kagome felt sick as it opened its mouth, its jaw unhinging grotesquely to let out a frightening battle cry.

"The jewel!" it shrieked, its head whipping around in search of something. "I can sense it! Where is the jewel?!"

Kagome then saw its eyes lock on the carriage and her heart stopped in absolute terror. Looked over her shoulder at Rin, who was now sitting up, clutching her doll to her chest in absolute fright. The little girl's eyes were wide, and sparkling with unshed tears as she listened to the commotion outside. Kagome's heart broke at the sight. She never wanted to see that look on Rin's face again. Making a quick decision, she jumped out of the carriage, stumbling slightly as her skirts tripped her feet.

"Get back inside, woman," Lord Sesshoumaru growled menacingly, not even bothering to spare her a glance. Kagome gathered her skirts in her hands, frowning as she looked at the approaching danger.

"I can fight!" she shouted, hurrying to reach them before the demon could get any closer.

The centipede's eyes zeroed in on Kagome when she spoke. A frightening smile with needle-like teeth spread across its white face and it began to charge at her alone. Kagome's eyes widened, but she quickly recovered, summoning her powers, feeling her fingers tingle familiarly. She widened her stance, her hands at her sides, palms down as she gathered energy there, waiting for a oppurtunity to attack. Before she could, a silver blur darted past her, a splash of red splattered across the dirt of the road, and the centipede's human torso fell away from its insect body. Kagome only stared as the creature twitched with its last movements before growing still, having landed only a few yards away from where she stood. Shock gave way to anger and she glared at the demon lord that stood off to the side, his sword already back in its sheath.

"I could have handled it!" she growled, her hands balling into fists. "I can defend myself!"

"Foolish human," Sesshoumaru said more to himself than to her. He brushed his hair off his shoulder with the back of his hand and turned his back to the corpse, walking slowly back towards the carriage. Kagome seethed, her eyes then turning to Kouga who hadn't spoken since Kagome had joined them on the road.

His shoulders were tense, his grip on his sword so tight that his knuckles were turning white. Kagome bit her lip, knowing that he was angry with her again. She opened her mouth to speak when a sickening cracking sound met her ears. She looked in the direction from which it came, her eyes widening in surprise as the demon that had just been killed began trembling with life. Her mouth floundered uselessly as she watched it slowly lift itself up with its human hands, its hair falling around its face in a tangled mess. It looked up at her without raising its head, the coal-black eyes flashing red with pure rage. When its eyes locked on her own, Kagome felt a chill run down her back.

"It's alive," she whispered.

With speed none of them had expected, the demon darted straight for her, a wild, desperate look in its black eyes. Kagome stumbled back, her powers forgotten in the stare of the demon that bared sharp teeth at her as it crawled. The creature pushed off the ground, leaping atop Kagome in a movement that even she had almost missed. Her head bounced painfully off the ground as she was thrown back, the weight of the demon knocking the wind from her lungs briefly. Her eyes opened just in time to see the demon raise its head and slam it back down with incredible force. A shrill scream escaped her as she felt sharp teeth dig into her side, blood- her blood, flying out in all directions as the beast tore into her flesh.

"KAGOME!" Kouga roared, running to her, only to be knocked aside by one of the creature's free arms. Kagome's hands came up to push the demon off, her powers reacting out of instinct as she fought for her life. The demon screamed in pain as its arm was disintegrated by Kagome's holy powers, jumping back to protect itself from further damage.

Kagome put a hand to her side, gasping in pain as she tried to crawl away, her blood soaking her blue dress, dripping onto the dirt, making a dark mud cake her hand as she pushed herself. She looked behind her, where the demon hovered, its eyes no longer on her, but instead focused on the largest pool of Kagome's blood. It let out a wicked cackle as it reached forward, finding something in the darkness that Kagome couldn't make out.

"I have it!" the demon laughed. "He'll reward me greatly for this!"

Kagome watched, her vision rimmed with black as a brown blur attacked the centipede, tearing off the arm that carried whatever it was that it had found. She just managed to make out the form of Sesshoumaru as he joined in the assault, he and Kouga tearing the demon apart piece by piece. Kagome allowed herself to collapse on the ground, her eyes feeling heavy. Her head swam as she laid there, her fingers still pressed against her side where more blood seeped through her clothes. She let out a shaky breath as her eyes finally closed, the pained cries of the demon ringing in her ears as she lost herself in the welcoming embrace of the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Read and review, guys! I look forward to the feedback :)

-sesshylovr


	9. Chapter 9

The One I Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.**

**A/N: **_Here's the update! I'm really glad that you all are enjoying the story so far. I appreciate all the favorites, and I'm so happy that I've gained more follows on this story. I've noticed that some of my readers are checking out my older stories as well, so I'll see what I can do about updating some of those in the future. Right now though, my biggest concern is finishing this story. Read, enjoy, and review, please!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>

Kagome stirred, her eyelids too heavy to open just yet. She heard wind rushing past her ears, and she could feel the warmth of someone holding her tightly. She could also feel pain, a consuming, burning pain coming from her side that made her groan. She clenched her hands, tightly, realizing that they were held up against her chest. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes.

"Kouga," she choked out weakly, seeing it was him that held her. She could tell they were airborne, and the sun was rising. He looked down at her briefly, wincing slightly at her appearance before turning his eyes ahead.

"Don't speak, Kagome," he said, his voice tight. "Please, just... Just rest."

Kagome couldn't argue with him. All at once, the bit of energy she had vanished after managing to keep herself awake for that small amount of time. Her eyes drifted shut and her body went limp in his strong arms.

* * *

><p>Kagome felt a rush of hot, searing pain in her side, her eyes flying open and a scream leaving her lips. She looked around, her vision blurry and unfocused, trying desperately to reach her side and stop whatever was causing the pain. She quickly realized, however, that her hands were being held at her sides, and her kicking legs were doing little to release her. She screamed again as she felt pressure on her side, intensifying the felt one demonic aura in the room, and she recognized it immediately.<p>

"KOUGA!" she shrieked, closed her eyes tight, feeling tears leak from the corners down her cheeks. She heard a savage growl from somewhere behind her and the sound of something slamming against a wall. Kagome was terrified. She opened her eyes again, blinking rapidly in hopes that she would see something familiar.

When she did, she wished she had just left them shut.

Above her was a beautiful woman, one that looked very similar to her, but her skin was pale, and her raven hair was pin-straight. Her deep brown eyes looked down at Kagome's side, not her face, and she continued with whatever it was she was doing. _Kikyou._ Kagome stared at her, the blood pounding in her ears, her body momentarily forgetting about the pain in her flesh to be reminded of the pain in her heart, a pain that only just begun to heal- now torn anew. She felt shame that their encounter was this embarrassing.

"Unhand me!" she heard Kouga's voice break through the rushing in her ears and she gritted her teeth together as her pain returned to her side tenfold. "She _needs_ me, damn you!"

"Just let the woman tend to the wound, Lord Kouga," she heard Sesshoumaru's voice. She was certain she hadn't sensed his aura a moment ago. He must have just arrived. Then, Rin must be-

"Lady Kagome!" she heard the child's voice sobbing from wherever it was Kouga and Sesshoumaru were. Kagome struggled to turn her head, her eyes locking on the child that was standing to the side of the room, alone, trails of tears soaking her face as she watched Kagome struggle. Kagome ceased her movement immediately, inhaling sharply through her nose to silence herself. She clenched her jaw and closed her eyes tight.

"Get. Her. OUT!" Kagome ordered through gritted teeth, her hand fisting at her sides.

"No need," Kikyou said stiffly. She stopped whatever it was she was doing and stood abruptly, wiping her bloody hands on the apron that was tied around her waist. Kagome's head fell back and she breathed heavily, her body going limp as the pain dulled to a throb.

In an instant, Kouga was at her side, untying the binding on her wrists and bringing her hands to his lips. He was trembling with contained rage that Kagome could feel rolling off of him in waves. She smiled weakly up at him, her blue eyes foggy with pure exhaustion.

"Kouga, why here?" she asked breathlessly, knowing he would know what she was talking about.

"You know your cousin is the best healer in the area aside from yourself, my love," Kouga said softly, reaching up to brush his fingers through her hair. "I refused to risk losing you. Especially after I failed to protect you-"

"The girl has no one but herself to blame for her injury," she heard Sesshoumaru spit out. He obviously hadn't left. Kagome turned her head to look at little Rin, who was holding onto his sleeve and sniffling.

"Come here, sweetheart," she said, reaching out with the hand that Kouga wasn't holding. Rin looked up to Sesshoumaru for permission, only coming to her side when he nodded. She ran to Kagome's side, resting her forehead on Kagome's chest and sobbing onto her-

Skin.

"Kouga," Kagome said slowly, her face burning. "Where are my clothes?"

"Kikyou had to remove them to stitch your wound," Kouga said. "Here, there's a blanket."

Kagome swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. Kouga pulled the think blanket up to her chin before he leaned forward to kiss her brow. Rin sniffled and kept her eyes on Kagome's.

"Rin was frightened, Miss Kagome," she hiccupped. "Rin thought you were..."

"Don't think such things, sweetheart," Kagome whispered, reaching a hand out to tuck under Rin's chin. "Remember, our protectors would never let a thing like that happen."

"Kagome..."

Kagome's eyes widened, and her heart plummeted. _That voice. _She didn't want to move. Her whole body had gone cold. She knew Rin was still in front of her, but she couldn't see anything. She was so glad she was lying down, because she was beginning to feel faint.

"Can I help you?" Kouga asked, looking up at the man Kagome knew was in the room with them.

"Half breed," she heard Sesshoumaru hiss. Kagome pushed herself up, wincing when her stitches tugged. She held the blanket to her chest, looking over her shoulder and gasping.

Of course! How hadn't she noticed it before! There, standing in front of each other, both tense and breathing hard, she could see it. The same beautiful silver hair. The same molten gold-colored eyes. The only major differences were Sesshoumaru's markings, but Kagome had seen something similar appear on Inuyasha's face once before, when he lost himself. The demon lord stood a head taller than Inuyasha, but it did nothing to intimidate him.

"You're brothers," she whispered, mostly to herself. Inuyasha's head whipped to face her and Kagome felt the blade wedged in her heart twist mercilessly. _Don't look at me. Please. Look away._

"Half brothers," Inuyasha said just as quietly, ignoring Sesshoumaru, and walking toward her. Kagome's hands tightened on the blanket and her heart accelerated faster than she had thought humanly possible. She tried to calm herself, but seeing him, seeing his beautiful face again- it was killing her.

He looked just as she remembered. His eyes, oh God, his eyes- they were just as beautiful as the last time she had seen them. His lips were parted, his fangs barely visible. His silver locks were loose, falling down his back and over his shoulders, past his waste. He wore a plain cotton tunic, and brown trousers that were tucked into his favorite pair of brown leather boots. Kagome's eyes came back to his, her heart stammering at the realization that despite her pain, she still loved him. Just before he could reach her, Kouga stood and blocked his path. Kagome let out a sigh of relief.

"That's close enough," he said, a low threatening growl building in his throat. Kagome watched his back tense as Inuyasha peeked over his shoulder to look at her, his eyes sad. Kagome looked away immediately, facing forward, away from everyone.

"I'm glad you're alright, Kagome," Inuyasha said quietly.

"That's _Lady_ Kagome, to you!" she heard Rin say, her voice dripping with dislike. "I think it would be best if you left, sir. She needs to rest."

"I'd listen to the child if I were you," Sesshoumaru said, his voice holding just a hint of amusement. Kagome felt a smile tug at her lips. She was so grateful for them all at that moment.

"Will you even look at me, Kagome?" Inuyasha begged, ignoring the advice he'd been given. Kagome's shoulders tensed and she bit down hard on her lip to keep herself from giving in. Her weak heart wanted so desperately to forgive him. So desperately to look into his eyes, and hope...

Hope for the impossible. Kagome's back straightened and she threw her legs off the side of the bed, carefully wrapping the blanket around herself as she stood. She inhaled deeply as her stitches started to pound, but she ignored it. She turned her head to look at him then, schooling her features into her best stoic impersonation of Sesshoumaru.

"I think it'd be best if you left now," Kagome said, doing her best to leave all emotion out of her voice. She watched his ears droop, and his eyes dim. She looked away and turned her back to him, looking at the wooden floor. She listened to his footsteps as he walked out, and the door shut with a soft click. She released a breath she hand't known she was holding and felt tears burning her eyes.

"I suppose I have some explaining to do," Kagome said softly.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru responded. Kagome looked over at him in surprise. "How do you know the half-breed?"

"I-" Kagome was cut off when Kouga put a hand on her shoulder.

"Rest," he said quietly. "Rest, I'll have your mother bring you clothing. You can explain at dinner."

"Thank you," Kagome whispered, her eyes welling up with unshed tears. He was a good man. Too good for her. Kouga smiled kindly down at her before dipping his head to kiss her lips briefly before letting her go.

"Come now, let her get some sleep," he said to Rin and Sesshoumaru. "It's been... a very long morning."

"You get better now, Miss Kagome," Rin said cheerfully as she hurried to the door, holding it open for the men. Kouga walked out, followed by Sesshoumaru, who stopped in the doorway to look back at her.

"We have much to discuss, woman," he said, his chin raised. Kagome lifted her chin in return, stifling her annoyance.

"Indeed, demon," she replied, smiling inwardly at his raised eyebrow. He stared at her for a moment longer, then he turned away and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Kagome took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly before she walked to the window, away from the bloody bed. She couldn't help the smile that came to her lips.

She was home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_There it is! I hope none of you were disappointed with the initial reunion of Kagome and Inuyasha. Trust me, there's plenty more drama to come! Review, please!_


	10. Chapter 10

The One I Love

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Sorry it took so long to update, but here it is. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

She had stood there, looking out the window in silence for some time. She couldn't bring herself to move, despite her injury. She hadn't seen this place in months, and despite the awkwardness that was bound to happen when next she faced Inuyasha and Kikyou, she was truly happy that she was back in her village. From what she could see, the place was the same as when she left with Kouga all those months ago. Tiny houses scattered over the flat land, and trees surrounding the village. She knew deeper into the forest was the river, and her heart hurt with the memories that came flooding back at the mere thought of it when she heard a voice behind her.

"Kagome?"

Said girl looked over her shoulder and her face instantly split into a wide smile.

"Mother!" she exclaimed, rushing to her mother's arms as quickly as she could.

Mai dropped the clothes she had been holding and laughed as she wrapped her arms tightly around Kagome. Mai was a beautiful woman. The only sign of her age was the streak of silver in her short, ebony curls. Her kind brown eyes were watering at the sight of her daughter, and her thin, pale lips were upturned in a shaky smile. She was Kagome's height, and her body beneath her simple, blue gown was firm with feminine muscle. Her skin was tan from working out in the fields of the farm. Her hands came up to cup Kagome's face, and Kagome felt that her hands were calloused, just as she had remembered, from handling her sword.

"It's so good to see you, Kagome," Mai whispered before pulling her daughter close and holding her tightly.

"I've missed you so much," Kagome said, feeling tears prick her eyes. "This wasn't exactly how I had imagined our reunion-"

"I will take what I can get," Mai laughed, pulling back to look her daughter in the eye. "What happened, Kagome? What were you even doing so far away from Lord Kouga's estate?"

"I think it'd be best if Kouga told you the answer to that," Kagome said. "As for my wounds, I was attacked by a centipede demon."

"A centipede, Kagome?" Mai asked incredulously. "Surely you're joking?" When Kagome didn't respond she continued. "You were injured by a lower class demon so easily? Please tell me life as Kouga's intended hasn't softened you so!"

Kagome frowned and pulled away from her mother's hold, lowering her head in shame. She knew it was embarrassing. She had let such a weak demon get the best of her, and she didn't even have a valid excuse. She used to be one of the most formidable priestesses in the Eastern Lands, and she had been nearly devoured by a demon that even an apprentice demon-slayer could have vanquished.

"I... have not been myself," Kagome admitted quietly. She felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder and she looked up into her mother's kind brown eyes.

"We can talk later," Mai told her with a smile. "Get dressed, and rest for now."

Kagome looked down at the gown and stockings that Mai had dropped, and reached for them, wincing in pain as she was reminded of the stitches in her side. Mai reached down and lifted the clothing into Kagome's arms, gently pushing her up.

"Do you need help getting dressed, dear?" Mai asked Kagome as she walked toward the bed.

"No, I'll manage," she breathed. "Thank you, mother."

"I'll see you at dinner," Mai said, making her way to the door. Kagome waited until the door was closed behind Mai before she dropped her sheet and started to dress herself in the pale gray gown that Mai had brought for her. She looked at the stockings and frowned. She had never much cared for the garment, so she left them on the floor with the sheet she had used. She felt better now that she was dressed, and a wave of exhaustion rushed over her. She threw the bloody sheet off of the cot and laid down on it, flat on her back.

With the initial shock of having seen Inuyasha out of her system, she felt herself more relaxed than she had felt in months. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling, smiling to herself for this moment of calm. She let her eyes close, and for the first time in a long time, she fell asleep without fear of what her dreams would hold.

* * *

><p>Kagome made her way to the main room of the house. She smiled, remembering her childhood in this home, thinking it was as large as a palace through her younger eyes. After having spent the last few months in Kouga's estate, though, she realized her family home was quite small. The wooden walls were just spaced out enough for the kitchen and dining area. The kitchen consisted of a cast iron stove, and a counter and a large sink that Mai would fill with water from the pump outside. The dining area held nothing but the large, round table that Kagome's father had built years before his death. It was simple, but Kagome loved it.<p>

Kagome couldn't contain her laughter as Rin launched herself into her open arms, despite the tension she felt in the room. Sesshoumaru and Kouga sat at the circular table, completely at ease, but it was who sat across from them that had caused Kagome's discomfort.

She met Kikyou's eyes over the top of Rin's head as she held her. There was no emotion she could make out in the woman's brown orbs. Her pale face was blank as she stared at Kagome, and that's what bothered Kagome the most. She had braced herself for regret, for smugness, for some sort of anger at her return- but not this. Not nothing.

"Have a seat, dear," Kouga said, standing to pull out a chair for Kagome next to him. Kagome set Rin down, watching her rush to Sesshoumaru's side to take her place beside him before she made her way over to Kouga. Just as she sat down, The front door slowly opened, and a nervous Inuyasha poked his head in. Kagome felt the color drain from her face and she turned her eyes to her mother, who was bending down to take their meal from the stove.

"Have a seat, Inuyasha," Mai said cheerfully. "I was just about to set dinner on the table."

"Thank you, Mai," Inuyasha said softly, slowly making his way to Kikyou's side, his eyes fixed on Kagome.

Kagome took in a deep breath and balled her hands into fists under the table. Why was he here? Surely her mother didn't continue to have him over for dinner, knowing what he had done to her? Kagome felt the sting of betrayal in her chest, just as Mai came over and set the large, cooked bird on the table along with the ears of corn and bowl of mashed potatoes. She smiled at Kagome before turning her attention to her newest arrival.

"I'm glad you could make it, dear," Mai told him, moving to take the seat to Kagome's right. "I know how you prefer taking your meals alone, these days."

"It was no trouble, ma'am," Inuyasha said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

Kagome couldn't help but notice the way that Kikyou wouldn't look at him. Wouldn't even acknowledge his presence. Kagome frowned, turning her attention to her lord instead. He was perfectly at ease. He seemed cheerful even. Beside him, Sesshoumaru was just as stoic as ever, his eyes scanning each face that sat before him, his eyes narrowing slightly when he looked at his younger brother. Kagome was reminded then of the fact that in all the years she'd known Inuyasha, he had never mentioned having a brother. Only a father that had died when he was a child, a mother that had passed soon after. She was upset that she hadn't been trusted with that information, but considering what Inuyasha had done to her heart, she should have expected he had plenty of things he chose to keep from her.

"Let's eat, shall we?" Mai said with a smile, reaching out for an ear of corn. Kagome nodded her head and did the same. Once everyone had food on their plate, and the sound of forks scraping on plates became almost too much to bear, Kouga spoke.

"Lord Sesshoumaru and I have been traveling the Eastern lands to recruit a few choice people for an upcoming battle," he said casually, his eyes on Mai, who had set her knife and fork down to give him her full attention.

"Do you not have a large enough army?" Mai asked curiously. "I find it hard to believe that you are lacking willing demon males for a battle."

"It is not demons that we are recruiting," Sesshoumaru said, his voice still emotionless, but respectful as he spoke. It was extremely surprising to Kagome, considering the hostility he had presented to her when she had tried to discuss the battle with him when they first met. "We are in search of those with spiritual powers for the battle ahead. Their participation is crucial to the plans Lord Kouga and I have made, and absolutely vital to insure victory in this war against the North."

"I see," Mai said, her brow furrowing in thought. "I am more than willing to offer my services, and I can assure you Souta would say the same if he were here, but who will be here to protect our village while all of us are away? Our defenses already suffered a huge blow when Kagome left-"

"I can arrange to have some of my soldiers placed within the village to provide protection until you return," Kouga assured her. "I find that the protection of Kagome's family and birthplace is very much my responsibility as her intended." He turned to look at Kikyou. "And you? Will you join us on the battlefield?"

"Aye," Kikyou said with a stiff nod. Her expressionless face rivaling even that of Sesshoumaru's as she looked at Kouga. Kagome chose to ignore her though, and instead looked to her mother. Something she had said was bothering her.

"Mother," Kagome said slowly. "Souta isn't in the village? Where is he?"

Mai looked at Kagome and and sighed before looking down at her plate sadly. There was something wrong. Kagome's heart plummeted, assuming the worst, but her fears were washed away as another voice joined the conversation.

"There was a breach in our neighboring village's defenses," Inuyasha said to her. "Souta volunteered to aid the warriors there himself a few days ago. He has been in Roan almost a week now, protecting the villagers until they can find men to take his place."

"I see," Kagome said, still not looking at Inuyasha. She turned to Kouga and gripped his hand. "We are traveling to Roan, soon, are we not? I know the priestess Tsubaki resides there. She is quite gifted with spiritual abilities."

"Yes, but not until your injuries-" Kouga was cut off by a low growling sound that was making the table vibrate. Kagome looked up into golden eyes, laced with pink that were staring at where her hand met Kouga's. Her own widened and she felt a leap of joy in her heart, along with one of absolute terror. She knew what would happen if Inuyasha wasn't calmed. Her scar tingled at the memory and she slowly removed her hand from Kouga's.

"Inuyasha, please, calm down," she said gently, raising her hands, palms facing him.

Inuyasha's growl intensified and his eyes darted to her face, his fangs bared and growing. Kagome stood slowly, backing away from the table.

"Inuyasha, what's-" Mai began before Inuyasha jumped to his feet, almost turning the table over as he did. His snarls grew in volume as Kouga stood as well, putting himself in front of Kagome protectively. Kagome put a hand on his arm, trying to stop him.

"Rin, I want you to go to Kagome's bedchamber, now," Sesshoumaru said in a low voice. Kagome heard Rin's tiny footsteps running out of the room, but didn't look, her eyes were fixed on Inuyasha's that were slowly bleeding red. Kikyou backed her chair away from Inuyasha carefully, her hands glowing with power should she need it. Kagome almost gasped at the sight. Never had she even considered using her spiritual powers on Inuyasha. She was angered that Kikyou would. Mai was on her feet, taking careful steps back toward the wall where her sword hung. Kagome had to act quickly before someone got hurt.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. Just like that, at the sound of her voice, he was leaping across the table, claws raised to strike Kouga. Kagome screamed, but the blow never landed. There was a blur of silver as Sesshoumaru rushed in front of Inuyasha, grabbing him by his throat and lifting him into the air.

"Sesshoumaru, no!" Kagome cried out, pushing past Kouga to get to the brothers. An awful smell reached her nose, and she saw smoke rising from where Sesshoumaru's clawed hand met Inuyasha's throat. He had poison in those claws! Kagome's fingers tingled with carefully controlled power that she was ready to use on Sesshoumaru to save Inuyasha.

"Don't do something you will regret, woman," Sesshoumaru said icily, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Kagome glared at him angrily.

"I can bring him back!" she shouted over Inuyasha's snarls as his claws tore at Sesshoumaru's arm in an attempt to break free. "You don't need to hurt him!"

"You do not know what he is capable of in this state, foolish human," Sesshoumaru said, his voice patronizing. He tightened his hold and raised Inuyasha higher. Kagome watched Inuyasha's eyes roll back and his hands ceased their clawing. "I should just put him out of his misery."

"NO!" Kagome screamed, sending out a blast of energy that pulsed through the room. Kagome watched every person in the room fly back, arms shielding their faces as they were thrown into oppisit walls. Panting, Kagome looked around, regretting that it had to come to such an extreme. She rushed to where Inuyasha was lying on the floor, spread-eagle, taking in labored breaths as he stared blankly above him. She knelt beside him, noticing his skin was tinged pink from where her powers had affected him, but his eyes were returning to gold, and his fangs were receding. Those same golden eyes fixed on her face, and Kagome saw a warmth there that almost overwhelmed her.

"Kagome," he choked out, a soft smile on his face as his eyes slowly closed. Kagome let out a sigh of relief. He was only unconscious. He would be fine. Kagome looked at the others in the room. Mai and Kikyou were slowly getting to their feet, eyes fixed on her. She frowned, looking next to Sesshoumaru, who was standing uncomfortably close to her, anger burning in his eyes. She returned the glare before turning her eyes hesitantly to Kouga who was watching her in absolute confusion that was soon replaced with anger.

"What the _hell_ is going on?!" Kouga demanded angrily, getting to his feet, rubbing at his forearms.

"I could not let Sesshoumaru kill him when I could save him," Kagome said quietly, looking away from Kouga, feeling almost ashamed. "I'm sorry-"

"Just _who_ is this bastard?" Kouga growled, coming closer to her. Kagome's mouth floundered uselessly, unable to answer. She didn't have to though, because Kikyou decided to do it for her.

"He was her former lover," Kikyou spit out as though the words left a bad taste in her mouth. Kagome felt her entire body go cold and her wide, horrified eyes went to Kouga. He looked down at her, his eyes wide, his face cleared of any anger, replaced with shock. Kagome blinked up at him, tears coming to her eyes. She shook her head, reaching out for him.

"Kouga-" she choked out but her only shook his head at her, his eyes now filled with hurt and betrayal, a look that she recognized immediatley, and he stormed out of the house. Kagome watched him, feeling guilt seep into her heart, then anger. She glared at Kikyou, feeling her body tremble.

"How _dare_ you-" Kagome said through gritted teeth.

"No marriage should begin with secrets, dear cousin," Kikyou said with a raised eyebrow, strolling out of the room casually. Kagome's eyes followed her, but she made no move to follow her herself. She stood and put her hands over her face. What was she to do now? She had to explain to Kouga that it wasn't what it seemed; that she had ended things with Inuyasha long ago. But would he listen? Would he care? She was about to break into sobs when a cool voice spoke beside her.

"I think it's time you explained some things, priestess."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you guys enjoyed it! Review, let me know what y'all think :)

-Sesshylovr


	11. Chapter 11

The One I Love

**A/N:**I want to give special thanks to AkaNeko-Sesshy for ideas on this chapter. I tweaked it a bit, but your idea is still there :) Thank you! Here's the latest installment! Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11:<strong>

Kagome's watery eyes looked up into Sesshoumaru's, which stared back at her with an emotion that Kagome could only describe as unpleasant. She looked away, down at his brother that was still lying on the ground and she chewed the inside of her cheek before she brought herself to speak.

"What do you want to know?" she asked, her voice croaking around the lump in her throat.

"How long has the half-breed been here?" he demanded. Kagome took a step away from the two of them, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Almost four years, now," Kagome said. "I found him in the river just outside the village..."

_*Flashback*_

_ "Get away from me, foolish human!" the demon growled, baring his fangs from behind the knots of the fishing net. Kagome glared back at him, putting her hands on her hips. She had just come down to fetch water when she had heard all the commotion coming from downstream. That was how she found herself face-to-face with this intruder, caught in a net that she herself, along with other women of the village, had spent weeks making._

_ "If you tear that net I swear I will end you!" she threatened, her eyes glaring daggers when he only continued to struggle._

_ "Heh, I am not afraid of you, woman!" he snarled. Kagome felt her own mouth starting to twist in annoyance and she knelt to snatch her bow from where she had dropped it and quickly grabbed an arrow from the quiver on her back and took aim at the demon. Immediately the boy stilled, and his golden eyes locked on her own. A flash of pure surprise filled those eyes, and was gone in an instant. He dropped his arms, his face still angry, but calmed._

_ "Get it off of me then, if you wish to spare it," he said in a low, deep voice. Kagome rose an eyebrow._

_ "Can I trust you not to attack me if I do?" she asked, searching his face for any hint of trickery._

_ "I'm no fool," he said, looking away. "What sane demon would willingly battle a priestess?"_

_ It was Kagome's turn to look surprised. She slowly lowered her weapon, and stepped toward him, stopping when he was within arm's reach. He rolled his eyes and stepped up to her, out of the water, his eyes looking away from her. Kagome bent down, searching for the end of the net, where rocks were tied as weights to keep it from floating away, and slowly pulled it off of the demon. The second he was free, he jumped back, leaping across the water to the other side of the river. _

_ "Wait!" Kagome said, dropping the net and really looking at him for the first time._

_ He was dirty, despite his time in the water. His clothes were in tatters, and his hair was a gray, tangled mess. She made out many scratches and bruises on his arms and face. Atop his head, two dog ears sat erect. Kagome gasped, and she watched as they flicked in her direction._

_ "You are a half-demon," she said quietly, her heart panging in sympathy. She knew the struggles his kind had to face. Not belonging in demon society, or human's. It was probably why he looked this way now. There was no telling what he had been through before finding his way into her village. She bit her lip, feeling awful for having taken aim at him. _

_ "I am," he said, his demeanor suddenly angry. "It makes me no less of a threat. I've killed many full-blooded demons without difficulty."_

_ Just then, his stomach growled loudly, and Kagome covered a smile with her hand. His cheeks colored and his bottom lip puckered in a stubborn pout. Kagome lowered her hand and smile at him fully, and she reached out a hand to him._

_ "Come on then," she said warmly. "Let's get you something to eat, and I'll see if my brother has any clothes you can borrow."_

_ The boy just stood there, staring at her in utter disbelief. He frowned, shaking his head and jumping across the river to stand before her. Kagome gasped at his sudden closeness and blinked up at him with wide eyes. He stared deep into those eyes, his golden eyes questioning. _

_ "You don't even know me," he almost whispered. Kagome smiled crookedly and took his right hand in her own and shook it firmly._

_ "I'm Kagome," she said cheerfully. The demon couldn't help but smile back, shaking his head in absolute wonder. He gripped her hand firmly in his own._

_ "Inuyasha." _

_*End of Flashback*_

"He's been here ever since," Kagome said, turning to Sesshoumaru. He was staring down at his brother with no expression on his face. Kagome stepped closer to him, looking down at Inuyasha as well. "I loved him."

"You still do," Sesshoumaru said, his voice only the slightest bit disgusted. Kagome's head snapped up and she stared at him in surprise. "It is obvious, woman. Do not look so surprised."

Kagome frowned and looked past Sesshoumaru to the door that was still open. The door Kouga had rushed out of just moments ago. She bit her lip and felt her heart thud painfully.

"I don't want to," she whispered, knowing very well that Sesshoumaru could hear her. "I loved him uncondintionally. I loved him with everything I had. Then Kikyou came and he... He broke my heart. I accepted Kouga's proposal so that I would forget him. The day he hurt me, I vowed to never speak to him again. I never thought I would have to see him after I left with Kouga. I never wanted to. It hurts. It hurts to see him, knowing that our love was nothing but a lie. True love isn't so easily severed or replaced. It can't be."

"It isn't," Sesshoumaru said shortly. "I only asked about Inuyasha's presence, woman. I am not the one who needs to hear all of this."

"Kouga won't listen to me, not now," Kagome said sadly, looking back at Sesshoumaru.

"I have heard enough," another voice jumped in. Kagome spun around to see Kouga walking back into the house. Her mouth floundered as he approached her. He took her hands in his own, staring down into her eyes, searching for something.

"Kouga-" she began pleadingly.

"You have a past that I never thought to ask about, Kagome," Kouga said, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear. "When I met you, there was little on my mind besides the thought that I _needed_ you to be mine. I had never seen anyone, anything so beautiful-"

"But that part of my life is over, Kouga!" Kagome interrupted. "I swear to you on my family's honor, I ended things with Inuyasha long ago. And yes, we once intended to marry, but-"

"But you didn't," Kouga finished for her. "And he broke your heart, which explains why you have kept it so distant from me all this time."

Kouga smiled sadly and shook his head, pulling Kagome close to him, burrying his nose in her hair. Kagome slowly wrapped her arms around his torso, unsure of what he would say next. His words were true. It was just sad that now he knew what the truth was. It wasn't her modesty that had kept them from being intimate, but her own fears that she had yet to conquer. She still loved Inuyasha. Until she was able to confront him about what had happened with Kikyou, she'd never be able to move on. She needed closure.

"I forgive you," Kouga finally spoke. "If you can forgive me as well."

"For what?" Kagome asked, pulling back to look at him.

"For not giving you the chance to explain," he answered, frustration with himself clear. "For not taking the time to get to know you, all of you, your past included. For being so blinded by my affection for you to realize that you have hurt all this time, and had no one to turn to because I did not offer my comfort. I am truly sorry, my love."

He pulled her to him again and Kagome could do nothing but hold him back. She blinked several times, almost unable to believe what exactly had just happened. Kouga was asking _her_ to forgive _him_ for him not knowing that she had been involved with someone before him?

"I must go speak with your mother and apologize that all of this happened in her home," Kouga said, stepping away from her. "Had I known that the half-demon would react this way, I wouldn't have behaved thus in front of her."

Kagome frowned. Was he saying that he would have behaved this way had he known what he knew now? Would he purposely try to upset Inuyasha? He only seemed bothered that the scene had upset her mother, not that Inuyasha had almost died from his actions. The thought seemed too childish for him to be serious, but Kouga did nothing to show her that he was only joking. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers softly, taking hold of her chin as he did so. Kagome would have considered it sweet had her thoughts not been troubled by the side of him that he had just revealed. He left her then, going out of the house, this time closing the door behind him, in search of her mother. The sound of the floorboards creaking reminded her that she wasn't alone.

She looked at Sesshoumaru out of the corner of her eye. He was staring at her, only a little annoyed, and Kagome assumed it was at having been forgotten. She flushed slightly, realizing that Sesshoumaru had been present for that entire display of affection between her and Kouga. The demon lord rolled his eyes and sniffed, lifting his chin slightly. Had she not been so embarrassed, Kagome might have considered the action humorous. It was so unlike the stiff, stoic Lord Sesshoumaru she had come to know but then again, the Sesshoumaru she knew wouldn't have listened to her talk about her pathetic, human feelings. And suddenly, a thought snapped into her head.

"You knew he was listening, didn't you?" she asked him, a small smile playing on her lips. Sesshoumaru looked at her from the corner of his eye briefly before looking away.

"Indeed," he admitted, stepping over his unconcious brother and toward the hallway that led to the room where Rin was waiting. "I would rather the rest of this trip go along smoothly, and I know the two of you would make discussing the situation far more complicated than need be. I have no patience for such things."

"Of course not," Kagome said, her smile widening. He had done something almost nice! Of course, he had had his own interests at heart, but in the process of helping himself, he had helped her. This man was full of surprises.

"Do not read into my actions, woman," he spit out, looking over his shoulder at her. "I know you humans tend to overthink even the simplest of actions."

Kagome's good mood evaporated, and just like that she was annoyed with him once more. He was impossible! How could one man be so infuriating? Kagome balled her hands into fists and opened her mouth to speak when the sound of Inuyasha stirring distracted her. Kagome looked down at him, almost forgetting about Sesshoumaru until he spoke to her again.

"I will say this because I doubt the half-breed has mentioned it, considering your... relationship," he said, his voice void of emotion once more. "That woman, your cousin-"

That snatched Kagome's attention. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, holding her breath. What did he know about Kikyou? Kagome had a bad feeling in her stomach. Sesshoumaru was looking her in the eye, which explained the seriousness of what he was about to say. Something that would affect her personally. Kagome's hands started to shake at her sides, the anticipation of his words eating at her core. Though it had been mere seconds, she felt that that pause he had taken was dragging out for hours. She was ready to scream when he finally continued.

"He knew her long before he came to this village," Sesshoumaru told her. Turning to walk away. "We both did."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I wanted to write more, but I knew that it had been a while since I updated and I'd hate to lose followers. I'll try to be quicker with the next chapter!

On a different note, my baby is 6 months old! Time flies by so quickly! Considering I've been writing this since I was pregnant, I think I need to step up my game! Until then, please review!


	12. Chapter 12

The One I Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

_**A/N:**_ I know I took forever. I'm sorry.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>

Kagome found herself sitting on the river bed the next morning. The events of the previous day seemed unreal. She couldn't bring herself to face her family that night at dinner, and she refused to confront Inuyasha just yet about what Sesshoumaru had told her. She spent the evening locked in her room, alone with her thoughts.

She had never felt so humiliated. The knowledge that she had been made the fool- that Inuyasha and Kikyou had known each other before he ever came to the village and neither of them had told her- it was unbearable. She had never felt so betrayed. Not even when she had caught them together all those months ago...

_*Flashback*_

_ Kagome was humming to herself, walking through the village to Inuyasha's home just on the outskirts of their little community. He had gone on a hunting trip with the other men to replenish their stores for the winter. With how quickly the leaves were turning, the cold months were approaching quickly, and food would be scarce for a while. Kagome had grown tired of sitting at home, so she was on her way to prepare a surprise dinner for Inuyasha once he returned._

_ She pulled back the lid of the basket she carried, peaking inside at the fish and cheese that she had tucked away inside. She was looking forward to seeing his face once he came back. It wasn't often that Kagome was able to do things like this for him. He was always around, and he wasn't easy to surprise. He'd probably smell the food before he even got back to his cottage. She didn't mind though. Just being able to share a meal with him, alone, would be nice._

_ Inuyasha had been scarce as of late. Sure he would spend most of the day with her, but once it came time for them to join her family for dinner, he was always hesitant. She wasn't sure why. He had never objected to spending time with them before, but for the last month or so things had been... different. Kagome was probably just over thinking things. Inuyasha had no reason to dislike her family. Her mother had welcomed him into her home with an open heart, and Souta all but worshipped Inuyasha for his inhuman strength, and his fierce battle instincts. Kikyou even seemed friendly enough with him. They didn't speak much, but there was no hostility between them that she could sense._

_ Kagome's thoughts ended there as Inuyasha's home came into view. Her face split into a wide smile and she practically skipped the rest of the way, not paying any mind to the firelight that was burning inside. She hurried to the door and pushed it open without hesitation. What she found inside, however, had her frozen in place for what felt like hours._

_ Inuyasha was holding Kikyou to him tightly, as though his life depended on it. Their lips were joined, tightly against each other, hands roaming, breaths mingling. Kagome's own breath had left her lungs, but she couldn't bring herself to breathe. She dropped the basket she held, her eyes wide and unbelieving. She couldn't move, couldn't blink. It wasn't until those amber eyes opened and met hers that she found it in herself to take a step back. Horror took place of the shock she felt. And that was soon replaced with rage. _

_ "Kagome-"_

_ Kagome closed her eyes tightly to fight back the angry tears that wished to spill, and she looked into the calm brown eyes of her cousin. Kikyou said nothing. Did nothing. Her arms were still embracing Inuyasha as she looked at Kagome, who wanted nothing more than to rip them away from him. She took in a shaky breath and took another step back, nausea rolling in her stomach. Inuyasha pushed away from Kikyou and reached out for Kagome._

_ "Let me explain!"_

_ "Stay away from me," Kagome spit out, hatred burning in her eyes. She embraced the rage she was feeling, terrified of the pain she'd feel once all her anger had burned away. "Do not come any closer!"_

_ "Kagome, please," Inuyasha's voice was pleading, his eyes wide and sad. Kagome shook her head and turned away, running as fast as she could away from them. She was breathing raggedly when a pair of arms wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides. There was a warm breath at her ear, and his smell filled her nose. Her anger returned tenfold and she fought against him as hard as she could._

_ "I will not let you go until you listen to me!" Inuyasha growled out. Kagome was consumed with absolute rage. How dare he speak to her this way? As though _she_ were the one being unreasonable! _He_ was the one trysting with someone who was not her- her, his _intended!_ Her body started to tremble, and she willed her powers to cover her skin, pulsing powerfully enough to send Inuyasha flying away from her, screaming in pain. Kagome looked at him over her shoulder, worry stabbing her heart for only a moment, until she saw Kikyou rush to his side. Any guilt she may have felt vanished in that instant, and she found herself almost wishing she had done serious damage to him. _

_ She walked away from them, ignoring Inuyasha's voice calling for her. He had betrayed her. She could never forgive him. Either of them._

_*End of Flashback*_

Kagome let tears stream down her cheeks, and wrapped her arms tightly around herself. Is this what Inuyasha had wanted to tell her back then? That he had known Kikyou all along? Had he wanted to explain that it was Kikyou that he had loved along? Kagome sobbed and put her forehead to her knees. Her heartache that she had thought was finally easing, had returned stronger than she had ever thought it capable of.

"Miss Kagome?" a tiny voice said from behind her. Kagome sat up, wiping her face with her hands and sniffling before she peeked over her shoulder.

"Rin," she said with a hiccup, trying her best to smile. "How did you find me, darling?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru brought me!" the little girl said happily, rushing to her side. Kagome tensed and turned herself to see further behind her. Sure enough, the silver-haired lord was standing there, arms folded, watching her. He looked as proud and stunning as ever in a royal blue waist coat and beige breeches, tucked into his brown, leather riding boots. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Are you alright, Miss Kagome?" Rin asked, scooting herself close to Kagome's side. Kagome smiled down at her and put an arm around the little girl, taking comfort in her presence.

"I am now that you've come to see me, Miss Rin," Kagome said warmly. "We haven't spent much time together since we arrived in Deepwell. I apologize for that."

"We are spending time together now!" Rin pointed out, smiling brightly. Kagome smiled back and placed a kiss on the child's forehead.

"Yes, we are," she agreed. "What would you like to do, darling?"

Rin put her finger to her chin in thought, looking about her in search of inspiration. Her eyes landed on the river, her face lighting up the way only a child's does. She looked up at Kagome, hopping to her feet excitedly.

"Can we swim, Miss Kagome?" she asked, folding her hands together and bouncing where she stood. "Can we, please?"

Kagome threw her head back and laughed, Rin's excitement contagious. She looked over at Sesshoumaru, who hadn't moved, but was watching them carefully nonetheless.

"May we, Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked, a small smile on her lips. Sesshoumaru responded with a short nod and little Rin squealed with excitement. She was kicking off her little boots and pulling her lovely pink gown over her head before Kagome had even gotten to her feet. Kagome laughed and kicked off her own shoes, reaching down to gather the skirt of her simple gray gown and twist it, tucking it loosely into her belt so that her dress wouldn't get wet while she waded into the shallow water. She blushed as she removed her stockings, completely aware of the demon male that stood behind her. If she hurried into the water, she wouldn't feel as exposed.

Rin, oblivious to the improprieties of her actions, was in just her undergarments, splashing happily in the calm, shallow water. Kagome stepped into the river beside her, enjoying the feel of the cool water on her bare skin. The water lapped at her knees at the river's center, where as Rin's torso was the only part of her above it. Kagome smiled as she watched Rin hop in the water, her tiny hands smacking its surface as she went.

"Look how big my splashes are, Miss Kagome!" Rin giggled, hopping in a circle, splashing wildly. Kagome laughed, raising her hands to shield her face from the spray coming her way. Her eyes darted to the youkai lord that had seated himself close enough to them to protect them from any danger, but far enough so that he wouldn't get caught in the crossfire of their splashing. There was a smile in his eyes as he watched Rin fondly that made Kagome almost smile. His amber eyes flashed to her, obviously sensing her eyes on him and she blushed, turning her attention back to Rin.

"A fish! Look, Miss Kagome! A fish!" Rin shouted excitedly, trying her best to run through the water to the shady spot of the river where Kagome knew fish to hide. Kagome smiled to herself, knowing the fish would be gone long before Rin got close. She was surprised it was near them at all with all the noise the child was making. Kagome followed her, careful not the stir the water too much herself. She didn't need her stitches getting wet before her wound had healed.

"Aw, it swam away," Rin said sadly. Kagome patted the little girl's head affectionately.

"Fish like it more when the water is calm and quiet," Kagome explained. "If he hold really still and keep our voices down, another might come this way."

"But that wouldn't be much fun, Miss Kagome," Rin said, her disappointment at the lost fish forgotten as she continued with her giggling and splashing. Kagome laughed, stepping back just a bit.

They continued like that until the sun dipped just behind the trees. Rin had worn herself out and stepped out of the water, collapsing next to Sesshoumaru with a huff. Kagome followed her, sitting on the other side of Rin, her boots and stockings in her arms. She wanted her legs to dry before she dressed herself. She untucked her skirt, taking comfort in the fact that all that was visible was her feet. Rin was sprawled out on her belly, asleep now that she had finally stopped moving.

"I don't remember ever having as much energy as she does," Kagome said more to herself than to the male beside her. Sesshoumaru ran a hand over the girl's damp hair, not even raising his head to acknowledge her statement. Kagome sighed, leaning back on her hands and looking up at the clear sky. She looked at Sesshoumaru out of the corner of her eye. The demon was looking straight ahead into the trees across the river, either lost in his own thoughts, or simply ignoring her- she couldn't tell.

"How long were you watching me, before?" she finally asked after the silence began to bother her. Sesshoumaru didn't look at her, but answered.

"Not long," he said in his cool monotone. "You were sobbing before we arrived."

Kagome didn't miss the disgust in his voice. She eyed him angrily, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. He acted as though he had no emotion. No feelings. She would have thought he'd be a bit sympathetic to her situation, but no. Why was he so heartless? Still, she couldn't help but feel ashamed that all he had seen was her weakness.

"I wasn't always this way," Kagome said angrily, looking out at the water. "I cannot give excuse for my emotions, but until the other night, a demon has never gotten the best of me."

"Except for the half-breed," Sesshoumaru pointed out, looking at her from the corner of his eye. Kagome took in a sharp breath and snapped her head to look at him. The nerve of this man! "Your love for him made you weak. Love is a crippling emotion. If you were strong before- which this Sesshoumaru finds very difficult to believe- it is your own fault for allowing yourself to fall in love and letting it rule your life."

"Do not lecture me about something you know nothing of!" Kagome spat, glaring at him with all the anger she could muster. "What do you know of love? Or pain? You, this mighty demon lord that has never known struggle! How dare you speak to me of-"

"How dare you speak to me as though we are equals!" he snarled, cutting her off. He got to his feet looking down at her as though she were a child. "You know nothing of this Sesshoumaru. Nor do you deserve to. You are weak. The legends I heard of the 'formidable' priestess Lord Kouga was courting have proven to be false."

Kagome scrambled to her feet, standing up to him, almost going so far as to jab his chest, but she stopped herself. Instead she shouted at him, knowing it would bother his sensitive demon ears. "I have destroyed demons more dangerous than you! You, you-you _dog_!"

She slapped her hands over her mouth the instant the word left her lips. She stared up at him in horror, watchin as his lips pulled back in an angry snarl. Despite the fear that seized her heart, she held her ground, staring into his armber eyes that were tinted red. She gathered her own energy into her hands, ready to erect a barrier should he attack. She sent out a warning pulse of energy toward him; not enough to hurt him, but enough to let him know she wasn't backing down. Not again. He blinked at her, his amber eyes clearing.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Both adults' heads turned to look down at the little girl who was now sitting up, wide awake, staring back and forth between the two of them. Kagome looked back at Sesshoumaru, her frustraton with him growing.

"Now look what you've done!" Kagome scolded. "You woke her up!"

Sesshoumaru actually raised an eyebrow at her, his face showing every bit of surprise that he felt at her audacity to scold him. But as quickly as it appeared, it vanished and the demon lord turned his attention back to his ward.

"Come, Rin," he ordered. "Dress yourself so that we can return to the village."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin said, her head bowed sadly as she gathered her things and began to dress herself. While she did, Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, an idea constructing in her mind.

"You don't think I'm strong?" Kagome asked him, folding her arms across her chest, raising an eyebrow at him. Sesshoumaru looked her over coolly and scoffed.

"I know you are not," he answered. Kagome grit her teeth and narrowed her eyes a fraction.

"Prove it," she challenged, squaring her shoulders. Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow at her in that annoying way of his.

"You want a duel? Is that it, priestess?" he smirked at her as he spoke.

"Yes. Your demonic energy against my spiritual powers."

"And when I beat you?"

"You won't."

"I will. And when I do, you must stop speaking to me out of turn. We are not equals nor will we ever be. I would have killed you long ago, but because of your place with Lord Kouga, I cannot."

"Fine. If you win, I'll be more polite. But if I win, I want something a bit more demanding of you."

"And what is that?"

"You're going to train me."

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**I'm really sorry I'm taking so long on these updates. Gonna try working on these chapters more often. (I've said this a billion times but work with me, Little One learned how to crawl and it's a disaster in my house) R&R por favor!

-Kisses!


	13. Chapter 13

The One I Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.**

**A/N: **I have quite a few chapters typed up and ready to post. I just recently put up one maybe a week ago, but I wanted to post this one now just so ya'll know I'm doing my darndest to make up for lost time with this story. I'll be posting up a new chapter every time I'm able to connect to wifi, provided that I have enough chapters ready to do so. I hope ya'll like this latest installment! I would really appreciate at least 10 reviews with this chapter before I post up the next!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13:<strong>

Kagome popped her neck and took in deep, calming breaths. She only had one chance at this. One chance to prove to Sesshoumaru that she was worthy of being his pupil. If he could teach her to fight- not just with her powers or her arrows, but really fight- then there was no way he would let her be absent from the battle with the North. She looked around the clearing, waiting for his return.

This space was often used for sparring. Kagome had trained here with her mother long ago when she was just learning to use her powers. She deemed it the safest place for a battle of power- away from the village and any humans that could be harmed by Sesshoumaru's energy, or Kouga and Inuyasha, who could be purified by hers. Lord Sesshoumaru had taken Rin back to her mother's home for her safety while Kagome waited for him here.

Kagome felt his aura coming closer. She rolled her shoulders, doing her best to relax her body despite the excitement of a challenge that was coursing through her veins. It had been too long since her powers had been tested. Too long since she'd needed to use them against a foe of Sesshoumaru's caliber.

Well, actually, she hadn't the slightest idea what exactly Sesshoumaru's caliber was. She'd heard stories, but any lord could be strong with an army behind him. She had heard of his strong inu-youkai lineage, but Inuyasha was from that same line and she had overcome him in battle before. Rin was confident that he was the strongest demon in the world, but she was a child that saw him through eyes blinded by a glamour his kindness and loyalty had created. She knew close to nothing about what he was truly capable of. Kagome swallowed, nervousness suddenly taking root in her mind and seizing her limbs. She was walking into this blindly. She was usually smarter than that, but her eagerness to be a part of the war had made her act foolishly.

"Why don't I ever think these things through?" she whispered to herself running her hands over her face.

"Why indeed."

Kagome jumped, her thoughts having made her lose focus on Sesshoumaru's approaching aura. The demon walked calmly through the surrounding trees and into the clearing, his face as stoic as ever. Any calm Kagome had managed to feel evaporated, replaced with anticipation and a hint of dread in the pit of her stomach. She had a great deal to gain from this show of strength, but also her pride to lose. She had to focus.

"Are you ready?" she asked him.

Sesshoumaru smirked then, and Kagome braced herself, calling her powers forth to create a barrier just as Sesshoumaru released a wave of demonic energy that was so strong, she could almost see it as it burned away the grass in its wake. She gasped, feeling his power pressing against her own, searching her barrier for the slightest crack in which to strike her. She had never encountered something like this. His aura, now intensified was almost tangible, and yet there was no evidence of him putting forth any effort. She blinked rapidly, realizing in the back of her mind that all the birds that were singing in the forest just moments ago were now silent, no doubt having taken flight the moment Sesshoumaru released the power that he had so carefully concealed.

"I'm impressed," he said mockingly. "You responded quickly for a human." He lowered his head and the whites of his eyes started to bleed red and Kagome felt a shiver run down her spine. "But it will take more than a barrier for you to win this fight."

Kagome felt his power intensify, pushing so forcefully on her barrier that she felt as though she herself was being crushed. She squared her shoulders and dug her feet into the ground, bracing herself for the attack that she knew was coming. She took in a deep breath, clearing her mind, and calling forth the power that she had locked away, willing it from the depths of her very soul. Her skin began to glow with her spiritual power, and with all the energy she could muster, she pushed her barrier out, toward Sesshoumaru.

Pulses of her energy were sounding through the clearing like the beating of a drum, attacking his the best she could. She fought to push his energy back in attempt to advance on him, but her efforts were futile. Sesshoumaru chuckled darkly and Kagome's eyes widened as he looked at her with those terrifying blood-red eyes, his irises turning scarlet, leaving nothing but pupils that had turned to black slits. Just the sight unnerved her to the point where her barrier wavered, and in that moment, Sesshoumaru unleashed a wave of energy that was so powerful, she could see the poisonous matter, now visible with an eery green glow, coming toward her.

Gritting her teeth, she forced herself to stand her ground, trying her best to solidify her barrier once more. This power that he was releasing was more intense than anything she had ever faced. Her muscles were shaking from the effort of just shielding herself from him. Her power was slowly draining her, making her body weak. Droplets of sweat were pouring down her face and her legs were shaking to the point where she'd thought she'd fall. She blinked the sweat out of her eyes, worried that if she moved her arms, she'd lose more strength, and any energy she had grounded would dissipate.

_I can't lose. Not this easily. He isn't even _trying_!_

Kagome narrowed her eyes, letting out a battle cry as she forced out the last reserves of her energy in knock him back. Her body glowed white, and the attack blinded her momentarily. So strong was the blow she had just delivered, that she fell to her knees, her trembling arms the only thing keeping her from lying in the grass beneath her. Kagome was panting, sweat dripping down her skin. She was gasping for air when she squinted ahead of her as the light faded from the clearing. Her eyes widened and her hands clenched the grass below her so tightly that she uprooted it, clenching it in her fists.

"No," she breathed.

There, standing before her, was Sesshoumaru. A crooked grin on his face as he looked down at her, completely unharmed from her attack. Not even a wrinkle in his clothes, or a hair out of place. How was it possible? She had used every ounce of power she had. There was no possible way he couldn't have been affected. What was wrong with her? What had changed so drastically in her powers? Her mind raced, faster than her heart was beating against her ribs. She was so filled with shock that she barely noticed the pain coming from her side where her stitches had opened. She hissed in pain, swearing under her breath just as she watched his feet moving toward her.

Kagome whimpered as he approached her slowly, crouching down so that they were eye-level. She struggled to push herself up, only to have her left arm give out. She looked up at him through livid eyes, harsh breaths coming from between a clenched jaw. Her side was bleeding through her gown now. She pressed a hand to it, hissing just as Sesshoumaru began to speak.

"I told you I would win, priestess," he said smugly.

"This is _not_ over!" she spit out stubbornly, fighting to get herself off of the ground.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to speak, but then his body tensed, ears twitching at some sound Kagome's human senses were incapable of catching. She frowned, senses straining. Her breathing was so loud that it was the only sound she could hear. She looked up at Sesshoumaru, about to speak when he moved with lightning speed, snatching her off the ground and jumping skyward as something struck the clearing so hard that the surrounding trees were blown back, completely uprooted.

Kagome could do nothing but stare as the blast spread out, a dark cloud filling the clearing, causing the plant life below to shrivel and wither away before her eyes. She was so focused on the attack below that she barely registered that she was clutching tightly onto Sesshoumaru's coat with her bloodied hands, pressed against him intimately as he, too, looked down at the wreckage. She blushed furiously, pushing the embarrassment to the back of her mind, focusing on what was happening below them.

"It is a miasma," she said. "But from where? I did not sense anything-"

"My power would have drowned out all approaching auras from your dull senses," Sesshoumaru explained to her. "We must return to the village. It seems a real battle has found us."

Kagome had no time to be insulted by Sesshoumaru's statement. An attack was being made on Deepwell, and she had foolishly used up all the power she had in her duel with Sesshoumaru. She needed to warn her mother, and Kikyou. They were the only hope the village had.

"Hurry," was all she said, and Sesshoumaru flew through the air faster than an arrow, back to Deepwell.

* * *

><p>Kagome was in her mother's room, covering herself with the leather armor she had always used in times of battle. Mai and Kikyou were with her, dressing themselves hastily. There was very little time, and with all the soldiers away, they were the only hope of protecting the women and children. Kagome winced as she hooked her chest plate over her shoulders and struggled with the leather clasp about her waist. Her injury was still bleeding. She had barely managed to press some herbs to it and bandage it before Kouga and the others could smell it. She had just tied her chest plate into place when Kouga came rushing into the room<p>

"No," he told her, walking past her mother and cousin who hadn't stopped moving at his entry. "You will _not_ fight, Kagome!"

"I refuse to stay here and hide while my home is attacked!" she said angrily, moving to grab her bow and quiver from the wall. Kouga got in her way, putting a hand on her outreached arm. Kagome blinked at him as though he were insane. His blue eyes stared into hers wildly. She had never seen him this way.

"I forbid it!" he snarled. Kagome snatched her arm away from him, glaring at him so forcefully that he actually hesitated.

"I may be your intended, but I am _not_ yours to command! You cannot force me to stay here! I will fight! Now move. There is no time to waste!"

Kouga stepped aside, speechless at the ferocity with which she spoke. Kagome didn't look at him as she strapped her quiver onto her back and rested her bow over her shoulder and across her chest. She had just managed to turn around when Kouga's arms pulled her to him, his right hand tangling in the hair at the nape of her neck while his left gripped her hip, holding her to him. He pressed his lips to hers forcefully, kissing her harder than he had ever done before. Kagome had no time to respond before he pulled away, looking into her startled blue eyes. His face was so serious, his eyes so intense. Kagome could only look at him as he spoke.

"Be careful," he said quietly. "I do not wish to think about what I would do should something happen to you, Kagome."

Kagome nodded mutely at him, her heart still racing from the unexpected kiss. At that, he was rushing out of the room to join Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha outside. Kagome took in a shaky breath and turned to her mother. She motioned for her and Kikyou to follow her as she stepped out of the room hurriedly.

"I will lead the women and children as far away as I can," Mai instructed them as they walked through the house. "Kikyou, I need you and Kagome to cover us as best you can. Give us time to escape to Roan. Our men are there, and they can keep them safe. Once they are there, I will return to lend my assistance. But we must make haste. I only pray that our demon friends here can vanquish these attackers quickly."

They were outside then, the three demons standing at the front of the village, awaiting whoever was on the other side of the trees. Kagome reached for her bow when her mother put a hand on her shoulder. Kagome looked into Mai's worried brown eyes just as Mai squeezed the hand that was on her.

"Be careful, Kagome," Mai told her. "You and Kikyou, protect each other. Please."

Kagome swallowed, her eyes darting to Kikyou for only a moment before she nodded stiffly at her mother. Mai smiled, pressing a kiss to Kagome's forehead before she ran to the horse that she had tied to a post outside the house. Two other horses waited there for Kagome and Kikyou, a gray mare that was Kagome's and a deep brown one that belonged to Kikyou. Mai untied her own white one, untying it with deft fingers.

She mounted it, riding over to the group of villagers that were all gathered, women and their children all mounted on their own steeds with very few belongings with them. Kagome's eyes were searching through the crowd of people for one specific person and she didn't calm until she found her. Rin was sitting atop a horse with one of the young women of the village, a daughter of one of the soldiers. Kagome felt a bit more at ease knowing that the child was with someone who could protect her until Sesshoumaru was finished here.

The little girl looked at Kagome with watery eyes. Kagome had promised herself that she would never let Rin be frightened again. She smiled at the little girl, waving at her from where she stood. Rin smiled back weakly, waving her own tiny hand as she clutched the girl's waist with the other. She raised her chin bravely, wiping away her tears and furrowing her eyebrows. Kagome had never been so proud of anyone as she was of Rin right then. She knew the child was terrified, but she put on a brave face for Kagome.

Mai rode past the villagers then, cueing them to follow her. Kagome watched them ride off, taking comfort in the thunder of hooves fading as they distanced themselves from the danger. She looked to Kikyou, nodding once before they ran to their own horses.

Kagome smiled fondly at the old gray mare that awaited her. She hadn't seen the creäture since she'd left. Kagome didn't have time to prolong their reunion however, as the feeling of a forboding aura prickled her senses. She mounted her horse, clicking her tongue and snapping the reigns. She heard Kikyou's horse running behind her, coming up beside her to run next to her. Kikyou had her own bow and quiver on her back, her hands firm on the reigns of her own horse.

"We must keep a distance from Mai and the others," Kikyou told her, her voice extremely calm. "We cannot allow this attacker to get wind of the villagers."

"We can hold them off," Kagome said to her, looking over her shoulder at the men who had spread out along the trees. "Whoever they are."

"I have seen miasma like this only once before," Kikyou said, pulling her horse to a stop just at the outskirts of the village. She turned the horse to face behind them, from the direction which the aura was emanating. "It was when my village was destroyed."

"If this is the same demon," Kagome said, feeling something other than bitterness for her cousin for the first time in a long time. "Then we will destroy them."

Kikyou did nothing but look at her quickly, nodding her head in agreement before she reached for her bow. Kagome did the same, notching an arrow and pulling back the string, aiming directly above the treeline. Her powers hadn't returned yet, and she was still physically weak from her battle with Sesshoumaru, but she would do what she could to keep everyone safe. Her side was stinging with pain, but she held her bow and arrow steady just as a figure emerged above the withering trees.

* * *

><p><strong>Souta: One Week Ago<strong>

It was only a two hour ride to Roan from Deepwell. Souta and the other men of the village had left immediately to help their neighbors. These were dangerous times, and Souta wanted to do everything he could to help with their fight against the Northern Lord. He dug his heels into the sides of his steed just as the village came into view. The men around him did the same. It was with the sound of thundering hooves and clouds of dust that they arrived to an eerily quiet town.

There was no welcoming committee, no villagers walking about doing their chores. The fields around the town were empty of people, and there were no animals in the stables. The men rode through the town slowly. Souta had a hand on his sword as they led the horses through the main street, eyes scanning the area carefully.

"Something isn't right," he said more to himself than the soldiers around him.

There was a rustling sound from an alleyway to their right. Souta and other men dismounted, all heading towards the sound with weapons drawn. Souta came to a stop as he approached the source of the sound, a pile of hay stacked haphazardly against a house. Souta held his sword out before him, motioning with his head for his men to cover either side. They did so silently as Souta spoke.

"Come out," he demanded. There was a tiny whimper, and Souta lowered his sword, recognizing the sound to be a child. He sheathed his weapon and used his hands to brush back the hay, finding a small, brown-haired boy cowering in fear before him. He kneeled before the child, taking in his haggard appearance. He was filthy, and he looked as though he hadn't eaten in days. _How long has he been hiding here?_

"Is she gone?" the boy asked, looking up at Souta with green eyes, full of tears. Souta frowned in confusion.

"Is who gone, child?" he asked.

Before the child could answer, a violent wind swept past them, sending some men to the ground. The child was screaming as Souta did his best to see through the dust the wind had picked up. It was coming from all directions, robbing the men of their senses. Souta shouted out orders to his men, but his voice was lost in the roar of the wind. He watched as each man vanished, carried off by the gale. Souta looked down at the child, snatching him in his arms just his senses picked up a demonic aura. He looked all around him, holding the child tightly to his chest, keeping his head down to shield him from the chaos. He could see nothing but swirling dust, hear nothing but the roaring wind. Then the land darkened, and Souta looked up into the sky where a dark figure was slowly drifting to the ground as though this wind had no affect on it.

"Who are you?!" he shouted.

An eery, feminine laugh surrounded him on all sides. The child in his arm was sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. He was saying something but Souta couldn't quite make out what he was saying. He lowered his ear closer to the boy, keeping his eyes on the dark figure that was steadily coming toward him. The child's voice was impossible to make out for some time, but after a moment, Souta understood just a fragment of the child's sentence as the figure landed before them. His heart dropped to his stomach and Souta felt his body sieze up in fear he had never felt before.

"...she's back."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** As I said before, I want at LEAST 10 reviews before I post the next chapter. Hope ya'll liked it!


	14. Chapter 14

The One I Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.**

**A/N:** Yes, as many of you guessed, I'm introducing Kagura into the story now. She is just a bit OOC, though, but stick with this story and I promise you won't be disappointed with how I've portrayed her!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14:<strong>

**Kagome: Present**

Kagome felt a chill go down her spine as the figure came into view. A maniacle laugh surrounded them as it approached. It was humanoid, wearing an animal pelt over its body. One that was foreign to their home, but one she recognized from the books in Kouga's study. If she remembered correctly, it was called a baboon, but its fur was as white as snow. Its blue face stared down at them with black, empty eyes. Whoever was beneath it did not want them to know who he was. Kagome watched as the miasma beneath him slowly creeped closer to the village. It was destroying everything in its path, making everything turn to ash. It needed to be purified, or it would destroy the village.

She heard Kikyou release an arrow with a snap of her bowstring and watched as it flew toward its target with a tail of Kikyou's blue spiritual energy behind it. To her horror, it did nothing but crash against a barrier the figure had created around itself. The figure laughed again, and Kagome lowered her own bow, looking at Kikyou who looked back at her with a question in her brown eyes. If Kikyou's power couldn't reach him, what were they supposed to do?

Just then, the demons she had almost forgotten sprung into action. They leapt into the air, each striking at the barrier with claws and fists, forgoing the swords that they had strapped about their waists. Kagome's breath hitched in her throat as she watched Inuyasha get tossed back from the barrier like a rag doll and come crashing to the ground. Kouga met a similar fate, but he managed to land on his hands and feet, growling like the wolf he was before leaping into the air to try again. Sesshoumaru was using a technique that Kagome had never seen, using his demonic energy to create a whip that he was using to attack the barrier with speed that only he was capable of.

When it was obvious that these attacks wouldn't work, Kouga stopped attacking, choosing to stay on the ground. His chest heaved as he panted, open-mouthed, watching as the dog demons continued the battle above him. Kagome watched Inuyasha unleash strike after strike, using his own demonic energy to strengthen his attacks. Sesshoumaru on the other hand had finally reached for a sword at his waist. Kagome frowned in confusion once she realized he had two swords with him. _Why would he need two?_ She recognized the one that he hadn't unsheathed as the one she'd found in his trunk that first day she'd met Rin. Her confusion multiplied at his neglect of the sword that he had reacted so protectively over when she had touched it. _Why won't he use it?_

The sword he had drawn however surprised her with the amount of dark energy that she saw around it the second it was unsheathed. She gripped her reigns tightly as her horse reared up at the presence of the sword. Beside her, Kikyou's did the same. Kagome could only watch as Sesshoumaru unleashed an attack that had her skin break out in goosebumps. She swore she saw lightning strike his sword from the cloudless sky, and she watched in total fascination as the lightning was redirected at the masked figure. She was so certain that this attack would work. There was so much power behind it, she doubted anything could withstand it. She held her breath as the attack landed, causing a flash of white to blind them for a second until it cleared, revealing the figure, unharmed behind his barrier.

After a few moments, the trio stopped their attacks. They all stood their ground at the center of the village, glaring at the intruder. It was then that Kagome noticed something was wrong. She watched the deadly miasma, and where it stopped, just on the outside of village miasma was spreading, encircling the town rather than entering. Realization struck Kagome. She gasped and looked to Kikyou.

"It's a trap," she said, snapping the reigns on her horse. "He's trying to trap us here."

Kikyou followed Kagome immediately, who was riding away from the village. There was only one reason this demon would want to keep them here. This foe was obviously a distraction for the fighters in the village, while the vulnerable ones were heading toward the real danger. She never should have let Mia go alone. She should have insisted one of the men go with her. The women, the children- Rin- they were all in danger. She had to get them. She wasn't sure what she'd be able to do, but she had to warn them. Maybe if they hurried, she could lead them away to another village. She was about to share this idea when Kikyou spoke.

"I will purify the miasma," Kikyou said, drawing an arrow as she rode, gripping her horse with her thighs as tightly as she could. "You go help Mai!"

Kagome nodded, and she gripped her reigns tightly searching for an escape. Kikyou released another arrow ahead of them, and Kagome snapped the reigns, her horse galloping away the moment Kikyou's arrow pierced through the miasma and purified what was before her. Kagome lowered herself, digging her heels into the horse to make it go faster. Mia and the villagers had left at full speed, and she had very little time to reach them. The wind was whipping past her ears, and her heart was pounding in absolute fear, but she still managed to hear the dark laughter that followed her as she rode.

"You won't make it, Kagome," the voice said in a deep, sultry tone that she recognized immediately. Ruby eyes flashed in her mind.

Kagome's eyes widened and she brought her horse to a halt, gripping the reigns as tightly as she could when the horse reared up. She looked over her shoulder, gasping as she saw the figure was now right behind her, only yards away. She let out a startled cry as her horse bucked, sending her crashing to the ground. The air was knocked out of her lungs and she struggled to catch her breath as her mare galloped away. She quickly rounded on her enemy, getting to her feet with real struggle. Her re-opened wound was now bleeding profusely, but she dare not let him know the pain it caused her.

"I know you," she said breathlessly, looking at the masked figure as he lowered himself to the ground, his barrier disappearing.

Kagome looked behind him, only to find that he had surrounded them with a miasma so thick, she could not see through it. She moved to grab her bow but the man only laughed.

"We both know your arrows are useless to you in this state, Kagome," he patronized.

Kagome froze. How could he know her power hadn't returned yet? She stepped back as far as she could, taking off her bow and arrows and letting them fall to the ground. They were useless to her now. She tried to back further away from him as he moved closer, but the closer she got toward the wall of miasma, the harder it was for her to breathe. Without her spiritual powers, she was defenseless. She squared her shoulders and balled her hands into fists at her sides. She refused to let him know how scared she truly was. If she was to die here, then she would die fighting.

"What do you want?" she demanded. He laughed at her once more and started to circle her. Kagome made sure to never turn her back on him. They circled each other slowly, Kagome ready to fight tooth and nail if she had to. "You are the man from the market, are you not?"

"Since it is just the two of us," the man said with a smile in his voice. "I see no reason to keep this disguise on."

He pulled back the head of the pelt to reveal the red-eyed man Kagome knew him to be. The man from the market that had harassed her and Rin. He had refused to give her his name then, but Kagome recognized that awful voice. He smiled a fang-toothed grin at her, his ruby eyes flashing. Kagome's steps hesitated at that smile, and in that instant, he was before her, one warm hand wrapped gently around her throat.

Kagome tensed, her eyes widening a fraction, but she refused to scream. He wasn't hurting her, just trying to scare her. She glared at him, putting her hands on his pale, bare forearm, ready to use all the physical strength she had left to fight him. His whole body visibly tensed at her touch, and she saw goosebumps raise on his exposed skin. Kagome rose an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"I will ask only once more," she ground out angrily, staring into his frightening eyes. "What do you _want?!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Souta: Five Days Ago<strong>

Souta struggled in his binds, wincing at the skin that was now raw about his wrists. They were bound behind his back to a wall that was damp and covered with mold. He struggled for a moment longer, tugging against the shackles, before he began to cough and he bent forward, struggling for air.

He had no idea how long he'd been there. He hadn't seen the sun since the wind storm had attacked him and his men. He didn't know where his soldiers were, or if they were even alive. The moment he'd seen her, the wind witch, he was swept away, his world had turned completely black, and then he was here. Here in this dark, windowless room that held traces of miasma, and death. A room where the only sounds were his own breathing, and his rapidly beating heart. He had run out of strength long ago, his spiritual powers drained by some presence in this place. His physical strength was weakened from lack of food, water, and sleep. And still, nobody had come.

Had he not hesitated for that brief moment when he'd seen her, he would not be here. It couldn't have been longer than a second, but in that second, he could have created a barrier, purified her- _anything_! She was beautiful, but he could sense the evil in her. Her ruby eyes were the biggest distraction. Not her raven hair, tied up and pinned in place with feathers and beads; Not her pale porcelain skin that glowed against her blood-red velvet gown; Not the emerald paper fan that she held in her hand like a weapon, poised to strike; Not even the fact that the wind was perfectly calm around her as she touched ground with bare, delicate feet, the air still as though a cocoon of protection surrounded only her as the rest of the world was lost in the chaos of wind and dust. No, it was those magnificent ruby eyes that seized his body, paralyzing him as her rouge-painted lips parted in a fang-toothed smile.

She was the most dangerous foe he'd faced because she was so beautiful. His father had always warned him and Kagome as children that the demons that could wear the face of a human were the most dangerous. They were the ones that you had to watch, because their emotions could be falsified. It was impossible to tell if a demon was truly capable of human emotion. They had a whole other side of their soul, a darker side that was controlled by raw, animalistic instinct that humans could never understand. He had seen that side take control of lower demons. He'd even seen it try to take over Inuyasha, though his blood was half human as well. It was a dangerous thing, the soul of a demon. Something that only one with spiritual power could completely destroy. Souta and his family had dedicated their lives to the fight against those demons who could not ignore the seductive call of their darker sides. He was lucky to have been gifted with the same spiritual powers his mother and younger sister also possessed. For as long as he was able to wield a sword, Souta had been vanquishing demons with them.

He had always had difficulty trusting them; The pure-blooded demons. He was a holy man under the rule of one of those very beings, but Kouga had done nothing to his people to give Souta cause to worry. This woman that had captured him, whoever she was, was an example of the very creatures he despised. There was an evil in this place. One that he had never encountered before. He could sense it in the very stone of the dark room that he was kept in. He could taste it in the thickness of the poisonous air. Whoever ruled this place had a soul blacker than even the most vile monsters he'd vanquished. He had to escape. Whoever had set this trap for his soldiers was no doubt going to attack Deepwell. With his father gone, it was his duty to protect his home. If anything happened to his mother, or the village while he was locked away here, he'd never be able to forgive himself.

He tugged frantically at the shackles that held him, making the chains clang together noisily until his ears picked up the sound of a creaking door. He squinted as the door opened before him across the room, letting light shine through. He'd been in the dark for so long, the light stung his eyes. He turned his head away, ears straining to pick up the sound of footsteps. He held his breath, and still he heard none. He slowly turned his head to face forward, and he gasped, jumping back at the sight of the woman before him.

"What do you want?" he demanded angrily, refusing to meet her eyes, lest he lose his focus again. He watched her lips instead, his blood running cold when all she did was smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome: Present<strong>

"Want?" the man repeated, cocking his head to the side as he smiled, stepping closer toward her. Kagome held her ground, her nostrils flaring as she breathed in, fighting to keep herself calm. The man chuckled softly, lowering his head to brush his nose across her forehead. Kagome jerked her head as much as she could in his hold, and he chuckled. "I'm afraid it is not what I _want_ from you that you should worry about now, little priestess, but what I _need._"

Kagome felt bile rising in her throat as the man's other hand went to her side, fingertips ghosting along the bottom of her chest plate across her hips. Fury filled her at the way he was touching her. It was with that fury that she felt a bud of her power returning in her gut. Her eyes widened and she tensed in the man's hold. If she could just keep him distracted for a while longer, if she could just keep him talking, she'd be able to purify him. Without his barrier to protect him, there was nothing keeping her from destroying him.

"What are you-?" she began, but her words were cut off as his fingers reached for the leather clasp of her armor, slicing through it like a hot knife through butter. Kagome gasped, feeling cool air reach the damp cloth of her gown, soaked through where her wound had bled. The man's grip on her throat tightened a fraction as his eyes locked on the bloody mess. Ruby orbs flashed to meet her own, rage burning in their depths.

"What. Have. You. _Done?" _he hissed, pulling Kagome closer to him with each word. Kagome swallowed, her hands tightening on his forearm. She blinked rapidly, each breath becoming more difficult to take in.

"Let me go," she whispered, panic taking over as he lifted her off the ground, her toes barely brushing the dirt. She choked, digging her nails into his skin. He didn't even flinch. His eyes were fixed on hers, his body trembling with barely contained rage.

"_Where is it?_" he snarled, shaking Kagome violently. "What have you done with it?!"

"Wh-what-?" Kagome struggled to ask. The man growled deep in his chest and he released her, letting her crash to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Kagome gasped, taking in as much air as she could. She put a hand to her throat and winced, positive that the skin was bruising. She looked up at her attacker and frowned. He was pacing wildly, muttering to himself. His eyes were wide, but unseeing. Whatever she had done, it driven him mad. She hadn't the slightest idea what was going on. She put a hand to her side, looking down at her gray gown, now stained maroon. Something about this wound had set him off. Her mind raced as she struggled to remember the night she'd received it.

The centipede demon had attacked them out of nowhere. She knew that their carriage would be passing down that road. But how? How could she have known they would be there? And why did she attack Kagome specifically?

_"He'll reward me greatly for this."_

Who was she talking about? Was it him? Was it this man here that had sent the centipede after them? After her? Kagome remembered lying on the ground, watching the demon take something from a pool of her blood. Had there been something there? Something she'd taken... taken out from inside her body? Kagome felt sick. She pressed her hand tighter against her side where Kikyou had stitched her back together. Her mind flashed to her duel with Sesshoumaru earlier that had caused her wound to reopen. Her power had been noticeably weaker. She ran out of energy before she could inflict any damage on him. She lost that fight with Sesshoumaru in a matter of minutes, when she knew herself previously capable of fighting for hours in battle. Had whatever that demoness taken been the source of her true power? Kagome started to doubt herself.

She had always been stronger than her mother and brother. She had even been proven to be stronger than Kikyou. She had never questioned her gifts before, but today had brought things to light that she hadn't even known were there. She wasn't some ordinary priestess. Her powers were not her own. Without whatever it was that had been taken from her, she was hardly a threat to anyone. Kagome shook her head. _No. This can't be right._

She would have known if there was something inside her. Something that wasn't natural. Something that a demon would want so badly that they would tear her apart to get it. No. There was no way. She would have known. There was nothing. She looked up at the man who had stoppped pacing and was now looking down at her, his face eerily calm. A seed of doubt in herself had been planted in her mind, and was taking root.

She didn't move as he slowly crouched to the ground in front of her so that they looked at each other face to face. Kagome said nothing. She could only stare as watched her, her breathing ragged. Her palms were sweating. She could feel her power returning faster now. She could attack him and get all of this over with, but something was stopping her. She looked deep into his scarlett eyes, searching for the answer she was looking for. One that she knew he held.

"What was it?" she whispered, feeling absolutely lost.

She needed to know what had been taken. Why it had been inside her. What was its purpose? What was her purpose for having it? How had this happened? Her mind was whirling with unanswered questions so quickly that her pain was almost forgotten. Her fear almost evaporated, save for the fact that she was staring into the most terrifying eyes she'd ever seen, and she couldn't look away because the owner of those eyes was the only one who could answer her questions. He was the only one who could answer because he was the one searching for it. Whatever it was. Those eyes now held a smile. Not a kind one, but one that was meant to make her uncomfortable, and it was working.

"You really don't know, do you, little priestess?" he asked, his voice mocking now. Kagome flinched as he raised a clawed hand to brush his knuckles against her cheek.

"Just tell me," she said, her voice gaining strength. "What was it? What _am I?_"

The man inched closer, his breath fanning across her face. Kagome gasped, her hands clenching into fists in the dirt. She turned her face away from him, only to have him take hold of her chin and force her to look at him. His eyes fell to her lips and Kagome was overcome with nausea. She called her power to cover skin, relieved when the man released her, hissing in pain. He stayed close however, anger fading to amusement as he looked at her. Kagome pushed herself back, looking him in the eye.

"That's a conversation for another day, little priestess," the man said, his voice echoing around her.

A wind picked up, seemingly out of nowhere. Kagome covered her eyes with her forearm as dust encircled her, and the miasma that had surrounded her dissolved. She could hear nothing over the roar of the wind, but she could sense that the man was leaving. As the wind quieted down, she looked up into the sky, watching as he faded into the clouds surrounded by a purple light before he completely disappeared.

With the danger gone, Kagome released the power that she had been holding over herself. Exhaustion overwhelmed her, and her arms went weak, sending her to the ground. She turned her head to the side so that she could breathe, lying as still as she could. Her eyelids were so heavy. She wanted nothing more than to sleep, but there was something she needed to do. Something that was very important, but her tired, foggy mind was struggling to remember what it was. Her fingertips twitched where they lay on either side of her head, stirring up the dirt that was beneath them. No matter how hard she tried, she could do nothing but lie there and breathe.

"Kagome!"

Kagome's eyes widened just a fraction and she watched several pairs of shoes running toward her. A pair of brown, leather boots landed before her, and she shut her eyes to keep the dust from blinding her. She could pick up several auras, but she couldn't separate them. She couldn't tell who was who and she didn't want to at the moment. She was so tired. She just wanted to rest. She just wanted to turn all of her senses off until she had slept. She needed to sleep.

There were warm hands on her shoulders, turning her over to face upward. She squinted into the light of day, her body feeling extremely heavy. She squinted up at the face of the person who held her. Silver hair fell around her like a curtain. She blinked, her eyes focusing on the golden irises that looked down at her. Her mind was muddled from exhaustion, and her lips parted to speak the first name that came to her mind at the sight of those eyes. Eyes that she had seen earlier that day before this attack had been made on Deepwell. Eyes that had challenged her, had made her use all her strength, then saved her from a miasma that could have destroyed her. The eyes that mocked her as the last of her power had been drained, and she'd been defeated in combat before the real battle had ever begun. She could think of only one name in that moment before she allowed her body to relax in the arms that held her.

"Sesshoumaru?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The next chapter will be up as soon as I can get wifi. Since y'all were so good about reviewing on my last chapter how about y'all give me 15 this time?


	15. Chapter 15

The One I Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.**

**A/N: **This chapter is pretty graphic. I ask that if you have issues with torture, that you not read it. This story IS rated M! If you all continue to read this chapter, you are doing it knowing full well that I warned you ahead of time!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 15:<strong>

**Souta: 4 Days Ago**

Souta screamed in pain, pulling so hard against his restraints that blood began to drip from his wrists. His body sagged where it was suspended in the air, his hands tied to the ceiling with thick rope, arms spread out so that his feet couldn't touch the ground. His bare toes brushed the floor, making his shoulders scream in pain from holding his weight. His breathing was labored, his body was covered in sweat. He had just started to fade into unconsciousness when searing pain struck his back. He cried out again, his back arching in pain.

"You are making this much more difficult than it has to be, soldier."

Souta gritted his teeth, his eyes open, but dazed. He had been here for hours. Days for all he knew. This demoness wasn't tiring. She continued to strike his bare back, torturing him until he would agree to help her. His will was strong, but his human body was failing him. He wasn't sure how much more pain he could take before he'd perish. He glanced over his shoulder at her, catching just a glimpse of her scarlet gown before his neck went limp and his chin fell against his heaving chest.

"I will _never_ betray my sister," he croaked, his throat hoarse from screaming and dehydration. "I won't help you capture Kagome!"

"That's too bad," the woman said in a theatrically sad voice. He felt her fingertips brushing the raised wounds on his back and his hissed in pain, trying to arch himself away from her. She came to stand before him, holding her blood-soaked fingers up for him to see. "You humans are so fragile. A few more wounds like this, and a body like yours could be crippled permanently."

"I'd rather die than help you, witch," he spat, glaring at her.

The woman tisked at him, taking one bloody finger and putting it in her mouth. Souta wanted to gag when she smiled at him. How could he have ever let himself become distracted by her physical beauty? She was evil incarnate. The woman giggled to herself and stepped closer to him, her blood-covered hand reaching out to grip his chin. She dug her nails into his skin as she held him, locking her eyes with his. Souta breathing through flared nostrils, his lips pulling back in an angry grimace. The woman leaned forward, pressing her lips to his gently and pulling back, her eyes dancing with twisted humor.

"I don't want to break you, soldier boy," she whispered, letting her hand run down his chin to his neck, dragging her nails the whole way, and leaving a trail of his blood as she went. "But if you don't start to play along, I will have no choice."

Souta spat in her face then and her eyes widened with a fury that had his heart almost still in fear. Her pretty, red lips pulled back in an angry snarl and she slapped his face so hard that his head snapped to the side. Her nails had scratched his face like knives, but he did not cry out. He would not give her the satisfaction. He smiled up at her, his cheek dripping with fresh blood. Her chest was heaving, the low cut of her bodice revealing an ample amount of pale skin. Souta's eyes flashed back to her face, watching as she wiped angrily at the spittle that covered her cheek.

"You will regret that, human," she promised.

"Unlikely," Souta growled back at her with a smile.

The woman's eyes narrowed and she disappeared from his view. Souta's body tensed and he shut his eyes tightly, bracing himself for the renewed pain that he knew was to come.

**Souta: 2 Days Ago**

He was on the cold, damp ground. His body was too weak for him to move. It was for that reason only that the wind witch had decided not to tie him up. She had left him there in the darkness. For how long, he didn't know. All he knew was the pain. Breathing was becoming more difficult. His insides were tight with hunger. He felt his stomach clench, and he turned his head to the side so that he would not choke on the vomit that made its way up his throat.

The smell made his stomach turn, and the fact that it was pooling beneath his head was making it worse, but he could not move himself. He had tried, but his arms and legs could do close to nothing. He prayed for death to find him. He didn't want to feel this pain any longer. He was going mad. He hadn't seen the light of day in so long, he hadn't the slightest clue how many days had passed. He had lost hope of ever escaping. His village was probably destroyed by now. His mother... No. He didn't want to think about that. His body shivered, and he desperately wanted to curl into himself. To escape from this prison.

He jumped at the sound of the door opening. He didn't look up at the woman, knowing full well that she would come to him. He simply laid there, waiting. His body wouldn't survive another beating. And he looked forward to the end that was certain to come with it. The woman came into his line of sight, smiling down at him wickedly. He didn't even have the strength to glare at her. He closed his eyes and turned his head, waiting for her to do something.

"I'm sorry to have gotten your hopes up, my soldier boy," the woman said, bending forward to put her hands on her knees, tilting her head to the side as she watched him. "But I haven't come to play with you today."

Souta's eyes opened and he looked up at her. She was pleased with his reaction. He could tell by the way her smile widened, letting her fangs glisten at him in the dim light that came in through the doorway. His eyes held the question that his lips couldn't speak. _Then what are you doing here?_

"We received word on your sister," the woman announced, straightening and taking a few steps away from him.

Souta's eyes widened, and panic sent his heart racing. No. Kagome was safe with Kouga. Far from here. Kouga had hundreds of warriors that could keep her safe. There was no way she could be in danger. He refused to believe it. He had to believe that the witch was lying to get him to do or say something to use against his sister. He shook his head once; it was the only way he could express his denial. The woman laughed, rocking back on the heels of her feet and clapping her hands together gleefully.

"Oh, but it's true!" she insisted. "You see, my master has sent one of his demons to fetch her for us. It seems she and that fiancé of hers have left the safety of his home and are wandering about the countryside," She started to walk slowly, circling him as she spoke. Souta could only follow her with his eyes, listening carefully. "My master wants her very badly, you know. And he's been watching her for quite some time. It appears your dear little sister has allowed herself to depend greatly on her wolf for protection. I doubt she even remembers how to defend herself."

Souta was only half listening to her now. His mind was working, trying to come up with some way to get himself out of here. Kagome needed him. If she was truly out there, if she was truly in danger, he had to protect her. He strained his muscles, using his desperation to fuel him as he struggled to sit up. The woman noticed his effort and she stopped talking, dropping to a crouch beside him. Souta tensed, his eyes fixed on her as she watched him. She shook a finger at him, as though she were scolding a child.

"Now, now," she patronized mockingly. "You mustn't tire yourself, my little soldier. You see, you still have a part to play in all of this. My master needs you alive for when your sister arrives. He believes she will be far more compliant if you are here to motivate her. I am certain she'll do whatever we ask of her if her dear brother's life is at stake."

Souta's heart dropped. After all this pain he had endured to keep his sister safe, it was his life that was going to be the cause of her greatest defeat. He knew how fiercely Kagome loved. She would do whatever she had to to spare his life. If everything this woman said was true, then Kagome was doomed unless he could get to her before they did.

"You won't... have her," Souta croaked.

The woman threw her head back and laughed. She got to her feet, sauntering away toward the door. She turned to him when she was in the doorway, smiling wickedly at him over her shoulder.

"That's where you're wrong, soldier boy," she said, pulling the door shut and leaving him in total darkness once more.

**Souta: Present **

All was lost.

He hadn't seen the witch since she had told him of her master's plan. He was certain that by now, Kagome had been captured. He laid there, covered in his own mess, unable to to do anything but wait. For what, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that whatever happened now, he was doomed to perish in this place. He closed his eyes, hoping that he could at least escape his pain for a while with sleep.

Just when he felt himself beginning to drift into unconsciousness, the ground beneath him started to shake. Souta's eyes flew open, looking around, trying to make sense of what was happening. The building was trembling violently, as though the entire thing were alive. His eyes darted, searching in the darkness. He could see nothing. Only feel the shaking of the room, and hear the rumble of the shifting stones. He opened his mouth to cry for help, only to snap it shut. No help would come. If he were to die here, then at least he'd be able to leave this pain behind him.

The door swung open then, falling off its hinges and clattering to the floor. Souta squinted into the bright light, trying to focus on the woman as she hurried toward him. She did not get too close, and he could hardly blame her. The smell of him was enough to make his own stomach churn, he couldn't even imagine how repulsive he smelled to a demon.

The woman kneeled down, her emerald fan in her hand. She smiled at him, acting as though the room were perfectly still. For a moment Souta thought that perhaps he was imagining it, and that he had truly lost his mind, but then the woman spoke.

"It appears that things did not go according to plan, my soldier boy," she said, raising her voice so that she could be heard over the rumbling of the room. "This is where we say goodbye."

Souta blinked at her in disbelief. She was leaving him here? He was free?

The thought would have been ridiculous to anyone else, but the knowledge that this horrid woman was leaving, and that he could die here in peace, without fear of her return, was a gift that he would not take for granted. He looked away from her, not wanting to let her see him smile in relief. He only opened his eyes when he felt a wind pick up in the room, an awful reminder of how he had come to be here in the first place.

He snapped his head around, watching as she whipped her fan up over her head, and an invisible wind was pushed upward with it. He couldn't help but let his jaw drop in fascination as he watched the building remove itself from its very foundation, and take to the air. It happened slowly at first, so slowly that Souta wasn't sure he was actually seeing it, but then he saw the sun's light slowly appearing through the cracks as the building left the ground.

His eyes watered at the sight. He never thought he'd see the light of day again. He was so certain that he would die in the dark, cold and alone. But there it was, the sun, growing brighter and brighter as the building went higher. Souta didn't even look to see what became of it once it was well off the ground and in the air. He kept his attention on the light; On the beautiful pink sky, painted with the colors of sunset; On the warmth that the sun's touch was bringing to his cold, clammy skin; On the sound of comfortable silence that surrounded him, rather than the constant dripping of water that had plagued him for so long. He focused so hard on these things that he didn't feel his powers returning. He could do nothing but bask in the momentary happiness that consumed him before he allowed himself to close his eyes, a smile on his face as he slipped away into a darkness that he met with open arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Mai<strong>

They rode into the village just in time to watch a cloud of miasma take to the skies and vanish. Mai watched the sky carefully, waiting some time before she motioned for her people to follow behind her into the village's boundaries. She looked about the town, a feeling of dread taking over at the stillness of the place. She frowned, raising a hand to motion the others to stop. They did so, and she continued to ride her horse slowly through the village on her own.

She looked all around her, but she saw no one. She heard nothing. The only thing she could smell were the traces of stench the miasma had left behind. This village was empty, its occupants nowhere to be seen. Souta came to mind and she tried her best to calm her pounding heart. She rode down the main road, a hand on the hilt of her sword, ready to draw it at a moment's notice. She had all of her senses on high alert as she came to the end of the road where a large amount of the ground was black, looking singed as though a fire had burned there. She could sense that something evil had been there. Something very much like the thing that had been heading toward Deepwell. Her worry grew at the thought. Mai dismounted, and walked cautiously toward the burned ground, drawing her sword as she got closer.

What she found there once she was able to see through the thin wisps of black smoke would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"_Souta!_"

There, in a pile of filth, lying on the ground was her son. She dropped her sword, tears springing to her eyes as she ran to him, ignoring the stench about him as she lifted him into her arms, holding him tightly to her bosom. His shirt was gone, and his skin was cold and damp. She could feel large, scabbed wounds on his back, and she could see the blood that was beneath the filth that covered him. She sobbed loudly, rocking back and forth, never loosening her grip. _He's so cold. How can he be so cold?_

She pulled back to look at him, brushing back his messy black hair to look at his face. She wept loudly as she saw it, the accepting smile that he wore. His face was so serene despite the wounds that covered it. She rubbed at the grime that covered his cheeks, sobbing loudly. Mai put a hand on his chest, tears falling down her face and onto his chilled skin. She felt nothing beneath her palm. No heartbeat, no intake of air. He was entirely still. _He's gone._

It was then that she screamed.

She screamed and screamed until she was certain her throat was bleeding, and even then she did not stop. She screamed despite the fact that she was surrounded by the people of Deepwell. She screamed for her pain, and for her son's. Her oldest child. Her baby boy. She screamed for the wife that he would never meet, and the children that he would never have. She screamed to the gods, demanding to know, why him? Why her Souta? What had he done to deserve this? She screamed until there was nothing left in her silent weeping that shook her body.

She would not allow anyone to move her. She would not allow anyone to come near her baby. She cradled Souta's head to her chest with one arm. Her free arm was wrapped around his shoulders as she positioned him awkwardly in her lap. She rocked back and forth, letting her tears fall onto the top of his head. She closed her eyes, because looking at him, she could see nothing but his smile. That calm, serene smile that had been on his young, handsome face.

Was whatever that had happened to him here so awful that he _welcomed _Death? Was he in so much pain that he was _glad _to die? Why? _Why my baby?_ Mai raised a barrier around her and Souta, blocking out all those around her that watched in pity. She could do nothing but hold him. Nothing but sit there, rocking her son, asking the same question over and over, knowing that no one here could give her an answer. That the only one that could, was gone, far beyond her reach, though his body was there in her arms. She kept asking anyway, because it was all that she could do, all she could think.

"Why?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I got a review on my last chapter from a former reader. After hearing their POV on the situation, I just want to apologize to anyone I may have bothered by asking for reviews. Now here's my POV on it:

I personally, won't read a story unless it has quite a few reviews. I don't want to force you all exactly to review, but I would like my review count to go up. I don't want to toot my own horn or anything, but I think my story is pretty good. I'm actually a little offended that with all the followers I have on this story, not even half of you take the time to leave a review.

But my former reader did point out something important; Writing should be about the fun of it. I started writing because I love to do it. Before I had my son, I wanted to go to college, get a degree, write novels and become a world-famous author. This website allows me to write and share my stories with all of you instead of sharing the few stories I have on my laptop with just my husband. So I'll keep updating and stop asking for reviews, but I hope you understand how I feel about it now.


	16. Chapter 16

The One I Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters**

**A/N: **I decided to post two chapters today just in case I'm not able to get online again for a while. I don't intend on posting any more chapters now from anyone's POV other than Kagome's. I just needed to do this to show everything that was happening to the characters not present in Kagome's POV. I hope you enjoy this chapter; It's a bit longer than my earlier chapters!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16:<strong>

"No... It's- It's me, Kagome."

Kagome blinked rapidly, her eyes focusing to see the face that was above her. Her eyes widened when they locked on the undecorated cheeks, and the dog-like ears that were perched atop the mess of silver. Her body tensed and despite the exhaustion that she felt, she tried to sit up.

Inuyasha helped her, lifting her into a sitting position with gentle hands. Kagome's skin burned where he touched her. She needed to get away from him. She looked up at Kouga and Kikyou who were standing side by side before her. Whatever expression she wore on her face caused Kouga to reach out for her, and she gladly took hold of his hands, allowing him to pull her to her feet. As she did, she felt the sting of her wound pulling, making her wince and hunch over a bit in pain. Kouga's hand was around her waist in an instant, allowing her to lean on him for support. Kagome was breathing shallowly through her mouth, the movement of her breathing actually causing her pain. She looked around them, seeing that the danger of the red-eyed man and his miasma was indeed gone, but so was somebody else.

"Where is Sesshoumaru?" she asked, her hands on Kouga's shoulders for support.

"He went ahead to check on the others," Kouga answered, bending forward to sweep her legs out from under her and take her in his arms. Kagome blushed and lowered his eyes, looking sideways at Inuyasha, who was noticeably looking away from them. Kagome bit her lip and looked up at Kouga.

"We have to go after him," Kagome said, gasping in pain as her side throbbed.

"You aren't going anywhere until that wound is tended to," Kouga insisted. "It is a miracle that you are still conscious, Kagome!"

"But my mother, Rin- they need us," Kagome argued, her hands fisting in Kouga's shirt. "You know this whole confrontation was a trap for them. They could be in danger!"

"Sesshoumaru can handle it," Inuyasha said in a low voice.

Kagome's eyes went to him and something snapped inside her. He obviously noticed she was staring, and his golden eyes met hers. Kagome's body jolted just from that eye contact. Her heart leapt with a longing that she wanted to crush with every fiber of her being, but she couldn't. The fact that her heart still managed to skip a beat at the sight of him was making her angrier than she had thought possible. The fact that her stomach was still full of butterflies at the sound of his voice was driving her mad. The fact that she still loved him despite everything that he had done to her, and the things that she had just learned about him had her body trembling with rage. When she spoke, there was venom in her voice.

"I do not care if he can _'handle'_ it," she said. "I need to be there! I need to make sure that everyone is ok! That Roan and everyone that was in it-"

Kagome stopped talking, her thoughts finally catching up with her words. She looked at Kikyou, who's eyes were wide with realization as well. With everything that had been going on in Deepwell, and their worry over those that were heading toward a trap that they knew to be set in Roan, they had forgotten about those that were there already. Kagome felt tears spring to her eyes and an awful feeling of dread knotted her stomach.

"Souta," Kagome whispered.

In an instant, Inuyasha was darting away, using his demonic speed to propel him in the direction of Roan. Kagome started to hyperventilate, her hands trembling uncontrollably and she looked up at Kouga, her voice caught in her throat as her mouth floundered uselessly. Kouga only nodded his head and looked at Kikyou.

"I want you to stay here with her, please," he told her. Kikyou was nodding before Kagome even had a chance to protest.

"Kouga, no! I need to-" she began, as he started running back toward her mother's home and kicking the door in to bring her inside.

"I will go," Kouga told her, laying her on the very same bed she had woken up on when they arrived in Deepwell. "You can come join me the moment Kikyou has your wound stitched and bandaged. But please, I cannot allow you to go much longer like this."

Kouga pushed her hair back from her face, brushing his thumb over her forehead. Kagome looked into his piercing blue eyes, fighting with herself. If Souta was in danger, then she needed Kouga to go to him. She'd be no good to them in this condition. She reached for Kouga's hand that was on her head, giving it a gentle squeeze before she finally nodded. Kouga smiled, dipping his head to kiss her brow gently.

"I will see you soon," he whispered, meeting her eyes once more before he was bolting out of the room, leaving Kagome and Kikyou alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshoumaru:<strong>

There was only one thing on Sesshoumaru's mind as he raced down the dirt road: Rin. If so much as one hair on her head had been touched, blood would be spilled this day. He was certain of that. When the stench of miasma met his nose, he sped up, anger filling him to his very core. He would not be able to keep his beast under control if anything had happened to her. He would destroy everything.

Before he even saw the village, he could hear the screams of a woman. The second the sound of her voice reached his ears, he felt the sword at his waist begin to pulse. His running slowed as he stared down at the sword from the corner of his eye. The sword, his father's sword, was calling out to him, asking to be unsheathed. He ignored it and kept running. He had only used the sword once before, last autumn when he found Rin. The sword hadn't called to him since then, but now it thrummed with an urgency that Sesshoumaru couldn't understand. Not until he reached the village, and found the screaming woman.

It was the holy woman, Kagome's mother. She was holding a dead young man in her arms, that Sesshoumaru assumed to be her son. When Sesshoumaru's eyes fell on the man, the sword started to pulse rapidly, and with such ferocity that it rattled within its sheath. Sesshoumaru leapt into the air, coming to land soundlessly before the woman, who had surrounded herself with a barrier. He waited silently for her to notice his presence.

Eventually, she looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes, and tear-stained cheeks. She frowned at him in confusion before her eyes widened and her barrier came down. The moment it did, Sesshoumaru had to use his great control to keep him from covering his nose in disgust. This boy was covered in his own filth, no doubt forced to do so by his captors. The smell was enough to send a demon running, yet this human woman held him as though he were perfectly clean.

"Kagome!" she hiccupped, looking at him with fear shining in her watery eyes. "Is she alright? Did something-?"

"Your daughter and niece are safe," Sesshoumaru told her, kneeling down to face her. "The enemy retreated."

"Retreated?" Mai repeated, wiping her eyes with one dirty hand. "I don't understand."

"I am afraid your daughter is the only one that can explain," Sesshoumaru told her before he looked down at the boy.

From the look of him, he'd been tortured until his body finally gave up. From the smell, he'd been dead for at least an hour. From the smile on his face, he had accepted his death when it came to meet him. So why was his sword begging to be drawn? Sesshoumaru put a hand on the hilt of his sword, unsurprised by the little creatures that he was now able to see.

Sesshoumaru's sword was no ordinary weapon. In fact, the blade could hardly cut paper. His sword could do absolutely no damage to anything of the physical world. The spiritual world however- that was a different story. Before him, there were tiny demonic-looking creatures, all holding tightly to the body of Mai's son. They were creatures of the spirit world, coming to take the boy away to the world of the dead. Since Sesshoumaru had been given the sword, he'd been able to see these beings, and with his sword, he could destroy them. And once they were destroyed, the spirit of the one they were trying to take could be returned to its body.

Mai looked up at him, staring at his sword with wide, teary eyes. She looked up at him questioningly, pulling her son tighter to her chest.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly. Sesshoumaru drew his sword, moving to stand up.

"I am going to need you to trust me," he told her, his voice as calm as he could make it.

Mai's eyes were still doubtful as he lifted the sword before him. His eyes went to the villagers that were standing around them, watching attentively. His eyes found Rin, who was sitting atop a horse with a young girl. She watching him with knowing eyes, an encouraging smile on her tiny face. She knew what he was going to do, and she wanted him to do it. He could understand that from little Rin. It was, after all, the way she'd come to find him...

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome:<strong>

With the heat of battle gone, Kagome found herself once more embraced by the awkwardness and feeling of absolute discomfort when in the presence of her cousin. Kikyou was restitching Kagome's wound. Neither of them had spoken a word since Kouga's departure. Neither of them knew what to say. As Kikyou snipped the string that she had used to mend the wound, Kagome felt the urge to get away from her stronger than she ever had before. She moved to sit up, moving a bit quicker than usual because she was now accustomed to the pain in her side.

"Kagome, wait," Kikyou said as Kagome got to her feet. Kagome hesitated before she started to walk toward the fresh set of clothing Kikyou had put out for her.

"We really should catch up with the others," Kagome said dully. She didn't want to listen to Kikyou's apologies. She could never forgive her.

"Kagome, please," Kikyou begged. Kagome looked over at her, noting the catch in Kikyou's voice. Kikyou was still sitting on her stool by the bed, her brown eyes glassy with tears. _I really am weak._ Kagome started to dress herself.

"What is it, Kikyou?" she finally asked, refusing to look at her. Kikyou got to her feet, coming to stand just a foot away from her.

"I...I owe you an explanation," Kikyou said with obvious difficulty. Kagome couldn't contain the scoff that she let out and she looked at Kikyou with furrowed brows.

"An explanation?" Kagome repeated, a smile on her face though she felt _far_ from happy. "You owe me _more_ than explanation, Kikyou. You owe me a life. _My_ life. The one I would have had, had you never come here."

Kikyou said nothing for a while, and Kagome continued to dress herself, pulling a clean, lavender gown over her head. She winced a bit as she moved, remembering that she needed to be gentle with her wound. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons along the front of her gown, her anger causing her hands to tremble.

"I deserve that," Kikyou finally said, her voice barely above a whisper. "But Kagome, you must know-"

"That you and Inuyasha were involved before you ever arrived in Deepwell?" Kagome finished for her, her eyes snapping up to meet Kikyou's shocked brown orbs. The girl said nothing, her hands folding in front of her as she stared at her cousin with shame across her features.

"You knew?" Kikyou asked her, blinking rapidly as two tears managed to leak out of her eyes. Kagome sighed in frustration, walking past Kikyou to the closet to retrieve a vest from inside the trunk there.

"No," Kagome admitted as she dug through the pile of her old clothing. Once she accepted Kouga's proposal, she was told to leave her old clothes behind. The mate of a demon lord shouldn't wear the simple attire of a farm maiden. Her frustration grew and she started to throw the clothes out of the trunk altogether. "You see, neither of you had the decency to tell me. I had to hear from Lord _Sesshoumaru_ about your history."

"I see," Kikyou said, sitting down on the stool again. "How much did he tell you?"

"Why does it matter?" Kagome shouted, throwing down the clothes in her hands and getting to her feet in an angry huff. "Why does any of it _matter?!_ He betrayed me! You _both_ betrayed me!" Tears stung her eyes, but she kept going slamming the closet door shut behind her, causing Kikyou to jump where she sat. "You two were the people I trusted most in the world, and you _broke_ my _heart._ Why does your past matter to me? Why should I have to sit here and listen to it? I am done with this, Kikyou! We may have been civil to each other today fighting against that demon, but I have _not_ forgiven you for what you two have done to me."

"I don't ask for your forgiveness!" Kikyou shouted, tears of her own falling down her cheeks and she jumped to her feet as well. "I don't expect you or Inuyasha to ever forgive me for what I've done! I just want-"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome cut her off, her eyes squinted in confusion. "Why would Inuyasha need to forgive you?"

Kikyou stared blankly at Kagome for a while, her heaving chest the only thing that moved. Kagome waited, staring back at her, just as confused. Kikyou shook her head, putting a hand to her forehead, and laughing weakly to herself. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before she even looked at Kagome again.

"Did he tell you nothing?" Kikyou asked her incredulously. "About us? About how he came to be here? Nothing?"

Kagome shook her head, growing frustrated. What more could he have kept from her? What other secrets did he have to hide? Why was everyone _but_ Inuyasha telling her all this? Kagome put her hands on either side of her head and closed her eyes, letting tears leak from between clenched lids. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. The need to run from the room was becoming overwhelming. She wished she had never come back to Deepwell. There was nothing but chaos since they'd arrived. She needed to return to Kouga's estate. She wanted to go home.

"Kagome, Inuyasha and I-" Kikyou began. Kagome shook her head, dropping her hands to her sides and looking at Kikyou angrily.

"I don't want to hear it, Kikyou," she ground out angrily. "I don't _care_ about any of it! I just want to go to my fiancé. I need to make sure everyone is alright! Stay here if you wish, but I am leaving."

Kagome stormed out of the room, leaving Kikyou behind. She was outside in seconds, and rushing out back in search of a spare horse. Her mare was gone, but she was certain her father's old horse was still alive. Kagome hurried to the stable, looking inside and sighing in relief at the sight of the chocolate-brown mustang, whose head was peering out at her from where he stood. Kagome rushed to him, rubbing his nose affectionately before she swung the stable door open and rushed to mount him.

It'd been some time since she'd ridden bareback, but she was willing to do it to get as far away from Kikyou as she could.

* * *

><p><strong>Kouga:<strong>

Before Kouga had taken his father's place as Lord of the Easter lands, he had been one of the best warriors in his father's army. He would have preferred to have stayed on the battlefield, but being an only child, he had a duty to his father's people. His people now.

One of the things that had made him such a good soldier, was his speed. Kouga was a wolf, and they were naturally swift, and lethal- but Kouga was faster than any other wolf he'd come across. It was with that speed that he managed to come up on the half-demon Inuyasha, who had left some time before him. Kouga smirked to himself. This undeserving bastard held Kagome's heart. It was for that reason he wanted to ruffle the mutt's feathers a bit. He came up beside him, raising an eyebrow at him as the silver-haired man looked at him in surprise.

"Kouga?" he said, stumbling a bit as he ran. Kouga laughed and let out a burst of speed, leaving the half-breed in his dust.

He chuckled to himself when he heard the dog sneeze behind him. He looked over his shoulder, smirking when he saw him trying to catch up to him. Kouga felt a low growl in his chest at the challenge. This fool didn't stand a chance! Kouga slowed down noticeably, letting Inuyasha come to run beside him. The half-breed looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Kouga, I know you are upset about Kagome and I, but-" Inuyasha began. Kouga came to a halt in that instant, snatching the dog's shirt in his fist, watching as his legs swung out from under him at the sudden stop. Kouga pulled the man close to him. glaring into his face. Inuyasha put a hand on his fist, a warning growl leaving his throat, his teeth bared.

"Don't you _dare_ speak her name," Kouga snarled.

"She is not your property," Inuyasha growled at him.

"No, she is my _intended_," Kouga said, pushing the man back so that he hit the ground. "And I will not tolerate any more communication between the two of you."

"That is her decision, not yours!" Inuyasha snarled, getting to his feet.

"And I can assure you, she'll have no objections. After what you did to her, do really think she'll give you the time of day? She has a better life now. A life with me. Just leave her be, mutt. She's better off with someone who will be loyal to her. Wolves mate for life, you know. Unlike dogs that go running to rut in the bushes the moment a bitch in heat walks by."

Inuyasha snarled and leapt at Kouga, aiming a fist at his head. Kouga dodged him, and in an instant, the two were in a tangled mess of limbs in trying to tear each other to shreds.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome:<strong>

Kagome hadn't even been riding for an hour when she saw them. She noticed the cloud of dust first, caused by the two men that were wrestling in the middle of the dirt road. Kagome saw a flash of silver and gasped, digging her heels into her horse. When she was close enough to hear the snarls and canine-like barks, she jumped off her horse and took off toward them on foot.

"Kouga!" she shouted, realizing who it was that was attacking Inuyasha. "Kouga stop!"

The two acted as though they couldn't hear her. Kagome dare not get too close lest she get herself hurt more than she already was. She bit her lip, her eyes widening when she saw a spray of scarlet splatter on the ground. She heard a yelp of pain.

"Kouga, _stop!_" she screamed fearing he'd been hurt, only to see Kouga pin Inuyasha to the ground, gasping when she saw Inuyasha's chest bleeding from Kouga's claws. Kouga put a hand to Inuyasha's throat and pressed, cutting off his air. She watched Inuyasha's face turn red, and the veins in his neck bulging. It was then that Kagome panicked. "INUYASHA!"

Both males jumped as though just realizing she was there. Kouga looked at her with confused eyes before he jumped off of Inuyasha, letting him gasp, taking in mouthfuls of air. Kagome couldn't stop herself from running to his side, kneeling beside him and putting a hand gingerly on his throat, wincing when he winced. He smiled weakly up at her and Kagome shook her head at him. Damn her weak, human heart. She had just yelled at Kikyou, arguing that she'd never forgive her for what they had done, and here she was, making sure Inuyasha was alright after her fiancé had almost killed him.

"You're an idiot," Kagome told him, doing everything she could not to meet his amber gaze. Inuyasha chuckled to himself.

"Tell me something I don't know," he told her, a smile in his voice. Kagome looked at his face, her breath catching in her throat at the sight of him. She looked away and got to her feet, brushing off her dress. "Kagome-"

"What is the meaning of all this?" Kagome interrupted looking at a very angry Kouga. "Kouga please tell me that this isn't because of what I told you-"

"The mutt attacked me first," Kouga spat, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why are you here alone, Kagome? You are going to get yourself killed like that!"

"Do not patronize me!" Kagome huffed, fighting the urge to stomp her foot like a child. "Never mind what I am doing here, answer me, Kouga! Why were you two fighting?"

"It doesn't matter," Inuyasha answered for him. Kagome half-turned to look at him as he got to his feet. He dusted himself off and looked at her through sad eyes. "He is right. I attacked him. He had every right to kill me for it."

Kagome blinked at him. Inuyasha was _never_ one to take responsibility for his actions. In all the time she'd known him, he was a stubborn, almost immature person. She turned to face him fully, her hands on her hips as she looked at him. There was something that flashed in his eyes, something that made her heart clench. It was how he used to look at her. With fondness, and love and it made her feel sick to her stomach. She dropped her hands and folded them instead across her abdomen.

"Tell me what made you attack him," she said softly. Inuyasha looked away from her, his face full of shame.

"He merely told the truth," Inuyasha said just as softly, looking past her at Kouga. "And I apologize for my actions. Now, we really should be going."

Kagome looked back at Kouga, who was looking at Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow. She sighed, realizing that inquiring any further would be useless. She looked back at Inuyasha and nodded her head. She walked to her horse who was waiting patiently some ways away from her. She moved to mount him, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Let him take the horse," she heard Kouga say. She looked at him over her shoulder and opened her mouth to argue but he cut her off. "Go with me. It will be faster than a horse."

Kagome's eyes went to Inuyasha, who was nodding in agreement and she shrugged her shoulders, letting Kouga take her in his arms. She put her arms around his neck, blushing at the complete awkwardness of the situation.

Kouga's eyes flashed to Inuyasha before he dipped his head and kissed Kagome's lips, his own warm and demanding. Kagome could do little but accept the kiss, her heart thumping rapidly in her chest at the action. When he pulled away, she was breathless, and her cheeks were red. Kouga smirked down at her before he took off in a full sprint, leaving a grim-faced Inuyasha behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Souta:<strong>

There were voices. Voices whispering all around him. Souta struggled to open his eyes. Where was he? He could feel the sun on him, as well as the warmth of someone holding him. When his eyes finally opened, he was staring up into a familiar face, one that was tear-stained and smiling.

"My Souta," she sobbed, pulling him to her. Souta put a hand on hers. He was so confused. How had he gotten here? Wherever "here" was. The last thing remembered was-

The wind witch.

Souta was pushing away from his mother, looking around him in alarm. He was still where the woman had left him, in the remnants of the building's foundation. He was still covered in filth. But his body didn't feel weak. In fact, he'd felt better than he could ever remember feeling. He raised a hand behind this shoulder to feel for the wounds that had been there, but felt nothing but smooth, painless skin. He wasn't hungry, or tired, he didn't even feel thirsty. How had this happened? Was the whole thing something he made up?

"Tell us what happened," a male voice demanded.

Souta looked up into a pair of golden eyes. He frowned, not recognizing this pale, regal looking man that stood before him. He was a demon, he could see that from his markings and pointed, elven ears. His silver hair reached his ankles, pulled back in a thong at the nape of his neck and braided. Souta squinted a little, seeing the features of a person he knew well in the man.

"Do you know Inuyasha?" Souta asked him. His mother laughed beside him, pulling him into her arms.

"Oh, my Souta!" she repeated, planting kisses on his cheeks and forehead.

Souta couldn't bring himself to push her away. After everything he'd been through, the affection his mother was showing him was more than welcome. He put his own arms around her, closing his eyes tight so that the tears of happiness would not escape. He buried his face in her shoulder and let her hold him for a moment longer.

"What happened to me?" he asked her finally. "How am I alive? How I did I heal?"

"It was Lord Sesshoumaru," his mother told him, pulling back to look at the man that stood before them. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Hn," was all the man said before he locked his eyes on Souta. "You never answered me, boy. What happened here?"

Souta felt the color drain from his face, and he lowered his eyes. He didn't want to remember. He didn't want to think about the pain he'd been through. About the woman that held him captive. About his men, and the boy, and how certain he was that they were all dead. He looked up into the faces of the women and children that surrounded him, and his heart plummeted at the thought of their reactions when he had to tell them this. The broken homes, the fatherless children- all because of him. Because he led them straight into a trap. Souta felt his stomach tug and had to fight the urge to vomit.

"Souta, you must tell us," his mother told him, putting a hand on his cheek. Souta closed his eyes tightly and balled his hands into fists in his lap.

"Not yet," he begged. "Please, just... Not yet."

Before either of them could object, there was a rushing of wind that had Souta on his feet with a barrier raised in an instant. He was looking around him wildly, hands raised, ready to attack. A hand fell on his shoulder and he shot out a blast of spiritual power behind him without thought. He heard his mother's gasp and he froze, watching her blink away the light of his attack. He let out a breath and dropped his barrier.

"Mother! I'm so sorry! I-" he began, gripping her shoulders and looking her over for injuries. Mai took hold of his hands and gripped them firmly, making Souta look up into her eyes.

"I am fine," she told him gently. "It's only Kagome and Lord Kouga."

Souta looked behind him to find his sister in the arms of the wolf demon that he had met once before. His heart soared in his chest and he ran to her, taking her out of her fiance's arms and pulling her to him tightly. She held onto him as well, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He felt her tears on his skin and felt his own trailing down his cheeks. He had spent all of this time fearing for her life and here she was, safe.

"They told me they had captured you," he sobbed. "They said they were going to keep you, and use you- I wouldn't help them, Kagome. No matter what they did- I would not let them have you."

Kagome gasped and pulled away, looking at him with confused eyes.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, her eyes wide with worry. "Who wanted me? What did they do to you? Souta-"

Souta silenced her by pulling her to him again, tucking her head beneath his chin. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply to calm himself. He didn't want to think about all of that right now. All he focused on was the fact that his little sister was safe. She was alive, and in his arms- healthy and safe. He squeezed her tightly once more and pulled away, smiling genuinely for the first time in what felt like an eternity.

"All that matters is that you're safe, Kagome. The rest means nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ok there you go. Hope y'all enjoyed it!


	17. Chapter 17

The One I Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**A/N:** I tried making this chapter longer, but I'm having difficulty with that. I really love posting new chapters, so once I have enough written so that I can update, I try to do it as soon as possible. I appreciate all the reviews, and I apologize for not responding to some of them, but I'm having trouble accessing my email. Here's the latest installment. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17:<strong>

Kagome watched with a smile as Souta wolfed down the feast she and their mother had made for him. It had been two days since they all returned from Roan. The villagers hadn't quite recovered yet. Kagome could hardly blame them. After the losses they suffered, after everything that had happened to Souta- she doubted they ever would. This demon, whoever he was, and whoever was working for him were more dangerous than anything they had ever faced. And they wanted Kagome.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Her brother had told them what had happened to him while he was held prisoner. She could see that it would haunt him for some time. The childish spark that she had come to love was gone from his eyes, replaced by a hollowness that she doubted would ever truly disappear. She didn't want to rub salt in the wound, but she had questions that needed answering, and he was the only one who could do it.

"Souta," she began gently, making everyone at the table go silent. All eyes slowly went to her as she waited for Souta to acknowledge her. "Souta?"

"Yes, Kagome?" he finally said, putting his knife and fork down, still not meeting her eyes.

"Did that woman..." Kagome hesitated, worrying her bottom lip before she swallowed and tried again. "Did that woman... Did she say what they wanted with me?"

Souta's hands tightened into fists on the table. Kagome took in a deep breath through her nose, looking down at her plate. She sighed and opened her mouth to tell him to forget she had even asked when he finally answered.

"She said," Souta began quietly. "That her master had plans for you. She did not ever tell me what those plans were, but she did her best to get me to agree to help them capture you. After she tortured me for so long, I guess they finally realized I would not help them. They told me... _She_ told me, that her master had sent a demon for you. One of his demons to capture you whilst you were traveling with Kouga."

Kagome was thinking it, but it was Kouga who said it aloud.

"The centipede," he growled.

Kagome's thoughts of that night took her back to her brief, albeit terrifying conversation with the red-eyed man. And how angry he had been when he noticed her wound. With the way she had been attacked, she was certain he had meant for that demon to kill her, but his words ran through her mind and she was struck with the realization that that wasn't the case.

_"Where is it? What have you done with it?"_

Kagome shivered and looked at those with her at the table. Everyone was together now, so maybe she should tell them what had happened. What the man had said, what she had asked. She looked at her mother, knowing very well that the older woman _had_ to have some clue as to what she was; What they wanted. Kagome swallowed and put her hands in her lap, gripping her dress with sweaty palms.

"The demon," she began slowly, keeping her eyes downcast. "When he trapped me with him in the miasma, I feel he had every intention of taking me with him. He let his barrier down, knowing I was weak. He spoke civilly with me." She put a hand on her side, over her newly dressed wound. "He... He was angry when he saw my wound. He said- he asked me,'Where is it?' I hadn't the slightest idea what he was talking about but these past few days, ever since that centipede demon attacked me, I've noticed my powers have weakened tremendously. I think she may have... _removed_ something from me. Something that affected my powers greatly."

She could see her mother and Kikyou tense in their seats from the corner of her eye. She looked up at them, furrowing her brow at the grim look on her mother's face. Her brown eyes looked up into her own and she sighed, raising a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"I was hoping you would never have to know," Mai said softly. "I had hoped that it would remain a secret in our family, but it seems that demons have discovered it."

"Mama?" Kagome whispered, her heart thumping rapidly in her chest as she waited for her mother to continue.

"Lord Kouga, you can go get the jewel you found now," Mai told him.

Kagome's eyes widened and she spun around to look at Kouga beside her. He didn't meet her eyes as he pushed his chair back and disappeared into the bedroom where he and Lord Sesshoumaru had been staying. Kagome could do nothing but blink in bewilderment. She searched Souta's eyes, but he looked as lost as she felt. Sesshoumaru was as stoic as ever, sitting in his seat with arms folded across his chest. Inuyasha was staring at her with squinted eyes, full of confusion. She needn't look at little Rin. She knew the girl could know nothing about this. But the fact that her mother, and from the looks of it, Kikyou, had kept a secret from her _about her_. And Kouga had known something as well? What jewel had he found? What the _hell_ was going on?

Just then Kouga emerged from the bedroom, a small, folded cloth in his hands. He walked over to the table and sat beside her again, setting the cloth on the table. Kagome noticed a round bulge from whatever was inside it. She pushed her plate aside and moved to pick up the object, and in that moment the room was engulfed in a warm, pink light. Kagome gasped, blinking rapidly until the light faded. She looked at her mother with frightened eyes, only moving after the older woman motioned for her to do so.

Kagome hesitantly lifted the cloth to reveal the tiny orb that was inside its folds. She felt a familiar tingle run over her skin as she looked at it. She knew this object, though she had never seen it before. It was so small that it fit comfortably in her fist, yet it held so much power that she gasped in surprise. She could feel a familiar presence within it, one that she had always felt inside of her when using her own powers. She lifted the tiny pink jewel up before her eyes and examined it closely. She could see something dark swirling inside at the jewel's very depths, like storm clouds rolling in an invisible wind. Kagome squinted, also seeing bright shades of pink and purple in its depths, as if the the dark and light colors were battling each other for dominance of the jewel.

"...but it was the only way to keep you safe," she heard her mother saying faintly. Kagome blinked, and lowered the jewel, looking up at those around her. Had they been speaking this whole time? She hadn't even heard...

"What?" she asked dumbly. She stared at her mother, who had her head lowered.

"That is the Shikon jewel," Mai said. She looked up at her daughter, shame in her eyes as she spoke. "It is a jewel of incomparable power. It has been kept safe in our family for generations. Your great-grandmother, the priestess Midoriko, was cremated with that jewel, taking it with her to the afterlife in hopes to keep it safe from the physical world."

"Then... how?" was all Kagome could say, dropping the jewel onto the table as though it had burned her. She stared at it with wide eyes as it rolled down the table toward her mother. Mai picked it up gently, rolling it in her palms.

"We had thought the jewel was gone for good," Mai explained. "It was a relief to our family, you see, for the jewel calls to those who would use it for a darker purpose. In the hands of someone with a dark soul, the jewel is a terrible weapon. One that cannot be defeated. The Higurashi line was always in danger while the jewel existed in our world. Then... you were born."

Kagome heard herself breathing rapidly. She was staring blankly at the table before her, her hands gripping its edge so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. A warm hand covered hers and she looked up into Kouga's worried blue eyes. She didn't look away until her mother continued.

"When you were born, your grandfather could sense something inside you. Something that he hadn't sensed since his mother had passed. We knew then that the jewel had been brought back to this world through you, Kagome."

"And no one told me?" Kagome whispered. Her anger rushed to the surface and she slammed her hands onto the table violently. "Why didn't anyone _tell_ me that this-this _thing_ was inside of me?!"

"Had you known of the jewels presence," Kikyou began. "You would have been in danger. It was decided to keep it a secret, to try and prevent those who would use the jewel for evil from trying to corrupt you, as I assume this demon we are now facing intends to do."

"Then how do you know about it?" Souta jumped in, looking angrily at Kikyou, then at his mother. "Why were Kagome and I the only ones left in the dark?"

"You forget that it was our grandfather that trained me," Kikyou said stiffly. "My father passed before he could teach me to understand my powers. Grandfather told me all the stories of the jewel, so when we were children. I was able to sense the jewel's presence inside Kagome and knew immediately what it was. I am sure you could, too, Souta. Do you not sense the difference in Kagome's aura now that the jewel is no longer within her?"

Kagome looked at her brother who was studying her. Kagome frowned when she noticed his eyes widen a fraction. He sat up straight and looked away from her. Kagome was in a panic. Her eyes went to her fiancé, jerking her hand away from him as she looked at him. She could see the guilt in his eyes.

"And you knew?" she asked him angrily. "You had it this whole time and had no intentions of telling me?"

"I was going to tell you, Kagome," he argued, reaching for her hands. She backed away from the table, glaring at him with all her might. "When we arrived, you were injured. I had no time then to tell you what we had found that night. The demon had ripped it out of your body, and died trying to take it away. I knew it had to be of some importance, so I showed it to your mother while you were resting. With everything that has happened, Kagome, you can hardly blame me for not mentioning it sooner."

This was too much. Kagome stood up, knocking her chair over as she did so. She needed air. She needed space. She looked around the room wildly, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. She couldn't right now. She was breathing so quickly that she was starting to feel dizzy.

"I need a moment," she whispered, keeping her eyes downcast as she rushed out of the room and outside of the house.

* * *

><p>Kagome found herself at the river again. She was sitting on the sand, her knees pulled up to her chest. She stared at the water with unseeing eyes. Her thoughts were racing. She couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. Betrayed. So many secrets. Too many. When had her life become so complicated? She took in a shaky breath and rested her forehead against her knees.<p>

_"You really don't know, do you, little priestess?" _

Kagome shuddered and held herself tighter. Everyone knew this secret about her except her. How didn't she _sense_ it? _But you did, didn't you?_ Kagome thought back to her duel with Sesshoumaru, and how she just _knew_ something had been... missing. All this time, powers that she had thought were hers but really belonged to this... _jewel-_ it was all driving her mad. She didn't know how to respond. She just wanted to scream.

"Priestess."

Kagome cried out in alarm, jumping up and spinning around. Her wide, startled eyes fell on the form of Lord Sesshoumaru who was watching her with a raised eyebrow. Kagome put a hand to her heart and sighed in relief, visibly sagging where she stood.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," she sighed. "You startled me."

"I hadn't noticed," he said dully, looking away from her. Kagome frowned and straightened, wiping the wrinkles out of her skirts.

"What is it you wanted, Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked. Sesshoumaru rose both eyebrows at her, and actually _blinked_ at her. Kagome almost smiled.

"You are being rather polite, priestess," he commented. He almost sounded impressed. "I did not think that you would abide so easily to our agreement."

Kagome frowned in confusion before she remembered what it was he was talking about. Their deal. If he won the duel, she would have to be more respectful of him. She felt herself getting frustrated and the urge to say something rude was almost overwhelming, but she stopped herself. A deal was a deal. Kagome had to keep her word if she had any hope of Sesshoumaru ever taking her seriously.

"I gave my word," Kagome said lightly, turning her back to him and taking her seat by the water once more. "And you never answered me by the way."

Sesshoumaru did not move to join her, merely stood where he was and continued to talk.

"Your brother brought a new issue to light, priestess," he told her. "It appears this enemy's main goal is to capture you. Use you for the jewel's power. The Shikon jewel is dangerous, and it is now your responsibility, whether you have accepted that or not. It would be reckless on my part to allow you to go on being as... inferior in combat as you are now."

Kagome ignored his insults and turned to look at him over her shoulder. She watched him carefully for any signs that he was actually saying what she thought he was saying. She dare not let her hopes get to high. She took a shaky breath and she met his eyes.

"What are you saying?" she asked him slowly.

"I will train you."

Kagome's face split into a smile and she jumped to her feet, completely ignoring that her side was protesting the action. She ran in front of him, her hands moving uselessly in front of her. She didn't know what to do with herself so she simply bowed, looking back up at him and smiling brightly at him. Sesshoumaru frowned at her, his eyebrows almost furrowing. Kagome's smile faltered a bit, but even his emotionless response could not extinguish her excitement.

"Thank you," she told him. "You will not regret this."

"I hope not," he responded, turning away from her and making his way back into the town.

Kagome giggled to herself, giddy with excitement for the first time in what felt like ages. She spun in a circle where she stood, holding herself tightly. She would be strong. She knew that Lord Sesshoumaru could train her to be formidable, _without_ aid from this Shikon Jewel. She knew it would take some time, but so long as she was able to prove her worth to Sesshoumaru before the battle, then she would be able to fight. Kagome set her jaw in determination.

She had to prove herself. Failure was not an option.

Later that evening, Kagome was sitting outside of her mother's home on the fence that surrounded the crops that her mother so tenderly cared for. She looked up at the stars, her mind focused on the only thing she had any control over- becoming stronger.

Sesshoumaru had agreed to start training her once they arrived at his estate. Kouga decided that it would be best for her safety if they were to plan out the remainder of their battle strategy within the Western borders. Kagome agreed. It was obvious that somehow, this demon had been watching them at Kouga's estate. There was no other explanation if he had been following them while they traveled. The only ones who knew of their whereabouts were the people within Kouga's home. Kagome mentioned to Kouga that there might be a spy, and after doing so, he refused to take Kagome back there.

From here, they'd go straight to Sesshoumaru's estate. Kouga decided that he'd finish recruiting those with spiritual powers on his own. This demon didn't want _him_ after all, and this way, Sesshoumaru could train Kagome in the meantime. Her mother and their people would be waiting here for Kouga's soldiers to arrive before she, Kikyou and Souta left for the Western Palace. Mai and Kikyou were at work creating a barrier that would hopefully hold and protect them all until then. Kagome didn't see much point, she doubted the demon would attack Deepwell again once she was gone. _Better to be safe than sorry._

"Kagome?"

Kagome's body tensed, and her heart accelerated at the sound of his voice. She hesitantly looked behind her, where Inuyasha stood. She felt her heart clench at the sight of him. His silver hair seemed to glow in the moonlight. His golden eyes shone brightly, fixed on her. Would she ever stop reacting to him like this? Would her heart ever let her live in peace?

"What do you want?" Kagome asked softly, looking away from him, turning her eyes back to the stars.

"You are leaving tomorrow," he said gently, and she could hear his footsteps as he approached her. "You have been here for days and we have hardly spoken"

"That was my intention," Kagome said quickly, trying to keep the pain from her voice. "I do not wish to speak with you of the past, Inuyasha. What's done is done."

"Kagome," he said slowly, coming to stand beside her. "There is so much you don't know... I do not think I would be able to live with myself if I let you leave again without telling you the truth."

Kagome scoffed and looked up at him. His golden eyes were fixed on her face, his expression sad. Kagome laughed bitterly, hoping to hide the emotions that sought to overwhelm her. She stared into his eyes with a bitter smile on her face.

"The truth?" she repeated. "What truth? I know what I saw. I am no fool. I know the truth, Inuyasha."

Kagome pushed away from the fence to stand on the ground. She was going to walk away from him when he reached out, grabbing her arm and turning her around to face him. Kagome gasped and looked up at him through wide eyes. _Inuyasha... _His eyes burned with determination, his grip on her firm and unyielding.

"I knew Kikyou before I met you, Kagome," he told her,gripping her arm tightly. "Remember when I told you I was a soldier? Answer me, Kagome!" Kagome nodded quickly, turning her head away from him stubbornly. "Well, I wasn't just any soldier. I was a general in my father's army. The former Western Lord. My birth name is Inuyasha of the West, Second Son of Inu no Taisho."

Kagome looked up at him. She had figured this much was true, after all he _was_ Sesshoumaru's brother- but hearing it from him was almost too much. She didn't want to hear anymore. She struggled to get away from him, but he took hold of her other arm, just above her elbow and held her still. She clenched her jaw, looking up at him angrily.

"Kikyou lived in the village outside of our territory," he continued despite her struggling. "We met during a battle along our borders. We... we fell in love." Kagome's eyes closed tightly and she felt tears start to burn their way down her cheeks. _Why is he doing this? _She struggled harder in his hold. "We were to be married, Kagome. We had only known each other for a few months, but we didn't care. Then... Kikyou... she did something unforgivable."

Kagome stared up at him through tear-filled eyes, her brows furrowing in confusion. She remembered Kikyou's words from before. She hadn't understood what she was talking about then, but she was about to find out. Kagome almost held her breath, waiting for him to continue. Inuyasha wasn't looking at her anymore. Instead, he looked at the ground, visibly struggling to continue speaking.

"Kikyou was never truly accepting of what I was," Inuyasha whispered. Kagome stopped struggling to listen to his soft-spoken words. " What I am. You know how she feels about demons. I knew it, but I chose to ignore it. She would only lie with me during the new moon, when I was human." Kagome winced at his words but kept listening. "One morning, I woke early, only to find that she wasn't beside me. I followed her scent away from the palace. She was alone, gathering some plants. I wouldn't have even questioned her if I had not seen what she was gathering."

Inuyasha's eyes went to Kagome's, his golden orbs rimmed with unshed tears. Kagome immediately knew what he was speaking of. She gasped and put a hand over her mouth as Inuyasha lowered his eyes again, his ears drooping atop his head. In that moment she felt her heart drop with the realization of what he was saying. She knew now why he hadn't mentioned knowing Kikyou before.

"She was with child," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha nodded his head, clenching his eyes tight as a few tears escaped. Kagome snapped her mouth shut, her heart aching in sympathy for the pain she knew he must have felt. She knew of a tea, one that she knew prostitutes and women who had been violated would use to be rid of unwanted children. It was obviously the herb for this tea that Kikyou had been gathering when he found her. To be rid of her child. Inuyasha's child. Her stomach clenched at the horror of it. If they were in love, why would Kikyou do such a thing? Just because their child would be part demon? There had to me more to it. She would have to remember to talk to Kikyou about it later, if she could bring herself to do so. She watched as Inuyasha's eyes finally opened, and he took a shaky breath before he continued.

"She noticed me behind her," Inuyasha told her in a whisper, his body trembling. "She didn't speak. She just looked at me with empty eyes. I left after that. I ran, abandoning my title, and my home. I just ran as far away from all of it as I could. I was running on instinct. I didn't even know where I was until you found me that day."

Kagome felt Inuyasha's hands gently slide up her arms. She took in a shaky breath, closing her eyes at the feel. She felt goosebumps on her skin, and her insides caught fire. _I need to get away from him... before I do something terrible._ She looked up at him. His eyes were still watering, but he was looking down at her, his lips parted slightly. She felt her cheeks flush at the sight.

"I never thought I could love someone again, Kagome," he whispered, lifting a hand to caress his knuckles against her cheek. "But I loved _you._ So much. When Kikyou came here, I didn't know how to react. Despite what she did to me, to our child, I still loved her as well. I was going to demand that we tell you the truth that day you found us. I swear my life on it, Kagome. But when the subject of our past came up, Kikyou became emotional. She was begging for forgiveness, saying that she regretted her actions more than anything. I didn't mean for what happened to happen, but it did-"

"Inuyasha, please stop," Kagome pleaded, her half-lidded eyes coming to meet his. Inuyasha tucked a knuckle beneath her chin and titled her head up. "You have said everything you needed to say, now please... let me go."

"You still love me, Kagome," he whispered, eyes on her lips. Kagome felt her body tremble at the burning passion she saw in his eyes when he spoke those words. She needed to get away from him, but her body wouldn't move. She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. She blinked rapidly and looked away from him.

"I am engaged," she whispered. "Kouga is a good man."

"You aren't mated yet," Inuyasha whispered fiercely, both hands coming up to hold her face. "You haven't bedded him. I can smell your innocence still. You have been living with him all this time, and you haven't let him touch you. And it is because your heart is still mine, Kagome. Admit it!"

Kagome took hold of his hands, pushing them back at him, only to have him take hold of her own and pull them to his chest, pulling her to him as well. Kagome whimpered, looking away from him. Why was he doing this? He was only hurting her more. She couldn't stand much more of this. Of him. She needed to get away.

"Inuyasha, let me go," she begged.

He moved one clawed hand to the back of her neck, his fingers fisting in her loose locks and tilting her head back. Kagome gasped softly, feeling her entire face go red at the action. His nostrils flared, and she knew that he could smell her arousal. She was disgusted with herself, but how could she help her body's reaction to him? He was right. She still loved him, but that didn't mean she would betray Kouga because her heart hadn't let him go. She felt one hand snake around her waist, pulling her closer.

"You can still call it off, Kagome," he told her, his eyes pleading. "We can still be together. I may be a lesser son, but I am still of Taisho blood. Kouga would not be able to raise a hand against us if you just say it. Say you still want me."

Kagome shook her head violently. _No! I won't let him do this!_ He was toying with her heart. A fragile heart that he had broken once already. She couldn't go back to him. She would be a fool if she did. If he was willing to hurt her once, he would do so again. She couldn't let him cloud her mind with his tender words and touches. She wasn't some bitch in heat. She was a woman. An engaged woman. Her hand was promised to another. If she did this, she was no better than Inuyasha or Kikyou.

Using all of her strength, she shoved him back. Inuyasha grunted in surprise. Kagome put a hand over her heart, turning her back on him. She smiled to herself. She was stronger than she thought. Her _weak_ heart didn't rule her after all. She looked over at Inuyasha who was staring at her with confused, hurt eyes.

"You held my heart once, Inuyasha," she told him sadly. "And you broke it. I refuse to give you the chance to do it again. I have promised myself to Kouga. He cares for me a great deal. He will be a good husband. I only hope that despite the damage you have done to me, I will be able to be a good wife to him. I know I can love him, if given the time. Maybe not the way I loved you, but it will be love, and it will be untarnished by your advances on me."

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, his hands reaching out to her. Kagome took a step away from him, smiling sadly.

"I am sorry, Inuyasha," she told him. "But we just weren't meant to be."

* * *

><p>Kagome waved at her mother and brother, smiling fondly as Kouga took her in his arms. Kikyou hadn't bothered to join with her family for Kagome's send off. Neither had Inuyasha. Kagome was glad for it though. It would make things easier this time. She looked up at Kouga, who was smiling down at her tenderly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, just as he pushed off the ground and took to the air.<p>

He assured her that traveling like this would be quicker than traveling by carriage. Not that they had the carriage anymore anyway. It had been abandoned when they were ambushed, and Kouga didn't see the need to retrieve it. The horses and anything in it had probably been stolen by now. Kagome didn't mind. She liked the feeling of flying when Kouga ran this way.

"I heard what you told Inuyasha," Kouga told her as they leapt through the air. Kagome's eyes widened and her arms tightened around him.

"You did?" she asked softly, knowing he could hear her over the wind.

"Yes," he said with a smile. "I was going to rip the bastard's throat out when I saw him touching you, but then I heard you speak."

Kagome bit her lip in nervousness. She didn't know what to say to him. Her mouth floundered uselessly, and she felt her palms grow clammy. She hadn't done anything wrong, but she felt as though her actions with Inuyasha last night were still reason for Kouga to be angry with her. She took in a breath to speak, when he cut her off.

"I know you may not love me now," he told her, just loud enough for her to hear him. "But it means more to me than you know that you are willing to give me a chance. He was right, you know. Had you decided to be with him, there would be little I could do to stop you. He is of higher standing than I, simply because of who his father was. The fact that you chose me..."

Kagome looked up at him and smiled, putting a hand to his cheek. He looked down at her, smiling back. She blushed before placing a tender kiss to his jaw. His face split into a wide grin and she laughed softly. She had made the right choice. She knew that now. She could be happy with Kouga. She just needed to give him a chance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I swear this is a Kag/Sess story! But like I mentioned in previous chapters, I want their relationship to gradually build up. Keep in mind it's only been a few weeks that they've known each other, and they haven't exactly been on the best of terms. Give it time! It'll come. And I never actually said that Kags and Inu "did the deed" just that he'd seen her naked. I like the idea of Kagome being a virgin, so just go with it, por favor!


	18. Chapter 18

The One I Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters.**

**A/N: **You guys are the best! Your reviews really encourage me to write more. I haven't felt this way in a long time. I only hope that this story lives up to your expectations, or even better- exceeds them. Here's the update! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18:<strong>

To say she was impressed would be an understatement. Kagome had never seen anything so grand. The Western Lord must truly be powerful if he could own all of this and be able to protect it. His lands were a bit different from Kouga's. The ground was rocky, and there were large, snow-capped mountains in every direction she could see. The sky looked so close, as though she could reach out and touch the clouds. Amid the mountain, carved into the very stone, was a large set of doors sculpted of ivory, with a large crescent moon at their center made of some kind of crystal. Kagome admired the simplicity of it. The symbol alone told the world whose home this was. In front of the door was a large ledge, over which was a sheer drop to the jagged rocks below and a stone bridge just wide enough for two carriages to ride side by side. Kagome looked down warily at the drop from atop the bridge as Kouga leapt across its length.

"Is the palace inside the mountain?" Kagome asked him softly as Kouga finally set her on her feet before the doors.

"More than just the palace, Kagome," Kouga told her with a smile. "His entire city resides within the mountain. It took his father centuries to have it built. Inside is an entire city carved out from the mountain. The city is protected by the mountain, and there are tunnels within should its citizens need escape, though no enemy has ever come close to getting inside."

Kagome could understand that. The only way an army could enter the city would be by crossing the bridge, and with how narrow it was, and how dangerous the fall- she had to assume there were few who could make it to the doors. She gulped, rubbing her arms nervously, and turning her attention back to the doors before them. She watched as Kouga raised a hand, pressing his palm against the door's surface and gasped as a ripple of demonic energy surged through the ivory from his palm. All was still for a moment as the power faded, and then there was a rumbling that had Kagome reaching out to Kouga to steady herself.

It felt as though the mountain were shaking, and for a moment, Kagome was terrified. One look at her lord however had her fear replaced with curiousity. He was staring calmly at the doors, and Kagome noticed that they were parting before them. She blinked in wide-eyed wonder as the Western Capital appeared before them.

She looked around at the bustle of people, trying to take in the busy atmosphere, here eyes flashing around her at all the sights and sounds. Ahead of them were roads, walkways and houses, all carved out of the stone beautifully. There were wooden stands scattered beside the streets where merchants were calling out to the demons that walked through the city. All around there were lanterns of demon light, a flame-like substance that was formed with pure demonic energy, to light up the city. Kagome looked up, seeing levels and levels of walkways and platforms for more homes higher up. Past all of that though, what seemed like miles upward, she could see the blue of the sky, as though the entire mountain top weren't attached, leaving an open ceiling- even though she was certain she had seen the top of this mountain from outside, and it was snow-capped just as the rest that surrounded it. _A spell perhaps? Does Sesshoumaru have sorcerers in his city?_

Beside her, she could hear the sound of a blacksmith's hammer, swinging away at some metal creation. She could smell the enticing aroma of meat coming from somewhere in what appeared to be a market ahead of them. She heard the laughter of children, and watched as a group of fox kits scurried past, chasing each other playfully. There was so much, she could hardly take it all in. Kagome walked in a daze, her mind trying to keep up with the noise and sights and smells that were bombarding her. She felt Kouga reach out and snatch her arm, pulling her back just as a horse-drawn carriage rolled past. Kagome gasped, her face splitting into a smile after she watched the carriage disappear after turning onto another street.

"This is magnificent!" she exclaimed, turning to look at Kouga excitedly.

"It is a marvel," he agreed. "There has never been a city like it."

"Nor will there ever be," came a cheerful voice from behind them.

Kagome spun around to face the new presence and her eyes widened in surprise. She was a beautiful demoness, one whose species Kagome couldn't quite figure out, for she sported no obvious animal characteristics. She was only a few inches taller than Kagome, but her presence made her seem so much more. Her long, golden hair fell around her in thick, glossy waves streaked with tints of red and brown, stopping at her waist. She had eyes of the brightest yellow Kagome had ever seen, her pupils large and round as they focused on the pair before her. Her skin was pale and flawless, with thin, black markings winding around her wrists and disappearing beneath her clothing, only to reappear across her collar-bone. She was wearing a beautiful burnt orange gown that flowed around her elegantly. She smiled at them welcomingly, her blood-red lips parting to reveal her sharp incisors. Kagome had never seen a demoness so lovely.

"Lord Kouga, Lady Kagome," the woman said, bowing her head respectfully, her hands folding together in front of her. "I am Kanae. Lord Sesshoumaru has asked that I take you to his study to await his arrival."

Kouga nodded his head and motioned for her to lead the way. The demoness turned away from them, walking toward the right side of the city to a large staircase that led to the level bove them. Kagome looked up at the stone stairs, her eyes traveling up to the dizzying height and wishing she were a demon so that she could take them all in one leap.

"Do not worry, Lady Priestess," Kanae told her with a warm smile. "Your lord can carry you if he wishes. I am sure you would rather not waste time. There is much to be done after all."

"I would like that," Kagome breathed, smiling in thanks at the demoness who only giggled in return.

Without warning, Kouga took Kagome in his arms once more, pushing off the ground and up into the air, only to float gently to the floor of the next level of the city. Once he set her down, Kanae led them to a doorway just to the right of the stairs, away from the city that went deeper into the mountain. Kagome looked up at the doors, her mouth falling open slightly in awe at the golden structures before them.

"This is the entrance to my lord's palace," she informed them as she pressed her palm to the door's surface, a pulse of energy emanating from her hand, much like Kouga had done at the city's entrance.

"What kind of magic is this?" Kagome asked the woman, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"A spell designed by our best sorcerer," Kanae told her proudly. "It is a simple security measure, making sure that only those that are permitted in certain areas of the mountain are able to enter. It was my lord's idea, after Lady Rin managed to get lost while exploring the Merchants' Level of the city. This way she cannot leave the palace unless she has an escort that is allowed to venture in and out."

"Merchants' Level?" Kagome repeated as the doors started to open.

"The first level of the city," Kanae explained, walking through the doors. Kouga and Kagome followed, Kagome listening carefully to everything the golden demoness had to say. "The city is divided by three levels, the lowest one belonging to those of lower standing. The Merchants' Level being the lowest, and the Court's Level being the highest. All the members of my lord's personal court reside there, closest to the main hall of the palace where they have meals with my lord, or where he hosts banquets and gatherings."

Kagome looked up at the smooth, gray, stone walls of the palace as they walked. There were portraits of large white dogs in battle, and of somber, gold-eyed faces lining the walls. The hallway had a red velvet rug that ran along its center, contrasting beautifully with the dark stone. All along the walls were torches of golden demon light, guiding them through the halls of the palace. But despite the simple beauty of the structure, she couldn't help but feel as though the place was a bit... cold. As though there was no real care put into the palace's decoration- only doing so to impress guests. She frowned at the thought. Lord Sesshoumaru wasn't exactly a warm person, so she supposed it was understandable. This was only a place that he had to return to when he wasn't tending to his other lordly duties. Kagome turned her attention back to their guide, her fascination of the city not wavering for even a moment despite her souring opinion on the feel of the palace.

"What is the second level called?" Kagome asked eagerly.

"Simply the Middle Level," Kanae laughed, amused at the woman's childish wonder. "Those that are not poor, but are not members of Lord Sesshoumaru's court reside there. It is the largest level in the city, spread between four floors to fit all of its people."

"Incredible!" Kagome whispered, smiling at the woman. "Does he tax each level differently? How many floors are in the Court Level? How many court members does Lord Sesshoumaru _have? _Are they all demons? I have not seen a single human yet."

"Lord Kouga, are you certain she is not part cat demon?" Kanae laughed, hiding her smile behind one delicate hand. "Your bride is full of questions!"

"It would seem that way, wouldn't it?" Kouga said with a laugh, smiling down at Kagome who was blushing furiously in embarrassment.

"I have never seen anything like this place," Kagome explained quietly. "It is the most beautiful place I have ever seen. I had never imagined magic like this could exist to make something so grand. Lord Sesshoumaru's father must have been a great demon."

"Aye, he was," Kanae agreed sadly, stopping before a mahogany door. She sighed, looking up at the pair with her cheerful smile. "Here we are! I do hope we will be able to talk again soon, my lady. Your presence is quite refreshing. It is not often someone so full of spirit finds their way into my lord's company."

"I would like that," Kagome smiled, blushing lightly at the compliment and bowing her head politely as Kanae departed.

"I like her," Kagome said with a smile as they watched the demoness depart.

"She is pleasant company I suppose," Kouga agreed. "For a tigress."

"A tigress?" Kagome repeated, waiting for Kouga to open the door to the study.

"Yes, I believe she is an ambassador from the Southern lands," Kouga informed her, pressing his palm to the door to open it, leading Kagome through as it slowly opened for them. "Lord Daichi has offered to lend his aid should the West and East need it. His lands are in no real danger at the present moment, but should we lose the war with the North, that bastard would no doubt turn his eyes to the South soon after. Kanae is of too thorough breeding to be a casual tiger in Lord Sesshoumaru's employ. She had no animalistic features, I am sure you noticed. She must be one of Lord Daichi's relatives, or someone from his personal court."

"I see," Kagome said thoughtfully, her mind distracted from the discussion of her new aquaintance by the grandeur of the room in which they now found themselves in.

It was a large room, larger than Kouga's own study. There were shelves of books lining all four walls, almost up to the very ceiling. Kagome let go of Kouga's arm, looking around her in absolute wonder, turning in a slow circle as she did. She had never seen so many books! There were more than she could count, more than she could ever read in her human lifetime. She sighed in appreciation, her attention drawn to the only wall in the room that wasn't completely covered in shelves. It was a fireplace, a large one that Kagome was certain she'd be able to stand in without difficulty. The hearth was polished marble, and the mantle was a beautiful polished wood. Atop the fireplace was a stand, no doubt for Sesshoumaru's swords. But it wasn't the fireplace that had drawn her attention. No, it was the beautiful portrait that hung above it that caught her eyes.

There was a man standing beside two of the most beautiful women Kagome had ever seen with a gorgeous garden scene behind them. The man was a demon, a silver inu just like Sesshoumaru. Upon a closer look, she realized that this man shared a lot of Sesshoumaru's features, but the fire in his eyes, and the arrogant the smirk on his face reminded her of Inuyasha. It was then that she realized that she was staring at a portrait of the great Lord Taisho, late Lord of the West. His face held stripes on his cheeks similar to Sesshoumaru's, but where Sesshoumaru had two on each cheek, this man only had one, and they were blue in color. His long silver tresses were tied up atop his head, with his silver bangs falling just above his eyes. He was extremely handsome, possibly more so than his sons. Kagome took a closer look at the women seated beside him, her heart clenching at the sight of the children she saw in front of them.

Before the raven-haired woman, Kagome saw a small inu child sitting at her feet in the grass. One with large golden eyes, and two dog ears atop his silver mane. He was dressed in the clothes of a noble, and couldn't have been more than a toddler. That didn't stop Kagome from recognizing Inuyasha, and fought back the aching feeling in her throat. She didn't know why seeing the portrait bothered her so much. She had already been told several times of who Inuyasha really was; who his family was. But _seeing _the proof now still managed to catch her off-guard. She gulped, turning her attention to the woman that sat behind him.

She was a beautiful, human woman. Her long black tresses fell loose down her back and over her shoulders. She had a kind face, her pretty red lips turned up in a small smile. She had lovely doe brown eyes that the artist had captured perfectly, painting the love and happiness that were shining in her sorrel orbs. She looked so dainty and delicate. So fragile. She could see why Inuyasha's father had fallen in love with her. She was the epitome of feminity. Kagome's eyes slowly traveled to the woman beside her.

She was a demoness, another silver. Her long, pin-straight silver hair was tied up into two parts on the back of her head, each section of hair falling to brush the ground. She too, was very lovely, but there was something about her that made Kagome shudder. The golden eyes of the demoness were so cold, she swore she could feel them on her. Her eyes weren't wide like the human woman's. They were narrowed, calculating. She had the same indigo crescent moon on her forehead that Sesshoumaru had, and a magenta stripe along both of her beautifully angled cheek bones. Her entire posture was stiff and precise. She held herself so properly, but there was no warmth from this woman. Not even a smile on her lovely bowed lips. Her face was blank, staring ahead with her cold eyes. Kagome followed the demoness's arm to the child that stood before her.

The woman's clawed hand was resting on the shoulder of the small demon boy. Kagome almost gasped in surprise at the sight. It was Sesshoumaru, she had no doubts about that. He looked almost exactly as she had seen him now. A stoic mask on his face, hiding all emotion he may have felt. Not a single hair out of place, or wrinkle in his perfectly pressed clothes. His face a bit rounded with youth, and he was a bit taller than Inuyasha, but he was still a child. He stood with his back ramrod straight, his shoulders back, his hands gathered together behind his back; the stance of a soldier. Kagome frowned. He was still a child in this portrait, but even then, he had the mentality of someone far past his years. It was... sad.

"They say it was Lord Taisho's love for his mate that cost the man his life," Kouga said quietly behind her. Kagome looked over her shoulder at him, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Why is that?" she asked him. Kouga came to stand beside her, his hands folded behind his back as he, too, stared up at the portrait.

"He was a great leader," Kouga began, his eyes still on the painting. "He ruled these lands fairly, and without contest. It was not until that he met Lady Izayoi that his power was questioned. He had enemies you see, many who knew that attacking the Lord of the West would be... unwise, but there was one who saw his love for her to be a weakness."

"Ryukotsusei," Kagome put in, remembering hearing tales of the battle between the Inu and Dragon clans that almost exterminated both races.

She wasn't even born at the time of the battle, but it was one that no one in the land could forget. Her grandfather would tell her stories of the battle that his mother, her great-grandmother, Midoriko had fought in against the dragon lord. The battle that had not only cost her her own life, but the life of the great Western Lord as well. She looked up at the women before her and stared at who she knew had to be Sesshoumaru's mother. She appeared cold, but there had to be more to her if the Great Dog General was targeted because of his love for her.

"I never knew why the battle had been fought," Kagome admitted, looking up at the silver-haired woman in awe. "She must have been an amazing demoness to cause such change in a lord of his caliber."

"She was no demoness, Kagome," Kouga chuckled beside her. Kagome looked at him with her brows furrowed in question. "Lady Izayoi was a human princess."

Kagome's eyes widened a fraction and she looked up at the portrait, her eyes locking on the face of the human woman that stood next to the late Western Lord. She had assumed that Lord Taisho would have mated with a demoness rather than a human. She looked up at the princess in wonder. She, a lowly human, had captured the heart of the strongest demon in history. Kagome's eyes went back to the silver demoness at Izayoi's side and frowned. If Lady Izayoi was his mate, than who was this other woman?

"My father did not respect the sanctity of marriage," came a voice from behind them. Kagome jumped and spun around to see Lord Sesshoumaru standing a little ways away from them, his eyes locked on the portrait.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I apologize-" Kagome began immediately, bowing her head as the demon cut her off.

"My father's shame does not affect me," Sesshoumaru said, his voice completely emotionless as he stared at the portrait with distaste. "He chose to mate a human trollop while married to Lady Kimiko and it was his undoing."

Kagome couldn't help but notice the satisfaction that she heard in his voice as he spoke those last words. As though he thought his father _deserved_ to die for his actions. How could he be so hateful against the man who sired him? She was more than a little confused about the whole situation to be honest. How could he have been married and mated to two different women? What was the difference between a wife and a mate? She looked at Kouga who was staring at Lord Sesshoumaru blankly, which was expected, this information wasn't new to _him_ after all.

"I... I am afraid I do not understand, Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome said with difficulty, her curiousity overriding her senses. His golden eyes zeroed in on her face and Kagome had to fight not to flinch at the sight of them. She gulped before she continued speaking. "H-how could he mate and marry both of them? I did not know there was any difference."

"He married my mother to produce a powerful heir," Sesshoumaru said, his eyes hooded in annoyance. "Their bond did not go past that. Mating is something entirely different. Something that they were incapable of."

"Why?" Kagome pressed. Though her attention was solely on Sesshoumaru, it was Kouga that answered her.

"Mating is a bonding of more than just families and bodies, Kagome," Kouga explained. "It is something only demons are capable of. It is a bonding of our very souls to those we choose. Mating can only be accomplished when two beings share a love that is unyielding. To be a person's mate is to share their very being. Life spans are altered, senses, powers, sometimes even appearances. It is something that few demons are willing to do."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. She had no idea about any of this. Her eyes went back to Sesshoumaru who simply stared coldly at her. She thought about her own situation. She was going to be married to Kouga soon, but would she be able to _mate_ him? The thought of sharing something as intimate as her soul with anyone was terrifying. She knew she would be able to love him in time, but was she capable of a love that strong? She thought about her love with Inuyasha and her heart ached. Had the circumstances with Kikyou never happened, she could easily imagine being mated to him. She had loved him with all of her being, it would have been incredible to have been able to share her soul with him as well. But that love was too easily severed to have been worth the sacrifice. With her painful acceptance of that truth, a thought struck her and her sapphire orbs widened a bit as she stared at Sesshoumaru.

His father didn't mate his mother because... he didn't love her. Theirs was a marriage of convenience and power, not love. It was no wonder Sesshoumaru was so bitter. To be raised knowing that you were only a necessity, not a want must have been so painful. She bit her lip, keeping the apology that rested on the tip of her tongue from spilling out. She knew Sesshoumaru would only take her sympathy as pity and become offended. She looked back up at the portrait and stared at Izayoi and Inuyasha. She could see the love and happiness in both of their expressions. Lord Taisho obviously doted on the both of them. Was it possible for two children from the same father to be so different?

Looking into the cold, empty eyes of the Western Lord before her, she couldn't help but think it was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I apologize for taking so long. There's been a lot going on in my RL that's been taking up most of my time. I hope I'll have the next chapter up quickly, and that it will be longer than this one.


	19. Chapter 19

The One I Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

"I want to thank you for arranging all of this for us, Lord Sesshoumaru," Kouga said with a bow as he and Kagome approached Sesshoumaru's large oak desk.

"It is for the benifit of us both, Lord Kouga," Sesshoumaru replied almost dismissively. Kouga took no offense however and simply nodded his head in recognition. Kagome sat down in the cushioned seat at his right and set her hands in her lap properly.

"What is to happen now?" she asked them, her eyes on the desk's smooth, polished surface.

"I will be leaving tomorrow before sunrise to continue gathering those of spiritual power," Kouga told her. "You will wait here under Lord Sesshoumaru's supervision for your family. Mai has told me she intends on teaching you how to control the jewel's power-"

"I want nothing to do with the jewel," Kagome interrupted sharply, gripping her dress tightly in her fists. "I do not see the reason for me having to keep it in my possession."

She put a hand over the center of her chest where the jewel rested beneath her bodice, nestled between her breasts. She could feel the thrum of power against her skin, constant and almost calming. She could feel it calling to her, its power brushing seductively against her senses. She dropped her hand and met the eyes of Lord Sesshoumaru with a renewed determination.

"I do not wish for my power to be based solely on the power of some _object_," she continued quietly. "It is weak to rely on the jewel for strength. I feel as though my honor as a priestess has been tarnished by its very presence. I refuse to allow myself to use the jewel as a crutch."

She could have sworn she saw a flash of respect in the demon lord's honey eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it had come. Kouga let out a cough, gaining her attention once more.

"Be that as it may," Kouga told her gently. "You were the one intrusted with the jewel by the gods. It was _you_ that carried the jewel inside your body from birth. It is _you_ who must wield it, and protect it. The jewel is connected to you, you cannot deny that. Even now, I can almost feel its content at being reunited with you. The jewel has a mind of its own, and you are the only one capable of taming it, my love."

Kagome said nothing, choosing to drop her eyes back to the desk and press her lips together stubbornly. She could not deny that she herself felt as though she was whole again by having the jewel in her possession once more. For those few days when she had been without it, she had felt its presence was missing, though she had no idea it was the jewel that she had been without. It frustrated her to no end. She would never admit it, but she had always taken pride in her powers. She had revelled in the fact that she had never met someone who could best her in battle. But the moment the jewel was removed, it was one defeat after another for her. Her eyes went back to the Western Lord and they steeled in determination.

It had to stop.

"Ayame should be here before nightfall," Kouga told her, snatching Kagome's attention.

"Pardon?" she said, staring at her fiancé with lost eyes.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has sent for Ayame to attend you during your stay," Kouga repeated. "She should be here before tonight's meal to dress you. Meals are always formal in the Western Capital."

"Oh," was all Kagome managed to say.

"Now that you have been briefed," Sesshoumaru said to the both of them. "I have a meeting with my generals concerning the information involving your bride. It would be best that you accompanied me, Lord Kouga."

"Of course," Kouga said, bowing his head.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head at him, pushing his chair back and standing. Kouga did the same, reaching out a hand for Kagome to take. Kagome did so and stood with as much grace as she could muster. This was it. After today, she would be under Sesshoumaru's instruction. She did not know how long Kouga would be gone, but she had no doubts in her mind that by time he returned, she would have increased in strength. Excitement coursed through her veins at the thought. It had been too long since she'd truly been tested. She looked forward to the challenge the demon lord would provide. She felt Kouga tug on her hand and let him guide her out of the room.

"Lady Kanae is waiting for you in the Receiving Hall," Sesshoumaru told her as he walked away, his waistcoat billowing behind him as he glided through his palace. Kagome's eyes followed him until he turned a corner out of her sight.

"Come along," Kouga said, tucking her hand in the crook of his elbow, leading her in the opposite direction. "I shall take you to her before joining Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Should I not go with you, Kouga?" she asked him as they walked.

"I am afraid not, my love," Kouga told her gently. "You see, Lord Sesshoumaru has not yet explained that my 'harmless human bride' is not actually so harmless. A miko has never set foot inside this city. Your presence is going cause quite a stir."

"I see," Kagome said softly to herself, feeling a bit uneasy at this information. "So I truly am the only human here."

"Other than Miss Rin of course," Kouga told her in an attempt at easing her worry. Kagome smiled weakly at him and turned her attention to the direction they were walking.

Kagome did her best to remember the way to the room that Kouga was leading her to, but the palace was so complicated, she doubted she would ever be able to find her way through it alone. She looked up at Kouga whose eyes were looking straight ahead. Would she be safe while he was gone? If she was the only human, who was to say that the demon occupants of this place would not seek to harm her after her lord was gone? She had never been concerned for her safety as much as she was now, now that she did not have true rein over her powers, nor knew the extent of them. She used her free hand to put over the jewel absently. If someone craving power were to discover what she possessed before she knew how to protect it, she was as good as dead.

"Will you be gone very long?" she asked him as they walked, her voice echoing softly around them.

"It should be a faster trip now that I am going alone," Kouga told her, looking down at her fondly. "Will you miss me, Kagome?"

"Of course," Kagome said, blushing and looking away. Kouga came to a stop and Kagome frowned, looking up at him in confusion.

"I want your honesty, Kagome," he told her, all playfulness erased from his features. "Do not say you will simply because you worry for my feelings. I want to know if you will really, truly miss me. It is not a difficult question."

"I..." Kagome hesitated, her face burning in embarrassment. She stared up at Kouga through wide eyes, blinking rapidly. Her mouth floundered as she stared at him. Why couldn't she speak? _Because I have never spoken this way with him. Only Inuyasha._ Kouga chuckled softly and dipped his head to press his lips to her forehead sweetly, wrapping a hand gently behind her neck.

He stood like that for some time before he used his hand to tilt her head back slowly to look up at him. Kagome felt her stomach jump at the fondness she saw in his icy blue eyes. She felt his thumb softly caressing the skin at the back of her neck before lowered his head to put his forehead to hers. He sighed and closed his eyes, while all Kagome could do was stand there looking up at him.

"In time, Kagome," he whispered, his warm breath fanning across her face as he spoke. "I will not rush you."

"Thank you, Kouga," she whispered back shakily, her body relaxing. As he pulled away from her, Kagome saw a flash of gold appear beside them. She looked over to see Kanae standing there with a warm smile on her face.

"My Lord, My Lady," she said, bowing her head to Kouga before doing the same to Kagome. "I am here to lead Lady Kagome to her room."

"Thank you, Lady Kanae," Kagome said, smiling back before she looked back to Kouga. "I will see you tonight?"

"Tonight," Kouga said with a smirk, dipping his head to brush his lips against her cheek before he stepped back and took off in a sprint down the hallway they'd come through. Kagome looked after him until she couldn't see him. With a sigh, she looked back to Kanae.

"I am all yours," Kagome said with a smile, shrugging her shoulders at the demoness. Her eyes widened a bit at the sudden pur that erupted from the demoness.

"Do not tempt me, Lady Kagome," Kanae said with a wicked smile that had Kagome blushing and at a loss for words. The female's yellow eyes scanned her up and down slowly. _Oh my..._ "Come along now, I would like to show you around the palace before I take you to your bed chambers."

"A-alright," Kagome stammered, folding her hands before her. "Lead the way."

* * *

><p>The tour eventually led them to the most beautiful garden Kagome had ever seen. It was ten times the size of Kouga's back home, filled with so much greenery that she could hardly see all of it. There were paved paths meandering in all directions throughout the place, and stone benches beneath shaded areas. Kagome looked up, noticing that instead of a stone ceiling, there was a glass one, allowing the sunlight from outside the mountain to light up the garden. Kagome took in a deep breath, feeling herself relax as the sweet perfume of flowers filled her senses. Her attention was snagged by the sound of running water.<p>

Looking ahead, she saw the white marble of a fountain, and headed for it, almost forgetting that Kanae was with her. She looked over her shoulder with an awkward smile that the demoness returned.

"Go ahead, m'Lady," Kanae laughed. "I will be right behind you."

Kagome almost squealed in joy. She turned away and started a fast-paced walk down the path that led to the fountain. As she walked, she looked around her, noticing the nobles that were also strolling through the garden. She did her best not to stare, but she had never been surrounded by such beautiful beings. She was beginning to feel incredibly inadequate.

There were demonesses strolling around her, their expertly painted faces looking sideways at her, their narrow eyes glaring behind delicate paper fans. Kagome wore no rouge or powder, having just arrived at the palace after a long journey. A demoness sitting on a bench that she passed giggled to her companion, her dancing violet eyes focused on Kagome's tangled midnight tresses. Kagome bit her lip self-consciously and pulled her hair over her shoulder, tugging on the locks as she hastened her steps. She couldn't help but notice all of the lovely gowns that these women wore and found herself looking down at the skirts of her simple gown from home. She was dressed as a peasant, not the future lady of the East. She had to swallow past the painful lump in her throat that formed from her embarrassment. She focused her eyes on the fountain that was just ahead.

She smiled to herself at the beauty of it. It was entirely white. A large dog rested at its center on hind legs, its head tilted back in a silent howl. The dog was large, and sculpted to look as though its fur was long and silky. Its ears were long, flowing behind the creature's head. Its thick, silky tail was long enough to dip beneath the water's surface, even with the way the beast was positioned. From the dog's mouth the water sprayed into an arc that landed into the pool beneath. It was a beautiful sight.

Kagome came up to the lip of the fountain, sitting at its edge and peering into the crystal-clear water. She looked at her face and flushed. Her cheeks were stained red from the winds of traveling with Kouga. Her hair was an untamed mess that resembled a lion's mane. Her gown was wrinkled and even she could smell that she needed a long, hot bath. She turned away from her reflection with a frown on her face.

"Is something the matter, my lady?" Kanae asked her, visibly upset by the look on her face.

"I would like to go to my room now," Kagome said softly, refusing the meet the woman's eyes.

"Of course, my lady," Kanae said softly. "Follow me."

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed and stared into the mirror before her. Ayame's familiar hands were running through her now-washed hair, pulling strands into intricate braids that were tucked into a bun, only a few loose curls falling around her face, and her bangs falling beautifully over her forehead. She turned her eyes to the face of the beautiful demoness that had resentment rolling off of her in waves that were almost palpable. She examined the wolf's sparkling green eyes, beautiful made even more so by her anger. Her brilliant auburn hair was glossy and perfect, tied up and falling elegantly down her back like liquid. Her skin was pale and flawless, her lips plump and beautiful. She was only wearing a simple gown of a serving maid, but she made the garment look wonderful. She was a fit, lithe creature. She was perfect.<p>

"You're beautiful, Ayame," Kagome said softly just as Ayame turned her seat to begin applying rouge to her lips. The demoness stiffened, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I- thank you, my lady," she responded, her eyes staring at her in suspicion. Kagome was silent as she applied the red coloring to her lips, only speaking when she turned to reach for the kohl to line her eyes.

"Why would Kouga even look at me... when he has you?" Kagome said softly, her hands wringing her fingers together.

Ayame dropped the palet of kohl and the thin brush that she held in her hands, her body rigid. Kagome looked up at her, the profile of the female's face was in utter shock, her unblinking eyes wide.

"I am just a human," Kagome continued when the woman didn't speak. "A human woman, that has no true power of her own. I came from a tiny farming village, I have no title, I am hardly a priestess. I am emotionally damaged. Physically compared to you, I am plain-looking. I am imperfect. So tell me why, why does he want me when he could have you?"

Ayame looked up at her reflection, and Kagome turned to look into the mirror. Sapphire eyes met emerald, and there was anger there. Anger, and pain. Kagome had seen that same look in her own eyes and she felt sympathy and understanding for this woman that felt nothing but hostility toward her. Ayame's pupils dilated, and Kagome saw her nostrils flare. She blinked in confusion, turning away from the reflection to look at the wolf before her. Ayame did the same, standing at her full height to look down at her.

"Do you not think I have asked myself that question several times?" she bit out, her voice shaking with emotion. "Do you not think I look at you and see all of your flaws? All of the reasons that you are not _good_ enough for him? I have. I cannot see what he sees in you, nor do I wish to. I do not want to see anything but what I see with my own eyes at this moment: An ungrateful human wench that will become his wife."

"Ayame..." was all Kagome could say as the demoness picked up the kohl that she had dropped and took hold of her chin. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed.

"He _adores_ you," Ayame said angrily, pressing the tiny brush to her eyelid. "He follows you around as if you are some _fragile, _delicate creature that could break at any moment. He can see your weakness, just as I see it."

Kagome pulled back from the woman, her eyes open and flashing angrily.

"Excuse me?" Kagome said, her face flushing in anger.

"Feel free to have me removed from your service," Ayame said, her face tight with her own rage. "I would much rather not have to sit and watch as the man that I have loved for the last two hundred years waste his attention on someone who not only doesn't _deserve _it, but does not _want_ it. But it is _the only_ thing that makes sense. Wolves protect their pack with a passion that humans cannot understand. His fascination with you is rooted from the desire to protect something much weaker than himself. Something_ much_ weaker."

"Get out," Kagome said softly, her voice calm despite the inner turmoil she felt. Ayame stepped back and wiped her hands together.

"Gladly," she said just as quietly, turning her back on Kagome and gliding out of the room.

Kagome was tense long after Ayame had left, her eyes staring at the door that had been closed with her departure. Her hands were balled tightly into fists on her lap, her breathing was ragged. She felt angry, but at the same time, she felt a miserable sense of understanding. It made sense. Everything Ayame had said made perfect sense. She blinked back angry tears and looked into the mirror beside her, snatching hold of the kohl and brush to finish applying it to her eyes.

She may be weak now, she may be almost powerless, but she _refused_ to remain so. She would train with Sesshoumaru, and she would be strong. She would be stronger than she had ever thought herself capable, because she knew that someone like Sesshoumaru would not settle for less than that. She squared her shoulders and leveled her gaze with the one reflected back at her.

_I am stronger than this. I am stronger than self-pity. I won't let myself wallow in it. When Kouga returns, I'll prove to him _and_ myself that I am not something weak to be protected. _

_ I can protect myself._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you again for all of the reviews, and for my new readers, I'd just like to remind you all that I do have a son, and I _am_ a stay at home mom, so I have a lot on my plate and writing doesn't always come first. Be patient when it comes to updates, and I promise you won't be disappointed. I love constructive criticism and I am open to suggestions concerning the storyline. Until next time!**

**-Sesshylovr**


	20. Chapter 20

The One I Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.**

**A/N:** I know I said that I wouldn't do this anymore, but in order for my story to go the way I want it to, I have to put these different POVs in some of these chapters. Bear with me, folks!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20:<strong>

The room was dark, with only a few braziers burning for light. He preferred the dim lighting. It kept those in his service on their toes. He had no trouble seeing them, or hearing their rapidly beating hearts. His heightened senses could pick up almost anything. He took in a deep breath, noticing the stench of perfume approaching. He sat up straighter, resting his hands on the arms of the throne he sat on. _It's about time..._

The double doors at the front of the room creaked open, though no light from the hall beyond them shone in. There was only darkness, but he could see through the shadows and make out the silhouette of a woman. Her slippered feet padded across the floor toward him, not stopping until her weak, human eyes could focus on him. He knew the moment they did, because she let out a soft gasp, and he could _smell_ her appreciation for him from where he sat. _Disgusting._

The woman before him was lovely, but artificially so. She was pale-skinned, only appearing more so by her unnatural, pale lavender hair. The shining locks fell around, long and thick, to her waist. Her gown was black and form-fitting, unusual for someone of her practice. Her cold blue eyes looked up at him, lined thickly with charcoal. Her lips were painted red, and the corners turned up in a smile as he looked down at her. Stupid woman.

"They assume you to be dead, just as they assume all of the villagers from Roan are dead," he told her. "They have no idea of your... agreement with me. This will work in our favor."

"What do you wish for me to do, my lord?" she asked, her smile widening as she tilted her head to the side flirtatiously. He had to fight the urge to roll his eyes.

"The wolf is gathering priests and priestesses," he continued, getting up from his seat and walking down the steps from his dias to approach her. "I want you to be at one of the villages he visits, waiting. You will tell him who you are, and where you came from. You will tell him you managed to escape the slaughter, but you could not save the villagers. You will agree to join his army, and you will be my eyes inside the Western Capital."

"Kagome will know there is something... different about me," the woman said, running one hand through her hair slowly. "What should I say to her?"

"She has battled against me before," he told her, walking past her to hide his look of disgust. "She understands the amount of power it would have taken for you to hold your own against me. You will tell her the strain caused a change in your spiritual powers, thus causing the change in your physical appearance. You still have the aura of a priestess. She should not be suspicious."

"Very well," the woman told him, turning around to face him. She walked toward him, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, nestling her head against his shoulder blade. "And how will we keep in contact while I am away, my lord?"

It took everything in him not to throw her arms off of his person. Instead, he turned around in her arms to face her. He pushed the silvery locks off of her shoulder, and away from her neck before he dipped his head down to the juncture where the two met to press his lips to the skin there. The woman hissed in pleasure and moved her arms to wrap around his neck. He smiled at her obliviousness before he pulled back his lips and let out a quick snarl before he sunk his fangs into her flesh. The woman screamed and started to struggle, using all of her strength to try pushing him away, but he only bit down harder.

"Stop it!" she shrieked, feeling something... terrible.

She tensed and her eyes rolled back in her head as _something_ forced itself into her. Her powers could feel it, a black taint that was bombarding her senses. It was worming its way into her body through _him_, through _his_ fangs, filling her veins with heat and pain. She threw her head back, not knowing that her once blue eyes were now pitch black as they stared at the ceiling above them. When he felt that enough of his essence has been forced into her, he released her, letting her fall into a heap on the black, marble floor.

"You need only to speak my name," he told her, taking a handkerchief from the pocket at his breast and wiping his lips of her blood. "I will hear you, and anything you have to report. You must be careful. You will be amongst demons, and they will be paying close attention to you, whether Kagome trusts you or not. They will be able to smell your deceit, though they will not know _what_ you are concealing. Think quickly. I know you are... _intelligent _as well as beautiful, Tsubaki."

The woman was panting on the floor, a hand over the wound on her neck. She blinked up at him, trepidation in her once again blue eyes for only a moment before she bowed her head and shakily got to her feet. Keeping her eyes downcast, she bowed to him, keeping her voice low.

"I will not fail you, my lord."

* * *

><p>Sango was wiping off her last table when there was a loud knock at the tavern door. She sighed and ran a hand over her face. She had been serving people all day, and she just wanted to go home and <em>sleep.<em>

"We are closed for the night," she called, loud enough for either man or demon to hear. She went back to wiping down the table when she heard another knock. She groaned, throwing the rag she held down onto the table and stomping toward the door.

"I _said_ we are closed-" she began, reaching for the door when it swung back at her swiftly, causing her to jump back and instinctively reach for the blades that she had hidden in the sleeves of her dress.

"It is I, Lady Sango!" she heard a familiar voice say. Sango froze, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Miroku?" she called, squinting into the darkness. Said man walked inside her tavern, closing the door quickly behind him. His face looked absolutely terrified. She opened her mouth to question him when she noticed he was carrying something in his arms. "What do you have there? What is going on?"

"I fear something may have happened to Lord Kouga and his bride," Miroku told her, handing her a package that she recognized immediately. She took it from him, pulling back the brown wrapping paper to reveal the midnight blue fabric that she herself had given to Lady Kagome. Her eyes snapped back to the man before her.

"Where did you find this?" she demanded, worry piercing her heart.

"I was on my way to another village to exorcise a demon when I came across a carriage that was in absolute ruin," he told her, walking over to the table she had just abandoned and sitting at it. "There was blood on the road, and the inside of the carriage had been ransacked. I checked inside to see if there was any clue as to who the carriage belonged to-"

"And to steal anything that had not yet been stolen?" Sango asked him flatly, sitting with him at the table. Miroku pursed his lips for a moment before he ignored her and continued with his story.

"I found that, and read the note that you had written to her," Miroku explained. "There were no bodies. Only blood on the road, and their belongings inside the carriage. I do not know what happened, or where they went. I had no means of finding out which direction they'd gone in, if they even managed to survive whatever attacked them. The carriage appeared to have been abandoned for some time. The horses were gone, though I do not know if they were stolen or released."

Sango bit her lip, looking down at the bundle of cloth before her. It was her duty as a demon slayer to protect the people of her village, but it was also her duty to defend her lord and his lady should they need it. She had seen kindness in that woman, Kagome. She had seen love for that child that accompanied her, and she had seen loyalty for Lord Kouga. Sango would never be able to forgive herself if she stayed here and did nothing.

"I know someone who can find them," she said quietly, her eyes still on the bundle she held. She fingered the strings that held the package together before she looked up into Miroku's violet eyes. "I will go after them. If anything has happened to Lord Kouga then-"

"Then the war is already lost," Miroku finished for her, nodding his head gravely. "I shall go with you. Who is this person that you speak of?"

"She isn't a _person_ exactly," Sango said dropping her eyes. "But I trust her with my life, and if anyone can find them, it's her. She is an extraordinary tracker, but even she won't be able to find them if we wait much longer. One day of rain will wash away the scent. We will have to leave immediately."

"Of course," Miroku agreed, getting to his feet. "I am ready to leave when you are, Lady Sango."

"I will need to tell Kohaku where I am going," she told him, getting to her feet and running for the keys for her tavern. "I'll have him and Shippou take care of the inn and the tavern while I am away. I only hope that they can manage without me."

Sango locked the door behind them, pulling her cloak over her shoulders and tying it before throwing on her hood. She looked up at the sky, at the way the crescent moon glowed above them. It had been days since they had left. What if there was nothing to find? What if Lord Kouga was dead? She shook her head at the thought and looked at Miroku with determination burning in her brown orbs. His lips parted as he stared at her, his eyes losing focus for a moment before he swallowed looked away from her.

"We must make haste," Miroku told her, walking into the darkness of the street. "The fate of the East lies with our Lord and Lady's lives."

Sango's eyes followed him for a moment before she picked up her pace to match his. _I know..._

* * *

><p>"So this is the human?"<p>

Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her seat as several pairs of eyes turned to stare at her. She lifted her chin and straightened her back, doing her best to look unbothered. She instead turned her attention to the woman that had spoken. She was the same demoness Kagome had seen in the gardens earlier. The one with the violet eyes. Her plump, red lips were upturned as she eyed Kagome from across the table. Her long, turquoise hair was piled atop her head, held in place by two silver pins that were decorated with bright green jewels. The bodice of her gown was low, revealing a startling amount of cleavage that she pushed further up by crossing her arms in front of her and leaning forward with her arms resting on the table.

"You certainly clean up...well," the demoness said, her beautifully arched brows raising in amusement. Kagome knew she should have bit her tongue, but this woman was openly challenging her, and whether she could physically defend herself or not, she would not tolerate such disrespect.

"I wish I could say the same," Kagome said, making her voice sound bored as she turned her attention to her meal.

There was a chuckle nearby and Kagome looked sideways at Kanae who was sitting to the left of Lord Sesshoumaru. Said demon was at the head of the table, with Kouga to his right, and Kagome beside him. The violet-eyed demoness glared at Kanae, who was seated to her right, and Kagome couldn't help but smile.

"How _dare_ you speak to me like-" the demoness hissed, her eyes blazing.

"Like an equal?" Kagome cut her off, setting her silverware on her plate. "You are right. I see that you are a member of Lord Sesshoumaru's court, but you are _obviously_ not a lady to one of the cardinal lords. I should ask that you remember your place, demon."

The woman was shaking as she glared at Kagome, her eyes rimming with scarlet. Kagome braced herself, watching as the woman's teeth pulled back and her fangs lengthened. Kagome rose an eyebrow at her, and seemed enough to set the demoness off. She was on her feet, her claws growing on her fingertips at her sides.

"No _human_ is above me!" the demoness smiled, her sultry voice replaced by a gravelly one as her inner demon took over.

Kagome kept her eyes level. She had been warned that something like this might happen. She was a human amongst demons. It was unlikely that any of them would accept her as Lady of the East. There would even be some like this woman who would challenge her, or try to kill her simply for being what she was. She was emotionally prepared for anything these demon aristocrats had to throw at her, but she _wasn't_ prepared for the physical reaction that erupted from her the moment she sensed that she was in real danger.

The jewel around her neck that rested beneath her bodice glowed brightly and Kagome gasped as the light struck out and engulfed the demoness. Kagome's eyes widened in panic and she got to her feet, putting her hands over her chest, not having a clue how to call back the attack. Her mouth fell open in horror as she watched the demoness vanish before her eyes, her body dissolving to ash without so much as a sound. She couldn't move. She stared at the place the woman had once stood, her chest heaving. The glow dimmed and vanished, almost as though it disappeared back inside the jewel. Kagome looked around the table, expecting the worst...

...Only to realize that nobody seemed to care. She looked down the table in absolute confusion at the faces that were all looking down at their plates, eating, carrying on conversation as though nothing had happened. She slowly sat down, her head spinning. She looked to Kouga who was simply eyeing her with something carnal burning in his eyes. Kagome had no time to feel embarrassed before he spoke.

"Well done, my love," he told her, his voice husky. He her hand gently, running his thumb across her knuckles.

"I will need a new plate," Kanae said with a sigh from the other side of the table, pushing her plate away. Kagome looked up at her, her wide eyes still looking lost. "This one is covered in ash."

She laughed as though she had made a joke and she raised her hand for a servant to come take her plate away. Kagome shook her head and looked back at Kouga. Her hands were trembling in front of her. She felt her eyes watering as emotions coursed through her.

"I just _killed_ someone," Kagome told him, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You made an example of what happens to bitches who do not know their place," Sesshoumaru said from his seat, cutting a piece of meat from his plate. "I trust it will not happen again."

Kagome looked up at him. He was emotionless as usual, his eyes not meeting hers. She could only stare. This is what demon society was like? Kill or be killed? She would have to defend herself at all times. Anything less would be a disgrace to her lord and her station. She had to prove that she belonged here. She fixed her eyes on the pile of ash that was directly in front of her. If it came down to it, she would have to defend herself again. She put a hand over her chest and swallowed.

_But next time, I will do it _without_ the power of the jewel._

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed as she threw herself back on the bed. She was drained. The day had brought about so much, she could hardly wait to sleep. She put a hand over her face and groaned. She didn't know how much more emotional stress she could handle. She had just started to feel a little less overwhelmed, but after today she was beginning to think that she was destined for a life of turmoil.<p>

She heard the bedroom door creaking and she jumped, shooting upright to pull her robe tightly around herself. She relaxed, however, when she noticed that it was Kouga that was walking inside. She sighed and laid back down, staring up at the canopy of the bed she was lying on. She heard Kouga's chuckle and she pursed her lips.

"May I ask what is so funny?" Kagome said, turning her head to follow him as he came to stand on the other side of the bed. He smiled crookedly down at her as he shrugged off his coat.

"You are, my dear," he told her, moving to unbutton his shirt. Kagome felt her cheeks heat up and she averted her eyes. There was a low growl from Kouga when she looked away. "Look at me."

Kagome's blue eyes flashed back to him, her body tense at the demand. He was still growling softly, his eyes fixed on hers as his fingers continued to unbutton his shirt. Kagome's eyes couldn't help but follow those fingers. She blushed furiously, blood pounding in her ears. She knew Kouga was an attractive male, she had just never personally felt attracted _to _him. She had spent so long holding onto the love she felt for Inuyasha, that she hadn't allowed herself to even consider the possibility that she _could_ be attracted to him.

Slowly, Kagome lifted herself onto her elbows, watching as Kouga slowly made his way to her side of the bed, his icy clue eyes locked on hers. His fingers moved lower and lower, revealing more and more of his golden skin. Kagome held her breath as he undid the last button and pulled his shirt apart, letting it fall off of his shoulders. Kagome's eyes followed the contours of his body, the shadows on his chest and abdomen that defined his muscles. She kept her eyes there as he stepped closer, his legs bumping against her knees where they hung over the edge of the bed.

Kagome slowly raised her eyes to meet his and she felt her heart start racing in nervousness. His nostrils were flared and his wide chest was heaving. She gulped as he slowly leaned forward to rest his hands onto the mattress on either side of her. He lowered himself, his eyes never leaving hers. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, to stop him, to do _anything_ but she was paralyzed by that stare. He stopped once he was mere inches from her face, his breath tickling her cheeks as he spoke.

"I am your fiancé," he told her, his voice husky. "I know you are human, but you will be mine as any demoness would be. Today you proved that you are worthy of your station. Seeing you destroy that female, watching you defend your title as my lady was the most... _arousing _thing I have ever experienced..."

His voice trailed off as he dipped his head to run his nose along her cheek down to her jaw. She gasped as she felt his tongue flick out to taste her skin, her arms starting to tremble beneath her. She took in a shaky breath, feeling her face flushing furiously.

"K-Kouga," she choked out as he pressed his body to hers, sending her backward onto the bed. His lips moved to her throat, pressing open-mouthed kisses against her heated skin. "You... you said you would give me time."

Kagome was cut off when his fangs grazed along her throat, making her gasp. Her hands came up to his chest, his muscles twitching beneath her fingertips.

"I _will_ give you time to love me," he told her between kisses that he was working down to her collar bone. "That does not mean we cannot indulge in other pleasures of each other's company..."

Kagome shivered as he pulled apart her robe, revealing the silk sleeping gown she wore beneath it. He pressed his lips along the top of the gown, moving to her shoulder and nipping it softly. She gasped, her fingers unintentionally pressing harder against his skin. He growled and settled himself atop her, his knees on either side of her, holding himself up just enough that he didn't smother her. He brought his face back up to hers and kissed her lips, moving his lips across hers slowly. Kagome's heart raced as she kissed him back.

Did she want this? She wasn't sure. She was in no way ready to give herself to him completely, but perhaps he was right. Maybe she could indulge in _something_. He was a male. A demon male at that. If she did not give him something, he'd look for it somewhere else. At that thought, her mind went to Inuyasha and Kikyou. Though she knew now that there was more to the story, the thought of being betrayed like that again terrified her. Even if she didn't love him yet, she wouldn't deny him this. So long as it didn't go much further.

Kagome hesitantly brought her hands up to his face, flushing when Kouga growled in approval. He tilted his head and pressed her into the mattress, deepening the kiss. She felt his fangs brush against her bottom lip and she gasped. It was then that his tongue entered her mouth, brushing against her own. Kagome's hands moved to the back of his head, tugging at the thong that held his raven locks in place,causing his mane to spill free and fall around them like a curtain. Her fingers massaged his scalp as she kissed him, causing him to growl softly, his chest vibrating against her own. Kagome felt his weight shift and suddenly his hand was at her neck, brushing fingertips lightly against her skin. She gasped as his fingers went lower, grazing over her covered breast with a feather-light touch.

"Kouga," she breathed, her eyes widening in surprise when she felt his hand press harder against her, kneading her breast gently.

She turned her head away from his lips as she panted, her lashes fluttering. Her hands dropped from the back of his head to grip the covers on the bed with tight fists. Kouga watched her for a moment before dipped his head, lowering his mouth to hover over her other breast, his breath warming her through the think silk of her sleeping gown. Suddenly she could feel his teeth grazing over her breast before tugging gently on her now hardened nipple. Kagome breathed in sharply and her back arched instinctively. All logic and reasoning was gone for that split second. All her mind could register was the feeling of his fangs, his lips, his hands.

She felt his fingertips on her thigh and her skin was covered in goosebumps. She was panting softly, her hands coming up to hold his strong, hard arms as his claw-tipped fingers inched higher and higher, sliding her gown higher with them. Kagome's hazy eyes met his own, taking in the scarlet that now rimmed them. She felt herself flush anew at the desire that was darkening his icy blue orbs. Kouga's lips parted and he dipped his head to kiss her deeply, his hand gripping her thigh firmly. He pulled away to put his lips next to her ear.

"You're _mine_," he breathed against her before his teeth took hold of her lobe and tugged. Kagome shuddered at the emotion in his voice.

The blood was rushing so loudly in her ears that she couldn't hear the knock on the door. Whether Kouga did or not, she wasn't sure, but the room was suddenly brighter and Kagome pulled her face away from Kouga's, her eyes squinting in confusion. She blinked, her heart stopping as she looked past Kouga's body to the doorway where a familiar figure stood.

"Ayame," Kagome whispered, feeling as though she had just been splashed with cold water.

Kouga pushed off of her to look behind them as well. His eyes looked at Ayame curiously while all Kagome could do was stare at her, guilt overtaking all of her senses. Ayame's jaw was tight. She looked at the wall, away from them, her eyes glossy. She cleared her throat and tightened her hands into fists.

"Lord Sesshoumaru wishes to speak with you before you leave tomorrow," Ayame whispered shakily.

"Very well, tell him I shall go speak with him in his study in a moment," Kouga told her. Ayame nodded her head once and she turned quickly, shutting the door softly behind her.

Kagome put a hand over her throat, blinking her eyes rapidly. She felt terrible. Even after Ayame had upset her so badly that evening, she didn't deserve _this_. Kagome let out a shaky breath and buried her face in her hands. Kouga frowned down at her, moving to sit beside her on the bed. He put a hand on her shoulder and Kagome looked up at him through watering eyes.

"Kagome?" he said softly, reaching up to hold her chin. "What is the matter?"

Kagome just shook her head. What could she say? That she felt guilty for being intimate with her fiancé? That Ayame had confessed to loving him for most of her life? Kagome smiled weakly at him.

"It is nothing," she said softly. She took his face in her hands and kissed his lips gently before pulling back to look at him. "Go on now. I am sure Lord Sesshoumaru is waiting."

Kouga smiled and kissed her again, deeper this time before he pulled away from her.

"I will be back soon," he promised.

Kagome smiled after him as he walked out of the room. Kagome drooped the moment the door closed. She let a few guilty tears escape her eyes before she threw off her robe and buried herself underneath the covers. She wanted to be asleep before Kouga got back. There was no way she could go through with any more "indulgences" tonight. She wiped her face and sighed, staring into the darkness of the room, waiting for sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Here you go, y'all. My latest installment. I am actually packing right now for a trip to Florida, so I can't promise that the next chapter will up too quickly, but I will do my darndest to get some writing done during my flight. I love all of you sooooo much for your reviews. I'm glad that so many people enjoy this story. Until next time!

-sesshylovr


	21. Chapter 21

The One I Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters**

**A/N:** You guys are seriously the best! You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. The trip to Florida was sooooo much fun! I am definitely taking your suggestions for the story into consideration as well, so don't think I am ignoring you just because I have not responded individually. I have an idea for where I want this story to go, and your ideas all in some way or another give me my own ideas for how to get there. So thank you! This is the longest chapter I have posted so far, even if it is not that much longer. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21:<strong>

Kagome stood next to Kanae and Sesshoumaru at the entrance of the Western Capital. Kouga stood before them, giving Ayame some last-minute instructions before he left. Kagome shivered a bit as the mountain breeze brushed past her, chilling her through the thin material of her gown. Despite her discomfort, she kept her hands folded in front of her, her back straight and her chin up. She knew that Ayame had done it on purpose.

She was dressed in a thin gown, something that was normal in the formal setting of the Western Lord's palace, but Ayame had conveniently misplaced Kagome's cloak just before they were to join the others outside for Kouga's departure. Kagome wasn't going to let Ayame get to her. She knew that the demoness was hurting, but it was hardly Kagome's fault. She refused to allow herself to feel guilty...

...Or at least let Ayame know that she did.

"I will be back as quickly as possible," Kouga said to her then. Kagome's eyes blinked rapidly as she focused on what he was saying, her mind previously distracted by her own thoughts, trying to convince herself that she wasn't actually cold.

"I will be waiting, my lord," Kagome told him, smiling kindly as he approached her.

"Your family should be here soon," he told her, cupping the back of her head and tilting it back so that she looked up at him.

"I know," Kagome told him softly, her mind going to the night before when she felt his fingers tangle in her hair and pull her close. Despite the fire in his eyes, Kouga placed a soft, chaste kiss against her lips before he released her. She felt her cheeks grow warm at the gesture and she lowered her eyes shyly.

"Take care of my bride, Lord Sesshoumaru," Kouga said with a crooked smile, his eyes on his stoic ally. Said ally did nothing but nod his head once in acknowledgment before he turned his eyes away from them.

Kouga reached out for Kagome's hand, bringing it to his lips gingerly before giving her one last smile.

"Safe travels, my lord," she told him, bowing her head in farewell.

"Farewell, my lady," he said softly, meeting her eyes evenly before he releasing her and turning away.

Kagome watched him push off the ground before he vanished in a burst of speed down the mountain trail. She sighed before she moved her arms around herself, turning her attention to her companions. Kanae was smiling at her while Sesshoumaru stood there with a bored look on his handsome face. Kagome's heart started to race in excitement when she remembered her training that was to begin soon. Sesshoumaru had not mentioned it to her yet, but surely he would not go back on his word?

She continued to stare at him expectantly until she heard Kanae speak.

"Would you like to join me for tea now, Lady Kagome?" she asked her, holding a hand toward the city's doors.

"The priestess will be busy until the evening meal, Kanae," Lord Sesshoumaru said, walking past both women to go the doors himself. "I am afraid your tea time will have to wait."

"Busy, my lord?" Kagome said, failing to hide the excitement from her voice.

"Unless you have changed your mind, priestess?" he said over his shoulder, one eyebrow raised in question.

Kagome looked into that cold, golden stare and smiled brightly. She shook her head and held her hands together behind her back. He made a noncommittal noise as he turned away from her again to press his palm against the door. Kagome fought tooth and nail to keep herself from bouncing with joy. She looked over at Kanae who looked terribly confused. Kagome bit her lip, unsure of what she should tell the tigress.

"You may join us if you wish, Kanae," Sesshoumaru said. "The priestess needs proper training attire. I will be waiting in the training arena."

"Yes, my lord," Kanae said with a smile of understanding before she looped her arm through Kagome's. Kagome blinked down at their joined arms before she looked up at the grinning demoness. "There is no greater way to bond than on the training field, my lady. Come now, I have some clothing you may borrow."

"Alright," Kagome said with a chuckle, letting Kanae led her through the doors after Sesshoumaru.

She heard steps behind her and almost gasped. She had forgotten about Ayame. She looked over her shoulder at the demoness who was glaring suspiciously at her through narrowed eyes. Ayame was her attendant, she was supposed to be with Kagome at all times, but Kagome did not want the demoness around while she was training. She didn't need her negativity as a distraction. She was sure training with Sesshoumaru was going to be difficult enough as it was.

"You are dismissed for the day, Ayame," Kagome said, not bothering to turn around.

"Lord Kouga said-" Ayame began angrily.

"Lord Kouga is not here," Kanae interrupted, stopping just beyond the doors to turn and face Ayame, turning Kagome around with her. "I am more than capable of tending to Lady Kagome for the time being. Your services are not necessary."

"Fine." Ayame growled, balling her fists at her sides. Kagome watched with a satisfied smile as Ayame wandered off, disappearing among the bustle of the Merchant Level.

"This way, my lady," Kanae said, tugging lightly on Kagome's arm. "Lord Sesshoumaru is waiting."

* * *

><p>"When you said you had a friend that could help, I <em>never<em> expected this," Miroku said warily, looking down below them from their place in the sky.

Sango chuckled and leaned forward a bit, urging the beast they rode on to go faster. Kirara was a fire neko. Miroku had known her as the stray kitten that would show itself on occasion at the inn Sango ran. He had no idea that the same kitten he had fed scraps to countless times was actually a demon in disguise. And such a large one at that.

The feline was larger than a horse, and stronger for that matter. The creature had thick yellow fur with black on each paw and on her ears. In her demon form, she had large fangs that protruded from her lips. As she flew, Miroku could feel the warmth of the demon fire that formed at her heels. He and Sango sat atop her back, clutching onto the long fur as she flew over the land, following the scent of Kagome that lingered on the gifted cloth Miroku had retrieved.

Sango was not herself either this day, or at least not the Sango that Miroku had come to know from his time in the village. Sango had always been a fierce character, but today it was multiplied tenfold. She was dressed in some strange attire that Miroku had never before seen on a woman. It clung to her body like a second skin, the material was black as night. He could not quite name the material of her clothing, but she had told him that it was very much like armor. For her sake, he hoped it was true, for she wore no breast-plate or padding, nothing to protect her from whatever dangers they would face on their search for the Eastern lord and lady except for that ebony cloth. She wore a type of skirt to protect some of her modesty, but the fuschia fabric held slits on either side to prevent it from hindering her movement. Her lovely brown hair was held up high on her head to keep it away from her face, and there was a sword secured at her waist. But that was not the most intimidating part of her ensemble.

Strapped to her back was a large weapon that Miroku held no name for. It was made of something akin to ivory, but not as white. It was at least twice Sango's size, and after Miroku had tried lifting it himself, he realized it was at least ten times her weight. How this dainty, lovely little thing managed to lug it around was a mystery to him. It was not straight, but bent at an odd angle. Sango said he would understand the purpose for its shape when and if she had to use it. She had called it "Hiraikotsu."

Kirara suddenly dropped, diving downward, causing Miroku to yelp and grip firmly onto Sango's hips, pressing himself flush against her weapon on her back. Sango only laughed, not even bothering to remove his hands. Had Miroku not been struck dumb with terror, he would have made some suggestive comment or another. At the moment though, all he could think about was the speed in which they approached the hard, unforgiving ground.

"She's found a fresh trail," Sango explained, having to shout over the wind rushing in their ears.

Miroku only nodded, knowing full well Sango could not see him, but too frightened to trust his voice just yet. His stomach lurched as Kirara pulled up at the last second so that her back paws touched the ground before her front. Miroku let out a startled cry as his hands lost register on Sango's body and he slipped backwards off the feline, landing hard on his back, thoroughly knocking the wind from his lungs.

"Who are you?" a feminine voice demanded.

Miroku struggled to sit up. Once he was upright, he noticed that he and Sango were no longer alone. Before him stood two women and a young man, all dressed in travel gear atop three separate steeds. The woman at the front appeared to be a bit older, if the the strip of silver in her brown curls was anything to go by. Her brown eyes were locked on him, a sword pointed in his direction. Miroku looked to the woman at her flank, and gasped.

"Lady Kagome!" he cried out joyously, jumping to his feet. Behind him, Sango dismounted from Kirara, taking a firm hold of her weapon as she studied the trio before them.

"It isn't her," Sango said, her eyes locked on the younger woman that was now studying them through narrowed eyes.

Miroku stopped is approach and looked at the young woman again. Of course! This couldn't possibly be Miss Kagome. This woman's face was absolutely cold, void of any emotion but suspicion as she looked upon them. She was also much paler than he had remembered the Eastern Lady to be. When he finally managed to get a good look at her eyes, he felt his shoulders drop in disappointment. _Brown_. This couldn't be her.

"How do you know my sister?"

Miroku looked over to the young man that was now at the older woman's side, his hand on the hilt of his own sword. His eyes were a familiar sapphire blue that made Miroku snap his fingers in realization. He smiled and looked to Sango.

"This is her family!" he told her, watching her blink in confusion at him, releasing her hold on her weapon. "She must be safe if she came this way!"

"What are you talking about?" the boy said, jumping off of his horse. Miroku turned to him with a smile.

"We found Lady Kagome's carriage in ruins a day or so ago," Miroku explained. "We were following her scent and we came upon you all. Surely you have seen her recently?"

"Tell me how you know her and I may answer you, priest," the older woman said, lowering her sword.

"She is a friend," Sango said. "We met her during her travels with Lord Kouga and we were extremely concerned when we found that she may have been attacked. We have been searching for her and our lord in case they were in need of rescue."

"You are a demon slayer?" the man asked, approaching her warily, staring at her weapon.

"Yes," Sango said with a nod. "I have been in retirement for some time, but I continue to protect the village that I reside in."

The boy looked her over once, before he looked back at Miroku. He nodded his head in approval before he held his hand out to him.

"My name's Souta."

* * *

><p>Kagome stood in front of the full length mirror in Kanae's chambers at a loss for words. She looked herself up and down once more before she turned her head warily in Kanae's direction. The demoness wore something similar to her, but her midriff was exposed revealing a firm, muscular abdomen. Kagome gulped and looked back up to Kanae's face, which was smiling at her suggestively.<p>

"This can hardly be considered suitable attire," she began, her voice cracking as she spoke, folding her arms over her own stomach.

"On the contrary," Kanae said, coming to stand beside her. "This is the training attire of all the women in Lord Sesshoumaru's army. Most demonesses choose to dress thusly. It makes for better movement. Gowns and skirts are hardly proper on a battlefield."

_Women? After all that trouble he made over me being in battle that bastard has females in his _army_?! The nerve!_

Kagome looked back at her reflection, her anger temporarily forgotten, and gulped. She was wearing clothing made from some thick, brown material that covered her entire body save her head, hands and feet. It clung to her like skin, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. Kanae buttoned the last button on Kagome's side, making the suit impossibly tighter. Kagome blushed furiously, running her hands through her hair that was hanging loosely down her back.

"That reminds me!" Kanae exclaimed, coming to stand behind her, taking Kagome's thick raven locks in her hands.

Kagome held perfectly still as Kanae's hands wove through her hair, twisting the locks into a braid running along the back of her scalp all the way to the long ends that curled at her waist. Kanae used a ribbon to quickly secure the braid, tying it tightly before she released it and stood back to admire her handiwork. Kagome looked at her reflection and blinked in surprise. She didn't recognize herself. She looked like something much more fierce than she thought herself to be. A warrior, though she had always considered herself as such before. She felt a small smile tug at her lips.

"There, now you are ready," Kanae told her with a satisfied smile.

* * *

><p>Kagome stepped onto the sandy grounds of the training arena, taking in her surroundings with care. The place was round, surrounded with short walls that separated rows of seats that went up the outer walls. The area before her was empty save for a wall that held all sorts of strange-looking weapons to the far left, and Lord Sesshoumaru that stood at its center, waiting. Kagome took in his appearance with a bit of surprise.<p>

She had known Sesshoumaru was a soldier, but to see him now out of his formal clothing in nothing but tight breeches and a leather breast plate strapped to his torso, she didn't know how to react. His feet were covered with well-worn boots that laced up to his knees, and he was strapping leather arm guards onto his forearms as they approached. His own silver mane was tied securely at the nape of his neck. At that moment she couldn't help but acknowledge the fact that Sesshoumaru _was_, in fact, incredibly handsome. It was then that the demon lord decided to look up at her and she almost froze in her movements.

He was studying her with a look that she had not seen on his face before. His face was not cold, but it still was not kind. His eyes looked her up from her boot-clad feet to the top of her head before his amber eyes finally met her own. Kagome swallowed, not feeling herself calm until his stoic mask was firmly back in place.

"You took long enough getting here," he told her, turning away to walk toward the far left wall. "Come."

In that instant Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and ball her fists at her sides. Though this was the Sesshoumaru that she knew and felt comfortable around, she still did not like his attitude toward her. She looked over her shoulder at Kanae who simply smiled and nodded her head in Sesshoumaru's direction. Releasing a sigh, Kagome reluctantly followed.

"There is not much that I can teach you concerning your spiritual powers," Sesshoumaru began as they walked. "But I will teach you all that I know about combat with and without a weapon. Your body will be pushed to its limits and then beyond that. You will spend your time in this arena putting it under tremendous strain. You will feel pain, you will feel exhaustion, you will feel despair."

Kagome studied Sesshoumaru's back as he walked before her. Was he trying to frighten her out of training with him? _If he is, it will not work._

"I cannot help but feel as though you are trying to talk me out of our agreement, Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, stopping until her turned to look at her.

"I am simply giving you warning, woman," he told her, his golden eyes boring into hers. "I will not go easy on you just because you are human. I will train you just as I was trained. If you believe yourself incapable of doing so I suggest you leave now."

"I hate to disappoint you, my lord," Kagome said, lifting her chin as she spoke. "But I don't give up so easily."

Sesshoumaru huffed in response, and Kagome could have sworn she saw a smirk on the normaly nonchalant demon's lips before he turned away from her and approached the wall. Kagome looked over at Kanae who was smiling encouragingly before she took a deep breath and continued after Sesshoumaru. He was standing before an assortment of weapons ranging from swords to staffs, to weapons that were so strange, she had no idea what they were. She ran her eyes over them all before she looked up at the demon male.

"You are accustomed to the bow," Sesshoumaru said reaching out to grab hold of a short sword from the top of the wall. "But a bow is almost useless in close combat. You will be trained to use a different weapon, you are free to choose whichever feels most comfortable. Your weapon is an extension of yourself. It is best to keep that in mind when making your choice."

He handed her the short sword then, which Kagome held awkwardly in her right hand. She looked up at Sesshoumaru with unsure eyes before she gripped it firmly with her left as well, holding out before her. The weight was off. Her tiny wrists could never be able to support the sword's weight. If she felt this awkward with this, there was no way she'd feel comfortable with a broad one. She shook her head and gave the weapon back to Sesshoumaru.

"Not a sword," Kagome said, biting her lip and walking past him to look at the other weapons.

She ran her hands over a set of knives before a strange pair of blades caught her eye. She walked toward them, reaching up to take them in her hands. They resembled trident in a way, but the outer prongs were much shorter, leaving the middle one about as long as her forearm and deadly sharp. They were made of metal, the hilts of each were wrapped in some kind of braided leather. She held them out before her, looking them over carefully. They felt comfortable in her hands, light and easy to control. She turned to Sesshoumaru, holding them up for him.

"These," she said, looking up into his amber eyes. He rose an eyebrow before he took the weapons from her hands and twirled them expertly in his own larger ones.

"These are called _sai_," he told her. "They are light, but deadly if the user is trained properly. You will have to be fairly close to your opponent to use them."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding. Sesshoumaru nodded his head once and turned the _sai _so that the hilts were in her direction. She took hold of them and let her arms fall to her sides.

"Alright," Kagome said, squaring her shoulders and looking up at him. "Now what?"

For some reason, the grin Sesshoumaru gave her then made her feel anything but comfortable.

* * *

><p>Kouga was almost to the first village on his list when he felt a surge of spiritual energy coming from the forest just before it. He stopped in his tracks. His brow furrowed before he gave in to his curiosity at the sound of a woman's scream and took off in a sprint toward the source of the power.<p>

He picked up the scent of blood just before he found the remains of a fierce battle. He looked around at the carnage, the fur and blood from some lower level demons scattered among the trees. At the center of it all was a woman, her back to him, on her knees, breathing heavily. She suddenly spun around, looking over her shoulder at him with wide, frightened eyes.

"Don't come any closer!" she cried out, pushing herself to her feet with the aid of a tall, obsidian staff. "I mean it!"

"I mean you no harm," Kouga told her, holding his hands up as he approached her slowly. "I only want to help. I am Lord Kouga, Lord of the Eastern Lands."

The woman's shoulders drooped in relief. Kouga stepped closer to her carefully to make sure she knew she had no reason to fear him. It was in that time that he was able to study her further. She was quite lovely. Her hair was a silvery lavender color, long and thick, falling past her waist. Her blue eyes were much like his own, icy and bright. She had red-painted lips, small and plump, bright against her ivory skin. Her robes were black, but he could tell that she was a priestess. Her body still radiated spiritual power from her battle. Her appearance was strange for a human.

"I can help you to the next village," he told her, reaching out to help her. "I am on my way there now."

"Thank you so much," the woman said, taking hold of his hand with her own. She stumbled a bit, dropping her staff and falling into Kouga's arms. He steadied her, gripping her elbows firmly.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" he asked her. She looked up at him with a soft smile and dewy eyes.

"Please, call me Tsubaki."

* * *

><p>Kagome let out a grunt as she was tossed to the ground again. She was breathing heavily, sweat pouring from places that she didn't even know she could sweat. She groaned when she saw his shadow stand over her again. Her body was throbbing in time with her heartbeat, the only part of her that wasn't hurting was her hair.<p>

"Had enough?" his voice was full of amusement. Kagome growled and pushed herself up on trembling arms.

"I am... just... getting started," Kagome panted, struggling to get to her hands and knees.

"Don't be foolish, woman," Sesshoumaru scoffed, dropping to a crouch in front of her. "You are past your point of exhaustion."

"I don't care," Kagome said, gritting her teeth as she forced herself to her feet. Her whole body felt heavy, her head spinning when she was finally able to stand. She widened her stance and lifted her fists before her, squinting at Sesshoumaru's crouched form. "We are not done yet."

"As you wish," Sesshoumaru said, moving swiftly to his feet.

Kagome didn't even have time to blink before an open palm was sent her way, striking her square in the chest and knocking her backwards several feet. Kagome's eyes opened wide, her back arching painfully as the wind was knocked from her lungs. She gasped silently, her body perfectly still as she fought to catch her breath. Finally, she took in a mouthful of air, her body relaxing enough for her to curl into a ball on her side, squeezing her eyes shut tight.

"Are you alright, little one?" Kanae asked, dropping to her knees at the girl's side.

"M'fine..." Kagome wheezed, pushing herself up on one elbow to glare at Sesshoumaru.

"We shall train more tomorrow," Sesshoumaru said, strolling out of the arena without so much as a glance in her direction.

Kagome watched him go until he was out of the arena before she let herself collapse onto the sand beneath her, breathing heavily. Kanae put a cool hand on her forehead, brushing back her bangs. Kagome looked up at the demoness through tired eyes, taking in short breaths through her parted lips. Kanae reached out to grip Kagome's shoulders firmly. She pulled her up into sitting position, waiting for Kagome's sign that she could continue.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Kanae said softly. "I have an oil that will soothe your sore muscles."

"Thank you, Lady Kanae," Kagome said weakly. "You don't have to do this."

"It is my pleasure, my lady," Kanae told her with a wink. "And call me, Kanae, please."

"Kanae," Kagome corrected with a tired smile. "And a warm bath _does_ sound rather pleasant at the moment."

"After the beating you took, I would imagine so," Kanae said jokingly, lifting Kagome to her feet and and putting an arm around her waist. She reached down to scoop up Kagome's _sai_ before she pulled her other arm over her shoulder and led her out of the arena.

* * *

><p>"Thank the gods," Kagome moaned, sinking into the hot pool of water.<p>

The baths here were incredible. Kanae had called it a hot spring, but all Kagome cared about was the fact that the water was delightfully warm. She sighed contentedly as the warm water soothed her muscles before she dipped herself beneath the water to wet her hair. When she came up, she heard a quiet splash to her left.

She spun to face the sound, covering her chest and gasping in surprise when she noticed Kanae's yellow eyes staring back at her. Kagome let out a relaxed sigh and put a hand over her throat.

"You scared me," she breathed, leaning against the lip of the bath and tilting her head back. Kanae released a pur that had Kagome looking at her from the corner of her eye. "What?"

"You should not bear your throat to a demon, my lady," Kanae told her, wading a little closer. "Ever."

Kagome sat up straight and rose an eyebrow at the tigress, a soft blush growing on her cheeks. Kanae's golden hair was slicked back from the water, her golden skin was glistening from either the steam around them or the water itself, Kagome wasn't sure. Her pupils were large and round as she fixed her gaze on Kagome's neck.

"You are a strange demoness, Kanae," Kagome said, fighting the urge to tilt her head to the side. "Your actions toward me would suggest that you are... attracted to me."

Kanae threw her head back and laughed, her fangs flashing as her melodious voice echoed around them in the bathing room. Kagome's lips turned up a bit at the sound. Kanae looked back at her, her pupils normal once more. She too leaned back against the edge of the pool, sinking into the water until only her head was above the water.

"You have much to learn about the ways of demons, little one," Kanae said, looking up at the stone ceiling. "We are not like humans. We do not fight our carnal desires, no matter how... abnormal they may seem to you."

Kagome studied the demoness for a moment longer. Kouga had mentioned that she may be here on behalf of the Southern lord, but Kanae had yet to give any information about what exactly her purpose was here in the Western Capital. Kagome bit her lip, not sure if it was her place to ask, but Kanae _had _told her that she wanted to be friends. She worried her lip a bit more before she finally got the nerve to ask.

"Why are you here in Lord Sesshoumaru's palace, Kanae?" Kagome asked her, noticing the way Kanae's body tensed at the question. Said demoness released a sigh before she turned her head, still letting it rest against the lip of the bath as she spoke.

"I suppose you of all people can understand the reason for an alliance among the regions," Kanae told her. Kagome's eyes widened a bit and she nodded. "My father sought such an alliance with Lord Sesshoumaru. I was a... gift, you see."

"Then, you _are _Lord Daichi's daughter?" Kagome asked her, to which the demoness responded with a nod. "And you are to marry Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"If he so chooses," Kanae told her, sitting up straighter. Kagome averted her eyes as the tops of Kanae's breasts were lifted from the water. "Lord Sesshoumaru has never taken interest in any specific female, though, so I have no idea why my father thought that he would choose me. Perhaps he thought that Sesshoumaru's need for allies in this war was desperate enough for him to need to make sure an alliance with the South was guaranteed, but... as you can see, Lord Sesshoumaru isn't exactly up to my... standards."

"Because you are attracted to females?" Kagome guessed with a small smile. Kanae chuckled softly and nodded her head, looking back up to the ceiling.

"Yes, I am," she said with another sigh. "But I will not turn my back on what my father asks of me for the sake of our lands. Neither will I force Lord Sesshoumaru's hand on this; I doubt anyone could. And even if Lord Sesshoumaru does not wish to marry, I would still insist that my father join him in this battle. If not, we are all doomed to this new enemy."

"You are a strong female, Kanae," Kagome said in awe. The demoness pushed away from the wall and looked back at Kagome over her shoulder.

"As are you, Lady Kagome," Kanae said, her face serious. "You may be able to fool everyone else, but I know that you are hesitant about Lord Kouga. He is not who you expected to marry, is he?"

Kagome tensed and sat up straighter, ignoring her nakedness for the moment as she stared wide-eyed at the demoness. Kanae did not flinch as she studied Kagome, turning in the water to face her fully.

"Why would you think-?" Kagome began.

"I know what love looks like," Kanae said. "I can _smell_ physical attraction. I can sense neither when you and Lord Kouga are together. Was your marriage arranged?"

Kagome turned away from the demoness to rest her arms on the edge of the pool, putting her head on her folded arms. She stared blankly at the stone floor, trying her best to word her thoughts correctly before she spoke them.

"No, it was not _arranged_," Kagome said quietly, hearing Kanae moving through the water to take a position similar to Kagome's. "But... he was not my first choice in a husband. I was... engaged to someone before Lord Kouga, but it... it didn't work. Lord Kouga heard of my power and sought me out. He will say it was love at first sight, but... I don't know why I'm telling you all this."

"Because our situations are somewhat similar," Kanae said lightly. "I doubt you have anyone you can confide in. It is... _nice_ to have someone to listen; To understand."

"It is," Kagome admitted, turning her head to the side to look at her companion. "I was honestly a bit worried that I would not be able to fit in here. I am glad that you are here to make things easier."

"I am glad I can help," Kanae said with a genuine smile. "And I am glad that there is finally someone besides those snooty bitches at court to talk to."

The two females laughed loudly together, enjoying the rest of their bath in the comfort of each other.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kagome was awoken by the sound of rapid knocking on her bedroom door. She groaned, running her hands over her face before she responded.<p>

"Who is it?" she called weakly, knowing no matter who it was, they'd be able to hear her.

"It's Kanae!" the female shouted. "Hurry, Kagome, you are very late for your training session with Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome sprang upward and then immediately regretted doing so. Her entire body was wracked with pain. Every muscle was incredibly sore, and every time she moved it only reminded her that this was just the beginning. She winced as she struggled to get out of bed, throwing her covers off of her in one swift movement in an attempt to avoid more discomfort.

It didn't work.

"Lady Kanae," Kagome called, taking a sharp breath when her ribs ached in protest. "I require... some assistance."

Kanae was in her room before she could blink, rushing to her side to help her to her feet. The demoness gave her a sympathetic smile when Kagome bit her lip in discomfort.

"Forgive me, my lady," Kanae said, gripping Kagome's forearms and pulling the woman to her feet.

Kagome let out a small cry as the muscles in her legs and back screamed in protest. She didn't even have time to scold Kanae, because in that next instant, said demoness was pulling her nightgown up and over her head. Kagome would have been alarmed, but Kanae was moving too quickly for Kagome's tired body to react. She winced when her arms were pulled upward as well, wishing with every fiber of her being that she did not have to move.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has been out there waiting for almost fifteen minutes," Kanae explained. "My lord is not patient. We must make haste."

Kagome could only nod her head as Kanae went about dressing her, moving Kagome's arms and legs for her to get her into her training suit. Kagome let out the occasional gasp or whimper at Kanae's movements, but besides that, she was silent. She could not ruin this. She was depending on her sessions with Sesshoumaru with everything she had. If he decided to stop training her, then there was no way she would partake in this battle or any other for that matter. She refused to simply be a conduit for the jewel's power. She was more than that. She had to be.

"No time to braid it," Kanae said when she came to Kagome's messy hair.

She pulled the black mane high atop Kagome's head and secured it with a strip of leather before she hurried to find Kagome's boots. Kagome could do little but stand there. She had no idea how she would be able to train through this pain, but she had no choice. Gritting her teeth in determination, she braced herself for the moment where she would have to start moving herself.

"I shall carry you to the arena to make up for lost time, but I do not think Lord Sesshoumaru would like me assisting this much during your training," Kanae said with a smile. Kagome tried to smile back, but found herself unable to do so.

"Thank you, Kanae," Kagome breathed, squaring her shoulders in determination. "I will manage."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There you go, guys! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Hope you liked it!


	22. Chapter 22

The One I Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.**

**A/N: **This entire chapter is all Kouga and Tsubaki. I know y'all were looking forward to some more Kagome/Sesshoumaru interaction, but there was no way I could get around this without the story line getting a bit awkward to read. And seriously, y'all, I LOVE YOU! Your reviews make my day. Reading your reactions to my chapters, hearing what y'all think and how much you enjoy this story makes it all worth it. I'll do my darndest to make chapter 23 super interesting for you guys. Until then, here's chapter 22! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22:<strong>

The woman, this Tsubaki, was a very shy human. Kouga caught her watching him occasionally as they walked, only to flush and look away. He would just smile, never bothering to question her. He was flattered if anything. It wasn't as though he was oblivious to the admiration of females that was often directed his way, but there was something different about this one.

From what he gathered, she had been wandering aimlessly through this area for some time. She had told him that her village had been attacked, leaving no survivors save herself. She had seemed rather traumatized by the event, so he decided not to delve into the subject, but he could smell that she was hiding something. _I do not blame her for keeping to herself. She has lost everyone that she was supposed to protect. That would destroy anyone._ Instead, he offered her sanctuary, volunteering to take her to the nearest village for treatment to her minimal wounds, and for a hot meal.

"I cannot thank you enough, my lord," Tsubaki said, after nearly an hour of silence. "I know you must have more important things to do than tend to a lowly priestess."

"Nonsense," Kouga said, smiling down at the tiny woman at his side. "I have the utmost respect for all those in my lands. Especially those with spiritual powers. My fiancée is actually a very powerful priestess."

"Your fiancée?" Tsubaki repeated, a bit of disappointment in her voice. Kouga smirked a bit as he spoke.

"Yes, I am sure you have heard of her family," Kouga said proudly, his eyes unknowingly softening as he spoke of his intended. "She comes from a long line of priests and priestesses. Not a single member has been born of the Higurashi line that did not bear the gift."

"Higurashi?" Tsubaki repeated, stopping in her tracks. "From Deepwell?"

Kouga stopped to look at her, his brows furrowing in confusion at the apparent shock in her voice. He nodded his head slowly, waiting for her to speak, but she only stared at him through watering blue eyes. She put a hand over her heart and took a step closer to him.

"I know of the Higurashi family," Tsubaki said softly. "I lived in the neighboring village to theirs. Tell me, have you heard news of Deepwell? Is the village safe?"

Kouga's eyes widened. He had remembered Kagome mentioning a priestess that had resided in Roan, but with the chaos of the attacks in Deepwell, he had nearly forgotten about it. This woman had to be that priestess. _Then it was true. Nobody survived._ Kouga felt a bit of guilt in his gut at the thought of all the lives that were lost when that demon had attacked Roan, and later the men of Deepwell who had gone to their rescue. _How she managed to survive... It is a miracle._

"Deepwell is safe," Kouga assured her. "We were able to stop any harm from coming to it. You are the priestess of Roan, are you not?"

Tsubaki's shoulders trembled at the sound of the village's name. She pressed her lips together, nodding her head and putting her hands over her face. Kouga could smell the salt of her tears as they poured. He reached out to her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. The tiny woman threw herself into his chest, gripping onto the front of his shirt as she wept.

"The wind witch was too strong for me alone," Tsubaki hiccupped. "I-I tried to save them, but she was too much. And then her master came, and- they all _died._ I was left for dead amongst the wreckage. I barely managed to drag myself away, but I was terribly drained... I got lost, and I have been trying to find someone, _anyone_ that could get word to Deepwell before they, too, were destroyed. I have spent all this time thinking I was too late..."

"A rescue party was sent to Roan," Kouga explained, putting a hand on her shoulder. Tsubaki pulled back to look up at him, tears still pouring down her cheeks. The scent of her tears was nearly overwhelming to his sensitive nose. "None of them survived save Souta Higurashi. He was held captive for some time."

"But he was saved?" Tsubaki asked, her eyes full of hope.

Kouga hesitated for a moment before he nodded his head. He could not tell her that Sesshoumaru had brought the boy back to life. The power of his sword was a secret to most, and he was sure the Western Lord wanted it to remain that way. He had to change the subject quickly. Luckily, the scent of humans and livestock reached his nose. He looked ahead of them to the road and could just make out the sight of the village. He smiled.

"Now, Tsubaki, we must discuss something of much greater importance," he told her, folding his arms across his chest. Tsubaki stepped back and looked up at him expectantly. "How do you like your duck?"

* * *

><p>There was a soft knock at his bedroom door that night. Kouga did not need to open it to know that it was Tsubaki. The smell of her perfume managed to meet his nose from where he sat on his bed. He rose an eyebrow. They had parted ways hours ago after eating dinner and purchasing rooms for the night. He hadn't expected to hear from her until tomorrow. She knocked again, softer this time. Kouga set aside the map he had been studying and got to his feet. He made his way to the door and opened it just wide enough to see her.<p>

"Miss Tsubaki," he said, nodding his head to her.

She was dressed in a thin, dark blue robe that hung loose at the front, baring a glimpse of her sleeping gown and more than eyeful of cleavage. Kouga rose an eyebrow and looked up into her eyes. She blinked sleepily at him, a shy smile on her red lips.

"I could not sleep," she explained, lowering her eyes shyly. "I was hoping we could... talk?"

Kouga took a sniff as discreetly as possible. He could not smell a lie on her, so he returned her smile and opened his door wider so that she could enter. Tsubaki smiled wider and nodded her head in thanks, stepping past him, her bare feet making almost no sound as she padded her way over to the window. Kouga watched her, pushing the door closed behind him absently.

"What troubles you?" Kouga asked her, taking his seat on the edge of his bed, rolling up the map he had left there. It was a long moment before Tsubaki spoke.

"I do not have anywhere to go," she said in a whisper, still looking out the window. "After tonight, I have nowhere to stay. I have no family, no friends that can take me in. I am... trapped here."

She turned around to look at him, tears falling silently down her porcelain cheeks. She wrapped her arms around herself tightly before she looked away.

"I do not mean to bother you with all of this," she said softly, her lower lip trembling as she spoke. "But I have never felt so alone. I-I don't know what to do with myself."

Kouga got up slowly, unsure of how to respond. His instincts told him to comfort her, but his mind could only think of Kagome, and how she would feel if she were here to witness this. A woman, a _barely clothed_ woman, was in his bedroom, _alone_, seeking comfort. There had to be something he could do without making the situation anymore complicated than it already was. He looked up at Tsubaki, who was sniffling, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her robe.

"I am sorry," she said suddenly. "I shouldn't have come. I'll leave you alone now."

She moved to rush past him, but Kouga reached out and took hold of her arm. He sighed, looking down at her with a small smile. She frowned, blinking up at him in confusion.

"You have no need to worry, Priestess Tsubaki," he assured her. "I have no intention of abandoning you to your own devices. I am gathering those of spiritual power to aid myself and my allies in this war that is upon us. I would be honored if you would join me on my travels."

Tsubaki nodded her head quickly, her eyes spilling with more tears, but these were ones of joy instead. She gave him a watery smile and bowed her head, folding her hands together in front of her.

"Thank you so much, my lord," she said, meeting his eyes with extreme gratitude. Kouga smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Now that everything is settled, go get some sleep," he told her. "You will need the rest for when we leave tomorrow. There are many villages to travel to, and not very much time to get to them all."

"Of course, my lord," she said, nodding her head and hurrying to the door. She opened it, and looked back at Kouga over her shoulder. She gave him another shy smile before she walked out, closing the door behind her as she did.

_This will make things difficult._ Kouga slowly made his way back to his bed, lying down and staring up at the ceiling with a frown. _It will take much longer to get to all the villages now. I had promised Kagome I would be back soon. Not even a day into my journey and I am already horribly off schedule. I could get horses? Perhaps that would make the trip a bit faster... but even then, I will have to stop much more frequently and I will have to gather supplies for a human woman. _Kouga raised a hand to rub his forehead.

_Why am I so weak when it comes to a crying woman?_

* * *

><p>It had been three days since they had left the last village. Kouga looked over at Tsubaki, who was staring straight ahead down the path that they rode on, her eyes blinking sleepily. They had left from the inn early in the morning, and had been riding ever since, only stopping to eat. The woman was obviously in need of rest. He sighed, knowing that if she kept riding much longer, she would fall asleep on the horse. <em>We'll have to make camp tonight<em>. He thought back to the villages he had marked out on his map and his brow furrowed.

The next village was only a few hours away, but the sun was already setting low in the sky. It would be easier to sleep now, then leave early in the morning and seek out those he needed in the village then. Then they could leave immediately after, and head toward the next village before the day was over. He smiled, satisfied with his plan and pulled his horse to a stop.

"We shall rest now, Priestess Tsubaki," he called out, since she had continued to ride after he had stopped. She pulled her horse's reins and looked back at him in confusion.

"But we have not arrived yet, my lord," she said with a frown.

"We need the rest," he told her. "As do the horses. It will be fine. The village will still be there in the morning."

Tsubaki said nothing as she turned her horse around back to Kouga before dismounting and rolling her shoulders. She and Kouga started to unpack the saddle bags, preparing their camp for the evening by the roadside.

_I should probably write to Sesshoumaru. He and Kagome will be wondering where I am by week's end. But... I do not want Kagome to know about Tsubaki traveling with me like this. Alone. She has already been through so much, I know exactly where her thoughts will stray..._

After the fire had been lit, and Tsubaki was sleeping on a mat close-by, he retrieved a quill and parchment from his things and set to write a letter that he wouldn't be able to send until they reached the village the next morning. He dipped his quill into a pot of ink, hesitating for a moment before he started scratching away at the paper.

_Lord Sesshoumaru,_

_I have come across a priestess that is in need of help. She is a survivor of Roan. I am taking her with me as I travel through my lands. It will take longer than I had anticipated before I am able to return to the Western Capital. I ask that you do not mention the priestess to Kagome. I would rather she not worry needlessly. I will write again in one week's time. _

_ Lord Kouga_

He blew on the wet ink to allow it to dry before he rolled it up. He would have to seal it with his crest before he could allow anyone to deliver it. He stared ahead into the flames of the campfire, thoughts of Kagome and what she was up to while he was away running through his mind. He only hoped that she would stay safe until he returned. She was a delicate little thing. One that he had to protect. Though she had proven herself capable on different occasions, he could still see through the façade that she put on for everyone else. She needed him to protect her, and he would dedicate his life to doing just that.

* * *

><p>Tsubaki kept her eyes focused on Kouga's back as he walked through the village that next morning. The stupid wolf was oblivious to her scheming. She let a smile curl her lips as she thought about how smoothly everything was going so far. At this rate, he would take her straight into the Western Capital, where she would not only have access to Kagome, but she would be able to spy for her lord in plain sight.<p>

_Wolves... So quick to rush to a damsel's aid without even considering her to be the one he needed to be afraid of._ Tsubaki waited until they were amid the bustle of the village people, where it would be difficult for him to hear her. She kept her eyes on Kouga, never letting him out of her sight and making sure that he was always far enough at the same time. She took in a deep breath, preparing herself for whatever was about to happen before she spoke in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"Naraku."

Though she had been prepared for something unpleasant, she had not expected the suddenly overwhelming presence of _him._ She could _feel _him, thick like mud, wading through her mind like a physical presence. It took every ounce of her energy to remain focused on what her body was doing while the connection took place. She started to breathe heavily, her forehead beginning to sweat with the effort it took for her not to cry out in discomfort.

_"There is no more need for you to speak aloud anymore, Tsubaki."_

Tsubaki gasped, her eyes wide at the sound of his voice echoing inside her mind. It was so _unnatural_. To have him in her thoughts this way just felt _wrong._ She fought back the nausea that sought to overwhelm her as he continued to dig his way into her thoughts, taking in all the information she had gathered thus far before he started to chuckle darkly in her head.

_"Very good, Tsubaki. Now all you must do is keep him from becoming suspicious of you. Once you are in the palace, I will expect regular updates from you."_

Tsubaki said nothing, raising a hand to rub her forehead as the connection continued. A soft whimper escaped her as Naraku prodded her mind, waiting for her confirmation. _Yes, my lord._

_"Good. And remember, Tsubaki, if you manage to succeed in this, you will be greatly... rewarded."_

At his words, her body was consumed with a heat that had her almost stop in her tracks. Instantly, she was overcome with an arousal so intense that she gasped, her eyes blurring as she lost her concentration. She fought the overwhelming urge to touch herself, vaguely aware that she was not alone but in a village full of people. She heard Naraku's chuckle, and within that next instant, his presence in her mind was gone, leaving her aching with need.

She looked ahead of her, where Kouga was now looking back at her over his shoulder, waiting for her to catch up. She took a shaky breath before giving him a small smile, lowering her eyes flirtatiously. She sped up, hoping that the scent of her desire would not be noticeable among all these people.

* * *

><p>"The next village is only a few hours away," Kouga explained as they mounted their horses some time later. "We will rest there for the night after I have spoken with the priestess there."<p>

"As you wish, my lord," Tsubaki said with a smile, tapping her heels to into the horse's side so that it started to trot onto the dirt path ahead of them.

Tsubaki kept to herself that for those few hours that they rode. She couldn't help but remain silent as the words of her lord filled her mind, sending shivers down her spine. If she was not careful, Kouga would scent her emotions, and she was not sure she would be able to talk her way out of that. But then... _If I can manage to seduce Lord Kouga, I am certain that I can get him to divulge more information for Naraku. But can I manage to do so while he is so obviously infatuated with Kagome?_ She looked over at the wolf, who gave her a quick smile before he turned his eyes back on the road ahead.

_Demon or not, he is still a man. And I know easily men can be... coerced. _She continued to study him, thinking about what exactly a demon lord could see in someone as simple as Kagome. Though she had not seen the priestess in some time, she doubted that the girl could have changed much from the rash, awkward child that Tsubaki had known. She had never been good with men, always having been so shy and child-like. Perhaps that was what drew Kouga to her. _Then I will play the innocent woman now and gain his trust. _If her plan worked, then not only would she be able to get close to Kagome, but she could tear apart the Eastern Lord's plans from the inside, without him even knowing she was the cause for his downfall.

_"...you will be greatly...rewarded."_

Another shiver seized her, and she had to bite down hard on her lip to keep herself from becoming distracted. She would do anything it took to please her lord. Even if it meant putting her own life at risk. He had given her power, and in return, she would give him everything.

_I will not fail you, my lord._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I just want to apologize for the terrible quality of this chapter. I have chapter 23 almost ready to go up, but I don't think I'll be able to put it up for a bit longer. Real life has been kicking my ass as of late, and updating this story is getting difficult. Little One just learned how to walk and free time is scarce. Promise 23 is a lot more interesting than this garbage. Love y'all for being so patient!


	23. Chapter 23

The One I Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.**

**A/N: **This chapter is longer than all of my others, because I feel like I owe it to you guys after that last horrible update. Also, I received a review from a reader that was upset with the pace of my story. Now, I told you all from the beginning that this was going to be a slow-paced story. I hate when stories just jump into the romance without allowing the relationship to truly develope first. I don't plan on this being a short story. I'm only 23 chapters in, and I honestly don't see it ending for quite some time. If you don't think you can handle that, then I suggest you stop reading now.

Anyway, here is the update. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23:<strong>

"Again."

Kagome would have growled if she hadn't been so tired. She ran through the movements that Sesshoumaru had been teaching her, striking out with her arms and legs in different combinations. She did her best to keep her movements clean and precise. She had been doing this exercise for the entire morning, and every time she did even the slightest movement wrong, he would wait until she had completed the cycle before saying, "Again." When she was finished, she held her stance for a moment, her chest heaving, waiting for his next command. She could see him coming around to circle her from the corner of her eye. He came around without bothering to meet her stare, then stopped just outside her line of sight.

"Again."

"Damn it all!" Kagome cried, standing straight up and glaring at the demon before her. "It has been a _week,_ Sesshoumaru-!"

"That is _Lord_ Sesshoumaru to you, woman," the demon snapped, coming to stand in front of her. "And I do not care how long it has been, your form is still sloppy. Again!"

Kagome felt her lips pull back in a snarl before she complied, running through the motions once more, crying out angrily with each strike to the air around her. Once again she finished, and once again she paused, waiting for his instruction.

"Again."

Kagome was ready to pounce at him when she heard someone clear their throat from the front of the arena. She dare not drop her stance, but she did turn her head to see who had interrupted their private session.

It was Lord Sesshoumaru's advisor, Master Jaken, a tiny, green imp that worshipped the very ground the taiyoukai walked on. He made his way over to the pair, clutching his staff that was at least three times his size with tiny green fists. He came to a stop in front of Sesshoumaru, bowing so low that his pointed, green nose brushed the ground, his brown robes fell billowed around him, threatening to swallow his tiny form. Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru, who waved a hand at her, signaling that she could drop the stance. She did so, rolling her shoulders and rubbing her arms. It had been a long morning, and she was ready to leave for a long, hot bath.

"What is it, Jakken?" Lord Sesshoumaru demanded, looking down his nose at the creature before him.

"Humans, my lord," Jaken said, standing upright with a bounce. "Five of them, and a fire neko at our gates, asking permission to enter. They say they are here under Lord Kouga's orders."

"I will meet them at the gates," Sesshoumaru said, walking past Jaken without so much as a second glance. "Come along, woman."

Kagome could not help but roll her eyes at the demon before she hurried after him, leaving her _sai_ with Jaken. She placed them in his tiny, clawed hands, fighting a chuckle when he dropped his staff in an attempt to keep hold of her weapons. She turned away, rushing after Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Polish those and have them sent to my bedchambers," Kagome said over her shoulder, jogging to catch up with the demon lord.

The tiny imp did nothing but sputter angrily as the two left him alone in the arena.

Kagome didn't have time to change her clothes before meeting with the new arrivals. Thankfully, Kanae was standing just outside the palace doors with two robes for them, one a startling white for Sesshoumaru, and the other a beautifully pale blue for Kagome. Kagome was busy shoving her arms through the long sleeves while Sesshoumaru kept marching through the Merchant Level to get to the doors to the city. Kagome rolled her eyes. _So impatient..._

"Don't worry, Kagome," Kanae said, putting an arm around Kagome's waist and jumping into the air.

Kagome was used to this by now. Kanae had a habit of just snatching her up whenever she felt she wasn't moving quickly enough. Kagome didn't mind. Compared to the speed of demons, she was slower than tree sap in the winter. She took pleasure in the feeling of weightlessness as they rose higher into the air, just above the first level of the city. Her stomach jumped as they started to descend. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the sensation, noting that Kanae was also smiling as they landed soundlessly at Sesshoumaru's side.

He had just pressed his palm against the golden doors when they landed. Kagome stepped back as they parted, causing a rumble throughout the city as they slowly opened to reveal their guests. Sunlight from outside the mountain flooded Kagome's senses for a moment, causing her to raise an arm to shield her eyes from the bright light. She heard a collective gasp from those outside, and she blinked rapidly in an attempt to clear her vision. Kagome had expected to see her family, but she did _not_ expect the three others that had accompanied them.

"Miss Sango? Master Miroku?" she said, walking past Sesshoumaru to approach the two. "What are you doing here?"

The two humans simply smiled at her before Miroku reached into his robes to pull out a paper-wrapped package that Kagome recognized immediately. She reached out to take it from him, pulling back the paper to find the fabric that Sango had gifted her. She smiled and looked up at the two of them as her family dismounted from their horses. She hadn't seen the package since Kouga had packed everything into the carriage all those days ago.

"You found our carriage," she guessed. Miroku nodded.

"We had Kirara track you down," Sango explained, motioning to the tiny kitten that was perched on her shoulder. "We were worried that something might have happened to you. Then we came across your family."

"We explained everything to them," Souta told her, coming forward to embrace her firmly. "And since we were all going to end up at the same place anyway, we decided to let them join us. They came in handy with the occasional demon attack. They will be a great asset to us all during the war."

"I would hope so," came Sesshoumaru's cold voice. "However, I was not expecting anyone other than the girl's family to come stay in the palace."

"That is fine, Lord Sesshoumaru," Miroku said bowing his head. "We simply came here to confirm for ourselves that our lady was in fact, safe. We must make our way back to Sango's home village to prepare a few things for her absence during the battle."

"I am glad that you are alright, Lady Kagome," Sango said, making Kagome turn back around to face the woman. Kagome smiled warmly at her, reaching a hand out for her to take.

"I am glad that there are those that would worry so much about my well being," Kagome admitted, giving Sango's hand a squeeze. She looked up to Miroku and smiled at him as well. "Safe travels, my friends."

"Thank you, my lady," he said, bowing his head to her.

Kagome watched as they stepped back and the kitten on Sango's shoulder hopped off. She almost screamed when she saw it burst into flames, instead putting a hand over her mouth as her eyes widened at the sight. She felt Kanae pull her back as the flames grew, then disappeared suddenly, revealing a larger, more vicious version of the tiny kitten that had been there before. Kagome blinked in wonder at the sight of the huge feline, standing without speaking as she watched Sango and Miroku climb atop the creature's back.

"We shall see you soon, Lady Kagome," Sango called, waving as the creature pushed off of the ground and took to the skies. Kagome raised her hand and waved back slowly, her brow furrowed as she watched the pair fly off.

"I suppose I have seen stranger things," Kagome said mostly to herself before she turned to face her family. "I am so happy to see you all."

Mai smiled at her daughter, letting go of her horse's reigns to approach her. Kagome met her halfway and wrapped her arms around her mother tightly. The two stayed that way for some time before she heard an irritated cough from behind them. Kagome glared at the demon over her shoulder before she pulled away from her mother.

"Mother, Souta, Kikyou, you remember Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, motioning toward the forgotten male.

"Of course," Mai said, bowing her head toward him respectfully. "It is a pleasure to see you again, my lord."

Sesshoumaru simply nodded his head once before he let his eyes fall on Kagome expectantly. Kagome sighed and turned toward Kanae who had remained silent the whole time.

"Kanae, would you mind finding someone to take my family to their rooms?" Kagome asked. "Sesshoumaru and I must get back to the arena."

"Of course, my lady," Kanae said with a smile. "If you all would kindly follow me..."

Kagome watched as they all followed Kanae toward the stairs leading up to the palace doors. She smiled as she noticed Souta's cheeks flush as the demoness talked to him. _Poor Souta, he has always been so shy._ She turned her gaze back to Sesshoumaru, who looked to be on the verge of tapping his foot impatiently on the ground.

"After you, _my lord,_" Kagome said, bowing sarcastically. Sesshoumaru pinned her with a glare before he reached out with lightning speed and snatched her arm. Her eyes widened in surprise and she took in a sharp breath. "What-?"

Before she knew what was happening, she was against his chest, held in place by his arm around her waist. Kagome was struck speechless, blinking rapidly up at him. Her face burned at the intimacy of the contact. She was about to voice her discomfort when Sesshoumaru suddenly pushed off the ground and sent them both into the air, flying above the bottom level of the city.

"You should remember I am doing you a favor, woman," he said, just a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I do not have to continue your training."

Kagome's eyes never left his face as he spoke. He kept his eyes straight ahead, watching where he intended to land. In that moment, watching the wind send his hair into temporary disarray, his bangs floating just enough for the crescent moon on his forehead to show, Kagome was certain she had never seen anyone as beautiful. Her cheeks burned, turning her eyes away when his own golden orbs flashed down to meet hers coldly. _He may be handsome, but he is still the one of the most unpleasant beings I have ever met._ Without warning, Sesshoumaru's hold was gone and she was stumbling to gain her balance on the ground.

"Hurry up," he told her, turning his back to her and walking towards the doors of his palace.

Kagome huffed and looked behind her, down the staircase where she saw her family slowly making their way up with Kanae. She would be able to join them later. Right now, she had to do as much as she could with Lord Sesshoumaru. She wasn't sure how often they would be able to train once Lord Kouga returned. It had already been a week since he left, and he had promised that his trip would be shorter since he was traveling alone. She was honestly a little surprised that he hadn't returned already. She did not want to think that something might have happened to him to cause his tardiness, but she could not help but wonder during these times of war.

With this new enemy, Kagome wasn't sure what to expect. She shivered at the thought of the red-eyed man that had nearly captured her not too long ago. If any of them were to encounter him again, would they be able to escape this time? The only thing that had deterred him before was her lack of the Sacred Jewel. Now, that she was charged with keeping the jewel on her person and not only protecting it, but actually using it, what was to stop him from taking her? Her skills were still rusty. She couldn't even hold her own in a spar with Lord Sesshoumaru. She had many bruises and sore muscles to attest to that.

Kagome's eyes went to the back of the demon lord before her. After training with him every day for this past week, she was certain that he was the most powerful demon in all of the regions, yet even _he_ could not break past the red-eyed man's barrier. It would take more than brute strength to destroy him, and to win this war with the North. It was good that he and Kouga had decided to gain the help of those with spiritual powers. There were few that had the gift, but with so many on their side, she had no doubt that they would have a chance against Naraku.

_And once I am able to control the jewel, I may be able to do some good myself. But first, I must make myself as strong and formidable as possible. The jewel will be a last resort only. I refuse to rely on it completely._

How many times had she told herself this already, yet she didn't feel as though she was getting any stronger? Kagome balled her hands into fists at her sides. There had to be more that she could do. She sped up to match Sesshoumaru's pace, keeping her eyes straight ahead. She obviously wasn't trying hard enough. She had to push herself further than she had been. This was unacceptable. She _would not_ be weak anymore. She just had to believe that. She needed to believe herself capable of being more than what she was.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," a female voice came from ahead.

Kagome had been so lost in her thoughts that she had barely noticed Ayame approaching them. She held something in her hand, but she had it pressed against her side, as though she did not want Kagome to see it. Kagome frowned, studying the female carefully as she stopped before them.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked her impatiently. Ayame bowed at her waist, holding a scroll up for him to take. He did and broke the seal immediately with the tip of one claw. Ayame stood upright, refusing to meet Kagome's eyes. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, looking instead to Lord Sesshoumaru as his eyes scanned the parchment he held.

"Lord Kouga will be longer than we had hoped," Sesshoumaru stated, rolling up the paper and tucking it into the pocket of his robe. "He has been met with... some complications."

"Is he alright?" Kagome demanded, worry spiking in her gut. She _knew_ something had happened!

"He is fine," Sesshoumaru said, walking past Ayame. Kagome looked at the demoness and for a brief moment they shared a worried glance before Kagome rushed after Lord Sesshoumaru.

"What did the letter say?" she asked, looking up at him from his side. "What complications did he meet? Answer me!"

"Do not allow Lord Kouga's actions to affect your training," Sesshoumaru warned. "He is safe. That is all that you need to know for the time being."

Kagome glared at him. She wasn't sure how much more of this attitude she could stand. She prided herself on being a relatively level-headed person, but her patience with Lord Sesshoumaru was wearing thin. This man despised her for no reason. She recalled the first time they had actually spoken and her anger multiplied tenfold.

She had nearly forgotten about the information Kanae had unknowingly given her concerning the women in Sesshoumaru's army. She was _certain_ that the night they had met, he had told her that women had no place on the battlefield. Either the man truly believed such a thing, or he just didn't like_ her_. Kagome found herself getting more irritated with each passing moment. What had she ever done to him to warrant such dislike? She had been nothing but polite to him until her gave her reason not to be. Even now, when he was helping her, she would notice that he almost went out of his way to be rude. She looked sideways at the demon in question and bit her lip. Dare she confront him? His own patience with her was already wearing thin. If she wasn't careful, he would stop training her all together. She couldn't allow that. _I shall keep quiet. For now._

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Kagome decided that a walk through the gardens with her brother and Rin was very much needed. Mai and Kikyou were taking this time to explore the palace on their own. The air was still thick between Kagome and Kikyou, and though Kagome now had an explanation for Kikyou's betrayal, she still found it difficult for her to forgive. Besides, she hadn't been able to spend much time with Souta when they had been in Deepwell, and she had seen very little of Rin since she had begun training with Lord Sesshoumaru. She looked to her left at both of her companions as they walked down the path in the garden that led to the fountain.<p>

Both were dressed in formal attire, though she hadn't the slightest idea where Souta had found such clothing. She was certain he owned nothing like what he was currently wearing. He looked extremely handsome in black, form-fitting breeches and waistcoat, complimented with a white shirt and brown leather boots. His black curls had been combed down into submission, something Kagome had never seen before. She wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or cry at the image her older brother presented.

"Lady Kanae provided clothing for all of us," Souta explained, his cheeks flushing as he tugged on the collar of his shirt. "I was not aware that all those within the palace were to dress as such."

"Neither was I," Kagome admitted, looking down at her own pale blue gown. She tugged on the white, lacy ruffles that spilled from her sleeves at her elbows and tickled her forearms. "I feel silly dressing like this all the time."

"But you look so pretty, Miss Kagome," Rin said, smiling up at her from her place in between Kagome and Souta. "Much prettier than the other women here."

"Thank you, Rin," Kagome said, reaching out to take the young girl's hand. "But I am afraid that you look _much_ prettier than I do."

The little girl smiled brightly, a bounce in her step now that caused her bright yellow dress to bounce around her as she walked. Kagome laughed lightly, turning her attention back to her brother. He seemed... better. His demeanor was relaxed, and he wasn't as stony as he had been when she had last seen him, but she could still see the haunted look in his blue eyes. His eyes turned to meet hers and she smiled comfortingly.

"What do you think of the palace?" Kagome asked lightheartedly, walking Rin over to the fountain and taking a seat against the stony edge. Souta remained standing, looking into the rippling water before them as he spoke.

"It is impressive," he said. "The place is magical in every sense of the word. So much different than Deepwell. Lord Sesshoumaru must be a truly powerful demon."

"He is the strongest demon in the entire world!" Rin said proudly as she skipped around the fountain's edge. Souta and Kagome chuckled at her antics.

"He truly is one of the most formidable creatures I have ever met," Kagome commented, reaching out to dip her fingertips into the water absently. "Not just physically. His youki is also incredibly impressive. I have never met a demon that could completely break through a spiritual barrier with almost no effort. It's... admirable."

"Admirable?" Souta scoffed, looking down at her with raised eyebrows. "In what way is a demon that is able to overpower one of the most powerful priestesses in the four regions _admirable?_"

"Admirable in the sense that he is our _ally_," Kagome said, for some reason feeling defensive. "Suppose the enemy has come up with a strategy similar to our own. Would it not be advantageous to us to have someone like Sesshoumaru on our side?"

"'Sesshoumaru?'" Souta exclaimed, putting a hand over his heart mockingly. "Are the two of you so familiar that you no longer need to use his title when speaking of him?"

Kagome glared at her brother, her mind instantly going to that very morning when Sesshoumaru had corrected her address of him. She wasn't sure when she had gotten into the habit of dropping the title "Lord" before addressing him, but it was simply because she had been around him so often these last few days. His presence was a constant, one of the only things besides her time with Kanae that made her feel at ease in the palace so far away from human society. She got to her feet and crossed her arms over her chest.

"We are not _familiar_, Souta," she hissed, looking around to make sure that no others were around to hear the conversation. "And it would be wise not to say such things. There are plenty here that would see me removed from the palace, and such rumors as _Lord_ Sesshoumaru and I being _familiar_ would be ample cause for such a thing!"

"But you and Lord Sesshoumaru spend every day together," Rin put in, coming to stand before them. "He never has time to play with Rin anymore because you two are t-"

Kagome slapped a hand over the child's mouth, putting a finger to her lips and shaking her head. Rin looked at her with confusion before she pulled Kagome's hand away and put her hands on her hips. She stuck out her bottom lip stubbornly and furrowed her tiny eyebrows.

"Nobody told Rin that your training sessions were a secret," she said, her voice wounded at having been left out. Kagome groaned and covered her face with her hands as Souta turned to her in surprise.

_"Training?" _Souta whispered harshly, moving closer to her and crossing his own arms. "Kagome, why did you not tell any of us? More than that, _why _are you training with him? You are more than capable of taking care of yourself-"

"I am _not!_" Kagome exclaimed, dropping her hands to her sides and staring at her brother angrily. "I am far from capable, Souta!"

She dropped dramatically onto the edge of the fountain and lowered her head, burying her hands in her hair, sending the black locks falling around her face like a curtain. She felt the warmth of Souta's body as he sat next to her, and she could feel his eyes on her, but she dare not look at him. She chose to instead look at the ground before her and let out a shaky sigh.

"I have spent my entire life thinking myself strong," she said quietly. "But it was not _my_ power that everyone admired, but the jewel's. I have no true power of my own. I came to realize this after the jewel had been removed from my body. True, I am still a priestess, but my own powers are so weak that I could not hold my own in a duel that lasted mere moments. I was overpowered by a lower level demon, and I was helpless against the demon that attacked Deepwell," she raised her head a bit to look at Souta, her eyes watering. "I _need_ Lord Sesshoumaru's help to become a better warrior. I cannot live my life knowing that I am this weak, fragile being, Souta. I cannot stand the thought of having to be protected by others. I cannot bare such an existence."

Souta put an arm around her and pulled her to him, letting her rest her head against his shoulder. Rin came forward, kneeling before her and putting her tiny hands on Kagome's knees, looking up at her sadly. Kagome reached out to put her hands over Rin's and smiled weakly before she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Souta was silent for some time before he spoke.

"I can understand your reasoning," he told her gently. "And if you wish for your training to remain a secret, then I will not tell Mother... but you know that she also is expecting to train with you while she is here."

"I know," Kagome sighed. "And I will make time for her. But as far as I am concerned, the jewel is not my first priority. Just an inconvenience that was forced upon me."

Souta said nothing to her as she got to her feet and reached out to once again take Rin's hand.

"Come along now," she said, smiling at him as though she had not been on the verge of tears just moments ago. "If we are late for the evening meal, Lord Sesshoumaru will be most cross."

* * *

><p>"Again."<p>

Kagome was breathing heavily but it had nothing to do with how long she had been repeating the same exercise that she had been doing for hours every day for over a week now. Her hostility was rising and she found herself trembling with the anger that was building within her. She bit her tongue and moved into her starting position, going through the motions once more before freezing and waiting for Sesshoumaru's next command.

"Again."

Kagome let out a cry of frustration and threw her _sai_ in front of her with as much force as she could muster. She was faintly aware of the sound of the blades embedding themselves in the arena wall across from where she stood, but she did not look at them. Instead, she stood upright and glared at Sesshoumaru with as much ferocity as she could.

"I have been doing this same routine endlessly," she shouted, her fists trembling dangerously at her sides. "How long am I to continue? This is getting me _nowhere_, Sesshoumaru-!"

His hand came up and seized her throat before she could blink, and she felt herself being lifted marginally. Her eyes widened, and her fists unclenched to reach up and grab the wrist of the hand that held her. Sesshoumaru was glaring dangerously at her, his eyes rimmed with scarlet, lips pulled back in a snarl.

"It is _Lord_ Sesshoumaru to you, woman," he growled, his voice gravelly with rage.

With that last word, he released her and Kagome fell to her knees, putting a hand over her throat and coughing violently. She glared up at him through watery eyes and felt her own lips pulling back in an imitation of his own. She got to her feet and stepped up to him, her angry eyes unwavering.

"I have this technique _memorized_," she said angrily. "I can do it in my sleep! I am ready to learn something else!"

"You are not," Sesshoumaru said, his uncaring mask back in place as he turned away from her. "Retrieve your weapons and repeat the exercise."

"No!" she shouted, making him look over his shoulder at her with a raised eyebrow. Kagome couldn't find it in her to bite her tongue anymore. "What have I done to you to warrant this- this _hatred_, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru turned away and started to walk toward the arena's exit. Kagome let out a sound similar to a growl and found herself chasing after him, taking hold of his forearm to get his attention. She felt him stiffen at the contact and she quickly let go, but held her ground as he turned to face her. There was annoyance on his face, but no hostility as there had been before. She took this as her cue to continue.

"You told me women had no place in battle," she told him, her voice much calmer than she currently felt. "But I was told that there are several females in your own army. I doubt you would have allowed that if you truly believed them incapable of being your soldiers. And where as you have shown nothing but _severe_ dislike toward me, you have given my mother and my cousin nothing but your respect. So tell me, _Lord_ Sesshoumaru, what have I done to you? Because it is apparant that your issue is not in fact with women, but with _me._"

"You are mistaken, Priestess," he told her, turning away. "I would hardly hold you in such high regard as to hate you."

Kagome knew her temper was getting the best of her, but she couldn't help it. She stormed after him and without thinking, yanked on his arm, causing him to turn around and face her. His eyes were a fraction wider as he watched her, only to narrow in anger.

"Stop walking away from me, damn you!" she hissed, her body trembling with rage. "I may not be a man or demon, I may not be royalty, or even a noble- but I am to be Lady of the East and I want, no, I _demand_ your respect!"

She held her breath, having realized that a line had been crossed, but she her best not look afraid as he stepped closer to her. Her face drained of color as he came to stand just inches in front of her, looking down his nose at her with narrowed, amber eyes. She met those intense orbs evenly, searching for any sign that his beast was ready to show itself, knowing that it was very likely she would be injured in the near future. She heard his intake of breath and cringed inwardly, expecting the worst. She blinked slowly, perhaps actually just closing her eyes to brace herself for pain.

"I have not decided whether you are extremely stupid," she heard him say quietly. "Or extremely brave."

Kagome's eyes flashed open and she looked up at him. There was amusement on his features, an emotion that she had never seen directed at her without contempt, and her breath left her lungs for a moment. She felt her lips part in surprise, not knowing what to say next. Sesshoumaru bowed his head to her, something she never thought she would see, and stepped away, folding his arms behind his back. Kagome swallowed, her mouth having gone dry and straightened herself, fighting the urge to bite her lip.

"Retrieve your weapons," he told her. "We shall train more tomorrow."

Kagome watched him turn away, her mind and heart racing at what had just transpired. _He didn't attack me._ She felt her entire body relaxing as he disappeared outside the arena doors. _He _bowed_ to me._ A small smile curved her lips and she found herself running to fetch her _sai_. She wasn't sure how she had managed to escape the situation with her head still intact, but she was happier than words could explain that not only had she gotten some kind of approval from him, but he had not discontinued their training because of her childish outburst. Kagome laughed softly to herself as she made her way toward the arena's exit.

* * *

><p>"As if one human wasn't disgraceful enough..."<p>

"Why even let those savages stay in the palace? I am sure there is room for them to take residence in the Merchant's Level."

"It would be most cruel to burden even the peasants with the presence of _humans._ Our lord is most selfless."

There was laughter. Kagome wasn't sure who had spoken, but she looked down the table angrily, daring any of the demons present to say something to her directly. All eyes turned down to their plates and Kagome smirked. _Cowards. _Satisfied that nothing else would be said, she turned her attention back to those before her. She had taken Kouga's place at Sesshoumaru's hand opposite of Kanae while he was away. To her right sat Souta, and Kikyou to his. Opposite of Souta, Rin sat quietly, keeping her eyes only on the people closest to her, eating with a smile on her tiny face. Beside her was Mai, seemingly at ease as she conversed over Rin's head with Kanae.

She was certain that the members of Sesshoumaru's court were offended at having been moved further down the table to make room for her family, but she could care less. They were only here because Sesshoumaru needed their assistance. She doubted half of these demons present would actively participate in the upcoming battle. _They wouldn't want to ruin their pretty clothes._ As she ate, she felt a familiar glare on her person, choosing to ignore it. At the far end of the table, sitting directly across from Sesshoumaru was a demon that she had come to know as Hiten.

He, like every other higher class demon, was extremely handsome. He was tall, toned, and tanned, with delicate facial features. His eyes were an unsettling scarlet that glared daggers at Kagome every time she looked up at them. He had dark hair that he wore braided down his back, the ends sweeping the floor even when he stood. In all the time she had been at the palace, she had only ever seen him dressed in clothes of red and black. Even now, he was dressed entirely in black from his freshly polished boots to his perfectly pressed waistcoat.

Hiten had yet to approach her, but Kagome could not ignore the open hostility that he displayed. With how blatant his glare was at the moment, she was certain that he would soon confront her, for whatever reason. She debated whether she should share her worries with Lord Sesshoumaru or Kanae, but instead chose to kep the thoughts to herself. It was likely that her own fears were simply making her paranoid.

"Kagome," she heard her mother say. Kagome looked up, setting her silverware down respectfully. "I was hoping that you and Kikyou would join me after dinner for some meditation."

Kagome could read the hidden message in her mother's eyes and nodded her head. She had been wondering just when Mai would decide to start training her. She had been in the palace for three days, and Kagome had foolishly hoped that her mother had abandoned the idea of training her to use the jewel after all.

"Of course, Mother," Kagome said with a smile. "I would like that very much."

* * *

><p><em>Gods, strike me now.<em>

Kagome sat on the fur rug that covered the open floor space of her mother's bedchamber. Her legs were crossed, her hands on her knees, with the cursed jewel nestled in the black fur before her. She glared at the tiny object before she took in a deep breath, and focused all of her attention on stirring the jewel's power.

"You will never get it to awaken if you don't relax," she heard Kikyou say.

Kagome let out a sound of frustration and turned her glare onto her cousin who sat in front of her, next to Mai. She had been sitting in this room with them for hours, meditating and exercising her own weakened spiritual powers before they began her training with the jewel. So far, her attempts at waking the jewel from its currently dormant state had resulted in failure.

"I give up," she said, getting to her feet angrily. "It is obvious I won't be able to get the blasted thing to work tonight."

Mai sighed and shook her head, reaching out to pick up the jewel that Kagome seemed intent on abandoning.

"You need to be patient, Kagome," she admonished, standing with her daughter. "These things take time. You obviously have a lot on your mind right now, and I understand that, but please understand that your duty to the Sacred Jewel is crucial to this war."

Mai held out the jewel to her and Kagome could only stare down at the pink bauble in contempt. She bit her tongue. She felt so frustrated, but she would not take it out on her mother. She instead nodded her head shortly, snatching the trinket out of her mother's hand and turned away, rushing out of her room without another word.

* * *

><p>Kagome was in the training arena early the next morning. She had managed to get out of bed and dressed, making her way to the arena before Kanae had even come to wake her. She gripped her <em>sai <em>tightly in either hand, standing at the center of the arena and began running through the exercises that she had been so sick of the day before.

She desperately needed to clear her mind, and she was certain that running through these motions, focusing solely on them, that she wouldn't have to think about all the things that were bothering her. First and foremost on her mind was her lack of progress with this training. She was hoping that she would have at least had the chance to spar with someone, learn how to take down an opponent- _something_. All she had managed to learn were a few kicks and stabs at an imaginary enemy with weapons that had yet to see combat. Next was her worry for Kouga. Just when things had taken a turn in the right direction for their courtship, he had to leave, and now would be gone longer than he had intended. She knew his reason for leaving was more important than their budding relationship, but she could not help but feel concerned for herself. She did not want to be in a loveless marriage, but if they hardly had time to spend together, how could she have anything but? And of course, how could she forget about the jewel? No matter how hard she tried to push the blasted thing from her mind, someone managed to mention it, making her frustration burn ever hotter. She wanted nothing to do with thing. She didn't want its power, or the title and "honor" that came with being its keeper. All she wanted was to throw the thing into a deep well or chasm so that she never had to see it again. It had brought so many problems, problems that she hadn't the slightest idea how to deal with. If her mother had only told her about the jewel's existence before, then maybe all of this could have been avoided! Then her own spiritual powers might not have been so weak, and she would have been prepared to defend herself when it had been removed from her body.

And then there was Sesshoumaru.

The male was a puzzle that she had yet to figure out. To everyone, he was stoic, deadly, cold- but Kagome had seen a different side of him when she watched him with Rin. With that little human child, he was almost affectionate. She had yet to find out just how the child came to be in his company, but she would remember to ask him if he was in a better mood today. _As if I can tell what kind of mood he's in._ The man was terribly guarded with his emotions, if he even possessed any besides anger. She thought of the two times that she had angered him enough for him to threaten her life and shuddered. He was incredibly dangerous, yet, even when she managed to anger him to the point of bloodshed, she wasn't sure she actually _feared _him. _He has threatened to kill me, but has never caused me any real harm, though I know he is perfectly capable of doing so. I am starting to believe it is all an act._

Kagome finished with the routine, holding her position; her left foot forward, toe pointed in the same direction with her right foot wide away from it and pointed out, giving her a firm stance. Her left arm was straight out and her right held up, bent to the left at her elbow, both _sai _facing the direction that she did. She breathed in calmly through her nose and out through her mouth before she dropped her arms and stood upright, allowing her racing heart to calm.

"Impressive," she heard from behind her. She spun around, _sai _ held out instinctively, to face Lord Sesshoumaru. "It only took you almost two weeks to get it right."

Kagome blinked at him in confusion before a smile split her face. He stared at her in approval and she couldn't help but glow at the praise, despite the backhanded nature of it. It was rare that Sesshoumaru complimented anyone. She bowed her head respectfully, her weapons down at her sides.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said, panting a little as she spoke.

"Do not thank me just yet, woman," he said. "Today, you shall spar with me using the very technique you just performed."

Kagome's jaw dropped in surprise. Sesshoumaru said nothing to her as he strode away toward the wall to fetch a weapon. Kagome snapped her mouth shut and she hurried after him, hardly able to contain her excitement, and instead voiced her confusion.

"But those techniques- I have never used them on an opponent before," she said. "How am I to-?"

"It will come naturally," he said offhandedly as he reached for two long knives and spun them expertly between his deft fingers. "Those positions were a combination of attacks and defensive techniques for your weapons. Pay attention to the way I move, concentrate on how I come at you to know how to counterstrike. I will start slowly so that you aren't seriously injured, but do not expect me to go too easy on you. You are the one that asked for this training."

"Of course," Kagome said, feeling adrenaline pumping through her veins. _This is it. The real training starts now._

They stood in front of each other, weapons in hand, back at the center of the arena. Kagome had stretched and managed to slow down her heart enough so that she wasn't shaking in anticipation. Sesshoumaru watched her coolly, his stance mirroring her own. Kagome's eyes were locked on his own, hoping to the gods that she didn't get herself injured on the first go. She took in a deep breath through her nose, and then he struck.

Kagome was surprised at how well she managed to defend against his attacks. Her _sai_ came up to block the knives that attacked her from above, and she pushed him back with a kick that she remembered instinctively from the exercises that she had been practicing for so long. She didn't have time to celebrate her small accomplishment however, as Sesshoumaru dove right back at her, dropping to the ground and swinging a long leg out in an attempt to knock her legs out from underneath her. Kagome managed to hop up in time and she ducked as he was instantly on his feet, one of his knives swooping at where her head had been seconds before. _If this is him taking it slow, I hate to see his attacks at full speed._ Kagome smirked and decided it was her time to attack him.

She crossed her arms across her chest, propelling herself forward and swinging her arms outward as she barreled toward him. Sesshoumaru managed to bend himself backward at his waist to dodge the attack, and Kagome had to catch herself quickly and jump back to avoid his feet as he flipped backward, bouncing off the dirt with his hands only to land on his feet again a ways away from her. Kagome stood upright, her _sai _at her sides as she slowly began to circle him. He did the same, never turning his back to her, both watching the other carefully. Kagome was panting, and she was vaguely aware of the sweat that covered her skin, but she felt so exhilarated that she hardly cared.

"I am surprised," Sesshoumaru said, the corner of his mouth lifting slightly. "I did not think you would last this long."

"Don't underestimate me," Kagome said, hopefully with more confidence than she felt.

There was a flash of something in Sesshoumaru's golden eyes and Kagome prepared herself, knowing that he was about to attack. In a flash, that her human eyes were incapable of seeing, he was behind her. Kagome whirled around, her _sai_ held up in an attempt to block his attack, only to be knocked out of her hands with one strike of his knives. Kagome gasped, quickly raising a forearm to try and push him back, but one of his long arms came around her, spinning her, and pinning one arm to her side and the other to her chest. He pulled her back against him, using his other arm to hold his knife gently against her pale throat. Kagome gasped as she felt his warm breath at her ear.

"And _never_ underestimate me," he said in a low growl.

She was vaguely aware of the knife at her throat, but all her mind could focus on was his closeness. Kagome was frozen in shock, her chest the only thing that moved as it heaved. His warmth surrounded her in a way that made her cheeks burn. His scent filled her senses. He smelled of sandalwood and musk, and she thought she had never smelt anything so masculine. Her mouth was parted and she slowly tilted her head to look up at Sesshoumaru. His face was alarmingly close to hers, and he was staring down at her with a predatory gleam in his golden orbs. Kagome stared into those eyes with wonder. She had never been able to stare this deeply into his eyes, and she found herself mesmerized. The gold was not one solid color, but a beautiful mixture of amber and bronze, with speckles of bright yellow just around his pupils. _So very much different than Inuyasha's_... Kagome saw those eyes droop suddenly, and then she found herself falling backward as they disappeared.

She let out a disgruntled "oomf" as she hit the ground with bruising force. She looked around in confusion, only to find Sesshoumaru walking out of the arena.

"We are done for today."

Kagome watched him go, flushing brightly at the realization that she had been gawking at him that entire time. _What a fool he must think I am!_ Kagome hurriedly ran toward her weapons that lay discarded on the ground before running out of the arena herself, hoping to hide in her rooms for the rest of the day. _I would rather lie in bed until tomorrow than face him after that._

Yet, even after she had bathed and changed, and returned to her bedchamber, she could not keep herself from thinking about those beautiful, mesmerizing eyes...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go! Like I said, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I was honestly gonna write more, but I decided that this was a good stopping point. I'll update again as soon as possible. By the way, I have a little three-shot that I decided to put up titled "Fickle." I would love it if y'all would check it out! I know I already have a lot on my plate with this story, but I couldn't help myself. Trust me though, I won't forget about T.O.I.L. Until next time! **

**-sesshylovr**


	24. Chapter 24

The One I Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.**

**A/N: **I know it's been a while. I want to apologize, but I had a hard time getting this chapter out; I've had serious writer's block. Here it is, hope y'all enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

Sesshoumaru was... bothered.

The woman-child that Kouga had brought into his palace was proving to be a constant annoyance. The little thing could hardly ever hope to hold her own in real combat, but she was determined to keep trying. It would have been an admirable trait if it hadn't been the cause of his ire as of late.

Ever since that first spar four days ago, the priestess had been acting strangely. Their training sessions were awkward, with the woman constantly flushing in embarrassment and going about her exercises with as much grace as a boar youkai. Where was the fiery passion that she had been displaying before? Where was the burning determination that used to set her sapphire eyes ablaze? Where had this blushing _idiot _come from? And what was worse, he hadn't the slightest idea as to what was causing her behavior. He had first assumed it to be attraction towards his person, but he could smell no scent of arousal from her. No, the little priestess was simply drenched in the sharp scent of embarrassment any time he would enter the room. What had she done to feel so uncomfortable around him?

He watched as said priestess tumbled to the ground for the umpteenth time. The urge to roll his eyes was almost overwhelming. For the last few hours, he had her standing on her hands, which were pressed flat on a board of wood that was raised in between two empty barrels. She would shakily keep herself upright, her eyes staring down at the sandy ground with trepidation before she would lose her balance and fall, landing with an undignified "oomph." He had been hoping that this exercise would improve her balance, but it was only making it painfully obvious that the woman was impossibly uncoördinated.

"Again," he said, his voice bored.

The woman whimpered, lifting herself up and groaning before she put her hands on the board and lifted herself up with a huff. Sesshoumaru watched her form, trying to make out what exactly was throwing her off-balance. His eyes locked on her hands, which were flat on the board, shoulder-width apart, with her slender fingers splayed out. His gaze traveled up her bared arms which were glistening with a faint sheen of sweat. He noticed that her arms trembled a bit as she held the position. His eyes flicked toward her face, which was staring down at the ground, her skin flushed pink with strain, sweat trailing from the back of her neck and beading across her brow. He absently noticed that some of her hair had come loose and was clinging to the skin on her cheeks. He then took a step back to study the alignment of her back, which was arched just barely, so that her legs could hold themselves straight. His eyes lingered a bit on her legs, noticing that they weren't holding still, but swaying a bit in either direction, as though she could not keep them pressed together. He reached out, his clawed hands taking hold of her calves and pressing them together, holding them still.

"You will continue to fall if you don't keep your legs together and your toes pointed," he said, only to realize that she wasn't listening.

The young woman let out a startled yelp and her hands slid apart, sending her face straight into the board with a sickening crack. Sesshoumaru had released her legs the moment she cried out, eyes watching in annoyance as she collapsed painfully onto the ground, holding her face. He sighed, crouching down to look at her.

"Shit," she cursed violently, curled on her side, her hands held tightly over her nose, her eyes clenched tightly in pain.

"Let me see," Sesshoumaru said, moving to grip her hands.

"Don't touch me!" the woman snapped, her watering eyes opening to glare daggers at him. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her. _Disrespectful wench._ Just when he was ready to voice his disapproval of her words, he caught the scent of her blood. His eyes widened a fraction at the smell, his eyes dilating. He had to fight the instinct to back away from her.

"You are bleeding," he said. Kagome blinked up at him before she pulled her hands away from her face to look at the scarlet that was coating them.

"Dammit," she cursed, staring down at her glistening hands.

Sesshoumaru took that time to study her rapidly bruising face. The blood was practically pouring from her nose and showing no signs of stopping. The flesh itself was swelling and her eyes were watering dangerously.

"You need a healer," he said. Kagome scoffed and put her hands gingerly to her nose and winced. A few tears escaped her eyes as she did so.

"A healer would be nice," she said, her voice sounding muffled and thick. "But I can't even see in front of me, let alone walk myself to a healer."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes in mild annoyance before he reached down and scooped the woman into his arms. Kagome gasped, releasing her nose to grab onto his shoulders. Sesshoumaru could feel the blood from her hands wipe onto his skin and was incredibly disturbed; Not by the fact that the scent of her blood would cling to his skin; Not even by the fact that the scent was swimming around his head, almost blocking out any other smells; No, what disturbed him was his _lack_ of disgust at the blood that she spilled.

_This woman is proving to be a bigger nuisance than I had anticipated._

* * *

><p>Kagome groaned as she looked into the mirror the next day. She was dressed in her training attire, having woken up with every intention of meeting Sesshoumaru in the arena. The moment she looked in the mirror however, she had decided she would rather stay in her room. Her nose was horribly swollen, covered with a new compress that the healer had just put on her. The skin around her eyes was a deep, dark purple. She couldn't help the petty emotions that filled her after one glance at her appearance. She lifted a fingertip to brush it delicately against the tip of her nose. She winced, her eyes watering instantly. <em>Lovely. <em>There was a knock at her door that made her jump in surprise. She quickly composed herself, sparing one last glance at her pitiful reflection before going to the door. She opened it a crack, peering out with one eye.

"Yes?" she said, her voice still thick.

"Are you planning on staying in your chambers all day?"

Kagome blinked up in surprise at Sesshoumaru. Immediately, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment and she slammed the door shut. _I can't let him see me like this! I look positively dreadful!_ She was breathing quickly, her forehead pressed against the cool wood.

"I-I think I will just continue my exercises in here, Lord Sesshoumaru," she called out, knowing that he could hear her perfectly on the other side.

"Don't be foolish, woman," he said, his voice annoyed. "Get out here or I will cease your training altogether."

Kagome groaned, knocking her head against the door once before she sighed. What other choice did she have? She would have to go out there and face Sesshoumaru like this. Her training was too important. More important even than her pride. _It is not as though I have not already embarrassed myself in front of him countless times as it is._ With one last sigh she took hold of the doorknob and turned it, pulling it back to face the demon lord. She couldn't look up at him. She kept her eyes downcast. That is, until she heard him chuckle.

With wide eyes, Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, whose lips were tilted crookedly in a smirk. Her whole body flushed angrily and she lifted her hands to cup over her nose. She glared, huffing with indignation. The whole thing only seemed to amuse him more. He turned away from her for a moment before he schooled his features into his signature mask of indifference.

"Come along then," he said. "There is still much work to do."

Kagome continued to glare after him, closing the door to her bedchamber with an angry slam. _Wretched demon._

Kagome frowned as Sesshoumaru turned in the opposite direction of the training arena. She looked up at him, but he kept walking, his face blank. She opened her mouth to speak, only to be silenced by his hand waiving in front of her.

"Today, we train in the gardens," he told her. This only made Kagome even more confused.

"Why the gardens?" she asked him, trying to ignore the fact that her voice was annoying to even her own ears.

"Today, we will work on your stealth," he explained as they approached the entryway to the gardens. "It is obvious there is no hope for your balance."

Kagome felt herself heating up in angry embarrassment, but she kept her mouth clamped shut. _Stupid, arrogant, narcissistic, smug-_

"I am going to count to twenty," he told her suddenly, stopping in the middle of the path. "You have until then to hide. I will search the gardens for you, but you must attack me and disarm me before I am able to find you."

Kagome blinked up at him incredulously. He couldn't be serious! How the hell was she supposed to sneak up on him? She knew for a fact that she could hide from him, given she was quiet enough. She had learned to hide her scent long ago, it was one of the first things her mother had trained her to do- but how in the heavens was she supposed to attack him _and _disarm him before he detected her?

"I-I-I," she stammered as Sesshoumaru turned to face her. He rose an eyebrow, just the hint of that arrogant smirk on his lips as he took a step back and slowly closed his eyes.

"One."

"Lord Sesshoumaru! You can't be serious!"

"Two."

"You can't expect me to be successful-!"

"Three."

"I wouldn't even know how to go about this!"

"_Four_, priestess."

With a soft gasp she turned tail and ran as quickly as she could from him. Whether she was prepared or not, Kagome was overcome with an instinct that was screaming at her to run and hide before he could reach twenty. Her heart raced, her breath sharp in her lungs as adrenaline pumped through her veins in a way that she had never experienced before. She wasn't even sure she was afraid as she ran. No, this feeling wasn't fear. It was excitement. A thrill that danger was at her heels, though she knew that it was not _actual_ danger. With a small smile, Kagome darted off the garden's path and toward a group of trees. _Fine. I'll play your game, Sesshoumaru._

Unbeknownst to Kagome, a pair of livid green eyes watched the little training session from the farthest edge of the garden. Ayame clenched the clean linens that she carried to her chest, her claws unintentionally poking holes in the white fabric. She swallowed an enraged growl as she watched Kouga's intended dash away from the Western Lord with a smile on her face. She was even more angered to find that the demon lord gave chase after a few moments, darting after her with alarming speed.

_That little harlot. What does she think she's doing? Just because Kouga is not here, she thinks she can run off and sneak around with Lord Sesshoumaru? I will not stand for this!_

She slipped behind the low branches of a weeping willow, her eyes never leaving the human woman, who was now leaping out from the branches of a short tree, a small scream of surprise leaving her lips as the dog demon immediately found her and pounced, pinning her to the ground. Ayame's hackles rose, and her eyes flashed red in absolute rage. She turned away from the scene, darting back into the palace before either could realize she was there.

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed as she ran her fingers through her damp curls. She had just left the bathing area and was making her way to her bed chambers when she felt an angry aura hurtling towards her from down the main hall. She stopped, looking over her shoulder just as a red-eyed Ayame charged at her, pinning her painfully to the stone wall with a clawed hand at her shoulder. Kagome gasped, the wind knocked from her lungs- too surprised to be angry. She blinked wide blue eyes at her maid.<p>

"How _dare_ you betray Lord Kouga!" the wolf demon ground out, digging claws into Kagome's shoulder. Kagome winced, the shock cleared from her mind the moment the new pain registered. She lifted a hand to Ayame's wrist and sent out a wave of her power to burn the skin that she held. Ayame yelped and released her, but she remained nose-to-nose with Kagome, her chest heaving angrily.

"What in the seven hells are you talking about?" Kagome demanded, her eyes unknowingly glowing a bright, blinding silver before they reverted back to deep blue. Ayame hesitated, her anger only clearing enough for her eyes to return to their natural green.

"I saw you with Lord Sesshoumaru," Ayame hissed. "Don't try to act innocent, you little trollop! I should kill you where you stand!"

Kagome blinked in confusion at the demoness. Her with Sesshoumaru? What the hell had Ayame thought she'd seen? Her mind went to their training session earlier in the gardens, replaying everything that had happened in her head before she blinked in understanding. _She must not have realized... Wait. She thinks I am _trysting_ with Sesshoumaru?_ Kagome was overcome with an angry flush that had even her shoulders burning in embarrassment. She glared at Ayame, feeling her skin erupt in a surge of spiritual energy that she barely managed to reign in.

"You know not what you speak of, Ayame," Kagome said angrily. "I know what you saw, and it was _not_ what you think it was-"

"Then perhaps you can explain why the two of you were traipsing through the gardens, and tumbling through the grass?" Ayame said, her eyes flashing red once more. "You think a bath can hide what you've been up to? You are a fool if I ever saw one-!"

"Silence!" Kagome snapped, her skin completely aglow now with her power. She balled her fists angrily at her sides and leaned forward so that her breath was fanning across Ayame's face as she spoke. "Perhaps your senses are blinded by your anger of what you _think_ you saw, you stupid wolf, but if you paid closer attention, you could smell that no male has touched me. Ever."

Ayame's face fell into a mask of confusion as Kagome's words struck her. Kagome saw as her nostrils flared to take in her scent and she had to fight back a smirk as Ayame's eyes widened in surprise. The demoness took a step back, frowning at the woman before her, her anger slowly fading from her face.

"But, I-I saw you," she said, her voice wavering. "I saw you and him-"

"Training," Kagome said, folding her arms across her chest. "We were doing an exercise to improve my stealth. If you had truly been watching, you would have seen that I was trying to catch Lord Sesshoumaru off-guard. And failed miserably every time, might I add."

"I- But I saw," Ayame stammered, her eyes on the ground, a hand coming to grip her bangs in one hand. "I saw you two... And you've been spending so much time together-"

"Lord Sesshoumaru is training me to be a warrior," Kagome said, trying to be patient. "Lord Kouga will not allow me to participate in the upcoming battle. I am hoping that if I have Lord Sesshoumaru's approval in combat, that he will change his mind. It is what we have been doing this entire time."

Ayame blinked in surprise at her, her hand dropping to wrap around herself. She bit her lip, shaking her head. Her eyes watered and she took a step away from Kagome. It was then that Kagome realized that Ayame had _wanted_ Kagome to be sneaking around with Sesshoumaru. She flushed anew with that realization, turning her eyes away from the demoness, unsure if she should be angry or humiliated. _What did she think would happen if I _was_ involved with Sesshoumaru? That Kouga would be hers for the taking?_ Kagome looked up at Ayame, who was now considerably pale. She almost felt sorry for her, but her honor had been questioned, and she was still angry for it.

"Ayame, my actions with Lord Sesshoumaru have been entirely innocent," Kagome said softly. "No matter how strongly you want to believe otherwise."

At that, Ayame's jaw snapped shut. She took in a few sharp breaths before she let out a strangled sob and darted back the way she had come. Kagome let out a tired sigh and rolled her shoulder, wincing when the muscles strained. _Great. Another injury to work with._ She groaned, rubbing the shoulder soothingly as she turned away from the hall so that she could continue on her way to her rooms.

She didn't notice that the moment she turned her back, a pair of scarlet eyes peered around the corner to watch her as she walked away.

"My, my," Hiten said to himself, his lips curling in a wicked smile. "The Eastern Lord's intended spending _quality_ time with the Lord of the West? How the tongues at court will wag..."

* * *

><p>Kagome refused to attend dinner with Sesshoumaru's court with her face looking the way it did. Instead, she had a nice, quiet dinner with Souta and Rin in her sitting room. They had just finished their meal and were about to depart for a stroll through the gardens when the door to the room was flung open and her mother and Kikyou came charging in. Kagome blinked up at them in surprise, her heart racing, assuming the worst had happened. They were under attack. Kouga had been injured. Worse; Kouga had been killed. She ran up to them, her mouth opening to question them when her mother took hold of her arms and stared her dead in the eye.<p>

"Tell me it isn't true," she said, her voice grave. Kagome frowned, her head tilting slightly to the side.

"What-?" she began, but was again cut off, this time by Kikyou.

"The entire palace is in an uproar," Kikyou said, walking to the door and waving her hand over it, casting a barrier so that their voices would not carry outside of the room.

"Over what?" Kagome demanded. "What has happened?"

"You and Lord Sesshoumaru," Mai said, releasing her daughter's arm. Kagome's eyes widened to saucers and her body went cold.

"What?" she said dumbly, a nervous sweat breaking out on her chest and forehead. "Where did you hear-?"

"It was brought up at dinner," Kikyou said, folding her arms over her chest. "A few demonesses started to gossip, then gossip turned to outrage, and before we knew what was happening, Lord Sesshoumaru was taking off heads."

Kagome paled, her mouth going dry. Her knees felt weak and she would have collapsed had Souta not been there to catch her. He led her back to the chair she had been sitting in earlier. She let him settle her in the chair, still unable to speak. Her eyes stared blankly, her mind flashing to her conversation with Ayame. _I _told_ her nothing had happened! I _told_ her! She wouldn't go about spreading gossip just to have me removed from the palace, would she? No. She is not so dishonorable to do something so underhanded. Then who?_

"Miss Kagome?"

Kagome blinked rapidly, her eyes focusing on the small child that was staring up at her worriedly. Kagome gave her a weak smile and reached her arms out for the girl. Rin immediately accepted the invitation and crawled into Kagome's lap, resting her tiny head against Kagome's pounding heart. Kagome buried her nose in the child's hair, taking in her scent. It was calming, and she held Rin a bit tighter in thanks.

"Someone had to have been listening," Kagome said absently, not realizing she had spoken aloud.

"Then it is true?!" Mai said, her voice hinting at outrage. Kagome gaped at her mother and flushed angrily.

"No, Mother," Kagome hissed, brushing a hand over Rin's hair. "I am not... _involved_ with Lord Sesshoumaru. I mean someone must have been listening to the conversation I had with Ayame earlier."

"Your maid?" Souta said in confusion, taking the seat across from her. "What did you say to her?"

Kagome's eyes flashed to her mother then back to Souta. She bit her lip worriedly and Souta's eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh," he said softly, avoiding the gaze of their mother.

"I demand to know what is going on," Mai said angrily. She stood before her daughter, her face deeply upset. "You have been hiding something from me ever since you came to this palace."

Kagome looked up at her mother, hesitating before she finally lowered her eyes and sighed in defeat. Holding Rin just a little tighter, and resting her chin atop the child's head, she began to explain to her mother about her duel with Sesshoumaru in Deepwell. She told her of how the red-eyed man had managed to nearly overwhelm her, how she had begged Sesshoumaru to train her and how he had reluctantly agreed to do so. She spoke of how much she had learned and how much she had yet to learn. When it came to explaining her injuries, her mother gave a nod of understanding, apparently having found the story of her breaking her nose during training more believable than the lie she had come up with, saying she had ran into a door. Kagome rolled her eyes at that, but continued. She finally told her mother of her earlier training session, and Ayame's confrontation, and how it had been resolved.

"But I am certain that if someone were to have only heard part of what we spoke of," Kagome said, her voice grave. "Then it would make for powerful gossip. Powerful and effective enough to have me removed from the palace, or worse..."

"Killed," Kikyou said from her place by the door. Kagome's eyes flashed to hers and she nodded stiffly, burying her face in Rin's hair once more. The child had fallen asleep in her arms sometime during the conversation, but Kagome did not mind. She would rather the child not have to hear much more of this.

"Why did you not tell me you were training with Lord Sesshoumaru?" Mai asked her, crouching so that she was looking up at her daughter. "I would have understood-"

"No you wouldn't have, Mother," Kagome said in exasperation. "How could you? You have always been a warrior. You have mastered the sword, the bow, fighting staffs- not to mention your hand-to-hand combat skills and spiritual powers. How could you possibly understand how _weak_ I feel now that I know that the spiritual power I have relied on my entire life were never my own, but that blasted jewel's- and now I cannot even channel it?! That my true power is barely capable of erecting a barrier, let alone protecting me from a demon attack?"

Mai said nothing as Kagome stared down at her, her sapphire eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Kagome looked away, taking in a shaky breath and running a hand over the back of Rin's head.

"I cannot fight," Kagome said quietly. "I cannot fight, and I cannot protect myself anymore, but I _refuse_ to be protected. I _refuse_ to be weak any longer."

"And you think Lord Sesshoumaru can change that?" Kikyou said, an eyebrow raised at her cousin.

"I already have."

Everyone's heads snapped toward the door, where Sesshoumaru was walking in, despite Kikyou's barrier. Everyone gasped save Kagome and the sleeping Rin. The latter looked up at Sesshoumaru with burning cheeks and watery eyes, unsure of what he intended on doing now. She swallowed, for her mouth had gone dry as he stared down at her, his face unreadable. Mai and Kikyou stepped aside, but Souta took up a place beside her, standing tall as the demon lord approached. Kagome took strength from his presence and she sat up as straight as she could with Rin in her arms.

"My lord," Kagome said, bowing her head. She raised her eyes to meet his, steeling them as best she could.

"Priestess," he said evenly, taking a seat in the chair her brother had abandoned. "I assume you know what is being said."

Kagome nodded, her hands unintentionally tightening their hold on Rin. She fought the urge to bite her lip. She did not want Sesshoumaru to think even for a moment that she was going to be deterred by these rumors. She would do whatever she had to to clear her name as well as his.

"Do you know the source of these rumors?" Kagome asked him.

"I was hoping you could tell me," he said, leaning back in the chair, an eyebrow raised.

"Other than Kanae and Souta, no one knew of our training sessions... until today, my lord," Kagome said, hesitating before she continued. "It appears that my maid, Ayame saw part of our training in the gardens today. She mistook it for something... something else. She confronted me, but I corrected her. I do not think she would go off and start gossip like this. Though she holds a strong dislike for me, Ayame is an honorable demon. She would never do something so shameful."

"Then who?" Sesshoumaru said, and she saw that his hands were gripping the arms of the chair he sat in so tightly that his claws were penetrating the fabric.

"That I do not know, my lord," Kagome said, practically tasting his anger. "Someone must have overheard what we were saying, perhaps only having heard Ayame's accusations. I am not sure, but it is the only explanation I can think of."

Sesshoumaru said nothing for some time and continued to stare at her as though searching to make sure she was telling him the truth. He finally got to his feet, smoothing out his coat as he did.

"I have dealt with those that spoke out of turn at dinner," he told her. "I doubt anyone else will openly confront you or your family as they did today, but I cannot promise that there will no longer be those that believe these rumors to be true, especially if we continue your training. You could be in danger should some bitch decide that you are a threat to her position in this palace. Do you understand?"

"I do," Kagome said, her eyes burning anew with determination. "But I do not wish to stop our training. If it comes down to it, I will defend myself as best I can."

Sesshoumaru nodded in approval and turned to face her mother and Kikyou. Kagome took this time while his attention was elsewhere to bite her lip worriedly.

"I apologize for the words spoken about your family at dinner," he told Mai. "I hope that the death of those that would offend your station is acceptable restitution."

Mai bowed respectfully, nodding her head, but keeping her lips pressed together tightly. Kagome knew her mother was against unneccessary bloodshed, but she was smart enough not to say such a thing to Lord Sesshoumaru. They all knew that demon customs were not the same as theirs. Death and vengeance were taken too lightly here.

"As for you," he continued, his golden eyes locking on Kikyou. Kikyou said nothing, meeting his eyes with her own, slightly narrowed. "Do not doubt what I am capable of. It would do well not to doubt the abilities of your cousin either. She has only been training with me since she arrived here and she is already surpassing many of my soldiers in her abilities. If I were you, I would concern myself with your own incapability of training her to use her spiritual powers."

Kagome almost laughed. Almost. The look of surprise on Kikyou's face was priceless, but quickly replaced by one of anger. Kagome would have paid anything to see it again. Then, as though the words had just reached her ears, she realized what Sesshoumaru had said. He was praising her? She gaped up at him, her mouth parting in surprise. Never had she heard him speak so much at once, and _never_ had it been to speak so highly of her. There was a warmth in her chest that only intensified when his golden eyes returned to her and he bowed his head quickly to her. Before Kagome could thank him, he was walking out of the room.

"I will send Kanae for Rin," he said over his shoulder. Kagome nodded her head slowly, watching until he turned out of the doorway to disappear into the hallway.

"Yes, my lord," she whispered, a small smile lighting up her features.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know it ain't much, especially not after how long I have made you all wait, but hey- we have _some_ progression between Kagome and Sesshoumaru! Not exactly friends yet, but we're getting there! And what do y'all think of Hiten stirring up trouble? Trust me, I'll get to his part in all of this eventually and when I do, things will _really_ get interesting :3

And for those of y'all that haven't done it yet, you should check out my newest story (and my first three-shot), Fickle. I will try to update it sometime this week! Until next time!

-sesshylovr


	25. Chapter 25

The One I Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.**

**A/N: **Sorry that it took me forever and a day to update. Honestly, I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, so it's very likely I might edit it somewhere down the road, so be prepared for that. Whole lot of dialogue in this chapter. Most of it isn't too interesting, and I apologize. My mind was all over the place for this update. I blame lack of sleep and mental exhaustion. Real life is beginning to weigh down on me, but I promised to finish this story, so I will. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25:<strong>

Kagome smiled bitterly at her reflection. The bruising was down reduced to a sickly yellow color, and the swelling was almost gone. She was even able to touch it now without much pain. She would have to get the recipe for the poultice the healer had used for her. It had worked magic in the three days since her nose had been broken. Her eyes then dropped to the wound on her shoulder, a dark bruise left behind from her run-in with Ayame the other day, as well as a few scratches from where the demoness's claws had grazed her. It was exposed now with the vest-like shirt she was wearing. It proved to be a lot easier for her to move around in than the other suit that covered her entire body. She had only worn it twice, but she was slowly adjusting to wearing the exposing attire. She already had rumors spreading about her innocence, it wasn't as though things could get any worse. With one last smile at her reflection, Kagome tied up her hair and left her rooms to meet Sesshoumaru in the training arena.

The last few days had gone by rather uneventfully, for which she was incredibly thankful. She had been worrying herself to the point of exhaustion that she would be attacked, or that more threats or insults would have been tossed her family's way. Thankfully however, they had been spared all that, besides the occasional glare at dinner or in the halls. Kagome was not going to complain though. She could handle a few harsh words, but she would absolutely die from guilt if her family were to be hurt because of her.

Kagome walked into the arena and stopped upon entering. She looked around with a puzzled frown. Besides herself, the place was empty. She tilted her head to the side in confusion before she turned around and looked down either side of the hallway. Still empty. She put her hands on her hips and continued to stare down the empty halls. It wasn't like Sesshoumaru to be late. He had never missed any of their training sessions before. She bit her lip, tapping her foot nervously before she decided to go to the gardens. _Maybe we will be training there today?_

On her way there however, she felt the tingle of an aura that she had never expected to feel here. Her eyes widened a fraction and she stopped walking midstep. She slowly walked backwards and stopped when she was standing in the entryway to another hall that went further into the palace toward Sesshoumaru's private wing. She knew she shouldn't be there, but this aura... She just had to make sure. With her shoulders squared in determination, she made her way down the hall, her eyes closed in concentration as she followed the aura deeper into the palace.

When the aura was strongest, she stopped, opening her eyes and breathing shallowly. She looked to her left, seeing the dark doors of Sesshoumaru's study. Her palms were sweating. With a dry throat, she swallowed, turning to face the door completely and staring at it. She could feel Sesshoumaru's powerful aura inside as well, but she had expected that much when she realized she was at his study. What she did not expect was to hear their angry voices inside, talking quietly. She put a trembling hand over her heart in attempt to calm herself. _I'll just knock. If Sesshoumaru doesn't want me to go inside, he'll say so. I'm sure they must already know I'm out here-_

Just as the thought had finished forming in her mind, the door swung open to reveal a pair of wide, surprised, golden eyes. Not the golden eyes she had become accustomed to these last few weeks, but eyes that succeeded in making her stomach wrench even after all this time. Kagome's own eyes widened in disbelief, despite the fact that she had already known he was inside. She ground her teeth together a bit as the feeling of discomfort wormed its way into her gut.

"Kagome," he said, his voice low and steady. Kagome blinked rapidly and composed herself.

"Inuyasha," she said curtly, bowing her head slightly.

She walked past him, moving to stand before Sesshoumaru who was placed near the fireplace. The demon lord rose an eyebrow at her and she bowed to him as well, though she gave him a more respectful bend at her waist. He nodded his head at her in approval before his eyes flicked over to his brother over her shoulder. Kagome looked back at him as well.

Inuyasha was not dressed as he had always done in the village. Now, he was dressed in fine red velvet and black boots, his silver hair was brushed thoroughly and secured at the nape of his neck. As he approached them, he ran his hands over the front of his white, silk shirt, smoothing it out nervously. Kagome couldn't help but notice the embarrassed flush to his cheeks. She couldn't fight back her own, either. She had never seen Inuyasha in such finery. She pursed her lips and turned away from him. _I've come too far to let him distract me._

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I apologize for intruding," she said, folding her arms behind her back, assuming a stance similar to the one the demon lord had taken. "When you did not come to the arena I went in search of you and arrived here."

"It's fine," Sesshoumaru said, waving his hand dismissively. "I meant to send Jakken to inform you that today's session will have to be canceled, but I was detained."

Kagome turned her head a bit, not completely looking at Inuyasha, but casting her voice over her shoulder pointedly, "I can see that."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Inuyasha demanded angrily, coming to stand between both of them. "What 'session?'"

"That is none of your concern, half-breed," Sesshoumaru said, his eyes narrowing slightly. "My business with the priestess is private-"

"Private enough that word has gotten to the Eastern Lands about your new concubine?" Inuyasha spat. Kagome felt herself coloring angrily and her holy powers sparked at her fingertips. Her hands dropped to her sides and she took an angry step in his direction.

"How _dare_ you-?" Kagome seethed, only to be silenced by Sesshoumaru who raised a hand. Kagome bit her tongue, but her eyes were glaring daggers at Inuyasha who just stared back at her as though _she_ were the one that had done something wrong.

"You are a fool, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said calmly, though his eyes were rimmed with scarlet. "Even your inferior senses can detect that she is untouched."

Kagome flushed anew and turned away from the two of them, folding her arms over her chest.

"Do not speak of me as though I am not here, Sesshoumaru," she hissed, her voice squeaking just a bit in her embarrassment.

"_Lord_ Sesshoumaru, woman," the demon said. Kagome flashed a glare at him over her shoulder, only to be ignored by the male who was still staring at Inuyasha. "Well, Inuyasha? Am I incorrect?"

Kagome tried to ignore that Inuyasha was sniffing loudly. She tried to ignore that he had taken a few steps closer. She even tried to ignore the fact that she could feel the heat of him at her back, but the moment that she felt his touch on her wounded shoulder fingertips grazing over the bruises and scratches, she spun around angrily, taking hold of his wrist and twisting his arm so quickly that he didn't realize what was happening until she had his arm pinned behind his back, which was now hunching forward in pain.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me," she said. She lifted a foot to kick his back, sending him falling forward onto his hands and knees. He spun around to look at her, his eyes wide in shock.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" he demanded. "Where the hell did you learn that?"

Kagome rose an eyebrow at him, and folded her arms in front of her, not realizing that she was mimicking the Western Lord behind her. Inuyasha did, however and looked back and forth between the both of them. He lifted himself to his feet, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I have taken her as a pupil," Sesshoumaru said with mild amusement. "She is proving to be quite capable."

Kagome couldn't stifle her chuckle at that. She cast a glance at Sesshoumaru, smiling in thanks before she looked back at Inuyasha. He did not look as amused. Kagome coughed awkwardly and bit her lip.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked. "You have never taken an interest in combat before. Why now?"

"Is it not obvious?" Kagome said with a sigh. She motioned toward her bared midriff where her newest scar was plain for all to see. The scar was pink and jagged, despite the stitches, and curled in a semicircle from where the demon had torn into her body. It still ached from time to time, she suspected from the loss of the jewel, but it was completely healed. "I am not exactly a threat now. I need to be able to protect myself."

Inuyasha's face turned an amusing shade of red as his eyes traveled over her form as though just realizing what she was wearing. When she saw his eyes land on her wounded shoulder, she couldn't help but put a hand over it. His eyes softened a bit and he stepped closer to her, now studying her face. Kagome had to fight the instinct to slap a hand over her nose.

"And this training has done this to you?" he asked, his voice eerily calm. Kagome noticed his body as tensed and that his hands were shaking at his sides. Her eyes went to Sesshoumaru, but he looked as impassive as ever.

"I broke my nose during a balance exercise," Kagome said, rubbing her shoulder absently. "My shoulder... I was attacked. These rumors have been causing... problems."

"I see," Inuyasha said. The room was filled with an awkward silence after that. Kagome chewed on her bottom lip before she looked sideways at Sesshoumaru, hoping he would order her to do something. Anything. She needed to get out of this room. She woke up just wanting to continue her training and now Inuyasha was here-

_Wait. Why _is _Inuyasha here? _Kagome looked back at said half-demon, hands on her hips as she stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Inuyasha with a frown. Inuyasha looked over at Sesshoumaru who chose that moment to speak.

"Priestess, perhaps you should join Rin in her rooms," Sesshoumaru said. "I am afraid your training will have to wait until tomorrow."

Kagome could do nothing but stare at him for a moment. Her eyes were searching his, trying to seek out anything besides the cold indifference that he acknowledged everyone with, but she could find nothing. _Fine. It's not like I can't find out on my own. Inuyasha will seek me out eventually._ With that thought, she glanced at the half-demon quickly, but he was keeping his eyes downcast, purposely avoiding her gaze. She folded her arms over her chest stubbornly, looking back to Sesshoumaru.

"Very well, my lord," Kagome said suspiciously, frowning a bit at the two of them. "I will see you at dinner then."

"Hn."

* * *

><p>"You have... changed," Inuyasha said to Sesshoumaru once Kagome had left and was a far away from the study.<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sesshoumaru said dismissively. Inuyasha smirked and turned his attention to the painting above the mantel. As he stared at it, his eyes softened.

"I never thought I'd see this again," he admitted mostly to himself.

"And I never thought you would have the audacity to show your face here again," Sesshoumaru said coolly. "It seems I'll have to have my sorcerer change the spells on my gates."

"This palace is my home as well, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha started angrily.

"This place ceased being home to you the moment you abandoned your station," his brother snapped viciously. "Do not think you can reclaim your position just because you want to gain the priestess' favor."

Inuyasha smirked at him, making the demon lord growl in irritation.

"It seems the rumors are not entirely untrue," Inuyasha sneered. "You care for her."

"I care for no one," Sesshoumaru growled out, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Especially not some idiotic, human woman."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, looking back at the painting, then down toward the empty space below it. He frowned, walking closer to it before turning back to his brother.

"Where is Tetsusaiga?" he asked. "It is one of the reasons I returned."

"Hidden," Sesshoumaru snapped. "I cannot wield it, and I could not very well leave it lying about. Not that you care. You left it in your bedchambers the day you ran off like a-"

"You of _all_ people know why I left!" Inuyasha growled. "Not that a person like you could ever understand. Where is my sword, Sesshoumaru? There is no point in you keeping it hidden. As you just said, you cannot wield it, and neither can any pure-blooded heir you produce. It belongs to me."

Sesshoumaru sniffed and turned his back to him, walking over to his desk and taking his seat behind it. Inuyasha followed him reluctantly, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. He studied his brother for a bit before he sat up straight.

"Despite what you think, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said. "You _have_ changed since we saw each other last. You would refuse to even acknowledge Kikyou when she was staying here before and now here you are with her entire family within your palace walls. You adopted a human child. You are _training_ a _priestess._ You cannot tell me you are the same soulless bastard I knew."

Sesshoumaru said nothing and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you haven't changed so much after all," he muttered.

"State your other purpose for being here, half-breed," Sesshoumaru said in annoyance. "This visit isn't just about your sword or that woman, is it?"

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment before he finally shook his head. Sesshoumaru motioned for him to continue. Inuyasha looked down at his lap. He did not want to do this. He'd rather face a horde of demons with both hands tied behind his back than ask his brother's forgiveness, but with the war looming its ugly head over them all, he had no choice. He had turned his back on his father's lands, but he refused to turn his back on Kagome's family. Not after everything they had done for him.

"I wish to return," Inuyasha said, forcing himself to meet his brother's eyes. "Permanently."

There was amusement on his brother's face and Inuyasha looked away, his ears lowering in embarrassment. He took in a sharp breath through his nose, lifting his eyes to Sesshoumaru's once more, hoping that they didn't portray just how uncomfortable he was.

"I don't expect you to just give the position back to me," Inuyasha said stiffly. "But I feel that it would benefit this war if I was back in my place as General in this army."

"You think we are desperate enough to take back a deserter?" Sesshoumaru scoffed. "General Hiten has been doing an admirable job in your stead-"

"Hiten?" Inuyasha said suddenly, his eyes wide. Surely Sesshoumaru knew...? "Hiten of the Thunder tribe?"

"I wasn't aware that you knew him," Sesshoumaru said, an eyebrow raised in mild interest.

"I don't, not personally anyway," Inuyasha said slowly. "But Kagome's father killed his father years ago. And Kagome killed his brother, Manten as well. Didn't she tell you?"

"The priestess failed to mention that," Sesshoumaru said, straightening in his seat. "How long ago was this?"

"She was little more than a child," Inuyasha said, shaking his head a bit at the girl's unlucky streak. "The Thunder tribe attacked her village when she was barely nine summers old. Hiten's father attacked without warning, and Kagome's father managed to kill him. Manten came back a few weeks later to avenge his father's death. Mai said that Kagome was with her father in the fields when it happened. Akiyoshi was killed protecting her. Kagome's powers had been dormant until then, but they lashed out when she was in danger. I do not know if Mai or Kagome has mentioned this but... Manten almost did something... Something terrible to her."

Sesshoumaru had the decency to appear angry then. He fixed a deadly stare on Inuyasha then, one that the younger male reciprocated. It was sickening, that a higher level demon would do something as atrocious as touch a child. A human child made it all the more disgraceful. Manten deserved death and so much more for trying to do that to Kagome.

"She killed him before he could," Inuyasha said. "I do not know where Hiten was during all of this, but I am sure it was some time before he heard of what became of his father and brother. He never made an appearance after that. But if he is here, and if he knows that it was Kagome and her family that caused the near extinction of his clan-"

"The priestess is not safe," Sesshoumaru said, his eyes going to the door. "But she has been here almost a month and he has not made any attempts at revenge."

"It's possible he doesn't know who she is," Inuyasha said. "I doubt Kagome knows he is related to Manten. Manten looked nothing like his brother if the rumors are true."

"No, their mother was of reptilian decent," Sesshoumaru said, getting to his feet. "Manten unfortunately took after her. Hiten looks almost human, much like his father. It would be best if neither the priestess nor General Hiten were made aware of each other."

"And if they are?" Inuyasha said, his frustration boiling. "The moment he finds out who Kagome is, you know he will not hesitate to kill her! Why take that risk? Just let me replace him-"

"And then I will have a spurned and dangerous general that has knowledge of extremely delicate war plans loose in my lands," Sesshoumaru said, his eyes cold and deadly as he glared down at Inuyasha. "There is nothing I can do now. Not while I have this battle at risk. You may stay here and assist with this as much as you can, but you _cannot_ assume your old position until I am certain whether Hiten is or isn't a threat."

"If he so much as lays a finger on her, Sesshoumaru-"

"She is no longer yours to protect, Little Brother," Sesshoumaru said, walking towards the door. Inuyasha jumped to his feet and glared after him.

"Then who is?" he almost shouted. "Who here is willing to protect a human?"

"While her intended is away?" Sesshoumaru said lightly. "I am."

* * *

><p>Kagome bit her lip, crouching behind the fountain with a small smile on her face. She heard tiny footsteps racing toward her and she had to bite her lip to keep from giggling. On her hands and knees, she waited until she saw the little girl run past the fountain, looking behind her with an exhilarated smile lighting up her face. Kagome held back an excited shriek and jumped at the girl, holding out her arms to scoop her up and spin her around.<p>

Rin let out an scream and broke into a fit of breathless giggles as she and Kagome tumbled into the grass, rolling around as their laughter echoed around the gardens. When they finally stopped rolling, they laid on the ground side by side on their backs, arms over their stomachs as their sides ached from laughter. It took a few moments, but their laughter finally died out to contented sighs and the two girls stared up at the ceiling with tired smiles. Kagome's breathing had finally evened out when she felt the child snuggle up to her side, resting her head on Kagome's stomach. Kagome looked down at the girl, a warmth spreading through her as she took in just how comfortable she was with her.

Kagome had never known this kind of tenderness until she had met Rin. It was incredible to realize how much a child could do for her wounded soul without actually doing anything. Kagome ran a hand over the girl's loose hair, humming a tune mostly to herself as they laid there.

"What is that song, Miss Kagome?" Rin asked, not moving from where she rested.

"It is a song that my father used to sing to me when I was a child," Kagome said. "Would you like me to sing it for you?"

"Yes please," Rin said, and Kagome could hear the smile in her voice. She smiled brightly, still looking up at the false sky. It had been so long since she'd sang to anyone. She hoped her voice hadn't changed too much. She cleared her throat, and took in a deep breath, and she sang.

"Sleep, my babe, no ill betide thee, all through the night. Guardian angels watch beside thee, all through the night."

Kagome's voice was high and sweet, lilting beautifully as she sang. She closed her eyes, remembering the times her father had sang this very lullaby to her while kneeling at her bedside, stroking her hair the same way that she was doing to Rin now. His voice had been deep, though, and rich. She could hardly recall it now, but she could remember being soothed by the timbre of his voice and the way it had rumbled calmingly against her senses.

"O'er thy cradle stars are beaming, silver bright the moon is gleaming; You shall tread the land of dreaming all through the night."

Rin nestled closer, her hands clenching in Kagome's dress a bit as the older girl continued to sing. Kagome smiled a bit as she sang, letting her voice ring a bit louder as she did.

"While the earth in calm reposes, all through the night, you shall sleep as sleep the roses. All through the night."

Kagome had to fight back the sting of tears that threatened to overwhelm her. She had not sung this song aloud since her father had been alive. She hadn't the slightest idea what made her do it now. She could not remember much of him, but she remembered how safe she had felt when he sang to her. And she remembered the pain and fear she had felt that day when he had been taken from her family. She held Rin a little tighter, feeling the child curl into her as she continued with the song.

"Hushed from sorrow and repining, rest until the sun is shining, in my loving arms reclining, all through the night."

She held that last note for a moment, her voice ringing beautifully in the air around them. She bit her lip a bit as her body trembled in emotional pain. _It was so long ago... I shouldn't let it affect me this way._ Images of blood, and torn fields flashed behind her closed lids. She could recall the sound of a scream, her scream, as her world had been consumed in the shining, pink light of her spiritual powers. Her gut twisted as the memory of what had caused those powers to present themselves. She remembered the feeling of his rough, scaled hands on her bare arms. She bit down on her lip almost to the point of bleeding to try and think of something else. Anything else... Then the sound of sniffling reached Kagome's ears and she sat up to find that little Rin was crying silently against her. She frowned, lifting the girl to sit up.

"What is the matter, darling?" she asked, tilting Rin's tear-streaked face up with her fingertips. "Have I upset you?"

"No," Rin hiccupped, wiping her tears away with her sleeve. "It was a beautiful song, Miss Kagome."

"Then why are you crying?" Kagome asked, moving to lift the girl into her lap. Rin nestled underneath her chin, her arms wrapping around her tiny knees as Kagome held her.

"I do not remember if my papa or mama ever sang to me," Rin said sadly, another hiccup making her voice catch. "I do not remember much of what my life was before Lord Sesshoumaru found me. But that song... I feel like I should remember that song."

"It is a common song in these lands," Kagome assured her. "I would not be surprised if your parents had sang it to you. My papa would sing it to me every night so that I could sleep."

"What was your papa like?" Rin asked her softly. Kagome swallowed nervously.

She rocked the child back and forth, her mind going to memories long buried after the loss of her father. She tried to remember what he had looked like. It was so long ago, and she had been so young... but she knew that they had shared the same eyes. Her mother had told her and Souta so many times. Kagome struggled to remember more, but aside from his dark hair, she could recall almost nothing. She smiled though, at what she _could_ recall about him.

"He was very tall," Kagome began, her rocking slowing a bit as she spoke. "I remember riding on his shoulders through our village. I was always following him around, you see. I thought my father was the most incredible person in the world. He was strong and brave, and... and I think he was handsome. It is hard to recall what he looked like."

"He sounds like Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin piped, pulling away to smile up at Kagome. Kagome blinked, her cheeks flushing a bit, but she could not help but smile down at the girl in return.

"Yes, I suppose he does," she laughed, reaching down to tickle the child in her arms.

Rin squealed and tried to roll away and their chase began anew. Kagome was glad, as the gloomy thoughts were forgotten and she could focus on this moment of sunlight with Rin.

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha:<strong>

He and his brother were walking silently through the halls of the palace when her voice suddenly filled the air. He froze, his ears perking straight up at the sound. It had been so long since he had heard her sing. He couldn't help but brush past his brother to follow the sound of her voice toward the gardens.

"Where are you-?" Sesshoumaru began, but Inuyasha waived him off and darted away.

He was certain that Sesshoumaru would follow, if only to chew his ear off about how he should respect his superior and whatnot, but Inuyasha could hardly bring himself to care. He slowed as he approached the gardens, walking quietly down the path until he saw her, lying on the grass with Sesshoumaru's ward tucked against her side.

He was hit with a mix of emotions at the scene before him. The two could very well pass for mother and daughter, he thought to himself. _Kagome would be a good mother._ The thought immediately brought memories of Kikyou's betrayal and he was struck with a new pain entirely. He walked a bit closer, picking up the words of a lullaby that he had often heard in the village. He had never heard her sing it before, though. He stood silently, his eyes locked on the picture that she painted.

He had always imagined that Kagome would have his children. He had never thought anything would happen that would sever the bond that had taken them years to form. As he watched her, listening to the beautiful sound of her voice, he was overcome with the loss of what could have been. _It should be our child she sings to. Not Sesshoumaru's ward. It should be me she's promised to. Not Kouga._ Inuyasha balled his hands into fists, his body trembling with emotion, but he could not bring himself to look away. He noticed Sesshoumaru take a place beside him, also watching the two females.

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshoumaru:<strong>

"Rin is taken with her," Sesshoumaru said. It was not a question, but a fact.

"Of course she is," Inuyasha replied gruffly, though his eyes were gentle as he stared at the humans lying together in the grass. "Kagome can make anyone love her."

Sesshoumaru had to bite back a snort. _Foolish half-breed. Allowing himself to be controlled by his human emotions._ The demon lord remained silent though, watching the scene with interest. He was able to pick up the scent of Rin's tears, and moved to intervene when he heard the priestess speak.

"What is the matter, darling? Have I upset you?" the priestess said.

Sesshoumaru waited, listening for the child's response. When he heard it though, it made his heart beat heavily in his chest, though he was not exactly sure why.

"I do not remember if my papa or mama ever sang to me..."

Rin had never spoken to him of her parents. He had never wished to ask her about them, aside from when he had first found her. He was certain the child remembered nothing of her life before joining him, but it had never seemed to be an issue before now. This woman was stirring up feelings in his little ward that he had hoped to avoid. He wasn't exactly a father figure, and he had no desire to be one to her. He was her guardian and nothing else. It was not his duty to coddle her as the priestess had been since he had met her. If she kept this up, he was sure the child would be expecting some kind of replacement, or similar treatment on his part after the priestess left the palace. He frowned, trying to listen to what else the child had to say, but Inuyasha's voice made it difficult.

"Where'd you find the kid anyway?" he asked him curiously. "I didn't think you were the type to take in orphaned humans."

"I am not," Sesshoumaru said icily. "I found her, dead, in a village that had been destroyed by Naraku. Tenseiga called for me to revive her, so I did. She was the only one who was so recently killed that I was able to bring her back."

"Did she remember anything?" Inuyasha asked in a hushed voice. Sesshoumaru looked over at him and noticed that his ears were laid back, his face grim as he stared at his ward.

"No," Sesshoumaru said. "She remembered nothing. Not her parents, not her village- nothing. She followed me after I revived her. When I told her I would be traveling back to my palace, she asked to come with me."

"And you allowed her?" Inuyasha said, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"I told her to do as she pleased," Sesshoumaru said. He opened his mouth to say more, but he managed to pick up on the conversation ahead of them and he silenced himself.

"... the most incredible person in the world. He was strong and brave, and... and I think he was handsome. It is hard to recall what he looked like."

"He sounds like Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru found himself holding his breath a bit. Is that how his ward saw him? Did she truly think so highly of someone who paid so little attention to her? He was perplexed, but found that he was also very pleased to hear this. Then the priestess's voice reached his ears and he grew tense.

"Yes, I suppose he does," the woman said.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction and he was at a loss for words. He could do little but stare as the females suddenly began rolling and running in the gardens. There was a low growl beside him and he looked sideways at Inuyasha, who had his lips pulled back angrily. He fought back a smirk at the reaction, and how upset the woman's words made his brother.

_However unwanted they might be._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The lullaby that Kagome sings to Rin is a Welsh lullaby called Sleep My Babe. It is a beautiful little song that I absolutely adore. I love the idea of Kagome and Rin bonding this way and couldn't help but tie the lullaby into the story somehow. I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter!

-sesshylovr


	26. Chapter 26

The One I Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.**

**A/N: **I _reeeeaaally_ like this chapter. It was a bitch to write though. I kept second-guessing myself, taking stuff out because I was worried that I was trying too hard to make some magic happen- but I'm pretty happy with how it came out. Thank you guys, for being so patient with me and the time it takes me to update this story.

Now, some RL stuff: I'm sure none of you are gonna be too interested in this, but it's pretty exciting for me. My son (who is almost two by the way) is starting to talk! :D

It's not conversations or anything- hell, it's not even full sentences- but he can say Mama, Dada, papa (food), dog, car, and- after watching The Croods a billion times in a row- he can say "dun, dun, duuuuuuuhhn!" with the arm gestures and everything! Needless to say, I am one proud mama at the moment!

Anyway! On with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26:<strong>

Kagome was uncomfortable. It had been one week since the incident with Ayame. One long, horrible, uncomfortable week; and Kagome knew that she would never know peace so long as she was there. Along with the sudden presence of Inuyasha plaguing her every waking moment, there were rumors and insults that circled around her. There were glares and death threats, even two attempts on her life, even after the demons had scented out her innocence and knew the rumors to be false. In the first instance, Kanae had been close by and did away with the demoness that sought to kill Kagome for "having Sesshoumaru's interest." The second time, it was Kagome that had to take a life.

Kagome had been on her way to see the Rin when the demon was strolling by. It was normal that she would come across the occasional demon in the palace, but it was rare that she saw anyone besides the guards or servants this close to the child's bedchambers. But even knowing that, Kagome hadn't paid him any mind. She immediately came to regret that when he suddenly turned on her, slamming her to the wall and pressing a blade against her throat.

Kagome's eyes widened in panic. Kagome recognized him as a bird demon, one of the lower members of Sesshoumaru's court. He was not as handsome as most of the demons she had seen here. He was tall and thin, almost wiry. He had a narrow face, his skin deeply tanned, like copper. His lips were pulled back in a snarl, and Kagome was surprised to realize that he had no fangs. His nose was long, the most prominent part of his features, and pointed, very much like a beak. His hands were very much like a human's, but Kagome knew that this particular demon had the feet of the very animal his kind descended from. She did not want to look down at those feet though, not when she had something so sharp pressed against her vulnerable flesh. She tried to calm herself, staring into his eyes that glistened a deep and impossible black.

"Don't," she pleaded. "I don't want anyone else to die because of me."

"Silence, human!" the bird snapped, pressing the knife closer. Kagome hissed at the sting of the blade. "I do not care if Lord Sesshoumaru wishes to lower himself to bed a human, but I will not sit back and let this palace be tainted by your presence any longer!"

Kagome had hoped he could be reasoned with. She had hoped that she would make him reconsider. But one look into his black eyes, filled with hate, and she knew that it was not possible. He added just the slightest pressure to the blade, and Kagome winced, knowing that it had pierced her skin. There was a flash of bloodlust in the demon's eyes, and Kagome knew that if she did not do something right then, she would die. With a heavy heart, she let loose the tiny amount of control that she had over the jewel, and closed her eyes as the demon was engulfed in a blinding, pink light. She felt the warmth of the light, and the chill after it had disappeared back inside the jewel. She heard the clatter of the knife as it fell to ground now that the owner was no more. The faint scent of burning hair reached her nose, but she refused to open her eyes.

She wasn't sure how long she had been standing there like that when she heard footsteps coming toward her. She bit down hard on her lip as she searched around her with her powers, picking up the demonic aura as it approached. _Inuyasha..._ Her hands that had been pressed flat against the wall now balled into fists, and she forced herself to stand straighter.

"Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes flashed open, and in that instant it was as though a dam had burst. Tears poured from her eyes and she looked down at the ground before her, releasing a broken sob as her eyes took in the pile of ash at her feet. She put a hand over her mouth and pushed herself sideways along the wall, her eyes glued to the remains of the demon that had been very much alive just moments before.

She jumped when a pair of hands suddenly gripped the tops of her arms.

"Kagome, it's me," Inuyasha said gently. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

Kagome shook her head quickly, barely able to see Inuyasha's form from behind the glaze of tears. She opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't talk past the lump in her throat. She buried her face into her hands then, and she was vaguely aware of Inuyasha pulling her to him, but she couldn't bring herself to be angry about it. She let him hold her like that, let him stroke her hair in an attempt to soothe her. She heard his whispers of comfort, but she could hardly make out his words. His voice was drowned out by her thoughts that were raging loudly in her head.

_Why is it so different to kill a demon in its humanoid form? Is it because lower level demons resemble animals so greatly? Are they any different than the ones that live here in the city? Kouga? Kanae? Lord Sesshoumaru? I have killed countless demons before, but before I came here I never had to kill one that looked so human. Will I ever get used to this? Will killing them ever come easier?_ The moment the thought formed however, Kagome realized that she hoped it would never happen. _If killing anyone ever became easy... then I will have truly lost myself._

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?"<p>

Kagome was trailing after Sesshoumaru, a small pack hanging over her shoulder that was covered with a thick, leather cloak. Kanae had woken her early that morning with instructions to pack a change of clothes as well as her knife, _sai_, and a bit of wrapped food and a canteen filled with water. Kagome had done so, dressing in her training gear and a cloak since it was obvious that she was to venture outside the city and waited until Sesshoumaru came to her rooms to fetch her. When he did, she noticed that he too was dressed for travel. So far though, he had yet to answer any of her questions. Kagome huffed in annoyance, deciding that she would remain silent until he decided to speak to her.

Which turned out to be immediately after she decided to be silent.

"I have another lesson for you," he said as they approached the door to the city. "One that we need to travel outside of the Western Capital for."

"Will we be gone long?" Kagome asked, though she was more than happy to be out of the palace.

Kagome shuddered, trying to push back the memory of her run-in with the bird demon. She hadn't wanted to kill anyone, but she wasn't going to sit back and let someone kill her either. She was tired of having to watch her back when she wasn't even a threat to anyone to begin with. No matter how she behaved, or how nonchalant Sesshoumaru was when addressing her, the rumors did not quiet. Kagome was in a constant state of embarrassment and paranoia. _And if I feel this terrible, I can't even begin to imagine how Lord Sesshoumaru must feel._ She looked up at him as his arm wound around her waist and he leapt down to the Merchant Level of the city.

"A few days at the most," he told her as they dropped. "If we take much longer, I may as well discontinue your training altogether."

"Then how long we are gone depends solely on me?" Kagome asked, feeling her heart accelerate. "What am I to do?"

"You will see once we reach the forest," he told her, striding toward the gates to the city. Kagome gulped, gripping her pack tightly before she hurried after him.

"What of Lord Kouga?" she asked. "Has he sent word of his location? Will he be gone much longer?"

"The last letter I received from him was a few days ago," Sesshoumaru said tiredly. "He only said that he would be here as soon as he could."

Kagome bit her lip. She could not help but feel a bit concerned about her intended. The man had been gone for weeks now, and not once had he addressed a letter to her. They were all for Sesshoumaru, and the damn dog would never let her see what they said. He would just relay the messages to her, but even she could tell that there was something he wasn't telling her. _What on Earth could possibly be taking him so long? _

As they stepped out of the palace gates, Kagome pushed the thought to the back of her mind. It would not do well for her to be distracted now. She had work to do, and she would be damned if she failed at whatever it was Sesshoumaru had planned for her.

Gripping her cloak tightly around her throat, Kagome leaned into the wind and followed Sesshoumaru across the stone bridge, away from the Western Capital.

* * *

><p>They had been walking for hours. Kagome was more than relieved when the rocky terrain was slowly becoming thick with trees. She prayed that they would be able to stop soon. The thin air, and the pace at which they were scaling down the mountain was taking its toll on her. Despite her conditioning with Sesshoumaru these past few weeks, she was nowhere near prepared to handle these conditions. Life as Kouga's intended had softened her more than she realized. Not being allowed to leave the manor's walls had weakened her endurance considerably.<p>

Despite how desperately she wanted to stop however, she never once spoke a word to Sesshoumaru of her discomfort. She was trying to prove herself after all, and she would not do so by letting him know that she couldn't handle a hike down a mountain. She did her best to keep her breathing even, despite the way the cold air was rattling her lungs and stinging her nose and making her chest ache. She clenched and unclenched her hands, trying to get some blood flowing to her fingers that were tingling from the frosty air. How was it possible for it to be so cold this far into the spring? There wasn't a speck of snow in sight and yet Kagome felt as though she was wading in it.

"We shall make camp here."

Kagome stopped a few feet behind Sesshoumaru, silently thanking the gods that she wouldn't have to walk anymore. All she wanted to do was build a fire, eat something, and curl beneath a pile of furs. _I doubt the furs will be an option..._ She sighed, dropping her pack and rubbing her hands together, trying to force some feeling back into them.

"Well you got me out here, Lord Sesshoumaru," she breathed, watching her breath float into a white puff before her. "Now what?"

Just then Sesshoumaru turned to look back at her over his shoulder. He smirked, and suddenly Kagome wished she had stayed in bed that morning.

* * *

><p>Kagome was running as fast as she could, wishing that she had her bow and arrows with her instead of these blasted <em>sai. <em>If she had her arrows, this blasted thing would be dead right now, and she wouldn't be running blindly through the forest, staggering down the steep ground of the mountainside.

"I can smell you, woman!"

Kagome gasped, her eyes widening, but refusing to look behind her where the sound of pounding footsteps and that dreadful voice came from. She looked around, whispering the spell to hide her scent as her eyes searched for somewhere to hide. She looked up ahead and saw a branch hanging low, just a bit thicker than her arm. _That will have to do._ She pushed herself harder, quickly tucking her _sai_ into their holsters at her thighs before she pushed off the ground, her hands reaching out for the branch.

_Got it!_ Her hands wrapped around the branch, and she swung her weight around so that she was propelled forward and up, loosening her grip just enough so that she could swing around it before she tightened her hands and planted her feet atop the branch. She let a smile slip before she could hear the crunching of leaves and branches and feel the tremble of the land as the demon approached. She spared a glance over her shoulder and she could see trees being pushed aside, swaying as the creature rambled past. She swallowed a gasp of panic as she turned her eyes around, searching for somewhere else for her to run to.

_Go kill a demon, he says! Don't use your powers, he says! Dammit Sesshoumaru, if I die out here I'll kill you!_

"Now, now, priestess," she heard the creature's gravelly voice say mockingly. "Hiding your scent from me? Shame on you. Don't think that just because I cannot smell you I won't be able to find you. You should have just surrendered. I might have let you live."

Kagome rolled her eyes. _I am going to wring Sesshoumaru's neck for this. I have hardly had enough training to properly _defend_ myself, let alone _kill_ someone without my powers! _With a quick breath, she pushed herself upright to stand carefully on the branch so that she could reach out for another. _Just don't fall. Don't fall. Don't fall- _Kagome's eyes locked on another branch just ahead. She glanced down for a moment, taking in the long fall that was in store for her if she fell. She looked back up at the branch and steeled herself, rubbing her suddenly sweating palms against her leather-clad legs before she held them before her. She squatted down just a bit, the sound of the demon's footsteps thundering ever closer. With a small gasp, she pushed off the branch and leapt forward, her arms outstretched for the branch and-

She caught it!

Kagome was mentally celebrating this accomplishment when she heard the sound of something cracking. She frowned, her entire body engulfed in a wave of cold when she felt the branch shift under her weight. _Crack!_ Kagome looked up at the branch, trying her best to still her body to keep from swaying too much. She followed the branch to her left, spotting where it connected to the tall oak. Her eyes widened, her heart pounding in time with the footsteps of the demon that was almost upon her. _Crack!_ The branch shifted a bit more, enough that Kagome could see where the branch was ready to give way. She looked around desperately. If she tried to swing for another branch, she was almost positive the one she was holding would break and she'd fall. If she did nothing, it would break and she'd fall. _I'm going to strangle Sesshoumaru's stupid, perfect neck-_

_ Crack! _She heard the footsteps stop suddenly and a chill went down her spine as laughter suddenly surrounded her.

"Found you."

"Damn," Kagome breathed just as the branch finally snapped and she was sent falling toward the ground, and the demon that was waiting for her below.

* * *

><p>"Finally," Kouga sighed.<p>

He walked out of the temple, rolling his head back and feeling as though an immense weight had been lifted from his shoulders. The holy man from this particular village had agreed to joining the battle, but only after having Kouga try to persuade him for the last three hours. The man had finally agreed after Kouga had promised to have supplies delivered so that the holy man could renovate the old temple, as well as locate and purchase a new statue of the deity that this village worshipped. Kouga had grudgingly agreed, and now- he was done with his quest.

"Was that the last one, Lord Kouga?" Tsubaki asked from his side. Kouga smiled down at her.

"Yes," he said, stretching his arms over his head. "Finally, we can return to the palace. I have been away far too long."

"Perhaps we could eat before we depart?" Tsubaki suggested with a hopeful smile. "I don't think you will want to stop to rest until we've reached the Western Capital."

"That sounds like a brilliant idea," Kouga said, sniffing a bit to find somewhere for them to eat. "I think I smell some roasting chicken with our name on it."

Tsubaki smiled up at him, letting him lead the way through the small town. She let him get just a bit further away from her before she allowed herself to whisper her master's name. The moment she did, she was overcome with that familiar, sickening feeling, but schooled her face into a mask of indifference. She swallowed, her body trembling when he finally spoke.

_"It's about damn time," _she heard him growl. _"You find Kagome the instant you get into the palace. Understood?"_

_Yes, master._

_"Good. Do not ruin this, Tsubaki. I will make sure that you will regret it if you do."_

With that last foreboding message, she felt Naraku fade away from the reaches of her mind. She let out a sigh of relief when the pressure was gone, and she raised a hand to press her fingertips against her forehead.

"Are you alright, Miss Tsubaki?"

She jumped, looking up at Kouga who had slowed down a bit and was staring down at her from his place at her side. She gave him a shy smile and nodded before she turned away in what she knew he would register as embarrassment.

"I'm just a bit tired," she said quietly, tucking some of her pale locks behind her ear. "I have never traveled so far so quickly, Lord Kouga."

"I apologize for that, Miss Tsubaki," Kouga said with a frown, putting a hand innocently on her shoulder. "But once we reach the palace, I will make sure you are given time to rest."

"You have been so very kind to me," Tsubaki said, smiling up at him. "I do not deserve it."

"Nonsense," Kouga said, giving her his signature crooked grin. "Now come along, the tavern is just over there."

Tsubaki let the smile fall from her face as Kouga walked past her toward the small building. She fought the urge to roll her eyes and rushed to keep up with him. The sooner they left this horrid little village, the sooner they could get to Sesshoumaru's palace. Too much time had been wasted as it was. Just as they approached the building, two men reeking of alcohol came stumbling out.

One of them, a fair-skinned fellow with long, dark hair and bloodshot eyes locked on Kouga, stopped, taking in his clothes and tensing at the sight of his tail swaying lazily behind him. Kouga stared at the man, straightening to his full height. Tsubaki frowned as the males continued to eye each other. Just then, the other drunk human stopped, looking up to see what was keeping his companion. His blue eyes fell on Tsubaki and a lecherous grin erupted onto his face. Tsubaki looked down her nose at the man in disgust before she felt Kouga wrap his hand around her elbow, pulling her close to his side.

"Can I help you?" he asked the men, his voice ending in a low, warning growl. The men laughed before the long-haired one stood up straighter, narrowing his eyes at the wolf.

"You're a demon," the man said. Kouga rose an eyebrow and nodded once.

"And you're a human," the other said, this time addressing Tsubaki. Tsubaki had to fight back a frown of distaste as she stared at the man who was swaying where he stood.

"I am," she said lowly. "What of it?"

"It seems all you demons 'ave it in your heads that our women are free for the takin'," the blue-eyed man slurred. "First that Western lord, now every noble thinks 'e can just swoop in."

"Disgusting," the first one joined in, eyes narrowing on Tsubaki. "And you, a holy woman! Though that seems questionable with the company you keep."

Tsubaki would have laughed at this man and killed him and his friend on the spot had she been alone, but she was not. She was with Kouga and she had to pretend to be every bit the docile, holy woman he thought her to be. She looked at the man with wide eyes and balled fists as she took in an offended gasp.

"How dare-?" Tsubaki began angrily before she felt Kouga's grip on her arm tighten as he pulled her back. She looked up at him with a confused frown. "Lord Kouga?"

"What do you mean about the Western Lord?" Kouga asked, his voice dangerously low. The men snickered to themselves before the dark-haired one looked up.

"You haven't heard?" he laughed drunkenly. "That dog has taken a human concubine. A priestess that resides in his palace."

Tsubaki's eyes widened and her lips parted in shock that was completely genuine before she looked up at Kouga. She knew he was thinking the same thing she was. _But they couldn't possibly be talking about Kagome. That woman-child doesn't have a disloyal bone in her pathetic body. _The wolf was staring at the men before them, but she was certain he couldn't see either of them. His blue irises were being overtaken as his eyes bled red. A growl that started in his chest was growing louder, making his entire body tremble visibly. He lowered his head so that his bangs covered his eyes.

"Where did you hear this?" he asked, his voice so gravelly that Tsubaki wouldn't have recognized it as his if she hadn't seen it come from his lips.

"People are talking all over the Eastern and Western lands," one man laughed. "I heard she was even _betrothed _to _another_ lord before the Western lord took her for himself!"

"Can you imagine what the woman must look like to have two demons after 'er? What I wouldn't do to get my hands on that-"

Kouga let loose a snarl then that was so savage it made the Tsubaki's skin erupt in goose pimples. She watched with wide eyes as Kouga's eyes gleamed scarlet and his fangs elongated to peek out from between his lips. Her heart quickened when his gaze landed on her.

"We're leaving," he snarled, pulling a terrified Tsubaki to his chest and scooping her into his arms. "Now."

* * *

><p>Kagome groaned from her place on the forest floor. Her eyes slowly opened, but she had to blink a few times before they were able to focus on anything. She could see the tree trunks all around her, and she noticed that the sky was just as bright as it had been when she fell.<p>

Fell.

She fell out of the tree! And the demon-

"No..."

"Yes," came a sinister voice from behind her.

Kagome gasped, trying to roll over, only to wince in pain when her ribs protested against he action. She heard leaves crunching behind her, and felt the thud through the ground as the demon took a few steps toward her. Kagome's eyes widened in panic and she reached down to her thigh in an attempt to grab one of her weapons.

"I don't think so," the demon said, and Kagome cried out in pain when she felt its claws rake against he skin of her arm and leg, swiping the weapon off her body, holster and all, and out of her reach.

"Stay away from me!" she commanded, using the surge of adrenaline in her veins to push herself with her left arm, onto her back, her right arm cradled and bleeding against her chest.

Above her was a bear demon. A lower level one that still had the features of the animal for which it was named, but it wore armor over its chest and forearms, and breeches over its legs, leaving the rest of its black fur exposed for her to see. She glared up into its glowing red eyes, trying her best to keep from panicking when it licked its jowls hungrily as it stared down at her. The demon lifted a furred, bloodied hand to its mouth, its long, pointed, pink tongue darting out to lick her blood from its claws. Kagome shuddered.

"A virgin," it said, chuckling in amusement. Kagome's eyes widened as an entirely different panic overtook her.

In that moment, all of her training with Sesshoumaru left her mind and she rolled back onto her stomach. She clawed at the ground with her good arm, digging the toes of her boots into the soil to push herself away from her attacker. It was then that she heard his chuckling turn to loud, thundering laughter and then all she could process was pain.

Kagome screamed a shrill, terrified scream as his claws dug into her back quickly, slicing through the leather that she wore down to her skin. Her body went cold, and she arched her back in pain, her eyes screwed shut just as a shadow covered her. A clawed hand gripped her shoulder and tossed her onto her back violently, earning another pained howl to escape from her lips as the dirt and branches beneath her pressed into her wound.

"I will enjoy this," he said as he lowered himself to kneel above her, large, terrifying hands placed on either side of her head. "Let's see if we can make you scream for me again."

Kagome's eyes darted open and suddenly she wasn't staring at a bear youkai, but at a terrible thunder demon with the body of a reptile that had haunted her dreams for years. She took in a sharp breath when she felt a hand against her collar-bone and released a scream so loud that the demon sat up, putting its hands over its rounded ears and wincing at the sound. He didn't suffer long though, for in the next instant he was surrounded with a blinding pink light and disappeared in an explosion of holy energy and ash.

Kagome laid there for a moment, just staring up at the bits of sky she could make out through the trees. Her heart started to calm and her eyes started to droop from the exhaustion she felt after that last attack. Her pain dulled to a steady throb, and before she realized it was happening, her eyes were closing as a soft sigh escaped her lips.

"...Sesshoumaru..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshoumaru:<strong>

He picked up the scent of her blood before he heard her scream. He turned his head a bit to lean an elven ear toward the sound, but made no other move to go after the girl. He was perched in a tree, sitting on a higher branch with one leg bent and the other dangling lazily. His cloak hung from his shoulders though he had no need for it. His body was not bothered by the slight chill in the air.

His sensitive hearing picked up the sounds of a struggle and he closed his eyes so that he could focus solely on the female. He heard her demands of the demon, as well as the demon's reply. It wasn't until the words registered in his mind that he opened his eyes and inhaled sharply.

_Damn._

He heard another scream and he leapt from his perch onto the ground. Soundlessly, he darted through the forest, one hand held tightly around the hilt of his sword as he went. Just as he was able to make out the shape of the bear, the woman let out a piercing scream that had him staggering as he ran, then finally stopping so that he could press his palms to his ears. He winced, glaring up ahead just as a wave of holy energy came rushing toward him. Quickly, he pushed off of the ground, using his demonic strength to send him up into the air before he gathered his youki to form a cloud of energy beneath his feet, sending him higher, away from the blast.

_I told her not to use her powers, but given the circumstances..._

Sesshoumaru was instantly annoyed at the amount of patience he had with this girl. Had it not been for Kouga and the desperate need to stop this war before it started, the little priestess would have never crossed his path and he wouldn't have this irritating migraine that seemed to develop every time she was near. _I should have just handed her over to the half-breed the moment he got here._

Immediately, Sesshoumaru shook his head at the thought. He was too honorable to shirk his duties, even one as menial as protecting an ally's betrothed. _If she were demon, perhaps it wouldn't be so troublesome._ But now, knowing the woman and remembering the fire that he always saw burning in her eyes he couldn't bring himself to completely agree with that thought. _If she were anything but what she was, it is not likely that I would hold her in the same respect as I do now._

As the light faded away, he slowly made his way back toward the ground. He was certain that the demon was dead, and from the size of that attack, he was positive that the woman was in a state of exhaustion. He sniffed and was slightly alarmed at the amount of blood he could smell on the air. _Her wounds will need tending._

When he found her, she was lying on her back, her lids drifting shut as she took in slow, shallow breaths. He took comfort in the fact that she was still breathing, but her skin was becoming deathly pale, and her heart was struggling to beat steadily in her chest. Just as he approached her, her eyelids fell, sending sooty lashes to fall against her cheeks. Her pale lips parted in a sigh that made him pause in his movements.

"...Sesshoumaru..."

He frowned. Had she sensed him? He doubted she would be able to sense his aura in her drained state, but if she had been calling for him, she must have known that there was no way he could have heard her say his name from as far as he had been- even with his demon hearing. _She said my name instinctively. That is all_. But even that thought troubled him.

With a nearly inaudible sigh of his own, he approached her unconscious body, swooping down to take her into his arms. When he did, he heard her groan in pain and felt warmth and grime cover his hand that was on her back. _There is one wound. _He looked down to where his other arm was holding her behind her knees and saw a tear in the leather just by her thigh. _And another._ Her right arm, coming to lay across her exposed midriff, was bleeding steadily onto his person, as well as across her skin. _And the last one._ The girl shifted a bit in his hold, and her head came to rest on his shoulder, her face against the skin of his neck. Her short breaths were fanning against his skin, sending involuntary tingles down his spine.

Once more, Sesshoumaru found himself inhaling deeply at the scent of her blood. His eyes suddenly drooped and a low growl fought to escape his lips. With an angry snarl, he shook his head, shoving his beast back to the recesses of his mind. _I am not some undisciplined animal! I will not be overcome by the stench of a human wench's blood._ With quick, purposeful steps, he made his way back to their camp, doing his best to breath through his mouth.

* * *

><p>When Kagome came to, she realized that she was laying on her side, and it was still bright out. Her eyes stared blankly ahead of her at the fire that was burning just a few feet away from her before she allowed herself to look around. She let out a soft gasp when a breeze rolled by and she realized that most of the skin of her torso was bare. She moved to push herself up to sit, but a firm hand on her shoulder forced her back down. She stiffened, looking over her shoulder to see a pair of golden eyes gleaming in the firelight.<p>

"Sesshoumaru!" she choked out, wincing when her throat stung from using it.

The demon lord rose a regal eyebrow at her as he moved his hand away from her shoulder to reach for something else behind her. Kagome frowned, watching as he lifted a gourd, holding it over her before he poured its contents onto her leg. She gasped when she felt the cold liquid against her skin. She opened her mouth to speak, but only managed a weak, strangled sound.

"That was an impressive roar you released earlier," Sesshoumaru said as he dabbed at her skin with something. "It even affected me from a good distance away."

Kagome flushed in mild embarrassment, which only intensified when she felt Sesshoumaru put the gourd to her lips, leaning over her as he did so. She parted her lips, taking in the cool liquid, thankful to find out that it was water. She closed her eyes as she drank, enjoying the feel of the water against her sore throat. When Sesshoumaru pulled the gourd away, she sighed. Looking back at him from the corner of her eye she smirked.

"And here I thought nothing could affect the mighty Lord Sesshoumaru," she said, her voice still a bit raspy. The corner of the demon's mouth twitched a bit before he looked away.

"The wounds on your arm and leg have been cleaned, and the bleeding has stopped," he said, changing the subject. "I need to clean the wound on your back, but it requires... _ahem._"

Kagome flushed furiously and bit the inside of her cheek. She looked up slowly at Sesshoumaru and was surprised to find just the faintest hint of pink on the demon lord's cheeks. It made her feel a bit better about what she was going to have to do. With trembling hands, she pushed herself up, groaning when she felt the wound on her back tug and sting horribly. Her leather shirt, which had been torn during her encounter with the demon was torn across her back. She could feel the leather material dangling awkwardly from her shoulders, the sleeves still tight on her arms, were the only thing keeping the garment from falling off entirely. She did her best to keep her back to Sesshoumaru so that no more of her would be revealed as she started to untwist the ties that held it closed at her front.

"Here," she heard him say stiffly, and suddenly a large, black cloak was being dangled in front of her.

Kagome blinked in surprise, looking up at the pale hand that was holding it over her shoulder. Slowly, she reached out and took the fabric, her surprise increasing when she realized that this wasn't her cloak, but his. With slightly trembling hands, she set the cloak in her lap so that she could continue to remove her top. Once she did, she quickly held the cloak to her front, feeling a blush creep all the way from her hairline to her chest.

"I will be quick," he assured her. "I am going to pour water on your wound now."

"Alright," Kagome said softly, taking her bottom lip between her teeth and closing her eyes.

She inhaled sharply when the cold water splashed across her wounded skin. She bit back a whimper, hunching forward, then hissed when the position put strain on her wounds. Another breeze rushed past and she was soon shivering almost uncontrollably. As if the pain and embarrassment weren't enough, she was now overcome by the rapidly dropping temperature on the mountainside. And here she thought she couldn't possibly feel any weaker.

Sesshoumaru began to dab at the open flesh and Kagome let her mouth fall open so that she could pant painfully, fighting against actually crying out. He was being surprisingly gentle with her, but even the faintest of touches were causing her more pain than she thought was possible. Eventually, the pain was so constant that she was able to push it to the back of her mind as she thought back on how she had allowed herself to get injured in the first place.

Flashes of the encounter flooded her mind. The terror, mixed with past memories- things she had long since repressed were now rushing to the surface and she found herself trembling harder, but from rage this time. Twice now, she had lost control because of fear. Twice she had let a demon- no, a male- almost get the best of her. She could not blame demons for this alone, because it could just as likely have been a human that had tried to force himself on her. Her eyes flashed open in horror at that thought. At least with demons, she had spiritual energy that could destroy them. Those powers however, were useless against a human. This realization just made it more apparent that she desperately needed to become stronger. Had it been a human, could she have defended herself against such an assault? She closed her eyes tightly when she felt the prickle of tears. She wouldn't let herself think about it. Thankfully, Sesshoumaru dabbed at a particularly deep part of her wound and she gasped in pain, clenching her fists tightly in the cloak at her chest.

"Gods, I'd bring the bastard back just so I could kill him again," she breathed.

"It could have been arranged had you not purified his entire body," Sesshoumaru said offhandedly. Kagome jumped a bit, not realizing that she had spoken aloud. She looked at him over her bare shoulder and frowned.

"Surely you jest?" she said, her eyes widening in wonder when he shook his head. "How is such a thing possible?"

Sesshoumaru said nothing as he continued to treat her wound. He kept his eyes downcast, but Kagome continued to stare at him. She wasn't sure if she should believe him or not. Sure, he was powerful- but to bring back the dead? Such things could were only capable of the Gods. His eyes flashed up to hers as though sensing her doubt. Kagome found herself trapped in that gaze for a moment before she dropped her eyes and turned around.

"Did your mother not tell you how your brother came to be healed after his ordeal?" Sesshoumaru said after another moment of silence. Kagome tensed and her eyes widened.

"No," she whispered. "I-I just assumed she had used her powers..."

She felt a wave of nausea for a moment. Her brother... He had _died?_ She felt a cold sweat break out onto her forehead and the forest seemed to spin around her for a moment. She wilted forward, just barely managing to brace herself up with a trembling arm. Her hair spilled around her face in unruly curls, littered with leaves and dirt.

"He died?" she breathed. "He died and you brought him back?"

"Yes."

Kagome felt the air escape her. Tears poured down her cheeks as she stared at the ground unblinkingly. Her brother who still spent afternoons with her to drink tea and joke had _died_ and she hadn't even known? She knew that there was something that haunted him, but she had never imagined it was anything besides the horrible torture he had experienced while held prisoner. _Why did he never tell me?_ She was wracked with guilt. The only reason they had taken him was because of her. He had been hurt because he refused to help them capture her. _He died for me._ Kagome put a hand over her mouth to keep from retching.

"He had accepted his death," Sesshoumaru said suddenly, and Kagome jumped, nearly forgetting that he was there. "It was by the will of Tenseiga that he was returned to this world. It seems he is still needed here."

"Tenseiga?" she repeated, her voice thick with her tears.

"My sword," he told her, running dry fabric over her wound gently. "The sword that you found-"

"The one you nearly killed me for touching," Kagome said, chuckling a bit. She brought up a hand to wipe away her tears. "Incredible. A sword that can bring the dead back to life..."

"It has its limits," Sesshoumaru said, and Kagome felt his hands move away from her back. "Tenseiga can only return a soul to this world once. If your brother were to fall again, I would not be able to save him."

Kagome swallowed, processing this information. Sesshoumaru was truly the strongest demon she'd ever met. To be able to weild the power of the gods, he had to be the most powerful demon in the world. It was no wonder Rin worshipped him so. She heard the demon lord cough to get her attention and she turned to look at him over her shoulder again.

"I need to wrap the wound," he said, the pink returning to the bridge of his nose.

Kagome's lips parted in surprise and she felt her heart race in panic. She met Sesshoumaru's eyes, surprised that he managed to keep the cold mask on his face despite the blush that was just noticeable against his alabaster skin. It would have made her laugh under different circumstances. Now, all she could do was stare as terror struck her. Of all the places for the blasted demon to injure her, did it have to be her back? She started to chew on her bottom lip and she turned away, her face practically glowing as her blush flooded her cheeks.

"I will not look," he assured her. Kagome nodded and after taking a deep breath, she let the cloak fall into her lap, sitting as tall as she could.

Her breast bindings were in tatters with the leather in her lap, so her chest was exposed to the breeze that was biting into her skin. Slowly, so as not to agitate her wound further, she raised her arms out of Sesshoumaru's way. _Of course he will not look, he is too honorable for that. I am worried about what he might have to _touch. Kagome shook her head a bit to clear her thoughts, looking skyward as she felt him lay a clawed hand against her side, over her ribs.

"This will be quick," he told her, and Kagome nodded so that he knew she had heard him.

In an instant, the feel of his hand on her skin was gone. She sat there for a moment, her eyes blinking rapidly in confusion until she felt the tightness of the binding against her flesh being tucked into place. She gasped and looked down, realizing that in that brief moment, Sesshoumaru had managed to skillfully bind her wound without her even knowing he had touched her. She stared down at herself in astonishment for a moment longer until she heard something drop in front of her. She stared dumbly at the sack, knowing it was hers, but not quite understanding where it had come from.

"Get dressed," Sesshoumaru said stiffly from behind her. "We shall return to the palace."

Kagome frowned, looking over her shoulder at the demon lord who now had his back to her as he wiped his hands on something she couldn't see.

"But I didn't kill the demon as you instructed," Kagome said. "Was that not the purpose of all this?"

"That was before," Sesshoumaru said, sending an irritated glance over his shoulder at her. "You are wounded. I hardly expected you to succeed before, but now there is no hope."

Kagome bristled a bit at his words. She got to her feet, though her legs trembled and she turned to face him, her shoulders back and her chin high. Her hair fell over her shoulders and down her back in a wild mess, and she was certain she looked almost feral with her torn clothes and dirty skin, but she didn't care.

"I am not leaving until I kill a demon," she said, leaving no room for argument.

Sesshoumaru turned to face her fully, an eyebrow raised in amusement. He stepped toward her slowly, dropping the bit of brown fabric that he had been using to clean his hands. Kagome held her ground, her gaze never wavering as she met his eyes with a determined glare. Only when they were toe-to-toe did he stop. He stared down at her, his golden eyes calculating. Kagome put her hands on her hips and lifted her chin a bit more, refusing to feel small in his presence despite the fact that he was nearly two heads taller than her.

"Is that so?" he said, his voice low. Kagome blinked when his breath fanned across her face, but she did not look away.

"I refuse to return to the palace otherwise," she told him.

They stood there for a while longer, staring into the other's eyes, waiting for the other to give. Kagome hardly let herself blink for fear that he would see it as a retreat. She was trying her damnedest to prove herself capable of being his student- she wouldn't let today's incident ruin it for her. Her training, the battle, her entire involvement in this war was riding on whether or not she could prove herself a warrior on this mountainside. Just when she thought she would lose her mind from standing there so long without speaking, Sesshoumaru's lips turned upward in a small, satisfied smile.

"Very well," he told her, turning away to gather his things. "Get dressed and we shall find you a new opponent."

For only an instant did she let the joy of victory flood her being. In the next, Kagome's eyes widened and her face burned crimson as she processed what he had just said. She looked down at herself, only just remembering that she wore nothing over her torso but the bandages that Sesshoumaru had just wrapped around her. She gasped, rushing to her pack to snatch out another uniform and dressing as quickly as humanly possible. Though he had already disappeared into the trees, Kagome could hear Sesshoumaru's chuckle loud and mocking in her ears and she cursed.

"Damn dog."

* * *

><p>Kagome was crouched low on the ground, breathing in quiet, shallow breaths so that her target did not notice her. Her scent was masked, and her heart was beating steadily in her chest. She licked her dry lips, pushing herself up just a bit so that she could make out the figure of the demon that stood on the other side of the shrubbery that she hid behind.<p>

The demon's back was to her as it sniffed around, its fur was thick and gray, matted with blood and dirt. It stood over its latest kill, a human man that had been hunting in the forest and strayed into the demon's territory. Kagome's eyes narrowed and she slowly reached down to unsheath her weapons. The demon continued to paw at its meal, licking its claws now and then as it did so. There was the soft sound of her weapon sliding from its sheath and Kagome tensed, her eyes locked on the demon who had stiffened as well. Its head turned to the side, its pointed ears twitching atop its head in search of the source of the sound. It was then that Kagome was able to make out the face of a badger. She cursed mentally.

Badger demons were extremely vicious. If she wanted to survive this, she would have to get close and deal a killing blow while managing to avoid its long, deadly claws and fangs. If she were capable of running, she knew that she could tire it out first, then kill it- but her wounds would not allow her to get far. No, she would have to rush it, and hopefully catch it off-guard. Go for its throat and avoid its jaws. _If only it were that easy._

Steeling herself, Kagome waited until the badger turned its attention back to its meal before she took in a sharp breath and pounced.

She was rushing toward the demon's back with her weapons in either hand just as its ears perked up at the sound of her approach. She pushed off the ground to jump as high as she could, thankfully managing to get her arms around the demon's neck. The badger let out a howl of protest before it started to snarl viciously, its short arms flailing in anger. Kagome held on tightly, struggling to keep her grip when the demon stood upright, spinning around in an attempt to dislodge her. Kagome tried to raise an arm to strike its throat, but the moment she did, she felt herself slip off the creature's back. She cursed as she was thrown backward, her body hitting the trunk of a tree perfectly.

She cried out, sliding limply down the tree's bark, pain erupting from her wound. She had just managed to gather herself when she saw the demon's massive claws swiping toward her. She gasped and rolled out of the way, trying her best to ignore the pain. She was positive that her wound was bleeding again. _The sooner I finish this demon, the sooner I can return to the palace and rest._ She landed on one knee, the other leg bent so that she was able to push herself up onto her feet the moment the demon's shadow was over her. She whirled around as she ran so that she could keep her eyes on her opponent.

The demon was snarling angrily, its eyes glowing red in the dimming light of the forest. It charged at her and made another move to swipe at her head. Kagome was able to duck and pushed herself toward the demon, her arms crossed in front of her, her _sai _ready to strike. She lashed out, piercing the skin of the demon's belly and it reared back, swinging a short arm instinctively as it backed away from her. The back of its furred hand caught her shoulder and she was knocked sideways onto the forest floor.

Kagome felt the air fly from her lungs and she coughed. The demon was momentarily distracted by the wound on its belly so she was able to catch her breath before it moved to attack her again. It let out a wordless roar at the same time Kagome unleashed a battle cry of her own. The demon's claws were aimed low. Kagome used this to her advantage. Just as its hand moved to strike her legs, she jumped up, pushing off its hand and propelling herself higher, toward its face. The demon's mouth opened as though to swallow her whole, but Kagome was able to take hold of the badger's ear with her left hand, dropping her _sai_ in the process. The demon's head was tilted to the side as it tried to alleviate some of the pain from having her dangling there, which sent her resting just against the side of its face.

Kagome smiled grimly as she gripped the _sai_ in her right hand tightly, using as much force as she could to shove the blade up into the beast's head. The demon froze instantly, and Kagome yanked her weapon out from its body, grimacing at the spray of blood before she turned herself to push her feet against the demon's furred chest. She managed to arch her back enough so that her hands landed on the ground after a moment of flying, pushing off the ground so that she bounced back a bit, landing on the balls of her feet.

She watched as the demon swayed before falling backward, the glow in its eyes gone. Blood continued to spray, but the demon itself lay lifeless on the ground, leaves that were dislodged from their places in the trees from its thundering landing, falling innocently around it. Kagome was panting heavily, her back throbbing in pain. She took a few steps back, slowly, as her legs were feeling wobbly now that the adrenaline had left her body. She felt suddenly nauseous, but she pushed it to the back of her mind the moment she felt herself collide with something warm and solid.

She jumped and whirled around, sagging in relief when she realized who it was.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," she breathed. "You startled me."

The demon lord said nothing as he walked past her to examine her kill. She bit her lip, sheathing her weapon and hurrying after him in search of its twin. She found it lying on the ground, just beside the demon's body. She was kneeling down to retrieve it just as she heard the quiet hum from her companion. She looked up at him, waiting for him to say something.

"I will be honest," Sesshoumaru said after another moment of staring at the dead badger demon. "I did not have much hope of you succeeding."

Kagome frowned a bit before she let herself smile, shaking her head. She stood upright, sheathing her second weapon and resting her hands on her hips. Sesshoumaru turned to look at her, an eyebrow raised before he bowed his head in her direction.

"You proved me wrong," he conceded, his eyes smiling when he looked at her again though his face was as blank as ever.

Kagome smiled brightly, nodding her head toward him, throwing her arms out theatrically as she did so.

"Thank you, thank you," she said, fighting to contain her laughter.

Sesshoumaru looked as though he wanted to roll his eyes, but instead looked away, his hands folding behind his back. Kagome let out a chuckle before she turned away from the demon toward what was left of the man's body. Her smile was gone in an instant and she was by his side, kneeling down to close the dark brown eyes that were staring blankly up at the trees above them. Kagome could tell he had been handsome. He had a handsomely angled jaw and a strong, narrow nose. His hair was a surprisingly light brown, almost tawny, and cut short. Much of the man's torso was gone, as well as one of his arms and there were horrible gashes on the side of his face. There was so much blood that Kagome was barely able to see the glimmer of the golden band that rested on his left hand.

"He has a wife somewhere," she whispered. "Maybe a family as well."

"Hn," Sesshoumaru said, coming to stand behind her. Kagome looked up at him, her blue eyes wide and sad.

"We can't leave him here like this," Kagome said softly, her voice pleading. "I would like to bury him and send word to his family. Perhaps there is a village nearby that knows of a man who went hunting and is expecting his return."

Sesshoumaru said nothing. He looked around before he sniffed delicately. He was still looking away when he finally spoke.

"There is a village just outside the forest on the mountainside," he told her. "It is likely where he came from."

He looked down at her, and Kagome bit her lip. Sesshoumaru was suddenly removing his cloak and pushing back his sleeves. Kagome stood up just as Sesshoumaru kneeled down, draping the cloak over the mans body and taking it into his arms. She gasped and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Humans prefer to have their dead buried nearby do they not?" he asked her, his eyes daring her to question him. "We shall return his body to his village and then we will return to the palace."

To say she was surprised was an understatement. She wasn't expecting an act of such kindness from the icy demon lord. Kagome gave him a small smile and she nodded. Sesshoumaru let out a soft "Hn," before he looked away and adjusted the body in his arms, not even frowning at the blood that was spilling over his person.

"Stand close," he told her. "I will fly us there to save time."

"Alright," Kagome said, coming to stand at his side just as she felt his youki building at their feet.

She had seen him do this before, back in Deepwell, but then she had been weak, and he had held her. Now, she stared down in surprise, watching as a cloud of pure energy lifted them off of the ground. She gasped, reaching out to grip his left arm tightly in both of her own. She kept her eyes downcast, staring as they were raised above the treetops into the sky. Her face split into a slow smile and she was tilting this way and that to take in more of the view.

She didn't notice that she was pressed so closely against the demon lord.

She didn't notice the flash of his golden eyes toward her, staring in complete surprise at her actions.

But what was more important, she didn't notice the fact that he allowed her to remain as she was.

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshoumaru:<strong>

He should have shoved her away.

He should have told her to release his arm.

He should _not_ have enjoyed having her so close.

There was something about this tiny woman that was sending his instincts into a frenzy. Not only was the scent of her blood enough to drive him insane, but now he was allowing her to _touch_ him. He was not a weak-minded male that lost himself at the glance of an attractive woman. He was not some lowly demon that gave in to instincts. He was Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, and he had _no _weaknesses.

So what was it about this woman that made him question himself more than once?

It wasn't her power. She hardly had any without the Shikon Jewel to amplify them. It was not her looks, for he had been surrounded by demonesses much more beautiful than she. She looked up at him in excitement and he watched her from the corner of his eye. Immediately, he was drawn to the sparkle that was gleaming in her wide, sapphire eyes. That was it. It had to be those blasted eyes. Eyes that were so open, so bright; eyes that could burn and freeze; eyes that glowed with happiness, sadness, determination- how was it possible for a pair of eyes to do so much?

He had watched those eyes burn in determination every day that they trained. He could see when she was angry that she was not stronger; when she was embarrassed at having failed at something; when she was excited at her victories; disappointed at her losses. He saw them look both docile and fierce. When she had taken down that badger demon in the forest, he had never seen them burn brighter. When she took pity on the dead man's family and asked that he be given a proper burial, he had seen them shine with sorrow that would have made a weaker male weep. Those eyes that now sparkled with childlike wonder as they took in the sights around them were the key to his recent uncertainties. They had to be.

The sunlight struck something on her hand, sending out a glare of blue light that had them both wincing. Sesshoumaru, the first to recover looked down at her left hand from where it was wrapped so tightly around his arm. His eyes locked on the sapphire gemstone that was nestled between the diamonds of her engagement ring. It was as though he was struck with cold water in that instant. He coughed pointedly and the woman frowned, looking down at her hands before she suddenly gasped, flushing brightly and releasing him. Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to the horizon, focusing on their destination as it slowly came into view.

This woman was spoken for. No matter what fascination his beast and his instincts had with her, he could not delve any further into this curiosity.

_I have no need for a woman. I have no need for a human woman at that. I am Lord Sesshoumaru. I am above base desires. She is a curiosity and that is all._

But despite those thoughts in his head, he could not bring himself to completely believe them.

* * *

><p>As they approached the village, Kagome could see people coming out of their homes, looking up into the sky with expressions of surprise and awe. They of course knew that it was Lord Sesshoumaru that was approaching their tiny village, for they lived in his lands and he had passed through more than once to tend to his lordly duties. However, they had never seen him come into the village by air, unannounced and with company.<p>

They landed, and the moment the cloud dissipated, Kagome was darting away from him toward the man at the head of the crowd. He was older, with more gray than black in his hair. His face was weathered from sun and time, with small wrinkles at the corners of his eyes and lines on either side of his mouth. His eyes were bright though; a light blue-gray color that stood out against his dark skin. His clothes were that of a commoner, but he held himself with an air of importance. He looked over Kagome with a bit of alarm, but she couldn't blame him. She was filthy and covered in blood after all.

"I need to speak with the village headman," she said. "It is urgent."

"I am he," the man said, bowing his head. "What can I do for you?"

Kagome looked behind her at Sesshoumaru who was setting the man's body down gently on the ground. He was still covered with his cloak, so the villagers were not able to make out just how damaged his body was. Kagome was thankful for that. There were several children in the crowd, peeking out behind adult legs to gaze at the visitors.

"We found this man's body in the forest further up the mountain," Kagome said as quietly as she could. "There is a union ring on his finger. I was wondering if there were any husbands that went out on a hunt today who have not returned."

The man frowned before he turned away to speak to some people behind him. There was murmuring amongst the crowd before a young woman, no more than a girl really, pushed her way past the people. Her dark hair was cut short, just passing her ears. She had pale skin, but Kagome could tell that it was not natural; This girl was either ill or exhausted. She made her way to stand before Kagome, her face young, but her eyes looking much older than she was. It wasn't a look that Kagome thought a child should have.

"My papa," the girl said. "He went hunting early this morning and he still has not come home. Mama is still doing her rounds, she does not know he has not returned."

"Do you think you could bring your mother here?" Kagome said with a sad smile.

"I can tell you if this man is my papa or not," the girl said, her eyes hard. "There are many women here that are with child, Mama doesn't need to be bothered right now."

Kagome frowned, looking down at the girl that was only a few inches shorter than she was. She couldn't have been much younger either. She took in the worn down clothing, the bandaged hands, the dirty nails- this girl had seen hard times. Kagome sighed and put a hand on the girl's shoulder, meeting her dark brown eyes evenly.

"What is your name?" Kagome asked her softly, leading the girl away from the other villagers.

"Chie," the girl said stiffly, obviously uncomfortable with the physical contact. Kagome removed her hand from the girl's shoulder and instead took hold of her hand.

"Well, Chie," she said, dropping her voice and staring deeply into the girl's dark eyes. "I just want to warn you. By time I found this man, his body had already been damaged greatly. If this _is_ your father, I just want you to be prepared to see that."

"I appreciate what you are trying to do, Priestess," the girl said, meeting Kagome's eyes evenly. "But I am not a child. I have seen death many times, and if this corpse _is_ my father, then I can handle it."

Kagome frowned but nodded at the girl just the same. She looked toward Sesshoumaru, who was watching the both of them with his usual, stoic expression. She bit her lip. Despite what Chie said, she was still worried about having her see the body. She took in a deep breath and knelt beside the body, waiting for the girl to do the same. With a heavy heart, and a steady hand, she slowly pulled back Sesshoumaru's cloak. She turned her eyes away to look at the girl who took in a sharp gasp.

Chie was staring down at the corpse, her body tense to the point that Kagome was concerned that she was in physical pain. The girl's dark eyes glistened dangerously, but just as quickly as the emotion had filled the young girl's face, it was gone. She blinked away the moisture in her eyes, taking in a deep breath and looking away. She got to her feet, wiping her hands on her skirt.

"That is my father," she said stiffly. "I thank you for returning his body. I shall tell my mother of your kind-"

"Chie!"

Both females turned around at the voice. A distraught woman was rushing toward them. Her dark, short-cropped hair reminded her much of the young girl at her side, but her eyes were a bright, shining green. A color that was rare in these parts. She grimly realized that this must be Chie's mother. Kagome took in the white robes and the red sash that was tied around the woman's waist and frowned. This woman was a priestess of some sort. Kagome did not recognize the style of dress and wondered which region she was from if not the West.

"Mama," the girl said, her voice cracking just a bit on the last syllable. "I told the villagers not to bother you."

"Is it true?" her mother said, rushing to grip the girl's forearms tightly. "Have they found a body-?"

The woman saw the figure that lay partially uncovered over her daughter's shoulder. Her eyes widened and there were streams of tears pouring down her cheeks before Kagome could blink. The woman stepped away from her daughter, staggering a bit before she crumpled to the ground, landing weakly on her knees. She held her trembling hands over the body, unable to bring herself to touch it just yet. She took in a quick, sharp breath before a choked sob escaped her and she gently pressed a hand against the undamaged side of the man's face.

"Jakobe..."

Kagome felt her gut twist in guilt. The woman pushed the man's hair back tenderly, as though she was worried she would hurt him. Kagome looked away as the older woman leaned down to press a kiss to the man's forehead. She could hear the woman mumbling a prayer of some sort under her breath. Kagome took this time to study the girl that stood beside her.

Chie did not look back at her parents. She faced forward, toward the village where many people were still gathered, though some had left to give the women privacy in their moment of grief. Chie did not stare at those still gathered with contempt though. She instead stared ahead blankly, as though she could not see any of them. Kagome put a hand on the girl's shoulder, making her jump and look up at Kagome with wide eyes. She quickly recovered though and coughed, turning her head away to look over her shoulder at her mother's hunched form. For a time, she did nothing but watch.

"I...Is the demon that did this dead?" she asked quietly.

Kagome hesitated a moment before nodding, "Yes. I killed it, but by time I reached it your father was gone. I am truly sorry that I could not have arrived sooner."

"What kind of demon was it?" Chie asked her, meeting her eyes evenly.

"Badger," Kagome said. "Your father must have wandered into its territory without knowing."

The girl nodded absently before she chuckled dryly. She shook her head to herself, and ran a hand over her face. In that moment, the girl looked much older than she was. Her eyes were haunted, her face tired. Her body seemed to sag where she stood, as though the only thing that kept her standing was her desire to look strong in front of all of these people.

"We have battled countless demons," the girl was saying suddenly, looking at the ground with an odd smile on her face. "We have survived numerous battles. I have nearly lost both of my parents to this war, and for me to finally lose my father to a badger demon of all things... While he was out hunting for _dinner..._"

The girl trailed off for a moment and Kagome was both surprised and relieved to see tears in the girl's eyes. She had been worried that Chie would not grieve properly, and considering the exhausted state the girl was in now, she was certain it would do no good for her health to keep her emotions bottled up. Chie put a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes for a moment, letting the tears fall down her cheeks. She sighed and quickly brushed the moisture away with the back of her hand.

"This life is a cruel one," Chie said finally.

"Indeed it is," Kagome agreed, looking back at the woman who was now standing over her deceased husband. The cloak was once again pulled over his body, shielding it from prying eyes. "I, too, lost my father to a demon attack."

Chie looked up at Kagome at that, and though she did not know it, so did Sesshoumaru. Kagome stared at the covered body for a moment before she sighed, pushing back her own old pain to smile down at the girl.

"It was a long time ago," Kagome told her. Chie bit her bottom lip and her eyes lowered a bit to stare at something on the ground.

"Does the pain ever go away?" she asked softly, sounding younger than she had since Kagome had been here. Kagome put a hand on the girl's shoulder and the other under the girl's chin, tilting her face up. Chie looked up at Kagome with the eyes of a lost, frightened child.

"No," Kagome told her honestly, with a sad smile. "But it lessens. It becomes... bearable. It helps not to dwell on the fact that he is gone, but to remember the happy times you had with him. Know that someday, you will see him again."

Chie's bottom lip trembled a bit and before Kagome realized what was happening, the girl threw herself at her, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist. Kagome gasped, tensing a bit as the girl unknowingly pressed against her wounds, but she did not push her away. Instead, she wrapped her arms around her shoulders gently, and let Chie weep loudly into her shoulder. She held her like that until she noticed her mother come to stand beside them.

Kagome smiled up at the older woman, who only had eyes for her daughter. She put a hand on the girl's head, and Chie was pulling back to look at her mother before she rushed to her and held her tightly like she had just done Kagome. The two stayed like that for some time, crying together. Kagome took a few steps back letting them have their privacy.

"You are bleeding, priestess."

Kagome jumped, almost having forgotten about Sesshoumaru. She looked back at him over her shoulder, wincing when twisting that way made her back sting in protest. She reached behind her awkwardly and felt the warmth of her blood beginning to seep through her training clothes. She frowned, feeling a bit dizzy for a moment before she gathered herself.

"It appears that I am," she said, laughing a bit and turning away.

"We need to return to the palace."

Kagome sighed and looked over at Sesshoumaru for a moment, who was still standing beside the body, looking very much like a guardian over the covered man. His eyes met hers and she was surprised at the intensity there. She blinked a bit before she looked away again. She watched Chie and her mother, feeling the demon lord's eyes on her back.

"Alright we will leave," Kagome said tiredly. "Just...just let me tell them goodbye."

"Hn."

Kagome would have rolled her eyes if she'd had the energy for it. Instead, she walked back toward the crying women and put a hand on either of their shoulders to get their attention. When they finally looked up, Kagome gave them both a small smile.

"We need to return to the palace," Kagome told them softly. "I just wanted to tell you both again how sorry I am for your loss. If the two of you ever need anything, feel free to ask it of me."

"Just who are you, priestess?" Chie's mother asked, wiping her eyes as she and her daughter seperated.

"Oh my!" Kagome said, putting a hand to her chest in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, I never introduced myself. I am Lady Kagome, betrothed to Lord Kouga of the East."

Both women blinked in surprise before they looked back at Sesshoumaru over her shoulder. The older woman frowned while Chie seemed to flush with embarrassment. Kagome's brows knitted together in confusion at their actions. Had they heard of her? But how could they possibly-? Then it struck her. Inuyasha had mentioned before that there were rumors about her and Sesshoumaru floating all over the Eastern and Western lands. She put her hands over her face and groaned a bit.

"Please don't tell me those awful rumors are being told here as well?" she muttered.

"I apologize, my lady," the older woman said suddenly, bowing her head a bit. "I mean no disrespect. I owe you a great deal for returning my husband's body to me- it is just a... _surprise_, to see that our Lord Sesshoumaru has... I mean, only to say that...You are quite lovely, so it is no wonder that you-"

"No, no, no," Kagome said quickly, shaking her head and flushing in horrified embarrassment. "There is absolutely _nothing_ between Sesshoumaru and I-"

"_Lord_ Sesshoumaru, woman."

Kagome threw a glare at the demon lord over her shoulder before she turned back to the females before her. She put a hand over her forehead and sighed.

"I am afraid that nothing you must have heard is true," Kagome said. "I am engaged to Lord Kouga, and I remain loyal to him. He kept me in Lord Sesshoumaru's care while he left to tend to matters concerning this war."

"What matters?" Chie asked, eyes glowing with interest.

"Matters that need not be discussed."

Kagome's eyes widened a bit when Sesshoumaru approached them, staring down at the three of them in mild annoyance. Chie and her mother bowed at their waists respectfully, staying low until Sesshoumaru told them they could rise. Kagome rolled her eyes then, putting a hand on her hip as she shook her head at the demon lord.

"These are your people," Kagome said under her breath, though Chie and her mother could still hear her. "You can trust them with-"

"This woman and her daughter are people of the North," Sesshoumaru interjected. "How they managed to find refuge in this village that is so close to the Western Capital is unknown to this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome gasped and looked back at the women before her with wide, alarmed eyes. From the North? How could Sesshoumaru possibly know? But then again, Kagome had not recognized the older woman's strange robes- perhaps it was the garb of holy women in that region? Still, it was more than a bit suspicious that a family from the Northern Lands was living on this particular mountainside so close to the upcoming battle.

"I left the North to protect my family," the older woman said, keeping her eyes downcast as she spoke. "That tyrant was attacking anyone with holy powers, kidnapping priestesses and their children. None of which ever returned after being taken to his palace. I was not going to let him take me or my daughter, so I came here. I thought this place would be safe."

This piece of news obviously piqued Sesshoumaru's interest. His eyes narrowed a bit and Kagome could see the wheels in his head turning as he stared down at the woman and her daughter.

"What is it he wanted with those of spiritual power?" Sesshoumaru asked them. Chie looked up at him briefly before she looked over at Kagome.

"It was rumored that he was looking for someone," she told her, her voice hushed so that those nearby would not overhear. "A woman. I was told by a friend who worked in his palace that he was desperate to find her. All he knew of her was that she possessed great, spiritual powers. I believe he wants her to help him win this war."

Kagome blanched suddenly. She took a step back, her eyes wide as she stared at the people in front of her. She remembered all too well the demon that had tried to capture her just weeks ago in Deepwell. She recalled her brother's capture, and the reason for it. Someone was after her, she knew, but knowing that this someone was _Naraku,_ the unseen enemy that they were about to take arms against- it was almost too much. She put a hand over her mouth to hold back the urge to vomit. Suddenly, she felt a steadying hand on her shoulder.

She looked up into Sesshoumaru's fierce, amber gaze and let her hand drop.

"I-I think we should return to the palace now," Kagome breathed, to which Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement. Before he could take her away, however, Chie's mother took hold of Kagome's hand.

"Lady Kagome," the woman said, her dark eyes burning. "I just want you to know that should you ever need it, my sword and my daughter's are yours to command."

Kagome blinked in surprise before she looked down at Chie who nodded her head once in agreement.

"I may not be as powerful as my mother," Chie said, putting a fist over her heart. "But I am strong with my sword. I pledge fealty to you, Lady Kagome, for the kindness you have done for us."

"As do I," her mother said, also placing a fist over her heart.

Kagome watched with wide eyes and parted lips as they both bowed low, getting down onto one knee. She shook her head and waved her hands in front of her. They shouldn't be doing this. She wasn't anyone important! She only had a title because of her fiancé and it wouldn't be worth anything until they were actually married. She was about to tell them this when she felt Sesshoumaru's hand on her shoulder tighten. She looked up at him and watched as he shook his head once, silently telling her not to deny them this.

"I... Thank you, both of you," Kagome said, her eyes still on Sesshoumaru. "I... I don't know what to say."

"It is we who should thank you, my lady," Chie's mother said, standing upright. "Had you not returned my husband's body, I might not have ever known what became of him. I owe you more than I can say. Thank you."

Kagome smiled warmly, stepping away from Sesshoumaru's hold to put a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"I never got your name," Kagome said.

"It is Fuyuko, my lady," the woman said, bowing her head. "Priestess Fuyuko."

Kagome smiled wider and bowed her head in return.

"Until we meet again, Priestess Fuyuko," Kagome said. She turned to look down at Chie who was getting to her feet beside her mother. "Goodbye, Chie. Remember what I told you."

"Always, my lady," Chie said, giving Kagome a smile that made her look radiant.

Kagome nodded to them both before she stepped back and looked up at Sesshoumaru. The women bowed their heads respectfully to the demon lord, which he acknowledged with a bow of his own. Then, he gathered his youki once more, lifting them up into the sky and away from the village.

Kagome looked down behind them as they flew, watching until Chie and Fuyuko were specks on the ground. She sighed and smiled to herself looking ahead of them. This time, she made sure to keep her hands to herself, though her arm was still pressed against Sesshoumaru's. He said nothing, and made no move to push her away, so she stayed where she was. She felt safer being close to him. She blinked a bit and frowned. _What a strange thought..._

"It appears that I now have no choice but to ask that you be a part of the battle, priestess," she heard Sesshoumaru say suddenly. She looked up at him in confusion, though her insides were jumping in delight at what he had said.

"Why is that, Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked him. He looked down at her from the corner of his eye and Kagome could have sworn she saw his lip twitch.

"You have two priestesses at your disposal," he told her. "They are not citizens of my land, nor Lord Kouga's. They pledged their loyalty to no one but _you_."

Kagome's jaw dropped in realization. She would have bounced had she not been standing on a cloud of youki. She put a hand around Sesshoumaru's arm, despite her earlier decision to keep her hands to herself and smiled widely.

"I have vassals!" she said, her excitement making her voice high. "It is only two swords, but-"

"Every sword counts," Sesshoumaru put in.

"And I have two!_ Me! _I have people who have pledged themselves to _me!_ Oh, Sesshoumaru, do you know what this _means?"_

Had she been a bit calmer, she would have noticed that for once, Sesshoumaru did not bother to correct her on the lack of title to his name. Instead, he looked down at her, one corner of his lips turned up into an almost smirk. Kagome beamed up at him, her blue eyes wide and sparkling with her excitement.

"Welcome to the army, General Kagome."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, since this chapter was so late, I made it _much_ longer than all of the others. 30 PAGES! Cheese and crackers, you guys have no idea how crazy this chapter drove me! But now that it's out, the good stuff can begin! Yup, the Kag/Sessh romance is not far away, folks!

Next Chapter: Kouga and Kagome are reunited.

_Dun, dun, duuuuuhhhnn!_

Try to check out my three-shot, **Fickle**, and keep an eye out for its full-length sequel, **Devoted**!

Don't forget to review, y'all!

-sesshylovr


	27. Chapter 27

The One I Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.**

**A/N: Random Fact: My favorite number is 27!** That noted, I want to make this chapter _really_ good, but I'm afraid I was more than a wee bit distracted. In between my little one getting sick and my sister coming to visit, something incredible happened.

**I finally got married!** No more common law nonsense, I am officially a Mrs.!

Thanks for the reviews guys! I responded to those that I could, but I just want y'all to know that they really do mean a lot to me. I love that you guys like this story so much. It gives me the drive to keep writing for this site.

Ok, before I get too emotional, here's another chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

Kagome blinked slowly from her place at Sesshoumaru's side. They were still in the sky, making their way toward the Western Capital. She knew that they were moving much faster than they had been when they made their hike down the mountain, but she couldn't help but feel they weren't going nearly fast enough. With the excitement of the day's events long gone, she felt exhausted. Her body was sore, and her eyelids were heavy. She felt herself swaying where she stood, her eyes staring blankly ahead at the sunset.

Without warning, she felt an arm around her shoulder. Kagome's eyes snapped wide open and she opened her mouth to speak just as another arm swept her legs out from under her. She gasped, her arms instinctively around her captor's neck. She looked up at Sesshoumaru in alarm.

"What are you-?" she began.

"You are falling asleep where you stand, woman," Sesshoumaru said, keeping his gaze ahead. "I would rather not have to go after you should you fall."

Kagome felt her cheeks color in embarrassment. Would she ever stop making a fool of herself in front of this male? She thought back on the last few weeks that she had been training with him. She remembered every trip, every stumble, every ungraceful fall and exhausted collapse, every wound and every time she managed to do something to make that annoying, amused light shine in his golden eyes. Her stomach knotted a bit at the thought of it all, but at the same time, she couldn't bring herself to regret any of it. If she hadn't been willing to make a fool of herself all this time, she wouldn't be where she was now.

Her cheeks flushed anew because of that last thought. Of course she didn't mean where she _physically_ was. Being held in Sesshoumaru's arms like a new bride was _not_ where she wanted to end up when she started this training. _Though I can't actually say that I mind it too much..._ Her eyes widened and she felt her ears burn in absolute mortification. _Why am I thinking these things?!_ Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru from below her lashes, trying to be discreet, only to realize that he was staring down at her with one eyebrow raised in question. She bit back a gasp and looked away, back toward the sun that was disappearing from her sight as it sunk behind the trees on the mountainside. She took in a deep breath to clear her head.

_I am grateful that I have managed to accomplish so much, in so little time. That is all. And I owe it to Sesshoumaru. _She let herself smile a bit at that thought. After meeting the stiff, overly formal demon lord, she wasn't sure she would ever grow to like him, but he had proven her wrong. Sure, they weren't exactly friends, but he was an ally not just to her lord now, but herself as well. _General Higurashi._ Kagome smiled wider at the thought. After spending years being nothing but a small village priestess, she was now a general! In the Western army no less! She almost giggled from her excitement. She had never heard of a female being a general before.

"What amuses you, priestess?"

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, her smile only growing. His lips turned down just the slightest bit and his eyebrow rose again. Kagome chuckled and looked back out at the land, watching the trees thin out to give way to the rocky terrain that surrounded the Western Capital.

"I am happy, Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome said softly. "I never dreamed that all of this could happen in these weeks that I was trapped in your palace."

"Trapped?" Sesshoumaru repeated, and Kagome could hear amusement in his voice. She giggled a bit and nodded her head.

"It was how I felt it would be, Lord Sesshoumaru," she explained. "I am not sure if you have noticed, but I am not content to take on the duties expected of a _proper_ lady. Sitting idle in the safety of your palace during the battle- during this war- it would have driven me mad."

"You mean to say you aren't mad now?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked up at Sesshoumaru with an open mouth. He looked down at her as well, his eyebrow still raised. Kagome was beginning to think it was stuck like that. A slow smile lit her features as she stared at him.

"Did you just make a joke, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked incredulously.

His lip curled up in a small smirk and his eyebrow relaxed. He turned his gaze away and Kagome laughed to herself before a yawn quieted her. She tried to cover it with her left hand, which made her right tighten in its place around Sesshoumaru. She didn't realize she had pulled herself so close to him until the yawn ended, and her forehead bumped lightly against his cheek. She gasped and pulled back a bit, her blush returning tenfold.

"Sleep, priestess," Sesshoumaru told her, though she didn't dare to look at him at the moment. "I will wake you when we arrive."

"Y-yes, Lord Sesshoumaru," she whispered, blinking rapidly.

Slowly, she let herself relax enough for her to rest her head on his shoulder. She let her right arm loosen around him so that it held his opposite shoulder gently, lacing the fingers of her left to keep her hold from slipping. As her eyelids drooped, and her mind grew foggy with sleep, she was vaguely aware of his hold on her tightening, holding her just the slightest bit closer. She would have blushed had she not been so tired.

_It doesn't mean anything..._ Her eyes closed and felt her head nestling a bit into the crook of his neck. _He just... doesn't want me to fall..._

* * *

><p><em>Kagome was on his back as he bounded through the trees. She smiled. She loved when they traveled like this. She always felt like they were flying. She could feel the wind blowing back her hair and whipping it around her face. She tightened her arms around his shoulder, tucking her head into the crook of his neck and placing a kiss there. She heard his chuckle, feeling it vibrate through her chest that was pressed so intimately against his back.<em>

_ "Hold on tight, love."_

_ Kagome squeezed his sides a bit tighter with her legs, feeling his hands tighten their grip on her thighs through her dress. She flushed, her smile widening at the feeling of his strong hands, warm, even through the layers of clothing she wore._

_ "Where are we going?" she asked him, her eyes still closed._

_ "That's a surprise," he told her, and she giggled at the excitement in his voice. _

_ He was so sweet. She loved the days like this when he would take her out for time alone. It was so like him, wanting to keep her to himself as much as possible. She'd never get her chores done at this rate. Her mother was going to throw a fit when they got back and the wash was hanging up where she left it._

_ Kagome felt him jolt to a stop and she squeezed him around his shoulders in excitement. _

_ "We're here. I'm going to put you down, first. Keep your eyes closed."_

_ Kagome nodded against his neck, loosening her grip on his so that she could slide off his back. She didn't miss the way his hands slid up the sides of her legs, and her waist as she was lowered to the ground. In return, she rubbed her hands teasingly across his back. She would have continued had he not stepped out of her reach. She stuck out her bottom lip a bit in a pout before she felt him step up behind her, his hands on her hips and his nose at her shoulder. She shivered, her eyes still closed._

_ "Inu..."_

_ "Open your eyes, Kagome."_

_ She did and she was surprised at what she saw. She blinked up at the strange ivory doors before her. They looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place where she knew them from. She continued to stare, eyes locked on the crystal crescent moon at the doors' center. It seemed important. There was a nagging at the back of her mind, telling her that she had been here before._

_ "Where are we?" she asked, turning around._

_ She gasped and her eyes widened when it wasn't Inuyasha behind her, but Kouga. His dark black hair was down, falling past his shoulders. He wasn't dressed as formally as he usually was. He was wearing a loose, white, cotton shirt that was left unbuttoned. His breeches hung low on his hips, and he wore no boots. She noticed his tail swaying side to side lazily as he stepped toward her, taking her face in his clawed hands. _

_ Had it been Kouga she was riding with the entire time? She could have sworn it was Inuyasha's voice she had heard moments before. And Kouga never traveled with her on his back. When he carried her, which was rare, she was always in his arms, against his chest. _This doesn't make sense...

_ "We're home,"_ _Kouga said, and Kagome frowned when his voice seemed to echo around them. _

_ "Home?" Kagome repeated, watching as he dipped his head toward her, tilting her head back as he did._

_ She felt his lips press to hers and her eyes closed. Suddenly, she was aware of an intense heat that made its way through her veins. She had always felt Kouga's desire when they kissed, but she had never once acknowledged her own. She was shocked at the passion that was filling her being. She reached up, tangling her hands in his hair, marvelling at the silkiness of it. She felt one of his hands release her head to snake around her waist, wrapping it tightly around her, his claws pricking her through her dress. She could feel his fangs nibbling at her bottom lip, and she opened up to him, letting him taste her entirely. Her stomach was a flurry of butterflies and warmth as he kissed her, a low growl building in his chest. She gasped when he finally pulled away, only to feel his lips go to her cheek, then along her jaw, travelling sinfully down her throat, nipping and sucking as he went._

_ Kagome's head was tilted back in desire, her mouth open as she panted from the heat of his kisses. Her fingers traveled up the sides of his head, tracing the points of his ears before she felt him pull away. Her hands went to his cheeks and she slowly lifted her head so that she could look up at him._

_ And saw gold. _

_ She gasped, taking in the surprisingly heated amber irises that stared down at her with such hunger. She felt the warmth in her belly grow hotter as those eyes dropped to stare at her swollen lips. Kagome ran her thumbs over the magenta stripes on his cheeks and she stared up at the crescent moon on his pale forehead in wonder. _So familiar...

_ "Mine," she heard him growl and Kagome could only nod in agreement as he pulled her to him again, closing her eyes as their lips met._

_ "...Sesshoumaru..."_

* * *

><p>Kagome's eyes flashed open and she jerked in an attempt to sit up. She felt hands tighten around her and she looked up in horror at the golden pair of eyes above her. She could feel the color drain from her face as her eyes locked on the crescent moon on his forehead. She felt ill. She needed to get away from him.<p>

"Put me down," she whispered, staring fearfully up at that crescent, refusing to look at his eyes lest she be reminded of the heat she had seen in them just seconds ago in her sleep.

"We are nearly there," he said, and she could tell he was raising an eyebrow at her.

"I said, put me _down!"_ Kagome repeated, her voice slightly hysterical.

She felt his grip loosen and she was thankful when she felt her feet lowered to the unsteady ground that was his cloud of youki. When she was steady enough, she took a step away from him, mindful of the fact that they were still very high in the air. She ran her hands over her face, breathing deeply in an attempt to calm her racing heart. Her hands were sweaty and shaking, her mouth was uncomfortably dry and her head was starting to pound. When she finally managed to calm herself, she risked a glance in his direction. He didn't look at her, but she could have sworn she saw his hand twitch when she looked at him. She wrapped her arms around herself and sighed.

She was absolutely ashamed of herself. She never thought herself capable of something like that. Where had that dream even come from? She did not have _any_ romantic interest in Lord Sesshoumaru! She was _engaged!_ She was a loyal person, and she would never even dream of betraying her fiancé. _Except that I dreamed that I did just that..._ She flushed violently and her stomach knotted uncomfortably.

_I do not think I will be able to look him in the eye after that._ Dreaming about Inuyasha was one thing. She had done it for so long that she was hardly surprised that she had. Dreaming about Kouga... It wasn't exactly a first, but she had never dreamt up anything like _that_. Though he was her fiancé, it was still very difficult for her to see him in a romantic light. He was very much a stranger to her, despite his desire to mate and marry her. She was hoping to get past that uncomfortableness in their time here, but seeing as how he still hadn't returned, she doubted they would be able to truly get to know each other until after they were married. She bit her lip and flicked her eyes up to look at the side of Sesshoumaru's face.

_I have never dreamt of him..._ She felt her cheeks heating at the memory of what their kiss had felt like. She gasped and turned her head away, closing her eyes tightly. Even in her dreams she had never experienced such heat. Such raw intensity. It was frightening to think that she felt it now at the thought of Sesshoumaru. _No! No, it was just a dream. I don't feel that way. _She recalled that in the dream, when she had closed her eyes, it was Kouga that had been about to kiss her. Perhaps it was Kouga that she had dreamt about and not Sesshoumaru at all? Perhaps seeing Sesshoumaru was just because... because... _I cannot even think of an excuse..._ Kagome groaned, and held herself tighter as she looked around them.

She was surprised to see that it was dark. The sun was gone, and the moon still low in the sky. The stars though, they twinkled so brightly that she was momentarily mesmerized. They were everywhere, in every direction she looked but down. She had often admired the night sky from the ground, and she had thought it looked magical then- but it was nothing compared to this. She looked around them, feeling as though she were surrounded by the bright lights. Slowly, she relaxed. She even allowed herself to smile.

"It's beautiful up here," she breathed. "I've never seen the sky from this high up."

She wasn't even sure Sesshoumaru had heard her, or whether he would respond because of her ridiculous outburst just moments ago. She was certain he was annoyed at her actions. That was why she was so surprised when he spoke.

"My father taught me to fly on a night like this," he said, his voice quiet.

Kagome smiled, looking up at him. She was a bit disappointed when he did not continue. She would have loved a distraction from how uncomfortable she was becoming in his presence thanks to that awful dream...

"My father and I would go for walks," Kagome said suddenly. She blinked in surprise at herself before she continued. "Every night, to help me sleep. After supper, right before we were to go to bed. When the moon was still low..."

They drifted into an awkward silence after that. Kagome did not want to go on talking, but she did not expect to Sesshoumaru to say much else. She started to fidget where she stood, chewing nervously on her bottom lip. She was twisting her hands nervously in front of her when she saw just the barest glimpse of the city's ivory doors on the mountainside up ahead. She sighed in relief and stretched her arms over her head. She regretted it immediately though, because the action struck the wounds on her arm and back with an awful stabbing pain. She hissed, looking down at her arm, seeing as how it was the only one she could see and was mildly alarmed to see it bleeding through her clothing.

"Damn," she cursed under her breath. She chuckled dryly and looked up at Sesshoumaru from the corner of her eye. "Your bandaging skills could use a little work."

"Hn," he hummed, and she looked away quickly when she saw a flash of gold in her direction. "One would think I would be a master healer by now. You are seemingly always injured when in my presence, priestess."

"Perhaps you are bad luck, Lord Sesshoumaru," she laughed, chancing a glance back up at him. She smiled a small smile when the embarrassment from earlier did not twist her stomach. "That is two jokes in one night, my lord. I do believe Hell might have frozen over."

Sesshoumaru said nothing, but he did spur his cloud just a bit faster. Kagome felt the wind whipping loudly against her face and rushing in her ears as they went. She was thankful for it. It kept her cool, and that was keeping her awake as she stood there. She brought her cloak a little tighter around her shoulders, shivering a bit when the breeze managed to snake its way up her blood-dampened back. _Two training outfits entirely ruined in the span of a few hours. _She sighed and took comfort in the fact that they were nearly home.

She flushed furiously as her dream was brought to the forefront of her mind once again. Images of a lustful Sesshoumaru dancing in her mind's eye, she held herself tightly and shook her head.

_Not my home. His. _

She looked up at him out of the corner of her eye and was relieved to see that he was not looking at her. She took in a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Any moment now, they would walk into the royal city, they would get into the palace, and she would go the healer and her wounds properly treated- perhaps have a bath before or after, she wasn't entirely sure yet, and then she would _finally_ get some sleep.

Just as they touched down on the ground, Kagome darted away to press her palm against the gate's doors. She smiled brightly when she felt the vibration against her skin and she hurried back as the doors pulled open. She steadied herself as the ground began to shake, her eyes locked on the doors, waiting for them to be wide enough for her to slip through. The instant that they were, she was bolting through without hesitation.

"Priestess."

Kagome stopped once she was inside the warmth of the city, surrounded by the familiar bustle and excitement of the Western Capital. She looked over her shoulder at Sesshoumaru who was sniffing the air delicately. Her smile faltered and eventually fell into a confused frown when he did not speak. He blinked once, then looked down at her, his stoic mask in place so that she could not make out what he was feeling at the moment.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Kouga has returned."

* * *

><p>Kagome had barely managed to get her mother to clean her wounds and change her bandages when she was rushed into the study to await Kouga's arrival. From what she gathered, there was something that had her lord in a tizzy, though she hadn't the slightest idea what. She could only imagine that something had happened while he was away on his quest.<p>

Kagome was pacing Sesshoumaru's study nervously. She wasn't sure whether she was excited or anxious at the moment. She had spent the last few weeks with no contact with her fiancé, and now he was back. She was more than a little curious at what it was that had kept him away for so long, and she was more than a little excited about telling him what had just happened while she and Sesshoumaru had been away. At the same time, she was nervous about what his reaction would be, and whether he would decide against her taking part in the battle after all. Her mother and Kikyou were in the study with her, as well as Lord Sesshoumaru, all gathered around the fireplace that was burning brightly with lively, green demon light. Inuyasha was there as well, though Kagome hadn't the slightest idea why. He kept to himself, standing especially close to the fireplace, looking quietly up at the painting or the empty sword stand, she wasn't entirely sure. He had not said a word since he had arrived. It only served to make Kagome all the more anxious.

"You will wear a hole into the floor if you do not stop that pacing, cousin."

Kagome stopped and she sent a quick glare toward Kikyou before she sighed and instead moved to take a seat by Sesshoumaru's desk. She grimaced at the feel of her damaged clothes rubbing against her skin and decided to stand, lest she damage Sesshoumaru's pretty chair with her filth. She groaned and began to rub her hands together nervously.

"What is taking him so long?" she muttered to herself.

The very next moment, the door to the study burst open. Kagome spun around, her loose hair flying and wrapping around her, and her eyes wide in surprise to face the very man she had been waiting for who was breathing heavily in the doorway. Kagome blinked in confusion at the hostility of his aura as he stood there, his crystal blue eyes glaring daggers at her. She took a step back when he stomped her way, his lips pulling back in a snarl. Her instincts were telling her to protect herself, but her mind was telling her not to be foolish. This was Kouga. He would never harm her.

"Kouga-?"

In an instant, her view of Kouga was blocked by a curtain of silver. Kagome blinked and looked up at Sesshoumaru, who was standing before her, his body tense. Kagome had no idea what was going on. She heard a menacing growl come from the fireplace and she glanced over at Inuyasha who was looking at Kouga with a snarl of his own. She could pick up the canine sounds of hostility coming from her intended, but she could not see him past Sesshoumaru's body. Why was Kouga so angry? Why had Sesshoumaru felt the need to protect her from her fiancé? Obviously Inuyasha had picked up on the threat as well, for he looked ready to pounce on the wolf. _What am I missing?_

_"You."_

Kagome's heart stilled at the gravelly tone in Kouga's voice. She peeked around Sesshoumaru's body to get a look at him and gasped, one hand on the demon lord's arm as she stared. Kouga was trembling with rage, his bright blue orbs slowly bleeding crimson as he growled menacingly at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru however, was calm as he faced down the wolf before him. His face remained emotionless and he was perfectly still.

"Lord Kouga," Sesshoumaru said in his usual monotone.

"Get _away_ from her, you bastard!"

Kagome's eyes widened at his words. Never would Kouga ever think of insulting Lord Sesshoumaru, let alone _demanding_ that he do anything. What was making him act like this?

"Kouga, what is going on?" she asked softly. Kouga's eyes flashed to her and she grew nervous at the intense glare he sent her way.

"You think that I have not heard about what the two of you have done?"

Kagome's face paled and she felt as though she was going to wretch all over Sesshoumaru's back. Unknowingly, her hand tightened on his sleeve, and she felt a cold sweat break out over her skin. Had the rumors truly spread so far so fast that even Kouga had caught wind of them? And he _believed_ them? He of all people knew how Sesshoumaru was! He was his ally! He had left her in his care, and yet he had the gall to think that she- not that _they_ would betray him this way? She was immediately overcome with a sense of rage and she pushed herself out from behind Sesshoumaru to stomp up to Kouga, her finger pointed at him and her eyes narrow.

"You _dare_ to accuse me of being disloyal?" she hissed. "You _dare_ come here after being gone for _weeks,_ without once thinking to tell me where you were, or what was happening, or why you were taking so long to return and accuse _me_ of some wrong-doing?!"

For a moment, Kagome caught a bit of guilt take over Kouga's features before he shook his head and instead took hold of her wrist, dragging her closer to him so that his breath fanned across her face. Kagome stifled a gasp and fought to keep her glare on her face, despite the thrill of fear that coursed down her spine at the action. Kouga had never behaved this way with her before. She didn't know how to respond.

"Do you deny it?" he growled out. "Even now, when I can smell him all over you?"

Kagome flushed angrily and she heard an enraged snarl come from Inuyasha. She would have looked over at him if she hadn't been locked in a glaring match with her fiancé. She briefly wondered what was keeping him from attacking Kouga when she was surprised with the pulse of holy power that she felt from where her mother and cousin were standing nearby. Kagome looked over at them, as did Kouga, though he did not loosen his grip on Kagome. In fact, his hold tightened and Kagome winced a bit from the pain of it.

"I would appreciate it if you would unhand my daughter, Lord Kouga," Mai said calmly, a small smile on her face.

Despite her serene exterior, Kagome could feel her aura pulsing angrily, and was certain that Kouga could feel it, too, for he released her and stepped back. Inuyasha's growls had quieted some, and she watched as he took a few careful steps toward her and Kouga before he stopped some feet away. Kagome nodded to him in thanks as she rubbed at her wrist and took a step away from Kouga, causing her to accidentally bump into Sesshoumaru.

"If you would perhaps give Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru the chance to explain, Lord Kouga," Kikyou said, coming to stand at Mai's shoulder. "You may get your explanation."

Kagome sent a surprised glance her cousin's way before she turned back to Kouga. He was staring angrily at Kikyou before he growled shortly and snorted, folding his arms across his chest stubbornly and turning a critical gaze at Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Kagome flushed, realizing that she was still very close to the dog demon before she jumped away, feeling her ears burn in embarrassment. She looked up at him to find that he was unaffected, his eyebrow rose in annoyance. She couldn't imagine how tired he was of these rumors raising complications in his palace; in his life. She felt guilty that she had insisted that he train her at all, for if she hadn't, then none of this would have happened.

"Go ahead," she heard Kouga say mockingly, and her head whipped around to look at him. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"We have done nothing wrong, Kouga," Kagome said, trying to keep her voice level. "What you heard were horrid rumors spread by those that have no idea what has really been going on while I have been here at the palace."

"And what was _really_ going on?" Kouga asked, but his eyes went to Sesshoumaru.

The demon lord rose his eyebrow higher and Kagome bit her lip. She knew that Kouga was testing Sesshoumaru's limits, and from experience, she knew that if he did not reign in his temper, it was unlikely Lord Sesshoumaru would be very forgiving. Sesshoumaru took a step toward Kouga, looking down his nose at him. Kagome fought the urge to get between the two of them and instead locked her jaw, grinding her teeth together in an attempt to keep herself quiet.

"I have taken Lady Kagome as my pupil," Sesshoumaru said. "I have been training her in hand-to-hand combat, as well as combat with a weapon in your absence."

Kagome had been hoping for Kouga to calm after Sesshoumaru's explanation, but she was sorely mistaken. Instead, he seemed even angrier. She watched as he balled his hands tightly, his entire body tensing and a vein throbbing in his forehead as though he were ready to explode. His lips pulled back in an angry snarl and Kagome had to fight the instinct to take another step away from him.

"How _dare_ you?" he growled out. "Who are you to do such things? She is _my_ woman, _my _responsibility. She does not need training. When would she possibly need to use it? _I_ am her protector!"

"You have been gone for weeks, wolf," Inuyasha interjected, coming closer to the trio. Kagome's eyes darted to him in surprise. "You left her here under Sesshoumaru's protection, and even with that there are dangers for her around every corner. She is a human among demons, you fool! She needs to be able to protect herself-"

"Stay out of this, half-breed!" Kouga snapped.

Against her will, Kagome found herself stepping up to Kouga at that. Whether she wanted to be or not, she was angered at hearing those words come from Kouga's lips. She raised her hands and shoved Kouga back forcefully, her blue eyes flashing white for a moment before she reigned her powers in.

"Don't you _dare_ call him that!" she ground out furiously. "Inuyasha is right! I have been attacked more than once since I've been here, and it is to be expected! You were present for one of those attacks yourself and you _enjoyed_ the fact that I stood up for myself before! What has changed since then? Why is me being able to fight any different than-"

"You are standing up for him?" Kouga said incredulously, his eyes wide and hostile as he stared down at her. "Him? After everything he has done to you?"

"What happened between them is in the past, wolf," Kikyou said from her place beside Mai. Kagome heard the stiffness in her voice and she knew that they were headed into dangerous territory with this conversation. "It is best to leave it as such."

"Indeed."

Kagome looked back to Sesshoumaru. The demon lord stood firm, his face blank, his demeanor calm. Kagome admired him in that moment. Despite the myriad of emotions coursing through the room, he managed to keep his cool. She wished she could have done the same. But with Kouga's next words, all hopes of that were dashed.

"She is _mine,_" Kouga said, shouting to everyone in the room. He looked around at everyone with wide, flashing eyes. "I will decide what is best for her, and what she needs! I have been gone, but I am here now and this training will stop immediately! You obviously did not protect her while I was away." He gestured to Kagome angrily as he spoke. "I can smell her blood and those bandages! I can see that her nose is disfigured, and there are bruises on her flesh! She reeks of sweat and dirt and decay- you call _this_ protecting her?!"

Kagome gasped in outrage and without thinking, she drew her hand back and slapped Kouga hard across his cheek. The room went silent, the sound of her open palm meeting his flesh resonating in everyone's ears. Kagome was breathing heavily, her body shaking with rage. Her heart was racing, and she was certain that she must have looked insane as she stood there. She could practically feel the shock from everyone else at what she had just done, but she did not care. She looked up at Kouga with angry eyes, waiting for him to look back at her.

He turned his head slowly, his eyes wide in disbelief as he stared down at her. Never in the time that they had known each other had she ever had the gall to strike him, but he had pushed her too far. Kagome took in a deep breath before she spoke, raising a trembling hand to point at him as she did.

"I am not _disfigured_," she began shakily, holding his gaze. "I broke my nose while training, but I learned from it. The blood and sweat and whatever other stench you smell are from a hard, _productive _training exercise that I _just_ returned from. I managed to kill a demon on my own, _without_ my powers. Me! I killed it using nothing but my weapons and the skills that I have now thanks to Lord Sesshoumaru. Skills that I needed, because like Inuyasha said, I have been attacked more than once since I have been here. Once, by the woman that _you_ left in charge of my wellbeing while you were away!"

"Ayame would never-" Kouga tried to interrupt, his brows drawing together angrily.

"She did!" Kagome shouted, silencing the demon before her. "She attacked me, leaving these bruises that you just pointed out. Her claws were the ones that caused me harm. In a jealous rage, she attacked me just a week ago. It was her jealousy that started all of these outrageous rumors!"

"Jealousy?"

"Yes!" Kagome snapped, trying desperately not to stomp her foot. "Dammit, Kouga, can you not see that she is in love with you?!"

Kouga's jaw dropped and he stared at her in disbelief. Kagome's brows raised and a humorless laugh escaped her. She took a step back and shook her head, and smiled, though she did not know why. She was so tired. Today had taken its toll on her, and her mind was not right. She needed sleep. She needed to get out of this room. But she could not simply leave things like this. She raised her hands to run them through her wild, tangled hair and she sighed.

"You are a blind man, Kouga," she said softly, all of her fire gone now that she had let so much out. "She has been in love with you for centuries, and for you to make her my personal maid was the lowest blow you could have dealt her. She is in pain, and I am tired of being the one she takes it out on.

"And I will not stop my training. I may be your fiancée, but I am not your property. I am my own person, and you knew when you asked for my hand that I would not submit to your whims like a demoness would. I train to be strong, and I train so that I can fight. Today, I was made a general in this army, and whether you like it or not, I _will_ fight in this war. Feel free to call off the engagement if it is too much for you to handle, but I will _not_ allow this belief that I have to follow all of your commands to continue. If this is how our marriage will be, then I ask that you rethink whether you really want a human priestess as your wife."

With that, Kagome walked away. She shouldered past Kouga to get to the door, ignoring his call. He shouted her name, but she kept walking. There were tears in her eyes, but she did not know why. She felt so numb. Perhaps she was in shock? She had just given Kouga the opportunity to leave her, to cancel their engagement. Shouldn't she be afraid that he would do just that? Didn't she want to marry him? Kagome looked down at her ring absently.

She was so tired. She could not bring herself to feel anything at the moment. Maybe after some rest. Maybe then she would realize the enormity of her actions, but for now, all she could think about was getting to her bed.

"To hell with a bath..."

* * *

><p><strong>Tsubaki:<strong>

"Naraku."

Tsubaki, alone for the first time in weeks, allowed herself to cry out when the awful sensation took over. She put her hands to either side of her head, sobbing softly as Naraku wormed himself into her mind. By time the process was over, she was breathing heavily, feeling a bit better now that she did not have to hide her discomfort. She felt sweat bead across her face as she looked around the room.

_"Finally."_

She looked around the room, her senses a bit muddled by her master's presence. She wasn't sure what it was she was supposed to be looking for. The room was pretty bare aside from the bed, mirror, wardrobe and the small vanity by the door. She doubted Kagome would have left the jewel in here unprotected with all the demons that were in the palace. Why did her master want her to come here?

_"Go to the mirror."_

Tsubaki winced at the urgency of the order. She didn't like the fact that her body began to move toward the full-length mirror that was placed on the other side of the large bed without her permission. Her feet shuffled across the stone floor, over the fur rug to the tall mirror. She looked at her reflection, taking in the dark robes and the shine of her lavender hair in the dim light from the single candle at the vanity.

_"Touch it. I will do the rest."_

Tsubaki hesitated, and she regretted that brief second of hesitation immediately There was a searing pain that spread through her skull and she cried out, pressing the heel of her hand into her forehead, using the other to press her fingertips delicately to the surface of the mirror. The instant her skin met the cool glass, the pain stopped. She was breathing heavily, looking up at the mirror through squinted, tear-filled eyes.

_"You will obey me, Tsubaki. Do not forget that I own you. Body and soul."_

"Forgive me, master."

There was no response, but Tsubaki felt the presence of Naraku drifting from her mind. She frowned, blinking in confusion at her reflection until she felt an awful burning sensation traveling through the arm that reached toward the mirror. She whimpered, but found that she could not move her body. She looked down at her arm in fear, watching as an eery purple glow radiated from her limb, flowing out of her fingertips and toward the mirror. She felt as though she had put her arm into an open fire, but she could not get herself away. Her attention was drawn to the glass that seemed to be absorbing the strange purple glow. Soon, she was unable to see her reflection, and the purple light completely engulfed the object. It was then that the burning stopped, and she watched the glow fade from her arm and she was able to back away.

The light faded after a moment, and she nearly cried out at the person standing in the mirror before her. No longer could she see herself, but her master instead. He stood there in the mirror, in all of his magnificence. His ruby eyes glowed brightly in the darkness, and Tsubaki nearly smiled at the beauty of him.

"Such magic..." she breathed.

"I can keep an eye on little Kagome from here," he said, an evil smirk lighting his features. "But do not think that just because I am no longer in your mind that you are free from my grasp. My reach is longer than you know, Tsubaki. For now, you will go on with this charade with Kouga. Learn what you can about their plans. You will find your way back here and report to me at the end of the lunar cycle."

"Yes, master."

"Now go. You have been here too long as it is."

Tsubaki bowed her head and she hurried from the room. Once she was outside the door, she closed it carefully, leaning against it and letting out a small breath of relief. She had succeeded in the first part of her mission. She would not fail. She pushed herself away from the door and made her way down the hallway toward the room that the tigress had sent her to earlier.

Though she knew that Naraku was no longer able to get into her mind, she could not quell the fear that he might use his magic to do so once again. She took a deep breath and with a racing heart, she whispered his name, smiling in silent joy when the horrid sensation did not return. She loved her master, and she would die for him- but having him in her head, able to do whatever he wished was not what she wanted. She wanted to rule at his side. She wanted him to return her affection.

_If I succeed, then he will love me. He will have to._

* * *

><p>He watched as the door opened, careful to keep the concealment spell in place so that she could not see him watching her from his place at her mirror.<p>

The tiny woman walked wearily into the center of the room, looking around with a lost look in her sapphire eyes. Her hair was down, falling to her waist in wild, raven curls. Her clothes were damaged and bloodstained, and he could see that she was filthy. What had she been up to?

She slowly made her way toward him, her eyes roaming over him, though she hadn't a clue that he was there. She frowned deeply and for a split second, he thought she had seen through his spell, but then she reached for her shoulder, where a fading bruise marred her lovely pale skin. Her eyes roamed over her face, and she delicately ran her fingertips over her nose that he could see had recently been broken. He could see the slight bump in it that he was certain would never go away.

He took in a sharp breath when she reached down to peel the leather clothing from her skin. He growled to himself, knowing that she could not hear him, taking in the sight of her tight, lithe body as she stared at herself. Her breasts and most of her stomach was covered with bandage, hiding her from his probing gaze. He could see dark, angry bruises on the skin that was bare. She turned where she stood, presenting her back and she reached behind her, pulling her hair over her shoulder to look at the traces of blood that had just started to seep through the white of the cloth around her torso. She frowned as she looked at it, her eyes troubled with something he could not decipher.

For some time, she did not move. She just stared at her reflection with flat, blue eyes that had become glassy and blank. Her hands fell to her sides and her hair came whispering over her shoulder to cascade effortlessly down her back, hiding the wound from him. It seemed as though she would continue to stand there, when she suddenly stood up straighter.

She whirled around, her blue eyes suddenly blazing and Naraku took a step back, thinking that perhaps she had somehow managed to sense his spell. But no, she simply stared at her reflection, her hands fisted angrily at her sides. Her shoulders back and her head high, she took in a slow, deep breath before a slow smile crept onto her lovely face. She whispered something to herself then, something that he had to strain to hear.

"I may not have been strong before, but I am now."

He smirked. So the little priestess felt the need to reassure herself about her powers? Without the jewel, she was hardly a threat and it appeared that she knew that. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I wanna give a special shout out to **AkaNeko-Sesshy** for a suggestion that I incorporated into this chapter. Thank you so much! Your idea made this chapter all the more interesting, and I appreciate it so much! As you all know, suggestions are welcome, and while I may not always use them, I do appreciate them. I love you guys! Be sure to review and check out my story **Fickle**, as well as its new sequel, **Devoted**.

-**sesshylovr**


	28. Chapter 28

**The One I Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.**

**A/N: **I am more than a little upset to say that somehow my fanfiction account was trifled with. I'm not sure if I left the account open somewhere and one of my friends messed with my settings as a joke, or if I left my information somewhere- but my account settings were altered, and my email password was changed without my permission. It took me a bit to fix everything, but now that everything is back to normal, I just want everyone to know that I appreciate your reviews, and I want to thank all of you that have recently favorited and followed this story. I can honestly say that if it weren't for all of you, this story would remain incomplete. Here's the update! ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

**Tsubaki:**

She was so sure no one had seen her. She had left quickly, and quietly. She had been in a rush, but she was almost positive she had not felt any demonic auras in the area when she had exited Kagome's chambers. Perhaps she had been too distracted by what had just happened. Perhaps she was distracted by everything that was happening; So much at once, so much that could go wrong so easily and result in her death. She had even made sure to hide her scent, but still, she found herself cornered and for a terrifying moment, she was positive she was going to die.

"For some reason, I do not think the Eastern Lady is aware that you were inside her bed chambers."

Tsubaki swallowed and stared up at the shining crimson orbs before her. So much like her masters, and yet so different. The demon looked almost human if it hadn't been for those demonic eyes and those deadly fangs that glistened as he smirked down at her. His floor-length black hair was pulled back into a braid that rested over his shoulder, dangling forward a bit as he leaned over her. She did her best to keep her face calm, but she knew that he could very well hear her erratic heartbeat. She tilted her chin up and balled her hands that had been pressed flat against the cold, stone wall into fists.

"What I was doing in Lady Kagome's room is none of your concern, demon," she spat.

Like lightning, his hand darted out and grasped her throat. Tsubaki gasped and her blue eyes widened in fear as the hand squeezed just a bit tighter. She reached up to grip his forearm, only to feel a small jolt of pain from the hand that held her. Lights flashed before her eyes, which could not close no matter how much she wished them to; blinding yellow light that sent black dots dancing through her vision. Her limbs seized and for a moment she could not breathe. She could feel the hairs on her arms standing on end, and her scalp prickled painfully as well. Her mind raced in absolute terror as the pain tingled throughout her body and made her heart stop beating in her very chest.

For an instant she thought she was dead.

Then the pain vanished, the light was gone, and her heart began to pound steadily in her chest. She gasped, her hands twitching in midair seemingly have forgotten that what she had wanted them to do before the attack on her person. Her body was so warm, so painfully warm that she could have sworn her skin was blistered from the inside. She stared blindly up at the demon before her. She had never felt such pain before. She had no idea what kind of attack that was, or what kind of demon stood before her. She only knew that she did not want to die by his hand.

"Do not think you can speak to me so, woman," the demon said, leaning forward to run his nose along her cheek. "I will not hesitate to kill you, no matter how beautiful you are."

He stopped when his lips were hovering just over her ear. Tsubaki shivered, not from desire like she felt for her master, but from fear of what this thing could do to her. She closed her eyes and tried in vain to turn her head away from him.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily, feeling his breath fan over her ear as he chuckled.

"I think it is safe to say that you do not wish the wolf's woman well," he said huskily into her ear, pressing himself close against her, his hand still firmly wrapped around her throat. "If you did, I am sure you would not be sneaking around this late in the evening to avoid being caught leaving her chambers. Chambers that I know you broke into, for I have been watching them since she returned with Lord Sesshoumaru."

That caught Tsubaki's attention. She opened her eyes and turned her head so that she could look up at him. The action brought her nose to rest against his own, their foreheads nearly touching and their lips only a breath away. She stared up into his half-lidded ruby eyes, searching.

"Why have you been watching her chambers?" she asked him.

"I have a score of my own to settle with the little priestess," the demon said, loosening his grip on her throat just enough to rub his fingertips against her skin softly.

"Is that so?" she smirked suddenly, meeting the demon's eyes in amusement.

Perhaps this turn of events could be used to her advantage. If he wished to bring harm to Kagome, then he was the perfect person to help her with her plans. She only had to make sure that he did not kill the girl, but rather helped get her to Naraku when the time came. She looked the demon over, taking in his attire and deciding that he had to be someone of importance. Knowing that, it could be risky to tell him of her plans so readily. She would have to learn more about him first and consult with her lord before involving him in their plans.

_But if I succeed, and if I can get this bastard to join us, then we will have more than one advantage over the other cardinal lords. And I will be rewarded greatly._

"And if I choose to turn you in for treason instead?" Tsubaki challenged, meeting the demon's stare with a raised eyebrow.

The demon outright laughed at that and the sound made goosebumps run down her arms. He used his free hand to take hold of her hip and grip it painfully. The hand at her throat once again became tight and she had to struggle to keep calm and breathe. Those crimson eyes flashed in crazed amusement and he rubbed his nose against hers as would a lover. Tsubaki bit back a snarl of disgust. Let him think her helpless for now. Once he knew the power of her master, he would never think to touch her this way again.

"What makes you think Sesshoumaru would believe you over me?" he asked her. "I have been his general for years, and a member of his court for longer. You are just some defiled woman that wolf dragged in from the Gods know where."

"Defiled-?" Tsubaki hissed angrily.

Hot rage filled her veins at the words. She reached a hand up to slap him only to be seized by that awful pain again. Her words caught in her throat and her hand froze in place as she stood stock still, the attack tingling throughout her body. The attack did not last as long as the first, and for that she was thankful. She was certain that if it had gone on a second longer, her heart might have burst inside her very chest. She sagged forward, her body slumping against the demon before her, much to her displeasure. Her muscles felt limp, twitching uncontrollably, sending her body into spasms as she stood there against him.

She felt his body tremble with silent laughter and then his lips were at her ear again, her head lolling uselessly to the side as she panted softly. Her lids were barely open and her entire body was trembling.

"They say a tainted soul calls to those like it," he said, his hot breath against her skin making her shiver again. "And you, my dear, have a soul nearly as black as mine. Now, will you help me, or will you die where you stand?"

_You fool. _She glared up at him with as much anger as she could muster in her weakened state. _You will be a pawn in my masters plans soon enough._ She smiled inwardly.

_ And I will enjoy watching you tremble at his feet._

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru and Kouga were now alone in the study. The room was considerably quieter now that the girl's family gone and his brother had excused himself, retreating to the gods knew where. All that mattered to the dog demon was that the shouting had finally stopped. It had been hours of cursing and threats being flung across the room as Sesshoumaru stood back and observed in annoyance.<p>

_One would think that I was surrounded by undisciplined pups rather than grown adults._ He sighed internally as the wolf turned to look at him from where he stood by the fireplace. The two hadn't spoken a word to each other since the woman had left. Sesshoumaru could feel the tension radiating from the other lord, but he refused to explain himself more than he already had. He and the priestess had said all that needed saying. If the mongrel couldn't see that everything she had said was true, then he was a fool.

"I would like to apologize."

He had not been expecting that.

He did not let his surprise show on his face however. He simply made a noncommittal noise and stared coolly at the eastern lord. This only seemed to agitate his comrade, who growled softly and ran a hand anxiously through his bangs.

"I did not think any of this could happen," he said, his voice gravelly with his frustration. "I did not think she would- that she might-"

"Leave you?"

He wanted to slap himself. He should involve himself in this. He should not make it look like he cared in the slightest. But at the same time, he was growing just as frustrated as the wolf before him was. Not frustrated that woman had given the wolf the option to end their engagement, but by the fact that a part of him (a very small, very insignificant part) almost wanted him to agree to end it. The notion was entirely absurd, and he would never admit such a thing to anyone, but the fact that the thought had even entered his mind was enough to drive him mad. He kept his features indifferent and watched as the wolf looked up at him with wide, slightly panicked eyes.

"Yes," he whispered. "I... I did not mean to push her away. I just..."

Sesshoumaru did not want to hear this. He didn't want the wolf to open up to him as he was about to. They were war allies and nothing else. He did not care about the wolf's romantic life, nor did he give a damn about whether that human woman was a part of it or not.

"I feel like a failure as a protector," Kouga whispered, his eyes unfocused as he looked away. "As a mate."

The words send a spike of some hot, violent emotion through Sesshoumaru's gut. He wanted to frown at the sensation but managed to keep his cool demeanor in place. Instead he rose an eyebrow, watching the distraught demon before him, waiting for him to continue. He knew for a fact that they were not yet mated, yet he still verbally claimed her as such. Sesshoumaru wanted to know why.

He knew the instinct to protect one's pack was strong in canines, especially wolves, which were pack-oriented creatures. He knew that the failure to protect one's pack mate was almost physically painful to any canine. He himself had felt that pain once before when Rin had been injured not long after he had found her. It was then that he realized that she was a part of his pack, and since then he had gone through extreme measures to insure her safety at all times. Kagome was not yet a part of Kouga's pack however, seeing as how they were not actually mates, but she was under his protection as his intended. Sesshoumaru supposed it was nearly the same thing, but an increasingly difficult part of his mind could not help but point out that she was still, in fact, technically unclaimed.

"Since the moment I first saw her," he continued, looking off toward the fire. "I knew that I needed to protect her. She was so lost, so broken when I found her; Like a bird with a broken wing. I could feel her power though. I could sense the promise of strength and the tragic beauty that was Kagome, and I had to have her. I had to protect her from anything and everything, because then she was so frail that I feared even a breeze could shatter her."

Sesshoumaru had to fight back the urge to growl. These words that he had used to describe the priestess were nothing like what she was. He could not be describing the woman he had come to know as Kagome. He described her as a broken bird, when he knew her to be as dangerous and fiery as a hellcat. She was fierce, and determined; Her actions spoke volumes of her strength even while her outward appearance did not. She may seem delicate to the blind or unobservant, but she was anything but. The last few weeks he had spent training her had proven that. She could take anything he or the world threw at her and not only overcome it, but grow from it. There were not many who could do so. It was one of the reasons he admired her.

_Respect. Not admire. _

The wolf's head turned to look at him then, his crystal blue eyes locked on his own as he continued to speak.

"But she is not the same woman I found in Deepwell," Kouga said softly. "There is a spark in her eyes that was not there before. She holds herself like a warrior now. She is no longer submissive, no longer frail. She's stronger now."

"Is there fault in a strong mate?"

Sesshoumaru had never felt the urge to hurt himself as much as he did in that moment. Why was he continuing this conversation? Why was he acting as though he cared? He should have left his study hours ago. He did not want to have this discussion. Curse that woman for saying such things in front of him. Curse her for making him act like this. Curse those blasted eyes that haunted his every waking thought and drove him to the brink of insanity.

_No. I am above this. Above her._

"The only fault in it is that it was not I who helped her find her strength," Kouga finally said.

Sesshoumaru stiffened where he stood, cursing himself for reacting in such a way. The wolf's eyes studied him from his place beside the fire. What was he thinking? Sesshoumaru could not tell. His aura was still frustrated, but his appearance was eerily calm. For a brief moment, he was at a loss for words. He had to compose his thoughts carefully before he spoke, and he once again found himself cursing the priestess for bringing him to such a state.

"It was not me that she came to for help. It was you she sought guidance from. It was you who helped her find herself. The Kagome that I saw today was everything I wanted from her and more, and yet, I cannot help but feel cheated."

"What I did, I did for the sake of this war," Sesshoumaru said, tilting his chin up to look down his nose at the male before him. "I made her into a warrior, because it was necessary to keep the Sacred Jewel safe from those who would wish to take it from her. If the jewel were to fall into the wrong hands because the priestess could not protect herself, then the blame would fall on all of us."

Kouga watched him for some time. His blue eyes studying him, searching for something. Sesshoumaru stared back, saying nothing. What he had said was the truth. The jewel was the reason he had decided to train her in the first place. Before, she was completely incapable of protecting it from their enemies. Had she been attacked at any point and the jewel stolen by anyone, even someone within his own palace, it could have sent the entire Western and Eastern lands into ruin.

Perhaps his reasons had changed sometime during their training. Perhaps the desire to keep the jewel protected had slipped to back of his mind, replaced with the need to keep the fire burning in that sapphire gaze. Perhaps he had pushed her as hard as he had, trained her so diligently so that he could see just what she was capable of; So that _she _could see what she was capable of. Perhaps his objective had been forgotten somewhere in the time he had started to see her as less than a nuisance and more as an ally. Was there anything wrong with that as long as she was capable of protecting the jewel? What did any of it matter so long as she was strong, stronger than she once was?

_Perhaps I have gone mad._

"I will not end our engagement."

Sesshoumaru was struck with a dull, aching pain in his chest. He blinked once, the only sign that he had been affected by the male's words, though he knew said male did not know that.

"I should be thanking you for all you have done, Lord Sesshoumaru," Kouga continued, bowing his head respectfully. "And I am sorry for having disrespected you. I will do all that I can to make up for it, but for now, I need to think of a way to earn my fiancée's forgiveness. I cannot lose her, not when she has finally found herself. Perhaps now that she has, she can finally open her heart to me."

With that, the wolf strode out of his study.

Sesshoumaru could not speak. He could not move. His eyes stared blindly at the spot where the wolf had been standing, the only sound his ears could pick up was the steady beating of his heart in his chest. His thoughts were silent. He was struck with some emotion that he could not understand, one that he did not _want _to understand- but every time his mind repeated Kouga's final words to him, the feeling intensified.

_"...she can finally open her heart to me."_

There was a sharp pain in both of his hands and Sesshoumaru looked down in genuine surprise.

From his clenched fists, drops of crimson spilled onto the stone floor of his study. He raised a hand, uncurling his fingers to stare down at the small cuts across his palm made by his own claws. He watched in mild fascination as the blood slowly pooled before travelling leisurely down his wrist, further staining his sleeve. It had been some time since he had seen his own blood drawn. Longer since he had done it himself. He clenched his fist again in sudden anger and closed his eyes.

_What has she done to me?_

* * *

><p>Kagome rolled over in her bed, wincing a bit when her back stung from the movement. Despite how tired she was, she couldn't manage to fall asleep. There was an uncomfortable, foreboding feeling in her gut that had her senses on full alert, but she couldn't decide if it was because of her actions in the study earlier, or something else entirely. With a sigh, she sat up, wincing just a bit when her back stung in protest. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and looked around her dark room.<p>

Kouga had never come, though she was hardly surprised. She supposed it would take him some time before he was able to speak to her about what she had proposed. She just hoped it would not take him too long to come to a decision. She didn't need the distraction of their relationship to impede her training. She had every intention of meeting Sesshoumaru in the morning in the arena, despite all that had happened. She had hope that he would be there waiting for her as well. She got to her feet, moving toward the wardrobe to look for something she could slip into. She was losing her mind staying in this room. She needed some air. _Perhaps a walk in the gardens will help..._

Ten minutes later, Kagome was tiptoeing out of her bedroom, closing the door slowly so that she wouldn't disturb any of the demons that were staying in this wing. She couldn't help but notice that the moment she was in the hall, it felt as though the air was just a bit clearer, like she could breathe easier. She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes a bit at the feeling. After a long exhale, she looked down at her dress and smoothed out her skirts. She was wearing a plain, pale pink gown that almost looked white. It had little decoration, save the silver sash that tied around her waist into a plain bow at the small of her back. Said sash was tied rather loosely at the moment so as to avoid causing her anymore pain than necessary.

She looked down either hallway, checking to make sure that she was actually alone before she set off toward the gardens. It was late in the night, hours after she and Sesshoumaru had returned from the mountainside village, so she was certain that most of those within the palace would be in their rooms. She hoped so at least. She didn't have her weapons with her at the moment, and while she was still capable of purifying demons instinctively, and sometimes with a small push from the jewel around her neck, she would rather not have to kill any more demons that night.

With that in mind, she whispered the scent-masking spell and made sure to keep her footsteps light as she walked through the palace. She was in no particular hurry to reach the gardens though, so she walked slowly, wringing her fingers in front of her as she walked, her eyes downcast. Though her trip was silent, her thoughts were anything but. So much had happened in so little time, so much that could and probably would change her life as she knew it.

She was now a general in Lord Sesshoumaru's army. A general with two of her own soldiers to command. She smiled as she thought of the two strong women, Chie and her mother Fuyuko, that had pledged fealty to her just that afternoon. Chie had assured her that her mother was a capable priestess, and Kagome believed her. A family that had to fight that hard and travel that far to survive had to be strong. She tried not to think of the man, Chie's father, that she had found dead in the forest. While she knew that Chie and her mother had spiritual powers, and were no doubt trained priestesses, she hadn't the slightest idea of what kind of power her father had possessed, if any at all. When Kagome had come across the man, he appeared to be a common village man, a human hunter that happened into dangerous territory and lost his life because of it. _Perhaps I can talk to Chie about him when I next see her._

Thinking of the girl and her family, Kagome couldn't help but think of the circumstances that had brought them into the Western Lands. If it was true that Naraku was capturing those with holy powers just to find her, then why had none of the others he had taken returned to their homes afterward? _Perhaps he intends to use them for battle the same as us._ Kagome bit down on her bottom lip though as another, darker thought entered her mind. _Or perhaps he kills them once he discovers they are not whom he was seeking..._

She shuddered. There was a terrible feeling of guilt at the thought. Her brother had already died for her because of this Lord Naraku, she would not be able to forgive herself if there were countless other innocent people that were killed because of her. _There has to be something I can do... Perhaps we could send someone into the Northern Lands, someone that could look for those with spiritual power and bring them here where they can be safe. Not everyone there could be loyal to such a tyrant. Especially not if they knew that their lord was hunting down priests and priestesses. _

Kagome stopped in her tracks. She wouldn't trust anyone else to go on this mission but herself because of the risks. If her family went, it was likely they would be captured and used against her. Her heart clenched at the memory of Souta, filthy and crazed when they had found him Roan. She couldn't ask anyone of Sesshoumaru's court, she doubted any of them would help her, much less a bunch of humans from behind enemy lines. She would have to go herself. Her heart started to race at the thought. It would be simple really. She wouldn't need much, she knew how to hunt and camp. She would need some money so that she could gather supplies when she needed it, and she would need a method of transportation- more than likely a horse. _Mama rode her horse here, I am sure that I can find it in the stables._ She put a hand over her mouth, unknowingly walking faster as her excitement got the best of her, her eyes still downcast as she went.

_I will have to tell someone of course._ She frowned a bit, knowing that if she presented the idea to anyone they would shoot her down. Her mother would refuse, Kikyou would tell her it was a fool's errand, Souta would not want her to risk her life on the chance that there may or may not be those in need of rescue. _There is little point in running the idea by Inuyasha. He would want to come with me, and I do _not_ want to be alone with him for such a long period of time. _ Her thoughts turned briefly to Kouga, but she shook her head and dismissed the idea. Kouga would never allow her to do such a thing, let alone support it. He would keep her within the palace walls if he had anything to say about it. _Not that he does at the moment. I do not even know if he is still my fiancé..._

Kagome ran a hand through her loose hair in frustration. She didn't know who else to turn to. Who else could help her?

Immediately, a pair of intense, amber orbs came to mind. She stumbled a bit as she thought about it. Sesshoumaru would have the authority to let her leave into enemy territory, seeing as how she was technically a part of his army now. He could go above anybody else's word, and he (unlike her family) would not be blinded by concern for her safety to keep him from seeing reason. He could perhaps assign someone to assist her, someone who would be unrecognized in the territory, someone with espionage experience and someone who was willing to aid a group of humans. The more Kagome thought about it, the more she realized that there was no way she could do this alone. She would need help, as much as she hated the idea.

_If there are those trying to escape the Northern Lands, then I will need a small team to assist me. A group of capable warriors that I won't have to worry about protecting. Perhaps even people who know the area-_ Kagome's eyes widened and a grin split her face. Of course! Why hadn't she thought of it sooner? She brought one of her fists into her other, open palm and almost laughed. _Chie and Fuyuko could help me! They could lead me into the Northern Lands, maybe even to the palace so that I could-_

Kagome's thoughts stopped there. As desperately as she wanted to help the people in the north, she knew that going to the Northern Palace herself would be a suicide mission. She'd be walking straight into Naraku's clutches, handing him the very thing that he was searching for. _No, I cannot go to the palace, but I can still help those that have yet to be captured. I can build our forces if I can get them to come to the West._ She smiled. _I need to talk to Sesshoumaru-_

Kagome's thoughts were cut short when she abruptly walked into a solid surface. She let out an undignified "oomph" as she stumbled back a bit, her arms reaching forward to grab onto anything to keep herself from falling. Her hands fisted in soft clothing just as a pair of large, warm hands suddenly gripped her shoulders and held her steady. Kagome flushed in embarrassment and opened her mouth to speak when she looked up at who it was she had walked into.

"Sesshoumaru."

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshoumaru:<strong>

The Gods hated him. They had to; there was no other explanation for the woman that had stumbled into his arms while he had been lost in thought about none other than the cursed woman before him.

She blinked up at him with wide, stunning eyes and a small smile, as though she had been searching for him. He mentally shook his head. Such thoughts were dangerous. She was dangerous. He was not himself when he was around her. He could not trust himself. He felt her grip on his clothing loosen just a fraction and he realized that he was still holding her to him. He released her, albeit slowly, and took a step back, running a hand over his chest to smooth out the wrinkles in his clothing.

"You should be in bed."

She frowned a bit at him, and her brow furrowed. She bit her bottom lip nervously and tucked a lock of her midnight hair behind her ear.

"I couldn't sleep," she explained, her voice soft. "I was actually on my way to the gardens so that I might clear my head."

"As was I."

Again, Sesshoumaru was silently wishing that he could hit himself. He was telling the truth of course. He often strolled through the gardens at night for he had little need for sleep. He just wished that he had kept that information to himself at the moment. Perhaps he could have gone somewhere else to be alone. Anywhere else. He did not want to be around her now, not when just the thought of her was driving him insane. He never wanted to actually harm himself before, but at the moment, he was seriously contemplating removing his tongue to prevent any further outbursts.

"May I join you?"

_No. No you may not._

The words did not leave his lips however, and before he could get control of his body, he was holding an arm out for her take.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome:<strong>

Kagome smiled brightly as she reached out and tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow. She knew that walking around like this would certainly stir up more rumors if anyone saw, but she could hardly care at the moment. There were too many horrid things being said about her as it was; did it truly matter what she did now? Was there anything she could do to disprove any of it?

_No. So stop worrying. Besides, it is just a walk through the garden. There is no harm in that. _

_ Is there?_

They walked in silence, one that changed from comfortable to awkward with every step they took toward the gardens. Kagome bit her lip and stared at her slippered feet as they walked. There was something troubling Lord Sesshoumaru, she could feel it in the way his aura swirled around him, but she wasn't sure if it was her place to ask him what it was. She looked up at him from the corner of her eye.

His face was as blank as ever and she found herself wishing that he wasn't so closed off. He looked straight ahead, his body seeming to glide rather than walk. It wasn't the first time she felt jealous of his effortless grace, but it was the first time that she felt herself blushing at the sight of it. She looked away quickly and stared ahead as well.

She wished she had never had that blasted dream. If she hadn't, then she wouldn't feel so uncomfortable around him. It was a small comfort that he hadn't the slightest idea about it, but it did not do much to keep her calm. She feared, despite how impossible as the idea was, that somehow he would find out about her brief dream and the flicker of attraction at the thought of it, and then he would be disgusted with her. If he were ever to know that she had thought of him in such a way, even if it was only for a brief amount of time in a dream, she was positive he would cease her training and have her removed from his army, vassals or not.

It did not take long for them to make it to the garden's doors. Kagome watched in surprise as Sesshoumaru reached out to open the door for her, waiting for her to walk in. She gave him a small smile and nodded her head in thanks, letting go of his arm to walk ahead.

She gasped at the sight before her.

The garden before her was nothing like the one she saw during the day. The moonlight shone from directly above the area, casting a magical blue light over everything. The pathways shone brightly in the dark, and the water from the fountain ahead sparkled like silver. The plants and trees around her were just visible enough for her to make out their shapes, but were nothing compared to their magnificence during the day, and nothing compared to the magnificence of what had captured her attention.

All around her, strange white flowers were blooming. _No, they're not just blooming, they are _glowing_! _The bushes that she passed by everyday, thinking them to be nothing but decoration lining the paths were aglow with these magical, five-petaled flowers. They were large, each petal larger than her hand, curled downward at the tips, and shining with a white light very much like the moon above them. They were everywhere, making the garden look like something out of a dream. Kagome put a hand over her heart and she looked around, watching as more flowers opened as she stood there, adding to the glow, adding to the magic.

"Incredible," she breathed.

Slowly, she walked up to one of the flowers and reached out to delicately brush it with her fingertip. She gasped when the petal's white glow changed to a faint lavender where her skin had touched, shining bright before the color faded away to white once more. She pulled her hand back and stared down at the blossom in wonder.

"Moon flowers."

Kagome gasped and spun around to look at Sesshoumaru who was standing directly behind her, looking down at the flower she had just touched. She watched with fascination as he reached out past her, his clawed fingertip stroking the same flower, but a different petal. She gasped in delight when the petal glowed a vibrant green where he touched it before it faded back to its original white.

"They only bloom at night," he continued, and Kagome looked up at him with wide eyes. "They are sensitive to auras. It is why they temporarily change color when they are touched."

"They're beautiful," Kagome breathed, looking away from Sesshoumaru to stare once again at the flowers. "I cannot believe that I walk past them every day and had no idea that they were here."

"There is not many that know of their existence."

Kagome looked up at him again. He held out an arm for her to take and Kagome felt her cheeks heat a bit at the gesture. _Pull yourself together, woman._ She took his arm in her hand and allowed him to lead her away from the flowers and down the path. The garden was silent, so silent that all she could hear was the sound of her footsteps on the stone path, and the swish of her skirts as she moved. She almost jumped when Sesshoumaru spoke again.

"My father originally designed these gardens for his mate," he explained. "She had a liking for flowers and greenery. This was his wedding gift to her. The moon flowers were their secret."

There was very little emotion what he said, as though he didn't want to disrupt the tranquility that hung in the air around them as they walked. Kagome smiled and looked directly above them through the ceiling, where the stars were twinkling and the moon shone brightly. Standing here, she could almost believe they were truly outside.

"That sounds romantic," she said, thinking of how much the late lord and lady must have loved each other. "They must have been so happy together..."

Her voice trailed off as she remembered the hostility Sesshoumaru had shown before at the mention of Inuyasha's mother. She bit her lip a bit and looked over at him. It was too dark to make out his face from where she stood, but she could see his profile against the sky. She had no way of reading him. She could only hope that she hadn't made him angry. Just as she thought it though, he pulled his arm out of her hold.

"They were," she heard him say tightly. "Happy enough that when that human died, he was so overcome with grief that he was struck down. His love for her made him reckless. It made him weak."

Kagome frowned. While she wasn't certain that his grief may have had something to do with the late western lord's downfall in the war, she was positive that love didn't make anyone weak.

"Is that what you think of love, Sesshoumaru?" she asked softly. He tensed then, and Kagome could feel his surprise at her question.

"...Yes," he finally said. "It is what I know to be true."

"I don't agree," Kagome said, smiling up at him sadly. She saw his head turn to look down at her and she desperately wished she could see his eyes. "I've seen love. I've seen it make people do incredible, powerful things. Things that they could not have done had they not loved someone, or something; Had they not had something to protect."

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshoumaru:<strong>

"...Had they not had something to protect."

He couldn't breathe.

_"Do you have something to protect, Sesshoumaru?"_

There was no way she could have known. Yet her words, so painfully similar to those of his sire struck him in a way he had never felt before. He looked down at the little woman with wide, amber eyes. He was grateful for the darkness that hid his features. She could not see how unnerved he was.

_I was barely an adult when he spoke those words to me. So long ago now... I had nearly forgotten them..._

The woman frowned and reached a hand out to touch his arm. He tensed and pulled away from her instinctively. Her tiny hand recoiled as though she had been burned. He saw hurt flash in those deep, blue eyes; Eyes that were shining from the light of the moon and the flowers around them. Her pale face stared up at him, her skin luminescent in the moonlight. Her long raven tresses fell in unruly, tangled curls around her face and over her shoulders and back. Her gown, simple and plain, reflected the moonlight as well and he could not help but think that the night suited her. She looked very much like a creature of the moon...

_What is she doing to me?_

"Perhaps..." she began, her voice soft and sad, tilting her head to look away from him. "Perhaps I should go. It is quite late..."

"Indeed."

He watched her wince at his words. What was bothering her? She almost looked disappointed. _Stop thinking such things._ He looked away from her, looking instead toward the flowers to his left. He heard her step away from him, and he could smell the hint of salt in the air long after she had disappeared into the palace. He still refused to move from that spot. Refused to look after her. Refused to follow.

If he had, perhaps he might have noticed that the moon flower they had both touched earlier was no longer glowing white, but a bright, shining pink.

* * *

><p>When she woke the next morning, she felt dreadful.<p>

Not since her first days of training had she felt so awful. Her body was sore, her wounds were tender, and her mind was at a loss.

What had happened to her last night? Why had Sesshoumaru's reaction to her touch bothered her so much? She couldn't understand it. Her mind flashed momentarily toward the dream that had started all of her uncertainty where the western lord was concerned before she shook her head to clear her thoughts. She could not be distracted. Not today.

With effort, she was able to pull herself into a sitting position with her legs hanging over the edge of the bed. She looked around the room slowly, taking in the sight of the empty space beside her where Kouga would have slept had the events of last night never taken place. Had she not given him the option to end their engagement. She had no idea if Kouga still desired to marry her or not, but after the way she treated him last night she doubted he would still agree to it. She would not allow the thought of their almost marriage to trouble her at the moment. With a sigh, she got to her feet, going to her wardrobe to retrieve her training clothes instinctively.

She paused just as her hands met the cool leather.

What if Sesshoumaru no longer wished to train with her? She had not bothered to ask him last night when they were in the gardens. Maybe now that Kouga was back, he wouldn't want to be bothered with her? She bit her lip and stared at the leather clothing for a moment longer before she pulled it out and began to dress.

_If he does not, then I can at least practice what he has already taught me. I will not let all these weeks of training go to waste._

She desperately hoped that she was wrong. She didn't want Sesshoumaru to give up on her. His approval was something that she had grown to strive for, and without it she was worried she would not push herself as hard as she had been. In her worry, she was dressed and out of her room quicker than she could ever remember being. She was walking so quickly through the halls that she was almost running. Her heart was racing and her hands were clammy around her weapons as she raced toward the arena.

She had no idea why she was so panicked at the though of him not being there. She wanted desperately to get there, to see for herself if he had bothered to show up or not. She passed a few demons on her way toward the arena, but she didn't even spare them a glance as she went. She absently heard Kanae call out a greeting, but she was far too focused on getting to her destination to return it. She was biting down on her bottom lip as she raced down the palace halls. She did not slow down until she saw the arena's doors.

She stopped just outside of them, her hands hesitating for a moment before she pushed them open and slowly walked inside. She blinked rapidly at the light change as she entered the area, turning in a slow circle before her eyes landed on the silver-haired figure at the weapons wall.

Kagome felt a smile split her face and she had to stop herself from sighing in relief. He was here. He was standing by the weapons, hands folded impatiently across his chest as though she were late, though she knew for a fact that she was earlier than she had ever been for their training sessions before. He rose an eyebrow at her when she continued to stand there staring at him and she giggled. Her entire body relaxed in relief and she felt quite silly at having been so worried. This was Sesshoumaru. He had sworn to teach her, and despite how slowly she had been progressing, he had been patient with her. She should have known that he would not have given up on her, not after he had already invested so much time into her training.

"I don't have all day, woman."

Kagome couldn't even bring herself to be annoyed at his tone. She was too overjoyed by the fact that he was here, despite the dramatics of last night. He still wanted to train her. He still believed in her. She was worth his time, no matter how much he liked to act like training her was a burden. She knew that nobody could make Sesshoumaru do something he didn't want to. That meant that he had to see something in her despite her weaknesses.

"Coming, my lord!" she sang out, twirling her weapons in her hands and rushing toward him, feeling adrenaline spike through her system when he took weapons of his own into his hands and came at her as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha:<strong>

"Just watch, you idiot," he snarled, looking at the wolf with barely contained rage. "If you just watch her, you can see for yourself what she's capable of."

The wolf beside him scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Inuyasha had no idea why he was doing this. Why was he helping his only rival for Kagome's heart? Looking down at the tiny woman from their seats high above her in the arena, he felt the familiar surge of affection he had always felt for her. Watching the way she charged across the sand with grace and deadly intent like a lioness on the hunt made his blood warm in ways it only did for her. Yet here he was, with her _fiancé,_ trying to make the idiot see that Kagome wanted this training to continue; That she needed it; That it made her happy, though he hadn't the slightest idea why.

_Then again, there's nothing I love more than knocking Sesshoumaru around- nothing but Kagome, of course._

From beside him, Kouga watched, leaning forward in his seat, his eyes locked on the woman as well, taking in every move she made. She hadn't the slightest idea that they were here. Not yet. But Sesshoumaru did. He had allowed them to sit in on their training session, which he had decided should be a spar today to prove just how far Kagome had come in the weeks Kouga had been away. Inuyasha had never seen them training together before, which was most of the reason he had wanted to stay. The other being to make sure that Kouga saw.

Deep down, he knew that Kouga would be better for her. He himself had already hurt her once, and he knew that his betrayal was not something she could ever get past. Kouga, though he was an idiot about it, had her best interests at heart. As much as he wished he could just strangle the wolf and take Kagome for himself, he knew that she wouldn't be happy with him. She didn't want him anymore. If there was any hope for her to be happy, it had to be with Kouga.

_For her sake, her happiness... I'll help him get her back._

She breathed steadily through her nose, her senses focused entirely on Sesshoumaru at all times. She heard the shift of the sand behind her and she jumped forward, rolling and spinning around to see the demon lord where she had just been, a small smirk on his lips as he looked down at her. Dust settled around them as they held their positions for a moment longer.

"Good," was all he said before he was running at her again.

Kagome rolled to her right to avoid his strike and jumped to her feet, raising her weapons just as he brought his down. The clang of metal against metal was sharp in her ears, but she ignored it, focusing on the demon that stared down at her, their weapons locked for a few seconds before they pushed each other back.

Sesshoumaru's strength of course far outdid her own, and Kagome just managed to keep her footing and twirl out of harm's way as the demon came darting back at her. She ducked to a crouch when his blades came swinging at her torso, narrowly missing a blow across her chest and she kicked out, spinning herself in a semicircle in an attempt to knock his legs out from beneath him. It was no use, however and he leapt out of her reach.

She was getting tired and her wounds were beginning to bother her, but she refused to have their training end so soon. This was the longest she had ever lasted in a spar with him, and she wanted to make it count.

"Don't get distracted."

Kagome gasped and rolled forward the instant she heard the voice from above her. She barely missed a swipe from Sesshoumaru and she sent a smirk over her shoulder at him.

"Don't underestimate me."

She saw a familiar flash in his golden eyes at her challenge. She smirked, knowing that an increase in his attacks was inevitable. She would not be caught off guard this time, though. They had done this dance before, and this time, she was prepared.

Just as Sesshoumaru darted out of her sight, she focused all of her senses, trying to lock in on his presence. She felt the spike of his aura from behind her and she whirled to her right so that he ran past her and that she came to stand behind him, her forearms crossed in front of her chest and both blades of her _sai_ pointed toward his back. She couldn't suppress the chuckle that escaped her when he spun around, eyes flashing in mild surprise at her speed. Then, doing so only because the excitement from the battle and the adrenaline in her body were making her brave, she winked at him before she rushed forward with a battle cry.

Sesshoumaru smirked down at her, easily sidestepping her attacks with her weapons. His eyes were locked on her own, yet he always seemed to know where she was aiming to strike. Kagome was panting, and sweat dripped down her brow into her eyes, but she blinked away the sting and continued her assault.

"I believe I have already told you never to underestimate me, priestess."

"Oh shut it, Sesshoumaru," she panted, raising a leg to kick at his head in one last desperate attempt to take him by surprise.

She gasped when she felt him take hold of her foot easily with one hand and tugged on it, sending her jerking forward. Her _sai_ fell out of her hands and Kagome reached out blindly to grip anything that would keep her from falling. In an instant, the leg Sesshoumaru had pulled was hooked over his hip, her chest flush against his own as he held a blade to her throat with his free hand, the other gripping her thigh tightly, keeping her in place. Kagome's hands pressed flat against the warm leather of his chest plate, her eyes wide in surprise as she looked up at him, feeling the edge of the blade cold and dangerous against her skin.

She blinked up at him, her lips parted as she panted. She could not look away. Her gaze was trapped in the honey of his molten orbs and she felt herself coloring in embarrassment. She felt his breath fan across her face and she couldn't help but notice how sweet it smelled. She blinked a few times, her chest heaving as they continued to stare at each other, neither moving despite their heavy breathing.

Until Sesshoumaru released her and she went tumbling to the ground with a surprised yelp.

"It is _Lord_ Sesshoumaru to you, woman."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock before she felt a slow smile take over her features. She threw her head back and she laughed heartily, her voice echoing around the arena. She kept laughing even after Sesshoumaru held out a hand to help her to her feet. She shook her head to herself and dusted herself off, smiling at the demon lord all the while.

"My apologies, my _lord_," she said, bowing theatrically. "Please show me mercy for my insolence."

"I shall consider it."

She looked up at the demon lord who seemed to be fighting back a smile of his own. Kagome burst into another bout of laughter. _Another joke. Will he ever stop surprising me? _Clutching at her sides, she followed after Sesshoumaru toward the exit to the arena, completely unaware of the captive and extremely surprised audience that watched them go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Just wanna apologize for the poor quality of this chapter. So many distractions, so little energy to write. I do hope you all liked it though. If you can, I'd love for you all to check out my other story Devoted (full-length sequel to Fickle) and my newest project, The After. Love you guys! Thank you so much for being patient with me.

-**sesshylovr**


	29. Chapter 29

The One I Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.**

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for your reviews. I am incredibly sorry that I made you all wait so long for another update. My laptop charger broke, which may seem like a minor inconvenience to most, but with only one of us working, a toddler managing to break/eat/hide everything in sight, and a new baby on the way, it hardly seemed like a priority.

I have been unable to get access to my files until now, and I am unsure of when I will next be able to update- just know that I have absolutely no intentions of giving up on this story. I deeply appreciate those that have stuck by me for this long, and my newer readers that have taken interest despite my lack of updates. You have no idea how encouraging it is to have so much support from you all.

I hope you can find it within yourselves to be patient with me. I will do my best to finish this story for you, my faithful readers.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29:<strong>

Kagome took in a deep, calming breath. She stood up straighter, her shoulders back and her chin high as she faced the people before her.

She was in Sesshoumaru's war room, standing at the head of the table. Normally, Sesshoumaru would be there in her place, but she had been the one to call this meeting. The table was a perfect circle, so that everyone seated could see each other easily. A giant map of the four regions was at the center, different colored pins representing the cardinal lords' armies and palaces. There were eight chairs around the table, all of them filled save the one in front of her. Starting to the left of her sat Kanae, followed by Mai, Kikyou and Souta. Going to her right, it was a slightly uncomfortable Inuyasha, to the right of him, Kouga, then (much to her discomfort) Sesshoumaru's other general, Hiten. Sesshoumaru surprisingly stood at the back of the room, against the door, his hands behind his back, watching her with steady golden eyes.

Kagome rubbed absently at her side, feeling the bandages beneath her dress. Her wounds were still a bit tender, especially after her spar that morning with Sesshoumaru. She was starting to think that maybe training that morning had been a bad idea. Perhaps she should have rested today and given herself some time to heal. If her mission was approved, she definitely wouldn't be able to.

"I suppose you are all wondering why I called this meeting," she began with a nervous grin.

Seven pairs of eyes stared at her expectantly and she bit her lip. She looked straight ahead at the eigth pair, seeing a steadiness there that she found incredibly reassuring. Sesshoumaru gave her a small nod to continue and she took in a deep breath, feeling just the slightest bit more confident.

"It was brought to my attention recently that Lord Naraku of the North was hunting spiritualists," she began, ignoring the surprised stares of her family. Instead, she looked down at the map of the four regions as she spoke. "He has apparently been capturing priestesses, of any age, within his region and taking them prisoner in his palace. I am not certain as to what becomes of them once they are captured, but he is no longer interested in any of the priestesses within his own lands."

"Then who is he after now?" Kanae asked curiously.

Kagome looked down at her friend for a brief moment before she chewed on her bottom lip. Should she explain all that she knew? Most of it was just a theory she had, but the evidence that had been provided as of late was enough to confirm her fears. Naraku was after her and the Sacred Jewel. But was it safe to bring up the jewel to Kanae and General Hiten? Kagome trusted Kanae to an extent, but she was, after all, the daughter of the southern lord. Certainly news that a guest in Sesshoumaru's palace was in possession of such a dangerous item wasn't something she could discuss lightly. Her eyes went to Hiten then, and she worried her bottom lip more. She didn't trust the demon in the slightest. He had shown nothing but dislike toward her since she arrived. She wasn't sure as to why the thunder demon despised her so, but she had a gut feeling to be wary of him. Finally, she looked up at Sesshoumaru once more and he met her eyes evenly, and in his golden orbs she saw the permission to continue to explain the conclusion they had come to and it was all the encouragment she needed. With a deep breath and a steady gaze, she spoke.

"He is after me," Kagome said gravely, her hand coming up to cover the jewel, even though it was hidden beneath the fabric of her mint-green gown. She made the decision then to leave out the reason why. If Sesshoumaru wanted to discuss the jewel then he would do so on his own.

There was no audible reaction to her words, but looking to her right toward Inuyasha and Kouga she could see surprise that was slowly morphing into anger. She looked over at her family then, and as she expected her mother, Kikyou and Souta didn't look the least bit surprised. Her eyes remained on Souta, her dear brother who had sacrificed so much for her safety, and his haunted eyes met hers.

"So it was Naraku that ordered my capture," he said softly to which Kagome nodded. "I thought as much."

"So now what?" Inuyasha jumped in, looking up at her from his seat. "He can't get to you while you're in the Western Palace. Nobody gets in unless we allow them to. You are safe here, so there is nothing to worry-"

"I actually came here to request permission for a mission outside the palace walls," Kagome said, cutting Inuyasha off and dropping her eyes to the map once more.

She stepped forward and reached out to point to the tiny village on the mountainside that she and Sesshoumaru had visited the day before.

"In this village," she continued quickly, before anyone could cut her off. "Is a priestess and her daughter. They are refugees from the north that escaped soon after Naraku began his hunt. They are the ones who told me of his treatchery and it was through them that I was able to piece together his intentions. They have also pledged fealty to me, and have promised the aid of their swords in the upcoming battle."

She looked up then, her eyes locking with Sesshoumaru's, who only stared coolly back at her.

"I wish to take them with me across enemy lines to retrieve any spiritualists that have managed to avoid capture," she said loudly, squaring her shoulders and tilting her chin up just as the uproar began.

"You're insane!"

"You can't possibly do this on your own!"

"How can you trust them?! They're northerners!"

"I refuse to risk the safety of another one of my children on such a reckless mission!"

"My lady, you cannot put yourself in such danger!"

Kagome kept her eyes focused on Sesshoumaru despite the loudness of those around her. Her mother and cousin's protests, along with those of Kanae, Inuyasha and Kouga were not nearly as loud as the silence that came from both her brother and Lord Sesshoumaru. The demon lord seemed to be pondering her words, and she took relief in that. At least he had not outright refused her. She looked to Souta then, who was watching her with a proud, steady gaze. She gave him a small smile when he nodded his head once to her. Slowly, so that nobody seemed to notice past all the shouting, he got to his feet. Then, in a voice so final and determined, he spoke.

"I'll go with you," he said.

And there was silence.

"No," Kagome heard her mother whisper. She frowned and looked over at the older woman who was looking between her two children with a panic Kagome had never seen before. "NO! I will _not_ risk losing both of you!"

"Mother," Kagome began softly, only to snap her mouth shut when Mai jumped to her feet and slammed her hands on the table.

"No, Kagome!" she shouted, her eyes clenched tightly in pain. She seemed to fight to steady herself before she opened her tear-rimmed eyes to look up at her. "I already lost your brother once. I cannot bear it if I were to not only lose him again, but lose you as well. No mother should outlive her children."

Kagome felt guilt roll sickly in her gut. She had never thought Souta would volunteer to join her, and she hadn't even imagined that her mother would react so strongly against her desire to go. But then, she knew her mother must have suffered a great deal at the loss of her brother, whether he had been ressurected or not. She turned her eyes away from her mother and clenched her fists. Regardless of how upset it made her, Kagome had to do this.

"Mother you cannot allow what happened to me to have such a hold on you."

Kagome was surprised at the stern words that left her brother's lips. Her eyes snapped up to look at him as he walked around Kikyou's seat to stand behind Mai. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder and the woman looked back at him with watering eyes.

"I died protecting my sister," Souta told her firmly, his blue eyes staring down at her with a softness Kagome hadn't seen in some time. "If I had not been returned to this world, then I would have rested in peace knowing that. But I was returned, and now I am more determined than ever to make sure that she stays safe. If going behind enemy lines to gather more to our side is a way to do that, then I will go. Feel free to protest, but I am a man grown, and I will go with or without your blessing."

Kagome felt a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth even as her eyes watered at the emotions her brother's words brought. She would never get past the guilt of what he had done for her, but she would also always know just how much he loved her. A weaker man would have sacrificed her, but her brother was stronger than most. _His sacrifice will not be in vain. I will not die out there. Not by Naraku's will._ She watched as Mai threw herself at her son, wrapping her arms around his torso and weeping silently into his chest. Souta wrapped his own arms around her, making the normally strong woman look so small and fragile. Souta then raised his gaze to meet hers and he nodded once.

"As I said," he told her, his eyes hard. "I will join you."

"Thank you, Souta," Kagome whispered, blinking back her tears to look at the others at the table, all watching her with different emotions burning in their eyes. She met each of their stares evenly as she continued to speak.

"You are all aware that Lord Sesshoumaru as well as Lord Kouga have already initiated a plan here in the Western and Eastern regions that is very similar to the mission I wish to go on in the North," she began steadily, moving away from her spot at the head of the table and slowly circling around it. "All I wish to do is expand our search to the Northern region. These people were being hunted like animals. There are families that were torn apart. Mothers, sisters, daughters- all taken from their homes to the gods know where- and they have no one to go to for help. If I can go to the Northern region, search out those that no doubt have great disdain for the bastard Naraku, and bring them to the safety of our regions, then I can increase the size of our army. I might even be able to gather information about Naraku's armies, the weakness of his lands that we have been unable to discover so far. You all cannot deny the reasoning of such a mission. I only ask that I be the one to lead it, for it was in search of me that these women were taken. Their fates, the fates of all those that were captured, are my burden to bear."

She stopped when she was before Sesshoumaru. She looked up into his cool, golden gaze and squared her shoulders, folding her arms behind her back and standing as tall as she could manage without her wounds bothering her.

"With your permission, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said to him, bowing her head respectfully. "I will set out on this mission with the aid of Fuyuko and Chie, as well as my brother within the week."

The demon lord said nothing for a moment, and Kagome hesitantly looked up at him from beneath her lashes. He was watching her with a raised brow and the hint of a smirk on his lips. With his arms still folded across his chest, and his body leaning against the door frame, he looked extremely at ease, even a bit arrogant. Especially with that cursed smirk on his lips. Kagome was about to say something to wipe the look off his face when he finally gave her a slow nod. She blinked in surprise before her face lit up in a blinding smile.

"You have my permission General Higurashi," he told her, just loudly enough for the others to hear. "But I, too, will be accompanying you."

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome heard Hiten speak for the first time and she looked over at him in surprise. "Is that truly wise? You are putting yourself at great risk by going into enemy lands with only humans to accompany you-"

"You dare doubt my strength?" Sesshoumaru snarled and Kagome surprisingly felt a flash of fear for the demon that disliked her so strongly.

"Not at all, my lord," Hiten said, getting to his feet only to bow low at his waist. He stood straight up again, actual concern shining in his crimson eyes and it surprised Kagome even more. "I was simply trying to point out the obvious. You are needed here, my lord. The Western Capital should not be left without its lord during such a crucial time. Our troops need to be readied, we must set out to the Winter palace soon, and we cannot-"

"Do you think this Sesshoumaru would go on such a quest without thinking of all of this first?" Sesshoumaru cut him off, his eyes icy and dangerous.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat at the sight he made. He was dark and dangerous in that moment, the power and authority radiating from him almost tangible. He tilted his chin up just the slightest, almost unnoticeably, but the action made all the difference. He was looking down his nose at Hiten, reminding his general of his place. Kagome had never seen such a subtle, yet effective show of dominance. It was... interesting.

"The Western Capital will not be unprotected," Sesshoumaru said, his voice as cold as his eyes. "Its heir, my brother, is very much capable of making sure all is prepared for the march to the winter palace. He has not been gone so long that his position need be forgotten. He will take charge in my stead."

Kagome's eyes widened considerably and she turned around to look at Inuyasha's reaction. While the rest of the room seemed content with staring at Sesshoumaru as though he had gone mad, her eyes could not leave the motionless form of Inuyasha as he sat in his chair, golden eyes locked on his sibling. His lips were slightly parted, and his eyes were wide with shock, but Kagome knew that he was trying to contain his excitement. His hands were gripping the table and his white, furry ears were erect and turned in their direction. Kagome noticed a movement from the corner of her eye and turned just in time to see the demon lord nodding in acknowledgment to his sibling. Kagome felt something warm filling her chest at the sight and she quickly returned her gaze to the younger Inu, happy to see the small tilt of his lips that he sent his brother's way. It was then that Inuyasha met her eyes and his face split into a full-blown smile before it disappeared and he got to his feet, bowing respectfully to Sesshoumaru.

"I thank you for your faith in me, brother," he said, with more genuine respect than Kagome had ever heard come from him where his sibling was concerned. "I will not fail you."

"See that you don't," Sesshoumaru said, his face impassive, but Kagome could sense the slight teasing note in his voice and she smiled at him. "Now, if that is all, General Higurashi and I, as well as Master Souta have much to discuss-"

"I'm coming, too."

Kagome's eyes widened a fraction and she spun around to face the owner of the voice. Kouga was on his feet, his crystal blue eyes glittering in determination as he met her gaze dead-on. Kagome had to fight the urge to squirm. She was more than a little uncomfortable under his stare, still unsure about where they stood. But despite her discomfort, she kept her face carefully stoic, and her posture calm as she watched him.

"I am certain the five of us will be plenty-" she began softly, only to be cut-off by her ex-fiance. _Or is he still my fiance? _

"I think," he said, this time, his gaze locked on Sesshoumaru and she could see that he was trying to convey something to the other lord with his gaze alone. "That it would be for everyone's best interest if I were to accompany you all on this journey."

Kagome frowned, blinking at the wolf in confusion before she turned to Sesshoumaru. The dog demon was staring at Kouga with some emotion Kagome could not quite place, but she could see that the fist of his right hand was clenched tightly. Her brows drew together and she opened her mouth to speak when he raised a hand to silence her. She blinked in surprise and bowed her head, waiting for him to respond to Kouga's request.

"Very well."

Kagome gasped audibly and looked up at Sesshoumaru with wide eyes. Why on earth did he think Kouga coming would be a good idea? He had seen the way Kouga reacted to her being outside of the castle before. He knew that the group they had already assembled was more than capable of undergoing this mission. He must know that bringing Kouga would distract her from her goal and cause unneccessary tension within the group. So why was he allowing Kouga to come? She watched his eyes carefully, following his gaze back to the wolf demon who nodded sharply before his crystal eyes turned to her.

Kagome swallowed slowly, feeling a ball of unease build in her gut and she looked away, staring back at the map on the table.

"Now, Lord Kouga, Master Souta, General Higurashi," Sesshoumaru said, breaking her out of her stupor. "You may be seated. Prince Inuyasha, I would ask that you remain as well so we might discuss your duties here at the palace. The rest of you are excused."

Kagome fought the urge to glare at him, stepping over to the nearest chair and plopping herself down petulantly as the others who had been dismissed got to their feet and began to file out of the room. She met her mother's eyes as she walked past, giving her a small smile to which Mai returned before she allowed herself to sulk in her seat.

"Then it is settled," Kagome said with a relieved sigh, putting her hands flat on the table before her and staring at the map at its center. "We leave three days from now on horseback. Master Jakken shall retrieve Fuyuko and Chie from their village and transport them here before then."

"Precisely," Sesshoumaru said with a regal nod of his head. "Inuyasha, you need not tend to your specified duties until we have departed. Until then, we shall prepare ourselves for this journey and rest."

He said the last bit pointedly toward Kagome and she smirked without looking up at him. Instead she pushed herself away from the table and stood up, rolling her neck a bit as she did. She had been sitting for far too long, discussing the specifics of their journey, and she was looking forward to moving around a bit before she confined herself to her sleeping quarters. Her back still pained her, and she was positive her wound needed to be aired out and rebandaged.

"Then with your permission, my lord," Kagome said, curtsying to the best of her ablities with her wounds the way they were. "I will take my leave."

Sesshoumaru said nothing, but bowed his head in answer and she was walking out into the hall without another glance at the others in the room. She hadn't made it three steps into the hallway when she heard someone calling her name. With a weary sigh, she turned around and gave the demon a tight-lipped smile.

"Kouga."

"Kagome," he said, coming to stand closely before her.

Kagome struggled not to back away from him. He looked terribly uncomfortable, and his face was flushed pink as he stared down at her. She looked past him toward the war room door where Inuyasha and Souta were standing, watching them silently. She looked past them, seeing Sesshoumaru walking down the hallway in the opposite direction, not even glancing back at her. She frowned at the feeling of disappointment that flooded her and made her feel all the more exhausted.

"What is it you need, my lord?" Kagome asked, bringing her gaze back to his. She regretted her words the instant she saw him wince at the title she used.

"I...I want to apologize for my behavior last evening," he said, reaching up to scratch at the back of his neck nervously, his eyes downcast. He looked so very young that Kagome nearly laughed. "I was out of line, I realize that now. I should not have spoken to you in such a manner, and I feel terrible for ever putting my hands on you."

Kagome blinked up at him in surprise, her lips slightly parted. She never thought that Kouga would bring himself to apologize to her. Not so easily. It hadn't even been a day and here he was, asking forgiveness. She was pleasantly surprised, but suddenly nervous at the same time, though she hadn't the slightest idea why.

"Kagome," he said softly, meeting her eyes sadly and reaching out to take hold of her hands gently in his own. "I still want you as my wife. That has not changed. I have realized that this training with Lord Sesshoumaru is good for you; it makes you happy and I will not take that from you. I want you to be happy with me. If you'd like, I might even spar with you myself-"

"Wait, what are you saying?" Kagome interrupted, her eyes wide and her heart pounding in her chest.

"I'm saying," Kouga said softly, releasing one hand to cup the side of her face gently, his thumb stroking her cheek. "That if you'll have me, I'm still willing to be yours."

Kagome felt the breath catch in her lungs.

She wasn't sure why she was hesitating to answer. This was what she wanted, wasn't it? She wanted to be married to Kouga so that she might get past the pain of losing Inuyasha. It was the only solution... wasn't it? As she looked up into Kouga's hopeful blue eyes she felt conflicted. She couldn't recall the pain of Inuyasha at the moment, even as she looked at him over Kouga's shoulder. She stared at the dog-eared man she had loved and she felt... nothing. The pain that was usually associated with the sight or thought of him wasn't there. But when had it gone away?

She looked back to Kouga and saw the confusion in his eyes, but she couldn't get her floundering mouth to speak. Kouga was the one for her, so why couldn't she just accept his proposal as easily as she had before? Why was she hesitating? Instantly, a pair of brilliant golden eyes and an indigo crescent moon flashed in her mind's eye. Her heart hammered at the image and she nearly gasped in surprise. Surely she didn't have feelings for Sesshoumaru? It was impossible. He was an ally. A comrade. He was her mentor, not someone she should see in a romantic light at all._ I have simply spent too much time with him these last few weeks. We have become close. Almost friends._ Still, she could not manage to utter the words that would tie her to Kouga once more. Now that she had the option once more, now that she had managed to get past her grief on her own, she was unsure of what to do.

"I..." she choked out, her mouth suddenly dry and her head spinning. "Kouga, I..."

"Yes?" he pressed, his eyes brightening and his fingers lacing through her hair. Kagome felt her heart spead up in nervousness and her palms started to sweat.

"I need some time to think," she breathed, searching his eyes nervously. She almost flinched when his face fell and he slowly, regretfully pulled his hands away from her.

"I see," he whispered, and Kagome felt tears sting her eyes at the sight of his pain. She bit down on her lip and reached out to take one of his hands in both of hers.

"Kouga, I have been through much in the last few months," she told him gently, ducking her head so that she could meet his eyes. "I have changed since you found me in Deepwell. This war, the jewel, living in this palace- it has changed me. I just... I need time to figure out what it is I want for myself now."

He raised his eyes to meet hers and she saw rejection burning in their depths. She reached out to touch his cheek but he stopped her, his hand wrapping gently around her wrist. She felt the prickle of tears in her eyes when he tilted his head to press a kiss to the palm of her hand and run his nose along the soft skin before releasing it.

"I will not force your hand," he said calmly, his blue eyes hesitating to meet her own. "I will wait, Kagome, but I will not stop trying to win your heart. Know that."

Kagome gave him a small, sad smile and nodded her head.

"Thank you, Kouga," she whispered. He nodded in return and pulled his hand out of hers before standing upright and taking in a deep breath.

"Now, there is another, more pressing matter I must discuss with you," he told her, his demeanor suddenly serious. Kagome frowned and rose a single brow, surprised at how quickly he was able to move on from the subject. "There was a reason I was unable to return to the palace as quickly as I had originally anticipated."

"I know that," Kagome said slowly. "Lord Sesshoumaru said as much, though he was unwilling to tell me what it was that kept you."

"That is because I asked him not to," Kouga explained and Kagome's frown deepened at his words. "I did not want you to worry needlessly. You see, I came across a priestess during my travels. She was a survivor of Roan."

Kagome's eyes widened and a hand flew to her mouth in surprise. There was only one priestess in Roan, and Kagome had thought her to be dead after she had seen the remains of the once vibrant village. She was certain there was no way she could have survived when the rest of the villagers had not, but if what Kouga was saying was true, then somehow, someway, Tsubaki was alive. Kagome felt an immense relief that not all had been lost that day, but she was still very confused.

"Tsubaki is alive?" she asked him, her hand moving to hold her throat.

"Yes," Kouga said with a trace of a smile. "She is alive and well, and I have brought her here. She is in her own rooms, resting."

"How?" Kagome asked excitedly. "How did she survive the attack? Why did you not wish to tell me she was found? And you drug her all over the Eastern and Western regions while you gathered spiritualists for our army! She must be exhausted!"

"I did not want to trouble my fiancee with the thought of me traveling alone with another woman," Kouga explained, his eyes lowering guiltily. "After what had happened with your last suitor-"

Kagome reached up to put a finger over his mouth. Her eyes flickered over to Inuyasha who was finally looking away from her, though his ears were drooping atop his head. The half-demon began to walk away then, but Kagome paid him no mind. Instead, she turned her gaze back to Kouga and gave him a small, thankful smile.

"Thank you, Kouga," she said, removing her finger from his lips. "That was sweet of you, but you had me and Ayame very worried. You took so long coming back that we thought something had happened to you."

Kouga seemed surprised at the mention of Ayame and Kagome wanted to roll her eyes. There was no way the man was that obtuse. It was not as though Ayame was subtle in her affections. She made it obvious how she felt for Kouga. The poor fool just chose not to see, though Kagome had no idea why. Was it because Ayame was not of higher birth? Well neither was Kagome. She was a simple village priestess from a small farming village, and he had still chosen her to be his. Surely there was something that Kagome didn't know, something between the two wolves that she did not yet understand. Perhaps, before she came to a decision on whether she would marry Kouga or not, she should find out what it was.

"I apologize for that," Kouga finally said, turning his head to look at the wall beside them.

He folded his hands behind his back and stood upright, clearing his throat before he looked back at her and bowed his head respectfully.

"It was a pleasure speaking with you, General Higurashi," he said, and Kagome wanted to giggle like a child at how happy hearing that title made her. He looked up at her from beneath his bangs and gave her a fanged smirk, one that she was surprised to find was incredibly flirtatious. "Perhaps we could speak again, over tea this evening?"

_He is flirting with me! _Kagome flushed and lowered her eyes before she nodded her head shyly. Kouga had never had any reason to use his charms on her before; she had agreed to be his fiancee almost immediately after all. Being the target of such attention was strange, and new, and surprisingly pleasant. She felt the faint flutter of butterflies in her belly when he lifted her hand to press a warm kiss to the back of it, letting his lips linger before he released her and backed away with a flash of fangs and a mischievous wink. Kagome held her breath and felt her cheeks burn at his actions. _I'm being ridiculous. Kouga has seen me _naked_ and here I am, blushing like a young girl with her first sweetheart._ She cleared her throat and curtsied quickly, almost clumsily before she excused herself.

There were more important things for her to worry about at the moment after all. Like seeing Tsubaki and finding out how the woman had survived an attack from the formidable demon she and her family had faced. Perhaps she knew something they did not about this strange demon.

* * *

><p>Kagome rolled her shoulders as she walked out of the infirmary. Her wounds were freshly bandaged and a poultice was put on them to ease some of her pain. She looked down at her forearm, where the loose, flowing sleeve of her gown was pushed back so that she could see the white bandages. She was happy that the wound there and on her leg had stopped aching and stinging, but the wound on her back was proving to be very troublesome. Every time she stood or sat, turned or even took a step, the wounds would pull and burn, sometimes cracking the forming scabs and causing them to bleed anew. She had never had a very high threshold for pain, but still, these wounds were possibly worst she had ever been dealt simply because of how often it appeared she used her back. Even sleeping was proving to be difficult.<p>

She sighed, knowing that it was unlikely she'd be getting much rest before their journey, despite Sesshoumaru's orders.

Kagome was making her way to the guest wing when she came across Kikyou. The older woman was standing outside of someone's quarters, staring at the door with suspicion, as though it were hiding something from her. Kagome came to a stop before her, raising an eyebrow in question when the woman finally turned her chocolate orbs to meet her gaze.

"Do you sense it?" she asked Kagome, her voice calm, but her eyes almost wild.

Kagome frowned and turned to look at the door. She reached out with her weakened holy powers and gasped when she felt something block her power from reaching into the room. It was as though she had struck a barrier. Her power reached out in tendrils of faint, violet light, prodding at the door and she was surprised when it recoiled the instant she made contact. With wide, confused eyes, she reached out with her uninjured arm and pressed her fingers to the wooden door. Her skin stung the instant it met the warm surface and she jerked her hand back.

"Whose room is this?" she asked Kikyou, though her eyes remained glued to the door.

"I do not know," Kikyou responded, coming to stand shoulder to shoulder with Kagome. "But this barrier was not here yesterday."

Kagome snapped her fingers in realization and her heart started to race in excitement.

"Tsubaki," she breathed, and she could sense Kikyou's body tense up beside her. She smiled and she stepped closer to the door, careful not to make contact with the strange barrier again before she called out louder, "Tsubaki!"

"Kagome, what are you-?" Kikyou began, her eyes wide in bewilderment.

She was cut off by the sound of the door unlocking being pulled inward to reveal the room's sole occupant. Kagome gasped, her eyes watering and her hands clasping before her as though in prayer. Kikyou simply stared, wide-eyed but silent as the priestess they had both thought dead stepped out of the sleeping chamber.

She looked different, so different that Kagome would not have recognized her if she hadn't seen the string of jade beads around the woman's neck. Even in childhood, Tsubaki had worn them- having been the only thing left from her mother who had died defending Roan many years ago. Kagome took in the woman's strange white hair. The Tsubaki she'd known had raven hair, even darker than her own, but this woman before her had white locks that had a light, lavender tint. Her pretty face was turned down, but she flicked her eyes up to meet Kagome's and Kagome almost gasped at the darkness of the woman's blue orbs. Immediately, her arms erupted in goose pimples and she had to supress a shiver.

"Kagome," the woman said before flicking her eyes to Kikyou, then back to her. "It's been a while."

* * *

><p>"I'm coming with you."<p>

Sango was rushing around her bedroom, searching for the box that she was certain she had left beneath her bed. When she and Miroku had returned to their village, the priest had immediately left town, saying he would return for her in before they were scheduled to set out to meet with the armies of the East and West. Now, it was only a few short days before that time, Miroku had yet to return, and she had waited until the last moment to prepare for their journey.

Needless to say, she was far from excited about being alone with the lecherous vagabond for as long as it took them to reach the Western Mountain. Still, she had a duty to uphold and nothing, not even a perverted priest was going to stop her. Now, if only she could find that damn box...

"No, Kohaku," she sighed, putting her hands on her hips and looking around at the mess her room was in. "I swore I had put it in here..."

"Sango, this is what we were trained for!" her brother argued, from her doorway.

Sango spared him a glance at the frustration in his voice. He was standing in her doorway, his body tense and his face distressed. His wide, chocolate orbs watered in his frustration, but he did not let a single tear fall. His pale cheeks were flushed, nearly hiding the dusting of freckles that were scattered over the bridge of sighed and felt her shoulders slump as a pang of guilt fell heavy in her stomach.

She and Souta had never been apart. Even before they came to this village, when their family was still alive and were hired regularly to handle rogue demons, they had always been together. If there was a threat, they faced it side by side, taking comfort in the fact that they the protection of each other. Now, she was planning on going off to battle, without him, and he was afraid. She could see that much. Sango bit down on her bottom lip, searching her sibling's eyes for a moment before she turned away and continued her search, speaking to him without facing him.

"Be that as it may," she began slowly. "We are no longer contracted demon slayers, Kohaku. We have a life and a business here, and a child that depends on us. I am the eldest," she finally looked up at him as she said this. "So I will be the one to report to Lord Kouga. I need you here, to secure our life here and to take care of Shippou while I am away."

"Sister, that is hardly fair-" Kohaku began, shaking his head and reaching up to run a hand anxiously through his shaggy, brown bangs. Sango rose a hand to silence him and gave him a stern look that had his jaw snapping shut.

"Life isn't fair, little brother," Sango said simply. "We have learned as much. And besides, I am your guardian. You will do as I say, and I say that you will stay here and run the inn and the tavern with Shippou while I am away. Should anything happen to me, this place is all you will have left, and you will need it to survive."

Kohaku's jaw tensed, and Sango knew that he wanted to say something, anything to get her to change her mind, but he knew better. Sango was as stubborn as a mule, a trait she had taken from their father, and she would not be swayed. She took her job as his protector very seriously, even more so after Shippou had joined their family. With a sigh of defeat and a stubborn pout to his chin, he looked away from her before nodding in acceptance. Sango smiled before turning away to rummage through her belongings once more.

* * *

><p>Kagome and Kikyou sat beside each other on a midnight blue settee, each holding a small cup of tea and staring ahead at the newest addittion to the Western palace. Neither lifted the cups to their lips, neither spoke. Each just stared carefully at the woman before them, the one that they had known since childhood yet appeared as a complete stranger to them now. Kagome had to stop herself from prodding at the priestess's aura with her own, not wanting to appear more suspicious than she already was. Beside her, she could see Kikyou was struggling to do the same.<p>

Tsubaki had changed. Not just physically, though her new appearance was shocking enough on its own. No, the woman's very soul was different. It still held the basic properties of one with spiritual powers, but there was a heavy, suffocating presence within it as well. Kagome was unsure of what to make of it, but she couldn't help but find the sensation behind Tsubaki's presence familiar, and unsettling. _I won't find anything out if I just sit here though..._ Kagome met Tsubaki's shining blue orbs and saw a hint of amusement there. Kagome's hands tightened on her cup and she sat up straighter, setting the white porcelain on the low table before her.

"Lord Kouga tells me he found you stranded in a forest during his travels," Kagome began conversationally.

"Aye," Tsubaki said, a fond smile curling her lips as she stared off toward the door that led to the rest of the palace. "He was very kind to me. You are very lucky, Lady Kagome."

Kagome flushed in embarrassment before she cleared her throat awkwardly and looked to Kikyou for assistance. Her cousin simply shrugged a shoulder and daintily took a sip of her tea. Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes and turned her attention back to Tsubaki.

"He is a good man," Kagome admitted, running her hands over her lap nervously.

"Demon," Tsubaki corrected. An amused glint shone in her eyes she looked back at Kagome. "Such an odd choice in suitor for a priestess. Though I can hardly blame you. He is quite handsome."

Kagome's face flushed even darker, and she felt oddly at the interest Tsubaki seemed to have in her former fiance. It wasn't jealousy, she knew that feeling all too well now- but it was uncomfortable. She took in a deep breath before she continued.

"He is... We are no longer affianced," Kagome said awkwardly, feeling the heat of embarrassment on her neck. Tsubaki rose an eyebrow and sat back in her chair, her dark lashes blinking innocently.

"Oh dear," she began, putting a hand to her chest in a slightly exaggerated show of remorse. "I do hope it had nothing to do with my accompanying him on his journey."

"No, of course not," Kagome said, waiving her hands before her and shaking her head. "I honestly had no idea you were even alive until after we had decided to break off the engagement."

"Oh."

Kagome tensed a bit at her words, mentally slapping herself for being so insensitive. She bit her lip as she watched Tsubaki's face lower a bit, a shadow falling over her eyes as she sat there. Kagome was reminded of the reason she and Kikyou had decided to speak to the priestess in the first place. To find out what had happened to Roan, and how the priestess managed to survive while the rest of her village had not. Kagome shifted awkwardly in her seat, struggling to think of the proper way to go about getting that information. She wanted to handle this delicately, not wanting to upset Tsubaki more than she already had. Kikyou, however, had other plans.

"What happened in Roan, Tsubaki?" Kikyou asked, breaking the tense silence that they had built up. Kagome frowned at her cousin's lack of tact before looking to Tsubaki for her response. Tsubaki's eyes lowered for a moment, seemingly studying the dainty hands that were folded in her lap before they flicked back up to meet Kagome's.

"They were slaughtered," Tsubaki said simply, her voice void of emotion. Kagome's lips parted in surprise at how easily Tsubaki spoke of the destruction of her home. Kagome was about to speak when Tsubaki continued, her voice dropping to a whisper and her eyes falling on the cup Kagome had set down. "A demon came, a powerful wind sorceress. She killed everyone- every man, woman, and child. Nothing I did, no matter how hard I tried, could stop her. I was rendered unconscious during our battle, and when I awoke, the others were dead. I could do nothing."

Kagome's hands gripped her skirts and her entire body tensed at the mention of the wind sorceress. Souta had mentioned her, the demoness that had captured him and tortured him endlessly for days until his body had given out and he had died. Kagome knew that the woman had to have been powerful to detain her brother, and now she was disturbed to find that she had managed to overcome Tsubaki as well.

"But you managed to survive?" Kikyou said suddenly, interrupting her thoughts.

Kagome looked over at her cousin, taking in the older girl's raised eyebrow and slightly hostile gaze. She turned her eyes back to Tsubaki who was trembling in her seat and lifting her pale hands to cover her face.

"I hid amongst their bodies," she said, her voice shaking as much as she was. Kagome felt a pang of sorrow at the sight of the woman before her. She had never known the overconfident priestess to break down into tears. "I had masked my aura, terrified that she would come after me if she knew I was still alive. I-I waited for her to leave, and she did- but I was so frightened that she would return. The instant I felt her gone, I ran blindly..."

"Why not go to Deepwell? You knew that reinforcements from our village had been sent for, so why not come to us for aid?" Kikyou questioned, setting her teacup next to Kagome's and failing to hid the suspicion from her voice. Kagome frowned. Tsubaki was obviously distraught. She didn't know why Kikyou insisted on torturing the poor woman with memories of her failure.

"Have you ever been that afraid, Kikyou?" Tsubaki asked quietly, lowering her hands just enough that her blue orbs, glittering with tears, could meet Kikyou's cold brown. "Have you ever felt completely defensless? My powers were useless, I had no way to protect myself, or those I cared for. My family, my home- destroyed all because I was too weak to help them..."

Kagome's heart clenched painfully at Tsubaki's words. How often had she felt that same fear? How many times had she berated herself, and had been reduced to self-loathing for that exact same reason? She looked at Tsubaki then and saw herself, before Sesshoumaru had trained her to be a warrior. Before she began to believe in herself again. She reached out then, taking one of Tsubaki's hands gently in her own and giving it a light squeeze. The white-haired priestess looked at Kagome with wide, surprised eyes. Kagome returned her look with one of sympathy.

"It's alright," Kagome said softly. Tsubaki's eyes widened even further, and her ruby lips parted in shock. "You may not have been able to save them, but you are alive; you survived, and now, you can avenge them."

"Kagome-" Kikyou began, her voice irritated. Kagome shot her cousin a glare that silenced the older priestess. She turned back to Tsubaki, offering her a kind smile.

"Join us, Tsubaki," Kagome said pleadingly, tightening her hold on her hand. "Help us bring an end to Naraku's reign, and avenge the lives of your people. Our people."

Tsubaki only stared at Kagome, her blue eyes searching Kagome's own with wonder. More tears ran down her cheeks and then she was pulling her hand from Kagome's hold. She brought the hand to her chest, lowering her eyes to stare blankly at the table before her, her lips pressed in a thin line. Kagome frowned, reaching out for her again until Tsubaki flinched away and put her other hand over her eyes.

"Please go," she whispered.

"Tsubaki?"

"GO!"

Kagome jumped at the shout and turned to look at Kikyou. Her cousin was staring at Tsubaki through slightly narrowed eyes but she still nodded her head before flicking her eyes toward Kagome.

"Let's go, Kagome," Kikyou said in a tone that left no room for argument. She stood, not sparing the distraught priestess another glance and made her way to the door. Kagome, after sending a sad look Tsubaki's way, followed, her eyes on the floor before her.

Once the two of them were gone, they could not see that the white-haired woman had dropped her hands and was glaring vehemently at the door they had just closed. They didn't see her stare down at the palm that had been held so tenderly in Kagome's hold. They didn't see the slowly blistering skin, and the fire that set the woman's crystal blue eyes alight with fury before she called her power forth to heal the damage to her flawless skin that the younger girl had no idea she had caused.

* * *

><p>"She is hiding something."<p>

Kagome looked up at Kikyou as they walked down the empty hallways of the palace. She wasn't exactly sure why she had remained in her cousin's presence, but she suddenly had no desire to return to her rooms to rest. Her mind was troubled with thoughts of Tsubaki, and what could have possibly caused the strange shift in the woman that had her throwing out her comrades.

"How can you tell?" Kagome asked, growing impatient with Kikyou's attitude toward the woman they had both called friend. "She is traumatized, Kikyou! Of course I wouldn't expect you to understand the pain of others-"

"There is a blackness in her aura," Kikyou cut her off. Kagome rose an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. "I cannot tell what has caused it, but even you must realize that there is something dark residing in her soul. Something that was not there before."

"She has seen great tragedy," Kagome said stubbornly, turning her eyes to the hallway ahead. "I can only imagine what damage a pain like that could cause to a pure soul."

"You are too kind-hearted, cousin," Kikyou said with a tired sigh. "You cannot see past the facade Tsubaki has created to distract us. I would be careful around her if I were you."

"You have no proof-!" Kagome said angrily, stopping in her tracks and glaring at Kikyou's back. The older girl stopped as well, spinning around to meet Kagome's glare with one of her own.

"And you are too willing to trust false tears and sad lies!" Kikyou spat. "Think of what your naivety has cost you before, cousin, before you allow yourself to be harmed by it again."

Kagome was struck silent, her eyes wide, and her body shaking. Kikyou's face became stoic, and she turned away, continuing down the hallway as though nothing had happened. Kagome could only stare at her cousin's retreating figure until she disappeared around a corner, and out of her sight. It was then that she released a shaking breath and allowed a single tear to trail down her cheek.

* * *

><p>She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes to savor the peaceful atmosphere of the garden.<p>

She wasn't sure how long she had been lying on the grass, staring up at the false sky, but she had no desire to move from her small sanctuary. Night had fallen, and there was no one here to disturb her. The only sound was the trickling of water in the fountain in the distance. All else was silent, and she allowed herself to imagine she was free of all of her burdens. In this moment of peace, there was no war, no betrothals, no power-crazed demon hunting her down to conquer her home. A small smile curled her lips and she opened her eyes to stare up at the glittering stars that floated above her. She needed this time to herself.

It was then that she felt a shift in the air, and a familiar aura was suddenly brushing against her senses. She should have been annoyed, would have been, if it had been anyone else. Instead, she allowed her lips to tilt up in a smirk, her eyes still closed as she brought her hands to rest behind her head comfortably as her guest drew closer.

"Good evening, Lord Sesshoumaru," she called out softly. "Lovely night, isn't it?"

The demon said nothing, but she heard the soft crunch of the grass as his weight settled upon it beside her, a respectful distance away. She opened her eyes and tilted her head a bit to smile over at him, not the slightest bit perturbed by his disapproving look.

"You should be in your quarters, resting," he said pointedly. Kagome's smile widened.

"Are you worried about me, my lord?" she teased. Sesshoumaru sniffed delicately and looked away from her, choosing to stare at the darkness ahead of them with disinterest. Kagome giggled before she carefully pushed herself to sit up, wincing a bit when her wounds tugged painfully. Once she had righted herself, she sighed, looking out into the darkness as well.

"Why are you not in bed, priestess?"

Kagome looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She had to swallow her laughter. He was so obviously bothered, though he refused to say so. Of course had she been anyone else, she would have no idea what he was feeling, but she had come to know Sesshoumaru better in the weeks they had spent training. She was touched that he even considered her worthy of his concern.

"I needed some air," Kagome finally said, causing the demon to looked at her with an eyebrow raised in question. "This as close as I could get without actually leaving the mountain. Which I am certain you would not have approved of."

Sesshoumaru watched her for a moment before he looked away again.

"You have been here for hours," he said. "You missed dinner. Your family was concerned."

"Just my family, my lord?" Kagome asked, teasing him again. This time, she laughed outright at the blank stare he gave her. She hissed, however, when her laughter caused her sore muscles to tense painfully. With a tired sigh, she leaned herself back to rest her weight on the palms of her hands. "My apologies. I had intended on returning to my quarters, but once I was here, I couldn't bring myself to leave."

They sat together in silence, taking in the peace that was everpresent within the greenery around them. Kagome watched the stoic demon lord, wondering what he could be thinking of, but not bothering to ask. It was rare he gave her insight to his personal affairs, and she would respect his desire for privacy. _It must be terribly lonely, though._ After another few moments of comfortable silence, she carefully lowered herself to her original position, easing her weight carefully onto the ground so as not to greatly disturb her injuries.

She took in her surroundings again, soaking in the quiet comfort this magical place provided. She could smell the perfume of the plants around her; feel the soft crispness of the grass beneath her; she basked in the starlight of the false sky above her; she relished the small taste of freedom she felt just being in this place, away from the troubles of her life. If she could, she would spend her days here, not worrying about a thing. _No, I don't think I could shirk my responsibilities, even if I had the choice..._ She was too invested in the welfaire of her home to ever do that. Too involved to leave this war for others to handle in her stead. It would be difficult, and she would question herself- but that was not something she had to worry over tonight. Tonight, she would enjoy, and save her burdens for tomorrow. She smiled, crossing her legs at her ankles and taking in a deep, cleansing breath.

"This place is almost perfect," she sighed happily, staring up at the sky again.

"Almost?" Sesshoumaru repeated, as if insulted that his gardens could be anything but perfect. Kagome chuckled and looked over at him.

"It's missing something," she told him.

The demon lord looked down at her then, raising an eyebrow as indication that she should continue. Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled to herself, redirecting her gaze to the false sky.

"You have almost everything here that a normal garden would have," Kagome explained. "And some more magical qualities that most gardens don't. But even with your false sky and magical, glowing flowers, there is something missing that always reminds me that this place isn't truly free of this mountain, and that we are confined beneath layers of rock."

"And what is that, priestess?"

Kagome reached a hand out to the sky above her then, as though searching for something. She waved her arm a bit, her fingers spread out as though combing the air. She let out a soft, disappointed sigh and lowered her arm to rest over her stomach.

"There is no wind," she said, and closed her eyes. "And that will always remind me that this place is mostly artiface."

"Hn."

After that they sat without speaking, basking once more in the silence of the garden. It wasn't tense, or filled with unspoken words that needed saying. It was the silence amongst comrades that needed nothing but the presence of the other, and the peace that they had found in this small corner of a palace that represented the pressure of their responsibilities; all that they were fighting for, and all those that would suffer if they failed. Kagome was glad she had this moment of calm to look back at with the journey she faced looming ahead.

For she knew it was unlikely that she'd feel it again for some time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm positive there are many grammar and spelling mistakes. I didn't have time to edit this before it was posted.I hope you all can forgive me. Please review.

Happy New Year!

-sesshylovr


End file.
